CHAX
by dancingwithglitter
Summary: Charlie and Brax are happy together, then comes along Georgia... she brings a whole lot of secrets and a lot of history with one riverboy...
1. trouble with trust

Charlie woke up to the sound of footsteps 'Charlie, do you want a coffee?' sung Leah's chirpy morning voice

Charlie sat up and noticed Brax's body still entwined with her own. Shit, she thought, he must have fallen asleep.

Charlie rubbed Brax's back vigorously to wake him, he rolled over and grinned tiredly, he sat up and lent in to kiss Charlie. 'No, you are not supposed to be here' she whispered harshly

'Sorry' he said rich with sarcasm 'I just fell asleep after we….what did we do again?' he whispered cheekily putting an arm on her leg.

'I know what we did- it was fun' she said breaking into a small smile 'but- Leah is outside and she is offering coffee and..

'Coffee, hmm… Latte would be nice' he joked

Charlie glared at him playfully 'You have to leave- out the window' she said walking over to the window and pulling it up.

Brax stood up and frowned 'Really? This may be a sign that we just tell them…' he suggested pulling on his V-neck shirt.

'I love you but no' Charlie smiled pulling him in for a kiss; Brax wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

'Seeya serge' he winked lifting both legs out the window and jumping onto the solid path below.

'Leah I'll have a…uhh…Latte' Charlie called out shutting the window

LATER AFTER CHARLIE BUMPS INTO BRAX AT THE SURFCLUB

Brax smiled at Charlie cheekily and wrapped his arm around her slowly. Charlie stepped away from his grip 'Not here' she muttered just as Roo walked by them in the surf club.

"Charlie" Ruby called out entering the surf club in a panic; her hair was still shaking from the rush.

'What is it Rubes?' Charlie asked in a panic, walking towards Ruby.

'Casey he-' she began in response

'Hold up- what's wrong with Casey' Brax interrupted

'Hammer- he has Casey! We were walking along the beach when Hammer said he had something to show Case and, and' Ruby drifted off panicking.

'Hammer is going to bloody pay' Brax muttered cruelly under his breath and he began to walk out of the club. Charlie placed a hand on Brax's arm to stop him.

'Brax, let us handle it' She soothed

Brax shook her hand away 'Sorry Charlie but I have got to handle this one' he whispered with an icy tone.

'I will have to arrest you if you hurt Hammer- you know that?' Charlie replied raising her tone.

'Do what you like...' Brax waved her off and ran out of the club, leaving Charlie unsure of what to do.

'Sergeant!' called out a voice later, back at the station. Charlie ignored the call and continued to text Brax like she had been for the last hour.

**Brax, where are you?**

**I'm just worried…**

**I want to help Brax- call me.**

**Call me now x**

As well as many other messages- Charlie was getting worried.

'Serge!' called the officer again.

'What?' she snapped

'It's a call, a fight on the beach' officer Kime replied

'You and Watson take it…' she said not moving her eyes from the phone

'Great, I was starting to miss arresting the Braxton's' said officer Kime sarcastically.

'Braxton's? Who?' Charlie asked flicking her attention to the officers.

'Uh, Darryl Braxton and Hammer Pirovic are involved' he replied

'Shit' she muttered under her breath 'I'm coming'

Down at the beach Brax swung a punch at Hammer's head, he missed and Hammer tripped backwards. The two boys continued to throw punches each other, they were both getting quite injured.

'Stop!' Charlie shouted, coming on to the beach followed by officer Kime. Brax peered up at Charlie but threw one last punch at Hammer.

'You are both under arrest' Charlie shouted as both the men continued to wrestle on the sand. Charlie attempted to push them apart and got repaid with a heavy punch by Hammer in the head. Charlie fell into the sand heavily and Brax quickly turned around to help her.

Brax lifted her head onto his hands and tried to call her name. Charlie's eyes fluttered open and she did not look happy.

'Get off her' Officer Kime said pushing Brax out of the way and falling beside Charlie. Brax and Hammer stood onward

'You are both under arrest' Charlie muttered rubbing her head with her hand.

Brax stepped forward to help Charlie stand up but was interrupted by officer Kime who lifted Charlie to her feet.

'You two- come with me' officer Kime said frowning and pointing towards Hammer and Brax

'No' Charlie interrupted 'You can't put them in the same car, Brax-I mean Mr. Braxton might get hurt by Hammer' she said worriedly, Brax smiled lightly acknowledging Charlie's compassionate statement but then realizing it may be taken one sidedly by Hammer or Officer Kime, Charlie seemed to get the drift so she quickly added 'Or Hammer, he- they will both kill each other'

'What then? You can't drive- you may have concussion' Officer Kime replied smartly

'It's just a bruise' she snapped

'Yea me and you Buckton can really get to know each other' Hammer winked, Brax cringed in response.

'I'll take Mr. Braxton and you take Hammer' Charlie stated grabbing Brax's arms and putting them in handcuffs and then leading him towards her car.

'Sorry' Brax said from the back seat.

Charlie ignored him

'I am' he insisted

'I can't do this relationship if you don't even talk to me about what you are doing' she suddenly said

'Nup, ya don't mean that- I love you Charlie and I know that you love me!' Brax said raising his voice

'I do! I love you but I can't trust you' she said, her voicing beginning to wail.

'Not true' Brax said stubbornly as they pulled up at the station

Charlie opened the door at Brax's side and helped him out.

'I should be the one helping you out and opening the car door for you' he joked

Charlie smiled stiffly and pulled him through the door of the station.

A young woman sat on the chair outside Charlie's office, she had wavy ombre hair and was wearing denim shorts with a grey shirt that swum on her slender frame. As Brax walked through the door of the station she stood up shocked.

'Brax? What have you done this time?' She asked excitedly and shocked at the same time

Charlie watched as Brax grinned 'Georgia, I can't believe it's you' he said happily, Charlie looked at the pretty girl that Brax was suddenly so happy at seeing. Who was she? And most people associated with Brax and the river boys are not good news.

COMING UP:

WHO IS GEORGIA?

BRAX REVEALS MYSTERY


	2. trouble with georgia

'Can I help you?' Charlie said to the girl identified as Georgia, she had just put Brax into a holding cell.

'Um yea I work here now' she smiled.

Charlie frowned; she was probably some eager intern she thought.

'Why did you arrest Brax' she asked curiously

'He was caught in a fight with another man on the beach'

'Sounds like something Brax would do' she laughed to herself; Charlie winced at how well the girl thought she knew Brax.

Charlie scoffed;

'It just seemed that you went a bit harsh on him' she commented

Charlie frowned 'Look new girl! You don't get to come to my station and side with the criminals and question my judgment. You have a lot to learn if you want to be a decent cop!' she shouted

Georgia reached for her purse and took out her badge;

'Senior Detective, I think I'm your boss' she said smiling and showing me her badge.

Charlie went pale.

'Georgia' Brax grinned as he came out of custody; he hugged her warmly even though she was on duty and in uniform. Charlie watched jealously from her desk; Brax looked up at her and smiled.

'That is so cute how a cop can be friends with a river boy' whispered Constable Watson to Charlie

'I missed you' Brax said punching her in the arm playfully

'Such a sweetie' Georgia laughed pushing him playfully

'Have you seen Heath yet?' Brax asked

'He doesn't know I'm here' Georgia said looking at the ground and suddenly looking very uncomfortable.

'G' Brax said in a soothing tone, placing an arm on her shoulder.

'I gotta go' she said, turning towards her office.

**Hmm, what is Georgia not telling? Find out next chapter…**

Brax wandered over towards Charlie;

'Hey serge, is your head okay' Brax grinned

'You seem to be friendly with her' Charlie said flicking her head up

'She has been my best friend since I was in primary school' he said 'nothing more' Brax put a hand on Charlie's.

Charlie looked into Brax's eyes and he smiled at her

'Come with me, Mr Braxton' Charlie said walking towards her office

Brax followed Charlie and she slammed the door behind them both..

'What?' he asked

She smiled seductively and unbuttoned her shirt, Brax walked forward and took her head in his hands Charlie leant in and kissed him heavily.

'Are you sure? Here?' he asked between the kisses

Charlie responded by lifting Brax's shirt over his head and kissing his neck seductively.

Georgia swung the door open 'Charlie' she asked. Brax quickly sat up

Charlie stared at Georgia's face, trying to depict her emotions. Brax leant over and did up the rest of the buttons on Charlie's shirt

'Finally' she laughed 'Brax needed a good girl' she smiled 'I'm going to come back in 10 minutes…I'll knock' Georgia winked going to close the door.

'15' Brax argued grinning and pulling Charlie into him.

'Should I ask officer Kime for an opinion?' she said swinging the door open a few cm's wider.

'10' Charlie agreed smiling.

As the door slammed shut Brax smiled at Charlie and pulled her into his arms, he kissed her head and held her to his chest protectively.

'I love you' she murmured

'I'm so glad I met you' Brax responded kissing her on the lips lightly.

10 minutes passed and Georgia knocked on the door and entered a few seconds later;

'Well, I see you are all done' she smiled

'I am so sorry about before' Charlie said in a panic stepping towards Georgia but keeping hold of Brax's hand.

'Don't be' she insisted 'I have been there done that' she chuckled

Charlie's eyes sprung wide and she let go of Brax's hand

'Georgie don't' Brax said sternly to Georgia and turning away

**-OMG what is she talking about?**

'I thought you said you were never together' Charlie said in a wary voice stepping away from them both .

'We weren't, I was with-' Georgia began

'Georgia! Enough! He hasn't told anyone' Brax shouted, Charlie could see that he was panicking.

'What? Who? Brax, Georgia- talk to me?' Charlie insisted

Georgia took a breath 'I was with Heath' she smiled lighly but her eyes then glazed over and Charlie could see something was wrong. Brax had turned away.

'So…' Charlie said, not understanding why Brax had freaked out.

'We, uh- we were in love, he proposed to me after 9 years- we dated allthrough high schoolland my Uni' she said in an almost whisper

'What you said no?' Charlie guessed

'No, I said yes. We were engaged for almost one week until my dad sent me away from Heath'

'Couldn't you have run back?' Charlie asked

'My dad knew stuff that could get Heath put away for a very long time- if I didn't co-operate he would tell the cops, so one afternoon I packed my bags and left leaving him with just a letter' Georgia muttered beginning to cry. Charlie watched as Brax walked over to Georgia and hugged her

'Do you still love him?' Charlie asked?

'It has been 5 years- I don't think he would even remember me and after just leaving like I did I think he hates me' she muttered.

COMING UP

GEORGIA RUNS INTO HEATH ON THE BEACH…

CHARLIE LEARNS MORE ON BRAX'S PAST


	3. trouble with heath

Charlie watched Brax run out from the surf, he looked sexy in his shorts and dripping wet body.

Charlie walked down the path and Brax jogged up to her.

'Hey you' he winking

Charlie laughed in response 'Hey' she then grinned, kicking the sand with her toes.

'So, are you coming for a surf?' Brax asked pointing to his surfboard.

'I wouldn't know the first thing' she laughed

'I have been told to be a very good teacher, I am very uhh.. Hands on' he smiled slyly, leaning in for a kiss.

'Uh!' Charlie said loudly, moving her face away, 'A beach is public area, people can see us' she reminded

'I don't mind' he said seriously

'My boss's will' Charlie defended

'Well then I am going to go for a surf' he huffed, turning away

'Brax' Charlie called after him

He twisted his neck around and smiled to show he wasn't actually pissed.

'Love ya-' he called out

Charlie coughed loudly, as Colleen wandered past.

'Hello Sargent' she said to Charlie and then turned and stuck her nose up at Brax

'Hey Mrs. Smart, looking good' Brax joked then turned around and ran back into the surf.

Charlie then noticed Georgia sitting at the top of a hill by herself.

'Hey' Charlie called out.

Georgia sat up and walked down the sand dunes towards Charlie- she looked very upset or confused

'How is Brax?' Georgia said, trying to act happy

'How is Hea-' Charlie stopped herself, it was probably to soon. Georgia's face turned pale- she had heard.

'Sorry' Charlie apologized

'Don't be, I have been working up the courage to go see him' Georgia responded

'Well, I can see him and the boy's up outside the surf club, I can come with you?' she said.

Heath looked towards Stu who was wolf whistling

'What?' Heath said

'Check out the hottie walking with Buckton' Stu responded.

Heath turned around and saw Georgia standing less then 10 metres away, he had loved that girl so much and she had left him without even a reason or word spoken.

'Hey bab- Uh…Heath' Georgia corrected herself; Charlie took a few steps away to give space.

The river boys were all whistling and jeering;

'Is she last nights booty call?' Laughed one of them, Georgia smiled- expecting Heath to correct them;

'Yea something like that' he muttered staring at Georgia whose face dropped after hearing that. Heath felt slightly bad after saying that as he new that what the two of them had shared was so much more.

'Did you come back for more?' One of the river boys asked, stepping forward and placing an arm on Georgia's lower waist.

'Oy! Get off her' Charlie shouted and the river boy turned towards her

'It's okay Serge, there is plenty of us to go around' he snarled, walking closer to Charlie.

'Piss off boys!' a voice suddenly said, Brax sauntered over to where the commotion was going on;

'We don't need any more trouble' Brax said standing defensively in front of Charlie and Georgia.

Charlie smiled at Brax and turned to comfort G, but she was already running off. Heath watched as Georgia tearfully ran away, he knew that although she had hurt him- she was always going to be part of him.

Later that night Brax and Charlie were sitting on her couch watching a movie.

'I need to tell you something about Georgie' Brax then said

'What?' Charlie asked, moving away from Brax's chest that she had been resting on

'What is her name?' he replied

'Whose?'

'Georgia's'

'Uh…Georgia' Charlie replied extremely confused

'Yea, Georgia Callahan' Brax muttered

Charlie's face turned white, she only knew one other Callahan and she was not good news.

'Sisters? Really?' Charlie asked 'But..But. Georgia seems so nice and well…nice and she is a cop' Charlie babbled.

'Yea' Brax said

'Brax, what can she see in Heath, seriously?' Charlie asked.

'Well us river-boys are tough work- we hardly ever let people see our truth- you got to me … with a bit of digging and… uh other encouraging things, with Heath it takes lots of digging and years of sticking by him. Georgia can see what he is truly like and it's the same both ways' Brax said

Charlie thought to herself- what is Heath really like?

'I think all this Georgia drama has brought us closer' Charlie then said, snuggling into Brax and kissing his chest.

'Mmm,' Brax replied putting an arm protectively around Charlie's waist.

**COMING UP:**

**CHARLIE FINDS OUT SOMETIHNG THAT COULD MAKE OR BREAK CHAX'S RELO**

**HEATH IS LOOKING FOR GEORGIA? GOOD OR BAD**

**-Review, how do you like georgia and her storyline with heath? keep it or dump it... 3**


	4. trouble with telling

Charlie got her phone off the kitchen table as it vibrated with a message. She was sitting opposite Ruby and they were both eating breakfast.

**Hey, r u free?**

**DB xx**

Charlie sighed, she missed his arms around her- she wished he could have stayed over but unfortunately if VJ or Miles saw it would be capital A for awkward.

'Was that Brax' Ruby teased in a velvety tone

'Nah, it was just Miles checking I was ok- of coarse it was Brax' Charlie snapped

'Sorry' Ruby replied, stirring her cereal

'No, its me- I just feel a bit sick' Charlie admitted

'Oh- well-' Ruby began but was interrupted by Charlie running to the bathroom and throwing-up in the toilet.

'Call in sick?' Ruby guessed

'Yea, I'll probably go and see Sid in the morning and then check in with Brax later' Charlie muttered, wiping her mouth as she slouched out of the bathrooms.

'Mm, okay, just be nice' Ruby reminded

'What? I am nice! I'm in a great mood!' Charlie shouted in response

'I'm in a shitty mood, aren't I?' Charlie then said in an almost whisper realizing how tense and angry her previous statement was

'Yeaa, I'm going to go chill with Casey or Xave or uh…anyone before you arrest me for smiling or something. Ruby said giving Charlie a quick wave and walking out the door.

Something is up, Charlie is normally in a great mood and vomiting isn't her thing…

Later at the hospital Charlie sat in the waiting room nervously- waiting for Sid to arrive with her test results. Her eye's flicked to the various brochures; she scanned the lists of symptoms that each brochure held. Skin cancer? Measles? Chicken pox? Oh god, she needed a coffee.

'Uh Charlie, I have your results' Sid said standing next to her

'Oh'

'Its nothing bad you are pregnant- Congratulations' he said

Charlie could tell Sid was curious about who the father was but she didn't care, right now she just wanted to be sure that Brax wouldn't run away or be scared of commitment.

Angelo's was packed with customers and she could see Brax hurriedly serving drinks from behind the counter- maybe it was a sign that she shouldn't tell him yet….

'Charlie' Brax called out 'Can I get you a drink serge?' he asked loudly, over the busy conversations of the couples having lunch.

Charlie walked over to Brax and she watched him pour a tinted liquid into a glass; 'On the house' he smiled passing it over

'I can't' Charlie said pushing it back

'Sure you can, its nothing seriously' Brax insisted

'Brax!' Charlie said- probably a little bit to harsh (damn Ruby was right about her mood changes

'Fine' he muttered, putting it behind the bar.

'I think we need to talk' Charlie then said quietly, grabbing one of Brax's hands and holding it to hers.

Brax sighed 'What have I done now?' he asked cheekily

'Well it seems you have gotten me pregnant' Charlie responded coolly

Brax dropped a glass on the ground that caused splinters of glass to go flying everywhere, everyone in the restaurant turned and looked.

'Uh Sorry' Brax said and everyone awkwardly turned back around and continued their meals.

'Are you okay?' Charlie asked carefully

'Yea because this means we can tell people about us right?' Brax said happily

Charlie looked down, she hadn't thought about what to tell people _'Oh hey colleen, yea I'm pregnant, oh, the dad? Its one of the riverboys…yea those guys that kidnapped you…so want to organize the baby shower?'_

Not going to work.

Charlie turned her face up to Brax's

'Not yet' she said, Brax flicked his head up

'So, you are saying I can't be a part of my child's birth or be the proud father?' he asked getting firmer and angrier as he spoke

'Brax, you know how hard this is for me!' Charlie bit back

'Yea, right- I'll just come and say hi to the kid when she is like 30 or something' he muttered walking into the kitchen.

That conversation did not go as planned.

Later on Brax wandered home and he saw an extra car out the font.

'Hello?' he said warily as he stepped through the door

On the couch Georgia was sitting with Casey who was busy chatting to her.

'Hey Brax! G is going to stay with us for a bit' Casey said excitedly

'Yea, uh alright' Brax muttered- still with the pregnancy on his mind;

'Oy Case can ya leave me and Georgia alone for a bit' Brax asked walking towards the couch.

Casey nodded and jumped up from his seat and went outside

'Sorry, that I didn't ask you first' Georgia apologized

'It's fine but you need to know that Heath also lives here' Brax responded, eyeing Georgia to depict how she was feeling.

'Oh, well maybe I'll try a motel' she muttered standing up

Suddenly the front door swung flew open, 'I come bearing pizza and beer!' Heath cried happily walking through the doorway. He suddenly stopped and stared at Georgia.

'I'll see you later' Georgia whispered to Brax and she smiled at Heath before walking through the door.

'Wait.'

'Yea?' Georgia replied stopping in her tracks.

'Can we talk?' he asked gently

'Uh…okay, lets go for a walk' she said quietly

As they walked out onto the porch Brax could hear Heath talking.

'I missed you'

'Me to'

Brax watched the two of them walk down the pathway and he revaluated his own love life. Georgia was happy to be seen with a river-boy and she was back when Heath and her were dating plus she is a cop as well! Was this relationship between him and Charlie worth keeping if no matter what changed she wouldn't want to share it with anyone?

COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER

HEATH GOES OUT WITH GEORGIA WHAT COULD WRECK IT BEFORE IT'S EVEN BEGAN?

CHARLIE AND BRAX TRY TO PROVE THEIR LOVE TO EACH OTHER.


	5. trouble with dates

Brax wandered down the beach with Casey.

'Why are you in a mood?' Casey asked as Brax walked in silence

'I'm not' he muttered

'Ruby said Charlie was in a crap mood, maybe you caught it off each other' Casey laughed; he didn't realize how correct his statement was.

'Is it about her?' Casey asked a moment later

'Kind of..' Brax said kicking sand

'Did she cheat or something?' Casey guessed

'No, she is just ashamed to go public with us' Brax said, finally opening up

'Oh, well how about you show her?' Casey suggested

'What do you mean?' Brax asked stopping walking

Casey smiled and told Brax his idea.

Later on, Georgia arrived back from her walk with Heath.

'Hey' Brax said as she walked through the door 'How was it?' he asked

Georgia sat next to Brax, on the couch and looked blank

'What did he do…?' Brax asked looking at her

'He, asked me on a date' she replied staring at the wall

'What did you say?' Brax replied

'Yes' she mumbled facing Brax 'I'm just scared that he won't like me...'

'He proposed to you, he was willing to marry you' Brax readvised

'I'm not stupid' she snapped 'Sorry, I am just worried because it has been years, what if he doesn't like who I am now?'

'I do, so if he doesn't I'll have ya' he laughed, hugging her.

**Meet me at Angelo's 1:00**

**Leave the day free**

**BRAX**

Charlie stared at the text and held her stomach. Is he breaking up with me? She guessed. She wanted to believe otherwise but their conversation at Angelo's had scared her as much as it had him.

The next day Charlie walked up to the surf-club to meet Brax

Before she could go up the stairs she saw him Leaning against the wall, he was grinning at her madly.

'Hi' she said warily walking towards him

'Hey' he said sweetly, calming Charlie down

'I'm sorry' he said 'About yesterday, come with me' he the added.

Charlie followed him around the back of the surf club and she watched him open the door of his car for her

Charlie blushed as she got in the car

'Where are we going?' she asked

'You will see' he replied holding her hand with his left hand and keeping his right on the steering wheel.

Half an hour later, they were still driving.

'Brax, what's going on..' Charlie said

'Look, I want to go public with you at the Bay but since you are still wary about it' he began

'I do want to but there are just too many things that would be impacted' Charlie interrupted.

'Ok, ok, well I used to go to this town called Charlestown when I was younger, it was really laid-back and everyone was nice and didn't give a crap about much. So I have decided that we are going to spend the day their, completely open- no-one will know who we are and I can finally show you off'

Charlie smiled and kissed Brax's hand ' You are amazing'

Brax smiled to the horizon and pulled in to a car park.

The sun shone out onto the town. Brax helped Charlie out of the car and he grabbed her hand. The pair of them walked down the main street, holding hands and acting just like a couple.

'What should we do?' Charlie asked

''Lunch?' Brax suggested

'After, how about a movie' she said

Brax nodded and they continued towards the cinemas.

An elderly couple walked by and they smiled at the two of them;

'I remember being in love like that' the old woman said, pointing to Charlie

'I'm still here, Martha!' her husband reminded her crankily

'I know, I know' the lady muttered hobbling off.

Charlie cracked up in laughter 'I hope we are not like that, at their age' she giggled

Brax smiled at Charlie and stared at her lovingly

'What?' she asked, stopping walking.

'You are already thinking of us growing old together' he smiled

Charlie replied by kissing Brax passionately in the middle of the street, as he pulled away, they both grinned

'Yea, I could definitely live here' Brax laughed leaning back in for another kiss

'Lets go, grandpa' Charlie responded by pulling Brax's arm around her waist and continuing to walk.

****Back in the bay****

'Hey G' Heath said quietly, opening the front door.

'Hey' Georgia responded feeling nervous

'Are you okay?' he asked

'It may sound stupid, but I'm nervous' she admitted

Heath laughed for a second then said 'we have been on hundreds of dates before, remember the time I took you too KFC for your birthday because I couldn't afford a proper meal' He laughed

'It was a lovely meal 'Georgia reassured

Heath led Georgia towards the car.

'I remember this car!' she laughed 'I was with you when you bought it!'

'Yea, I remember you flirting your arse off so that the salesman would lower the price for me' Heath replied, smiling at the memories

'Hey! He took off like $20' she smiled, nudging him playfully as they both got into the car.

'Yea, but it cost me an extra $2000 for that speeding fine you got me on the way home- I didn't think cops ever went against the law' he laughed, turning into the parking at Angelo's

'I thought the sign said 90km not 60, but thanks for taking the blame- I don't think I ever actually thanked you'

Up at Angelo's everyone turned to stare at Heath at his mystery girl.

Around halfway through their meal Stu came up to Heath.

'Ah, Heath… giving this one seconds- she must have been good' he laughed, Georgia stopped eating and tensed up at that comment

'Stu-' Heath tried to stop him

'I remember your last weeks list of girls that you took here for lunch there were so many- can ya even name them all?' Stu asked, laughing and ignoring Georgia's presence.

Georgia stood up in anger.

'Well my name is Georgia- well you probably won't remember me by the end of the week so don't worry' she stormed out.

Heath watched as Georgia ran out, he knew that he might have lost the last chance of ever getting back together with her.

****CHAX—AFTER THEIR MEAL****

'That was lovely' Charlie said, putting her fork down 'This entire day was lovely!'

'I'm glad- we should do it more often' Brax smiled, 'but it's not over yet- just one last thing'

Brax reached into his pocket and brought out a blue velvet jewelry box. He handed it to Charlie.

Charlie stroked the velvet softly and carefully opened the lid, inside was a silver bracelet with a small diamond and engraved plank. On one side it said _Charlie Buckton_ and on the inside it said, _love and forever._

'Oh my god' Charlie said breathlessly, taking it out of the box and clipping it around her wrist.

'Thank you' she smiled, leaning across the table to kiss Brax

'Thank you' Brax said after breaking from their kiss and Charlie knew exactly what he meant.

After that, they got back into Brax's car and drove home returning to summer bay.

**COMING UP:**

**Georgia scores points with the river boys and Heath**

**Charlie and Brax tells Ruby and Casey about the baby**


	6. trouble with accepting

The following afternoon the riverboys including Heath and Brax met up at the surf-club for a game of pool and drinks.

'Would you boys please leave' John Palmer said for no real reason except for the fact that he just really didn't like them.

'Why?' Brax asked

'I have asked you politely' John re-assured 'but I will call the cops if you don't leave'

'Fine' Brax said stubbornly, crossing his arms

'Detective Callahan' called officer Kime

'Yea' she replied smiling

'I have a call from a John Palmer about the riverboys' he replied

Georgia sat up and thought about her disaster date with Heath the night before.

'Ok, tell him that we will be there as soon as possible' she muttered

'Um, Charlie- will you come with me?' Georgia asked, turning to face Charlie who was filing out some paperwork in her office.

'Sure' Charlie replied through the open door, she was hoping that whatever it was, Brax was not involved.

The two ladies got into a cop car and began to drive towards the crime

'Brax told me you went on a date with Heath last night…how was it?' Charlie asked cheerfully

'Brax should learn not to gossip' she snapped, steering the car quickly around a corner

'He wasn't- he just…uhh….do I take it that it didn't go so well?' Charlie said carefully

'I'm sorry' she apologized 'It was terrible- I mean it started off really well just like nothing had changed but then his friend interrupted us and it all went bleugh!' she said

'Are you going to give him another chance?' Charlie asked

'We are here' Georgia ignored her and parked the car.

Inside the river boys weren't saying anything but standing their ground.

Charlie and Georgia walked through the doors and Brax watched as Heath looked at the ground immediately after spotting Georgia.

'Ah sergeant Buckton and ahh…um' John Palmer greeted them both

'Detective Callahan' Georgia smiled shaking John's hand

'Well then Detective, Sergeant. I have asked these boys to kindly move along and out of the surf club but they are refusing to do so'

Charlie sighed to herself 'Okay guys, John has asked you to leave, please' Charlie asked, making eye-contact with Brax

The riverboys all shouted out no

'Ay, guys we can go some-where else' Brax said leading them towards the door, he realized that Charlie had no choice.

'Hold up!' Georgia called out. The riverboys and Charlie all turned to face her.

'Mr. Palmer, what have they done to make you kick them out?' She asked sweetly

'They are being a nuisance' he replied crankily

'Have they stolen anything?'

'Uh…well no'

'Have they been disrupting anyone else's time?'

'Well…uh ye-no, no they haven't'

'Have they hurt anyone? Have they broken anything or been disrespectful or done anything actually against the law?' Georgia asked

'No, I guess not' John muttered

'Well they are as equally allowed in here as everyone else' Georgia smiled.

Charlie felt embarrassed although she partially agreed with Georgia; it was awkward for her to be the 'mean' cop.

'So if you guys keep playing by the rules and don't piss anyone off you should be allowed to stay'

'Alright, alright, but no funny business' John muttered agreeing to Georgia and walking off

'Thanks Detective' a few of the riverboys chanted

'Thanks Georgie' Brax smiled, saluting them both casually.

Back in the car Charlie texted Brax an apology; she didn't want him to see her as being the strict and uptight cop.

**Hey Brax, sorry about trying to kick you guys out before**

**XX CHARLIE**

A few minutes later he replied

**Don't worry, you were doing your job, plus I got to see you, which I always count as a bonus, lets meet up later**

**-BRAX**

Charlie felt relieved as she got that message.

'Sorry, if I went against what you said' Georgia apologized

'Nah, I should have found out all the facts' Charlie insisted

'Its just that when I was in Mangrove river as a detective years ago, the river boys could actually be lovely guys. I loved going and having drinks with them and they were actually a lot nicer that a lot of other people who lived around there' Georgia said

'You probably wonder why I don't tell everyone about me and Brax, right?' Charlie asked glancing at Georgia

'I did wonder' she replied keeping her eyes firmly glued to the road

'Well, since you are a detective and have been with him since teens, people are used to you being together, I am not as high-up as you, I can get fired for dating Brax plus the riverboys don't exactly love me' Charlie replied'

'I guess, but Brax will only wait for so long… if you want to keep him, you need to do something, soon'

'Trust me, I know' Charlie mumbled, resting a hand on her stomach trying to feel her baby.

Later on, during Charlie's break she called Brax to come over and to bring Casey.

'Hey Charlie' Casey said as he and Brax wandered through the front door

'Hey Case, Ruby is in her room' Charlie replied keeping her eye's on Brax

'Hey you' He smiled kissing her quickly and putting his arms around her waist.

'Hey, ok lets uh lets go' Charlie said nervously

'Wait, what?' Brax asked

'We are going to tell Rubes and Casey about the baby' Charlie said

Brax grinned and Charlie could tell that he was glad that she was instigating the next step.

Ruby and Casey sat on the couch opposite Brax and Charlie

'Ok guys you know that I love Brax, sometimes something can happen which-' Charlie began to talk slowly

'Hang-on, have you broken up or something?' Casey guessed

'What?' Brax said loudly

'No- not at all' Charlie said, confused

'Ok ok, hurry up' Ruby urged

'Well, I am pregnant' Charlie said quickly and keeping her eyes glued to Ruby and Casey, waiting for a reaction.

'You got my mum pregnant' Ruby repeated with no emotion

'Its not Brax's fault' Charlie said, grabbing hold of his hand.

'I know, I know, its just, I don't know' Ruby muttered

'Well congratulations, I will be the best uncle ever- I mean I only have to compete with Heath so it isn't to hard to judge' Casey said excitedly

Charlie grinned, she was glad to see that Casey was taking it well. Her eyes drifted to Ruby who was looking at the ground.

'Rubes, what's wrong?' Charlie asked

'Its nothing' She muttered,

'Rubes' Casey soothed, putting an arm around her waist

'I'm, I'm jealous. Ok. I really wanted a dad and its just not fair that this kid gets such an awesome one when I don't...' Ruby exclaimed

Brax grinned 'Awesome dad, ay' he said testing the words on his tongue. He then stood up and hugged Ruby, 'I am there for you, whatever you need' Brax insisted. Charlie watched onward and she could begin to picture her new life. It was looking good.

**COMING UP**

**GEORGIA GIVES HEATH A CHANCE**

**GEORGIA AND CHARLIE ARE INTROUBLE, WILL THEY BE SAVED INTIME?**


	7. trouble with safety

'Heath, uh what are you doing here?' Georgia said, poking her head out of her caravan, the rain was pouring outside.

Heath walked inside the caravan.

'20 months' He said, shivering off the cold rain

'What?' Georgia replied handing him a towel

'You may think that I am a player but I wasn't with anyone for 20 months after you left' he replied sitting down.

'Ok' Georgia breathed

'And, you were the one who left me so you can't judge me for having loads of one-nighters' he said loudly then took a breath and stared at Georgia 'Plus, that night with you was not a just for a hook-up, I wanted more. I missed you' he said. Georgia smiled and sat next to Heath.

'Thank you' she whispered leaning closer to Heath. Heath responded by kissing Georgia, he grabbed her face and she replied by kissing him passionately, they both didn't stop. It was like they were both in need for each other and were addicted.

*****I want a heath moment like this on TV*****

Morning hit and Heath woke up in Georgia's bed.

She was already awake and was getting changed for work. Her head turned around and she smiled at Heath, she was buttoning her shirt up but quickly stopped and leant into Heath and kissed him.

'I gotta go to work' she smiled

'Ok, I will see you later?' Heath asked warily, hoping that Georgia didn't take last night just as a hook-up

'Yea, I would like that' she smiled walking out of the caravan.

'Charlie!' Georgia squealed running into the station

'Georgie!' Mimicked officer Kime,

Georgia glared at him 'Oh uh sorry Detective Callahan' he muttered

Georgia winked at him as if to say it was a joke.

'Yes?' Charlie asked coming out of her office.

'Me and Heath' she whispered

'You and him…' she said confused then understood 'Oh my god!' she then laughed

Suddenly Brax walked into the station

'Hey' Georgia greeted him with a hug, Charlie flinched, She knew that it was only friendly but she badly wanted her to be the one hugging him.

'Hey Georgie, Hey Cha-Sergeant, can I talk to you for a moment'

Charlie nodded and followed Brax into her office. The door slammed shut and Brax re-greeted her.

'Hello' he winked, kissing her passionately.

'Hey' Charlie replied 'What's up?' She asked

'I have heard that Hammer is after you' Brax said 'I think that you should stay away from work for a while' he said worriedly.

'I appreciate you telling me, but I think I will be better off here, where people are around me' Charlie insisted, holding Brax's hands in hers.

'Be careful, please' He said 'I just don't feel comfortable with you being where he can hurt you, Charlie. He said that he is going to get rid of any cops who have are involved with a river-boy'

'How does he know about us?' Charlie asked

'I don't know' Brax muttered

'That means that it could all be a lie- he might just be treading water, just trying to scare you guys' Charlie guessed.

Brax nodded his head uncertainty.

'Yea, alright' Brax muttered, still holding Charlie's hand firmly

'It'll be ok' Charlie promised

Later that day Georgia messaged Heath

**You+me= lunch at 1:00?**

**Xx**

Georgia still couldn't believe she had another chance with him.

'Oy, Detective Callahan!' Officer Kime shouted

'Yea?' she replied, rushing out of her office

'We have a caller on the line requesting you and Sergeant Buckton's immediate help'

Georgia thought that it was a bit suspicious that they were requesting who comes.

'What is the situation?' Georgia asked grabbing her gun

'They said, it is a domestic'

Georgia nodded and called for Charlie.

Charlie came out of her office, 'Lets go, Radio us the address' Charlie said as the two of them raced to the car.

A while passed by and the two girls where still travelling.

'It must be pretty isolated' Charlie muttered as the car entered a dense bush land

'Yea, I hate when domestics happen and help is so far away' Georgia responded, putting her foot on the accelerator. 'Almost there' she muttered

They pulled up outside a small cottage that looked very old and dirty.

'Nice house' Georgia joked jumping out of the car

Charlie grinned in response.

'Hello?' Charlie said warily entering the house,

'Police!' Georgia shouted, the floorboards croaked underneath their boots. Suddenly a loud, high-pitched voice screamed. Charlie jumped at the sound but both the girls ran in the direction of the noise. They ended in a room where the scream continued, for the same length, pitch and voice as the initial one.

'What is going on?' Charlie muttered as she inspected the empty room.

'Look' Georgia pointed to a CD player in the corner, the scream was a recording that had been played on a loop.

'Creepy' Georgia mumbled

'Lets get out of here' Charlie said pulling Georgia's arm.

Slam. The doors all closed.

Charlie could feel breathing behind her, hot on her neck. She raised her radio

'This is sergeant Buckton requesting imme-' Charlie got cut off as someone knocked her out.

'Charlie!' Georgia screamed before getting knocked out herself. Both their limp bodies were overlapped on each other. Not moving.

*****BACK AT THE STATION*****

'Oy officer' Heath said to officer Kime

'Yes, Mr. Braxton'

'Do you know where Georgia I mean Detective Callahan is?' he asked

'Uh, her and Sargent Buckton went out on a job about one or two hours ago, in fact I assumed they would be back by now'

Heath looked worried. He raised his mobile and called Georgia's mobile for the 30th time that afternoon.

Officer Kime was trying to reach them on the radio 'Sergeant Buckton, do you copy, Detective, Detective Callahan are you in need of back-up?'

'No answer' he then said facing Heath

'Suddenly Brax walked through the station doors

'Ay Heath, have you seen Charlie' he asked

'Nup, her and Georgie have gone on a job but they aren't responding to any radio calls or my calls for that matter' Heath muttered

Brax turned to face officer Kime

'Hello **Other** Mr. Braxton' Officer Kime greeted him sarcastically 'Are we having a river-boy party?'

'Can you send a car out or do something to check they are ok?' Brax asked worriedly ignoring the previous statement

'Why do you care?' Kime asked staring at Brax

'Can you send a car out or what?' Snapped Heath

'Unfortunately, all our vehicles are on duty at the moment but they should be arriving back in less than an hour'

'Give me the address then?' Brax asked

'Unfortunately I am not authorized to do that'

Brax began to get angry. He loved Charlie so much and it made him feel sick that something could have happened to her.

'Give me the bloody address' Brax said icily. Heath nodded and crossed his arms.

Finally the river-boys tough act would get something useful done.

But would it be in time…

**COMING UP:**

**-SOMETHING HAPPENS TO CHARLIE THAT COULD CHANGE HER LIFE FOREVER**

**- GEORGIA GETS INJURED**

**-WILL THEY BE FOUND IN TIME?**


	8. trouble with breathing

It had been 24 hours since Charlie and Georgia had been seen;

Police were involved.

'Georgie' Charlie whispered as she woke up, her head ached and she could see blood on her legs.

Georgia's body was still unconscious; Charlie could see that her tan neck, face and chest had far more bruises than Herself. There were purple, black and blue marks covering her. Charlie winced as she slid over, closer to Georgia. She shook her body carefully and whispered her name.

Suddenly someone slammed the door open. Charlie shuffled back in a fright.

'Hello Buckton, you don't looks as hot' laughed Hammer as he stood above her.

'What do you want?' Charlie said breathlessly

'It seems as though you two lovely ladies have decided to get it on with a river boy- which isn't fair for me and my boys'

'What are you talking about?' Charlie asked

'Well, I was going to show you what you were missing out on, hanging out with Darryl Braxton but your friend over here seems to be easier to handle' Hammer said snidely pointing to Georgia's unconscious body.

'Don't you even touch her!' Charlie growled and attempted to scratch Hammer. Her fingertips scraped his skin.

Hammer replied by laughing loudly and leaving the room.

Georgia's eye's fluttered open and Charlie immediately slid over to her.

'Hey Georgia' Charlie soothed

'Hi' Georgia said so faint that if was extremely difficult to determine what she was saying.

'Its hard. It hurts to breath' she whispered, raising a shaky hand up to her chest. The bruises must have damaged her lungs.

'Need help' Georgia muttered closing her eyes.

'No! Georgie. Please, stay awake, someone will come, they have to' Charlie insisted, weeping

Brax sat on the couch next to Heath.

'Its Hammer, It has to be' Brax muttered

'What do you think he is doing to them?' Heath asked

'I don't know mate. I am not thinking about it' Brax said, he lied. His mind had already been through all the possible scenarios

'She can't be gone' Heath said 'I won't, I can't do this without her'

'Same, Charlie is everything' Brax said and she was carrying their baby. He needed to know she was okay.

'This is shit!' Heath said, rising to stand 'We know what Hammer is really like, we should be looking for them'

Brax nodded. so both the riverboys went out the door, both fit for revenge.

In the car, they drove towards Hammer's gangs 'hangout' spot.

' I swear if he has laid a finger on her' Brax muttered

Heath didn't reply, he just stared out the window. Brax looked at Heath's worried face. 'Georgie will be ok, she is the toughest little thing I have ever met!' Brax laughed

'Have you even met your girlfriend? Talk about a survivor!' Heath replied smiling.

Brax nodded. Charlie was tough but Hammer was crazy. He would stop at nothing to get revenge on the river-boys. He wouldn't even flinch if it came to death.

Brax pulled up outside the small house that Hammer hung out at.

Meanwhile Charlie had noticed something about her health

'Georgia, I am bleeding' Charlie whispered feeling teary and watching a small pool of blood form in-between her legs.

'It can't be my baby, no, no' Charlie wept, holding her stomach.

Georgia opened her weary eyes and whispered 'It might be nothing, don't-' she took a painful breath 'don't worry yourself, it may just be discharge'

Charlie nodded and tried to calm down but she could help noticing the blood that trickled down her thighs. Tears dripped down her cheeks and she knew that with her baby's life in trouble and Georgia's decreasing ability to breath, they wouldn't survive more than a few hours.

Georgia's throat choked out air, the thinness of the air that she took in was making her throat strain for breath and her eyes feel more tired.

Brax and Heath ran up to the door, they saw Hammer sitting in the front room with a few of his mates.

'Where are they?' Heath cried

Brax ran up to Hammer and threw a punch directly in his face, it knocked him out. Hammers two other friends were not the loyal type as the second Brax raised his fist in their direction, they were out the door.

The two riverboys ran through the house until they came to a door that was padlocked shut.

Heath got out his knife and he tried to cut the padlock off.

'Charlie!' Brax called through the wood.

'Brax' she said happily but quietly as she was running out of strength, Charlie shook Georgia to wake her up, she didn't move., and her limp body remained still

Charlie screamed

'What's wrong Charlie? Brax cried trying to kick the door open.

Charlie tried to listen for Georgia's breath but she couldn't tell if it was hers of Georgia's that she could hear.

'Georgie, she isn't waking up! Something is wrong with her lungs' Charlie cried, feeling tears run down her cheeks

Brax watched as Heaths face turned pale, he grabbed the knife back off Brax and cut the entire door handle off.

The two river boys ran into the room.

Brax grabbed Charlie

He kissed her forehead and then noticed the puddle of blood between her legs.

'Charlie is that from-' Brax asked

Charlie began to cry again 'The baby, please we need to save them, I want my baby' Brax nodded and picked Charlie up, in his arms.

They watched as Heath desperately picked Georgia up,

'Is she-' Brax began

'Not a word, not a movement, not a…not a breath' Heath muttered.

They rushed the two girls into hospital and Sid greeted them.

'Oh my god' He said 'what happened'

'It doesn't matter, look Georgia is unconscious and we can't find a breath and Charlie can't feel her baby' Brax said in a hurry.

Sid nodded and called over a few other doctors, who rushed the two girls away.

Ruby and Casey met Brax and Heath in the waiting room.

'Brax, where is Charlie' Ruby cried, running towards him

'She is going to be okay, but the baby..' he said, trying to remain strong.

Casey watched Heath as he didn't move, his blank eye's staring to space.

'Heath, where is G?' Casey asked

Heath looked at Casey 'I couldn't find her breath' he said then turning his head back to the door of the ER. Casey felt sick, he sat down next to Heath, Georgia was like a mum or sister to him, when his own mum got pissed with him, he used to go to Georgia's house and she would let him stay in her spare room and make him dinner, no questions asked. Everyone's faces were blank, there were so many emotions that people were feeling.

Brax turned his head as Sid walked towards them.

'I' so sorry but..' Sid began

*** * * * sorry for the tense ending * * * * * haha 3**

**COMING UP:**

**-WHO WON'T SURVIVE**

**- WHAT DEVASTATING SECRET IS SOMEONE KEEPING…**


	9. trouble with recovering

'I am so sorry, Brax but your baby didn't survive' Sid said

Brax took a breath, all his hopes for becoming a father were gone, his child had died.

'Is Charlie ok?' asked Ruby

'She is stable, yes. You can come see her- in small groups though' Sid said

'What about Georgia?' Casey asked, Heath couldn't even look up from the wall.

'She is still in surgery, her rib had fractured and it was slowly puncturing her left lung, we managed to control the damage but it is to soon to know anything.' Sid replied, then walking off.

Brax walked towards the room Charlie was in, he stood by the door and let Ruby go in first.

'Charlie!' Ruby exclaimed, hugging Charlie

'Hey, sweetie' Charlie said

'I am so sorry about the baby' Ruby whispered, stroking Charlie's head.

'Mmm' Charlie replied

'I am going to find Casey, he is still pretty worried about Georgia' Ruby said, holding Charlie's hand.

After ruby left, Brax stood by the door.

'Come in' Charlie whispered

Brax remained hovering at the doorway.

'Babe, its ok, I'm ok. You saved me' Charlie said

Brax walked up to Charlie and kissed her lightly

'Did I save you? Did I come early enough to save our child?' he said panicking. Charlie grabbed his arm and held him still.

'I love you and I love our child' Charlie insisted. 'Please, Brax, will you just sit with me'

Brax stared at Charlie, the woman he had loved had survived. That was all he needed for now.

'Uh, anyone for Patient, Georgia Callahan?' asked a surgeon coming out of the operating theatre.

'We are' Casey said nervously

'She is ok, well she survived the surgery, these next 24 hours are critical, anything can happen' said the surgeon

'Thank you' Casey said happily

The surgeon looked past Casey to Heath who was still in a state of shock

'Are you the young man, who brought her in?' he asked

Heath turned his head to face the surgeon 'Yes' he replied

'Well, congratulations to you, because if we hadn't operated on Georgia when we did, anything over 10 minutes later and she wouldn't have made it. You need to be proud of yourself, because today you saved a life' the surgeon congratulated then walked back to the ER.

Heath looked at Casey and smiled.

'Our little Georgie is a fighter' Heath grinned

Casey laughed and he knew it would all be ok.

12 hours later, Georgia woke up from surgery in her hospital room.

Her throat felt a little bit swollen but the breath could rush in and out so much easier. Her chest felt like bricks had fallen on it but at least she had survived.

'Miss Callahan, welcome back' a chirpy nurse said

Georgia smiled but wanted to know how everyone else was.

Charlie heard that Georgia had woken so she wheeled herself to her room.

'Georgia' Charlie breathed

'Hey' Georgia replied quietly

'How are you?'

'I can breath, how about you?'

'I lost the baby'

Georgia's face shot up ' Oh my god…Charlie, what do I say- I am so sorry, I am so…'

'Its fine' Charlie interrupted 'I'm glad you are ok'

Georgia suddenly looked extremely curious 'Has Heath been in?' she asked

'He was the one who carried you to hospital and saved your bloody life!' Charlie said happily 'He waited for around 8 hours- just sitting in that arm chair next to your bed, but Brax forced him to go home after that?' Charlie smiled

'Wow' Georgia said

The next morning Charlie was discharged from hospital, she walked into the diner and was greeted by colleen

'Sergeant Buckton, I am so glad you are ok, but Madge told me you lost your baby- as sad as that is, I think that you should probably try to track down the father to tell him' Colleen said

'Are you implying that I am a whore?' Charlie asked, partially offended by Colleen's bluntness.

'No, no, just some friendly advice' she muttered

'Well how about you take your friendly advice and stick it up your-' Charlie said crankily, she had just been released from hospital with news that he child had died- she was in no mood for Colleen's friendly advice.

'Charlie!' Brax interrupted her, before Charlie really said something bad.

'What?' she snapped

'How are you?' he asked comforting.

'I am sorry for my mood, I'm just struggling' she mumbled

'Hey, Charlie. I love you so whenever you are feeling that way, come and talk to me' he promised

'I better go, before people get the wrong idea' Brax winked, passing Charlie a brown, paper bag and walking out of the diner.

Charlie opened the bag, inside was a little note

_**Eat this food, I know that you haven't been eating, please.**_

_**Love you, BRAX**_

Under the note was a blueberry muffin and a take-away coffee. He was so sweet and sometimes she thinks that he doesn't even realize.

*****HOSPITAL*****

'Doctor!' Georgia called out,

'Yes' replied her doctor, poking his head inside her room.

'Can you re-fill my pills?' she shook the empty bottle, 'The nurse has the prescription' she smiled

'Sure' he nodded, taking the empty bottle off her. Georgia sighed loudly as she thought about her future.

**What pills are they? Why is she taking them? Aghh! So many questions.**

Heath walked into Georgia's hospital room. Georgia's head flicked up and she immediately smiled.

'I thought you had forgotten about me' she said flirtatiously

'No, I slept in, sorry' he muttered

'Its ok- I'm joking' Georgia re-assured smiling

'I was really…' Heath began, trying to put a sentence together that even remotely portrayed what he was feeling and thinking.

'I thought that…' he tried again.

Georgia's flirty face slowly dissolved and instead she looked hurt and confused

'Heath, babe; It's me, Georgia, just talk to me, its ok' Georgia said leaning forward

'Last night, seeing you like that made me realize how special you are, I need you' Heath said 'I really need you'

Georgia smiled and Heath did to.

Back at home, Charlie snuggled up with Brax on the couch. Brax put an arm around her waist and kissed her nose tenderly.

'I would have' Charlie said quietly

'Ya would have what?' Brax asked

'Had a baby with you, I know we didn't plan it, but I was really excited to be a parent of a baby with you as the father' Charlie said

'Me to, before I met you I was just a riverboy, but meeting you gave me a life, a chance' Brax said sweetly

**COMING UP**

**BRAX AND HEATH TAKE THE GIRLS ON A SURPRISE**

**WHAT SECRET DOES GEORGIA HAVE**


	10. trouble with disease

Brax woke up that morning and he missed having Charlie next to him. Ever since she found out their baby had died she was much more quiet and Brax had to remind her to take care of herself, it was like she didn't care. With Georgia still in hospital, Heath was still moody so Brax was left with miserable family and friends.

'Oy Heath, how is Georgia doing?' Brax attempted to make conversation over the breakfast table.

'She is allowed to go home today' Heath said, smiling.

'Good, good. Well I think we should do something special for them, to lift their spirits up' Brax suggested

Heath nodded.

'Charlie!' Brax said walking into the station

Brax walked towards her office

'Mr. Braxton, you can't just go in there' Officer Kime said as Brax twisted the door handle.

'Shut-up Kime' Brax muttered walking in

Charlie was sitting behind her desk

'You are not supposed to be at work for the rest of the week' Brax said

Charlie flicked her head up 'How do you know?'

'I asked your doctor' he replied

Charlie rolled her eye's 'I'm fine'

'No, no your not' Brax said, shaking his head. He missed his old girlfriend, the fun, loving Charlie not the moody rebel one.

'I have work to do' Charlie said, turning her face back to the stack of papers infront of her.

Brax looked at Charlie and then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

*** * * HOSPITAL* * ***

'Miss Callahan, we have your test results' a doctor said walking into Georgia's hospital room.

'Ok' she said quietly, taking the envelope from his outstretched hand.

Georgia's eye's scanned the paper, tears began to fall down her cheeks

'Is this true?' she wept

'Yes, I am so sorry' the doctor said, leaving the room.

**What was on the paper? **

Heath walked into her room and grinned

'Time to take you home' he said

Georgia tried to smile but she could still feel the tears on her cheeks burning her skin.

'Hey, are you ok?' Heath asked compassionately, walking over to Georgia's side.

He reached his hand out and grabbed hers

'I'm fine' She murmured, not believing her own words and Heath not believing them either.

Brax packed his car with lots of stuff, the boot was stacked up to the brim with everything Heath and he needed for their surprise.

**TO: CHARLIE xx**

**: MEET ME AT MY PLACE, IN ONE HOUR**

**XX BRAX**

Heath was bringing Georgia straight over so he just needed Charlie to respond to the message though due to the previous events of the day he knew that he might be out of luck.

Later that day, the four of them were in Brax's car, Charlie sat next to him in the front and Georgia leaning on Heath in the back. For a minute there was a pure silence, Charlie's hand crept over to Brax's, she softly grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

'Sorry' she mouthed to Brax sincerely

Brax stared at her innocent face and he knew that as long as he had her, it was going to be okay. The car pulled up at a field and on it was a small hot air-balloon.

As Charlie stepped out of the car she squealed and jumped into Brax's arms, he kissed her quickly and then began to walk, hand-in-hand to the hot air-balloon.

Georgia slowly got out of the car, Heath held her hand, as her still shaky body tripped when her feet hit the ground. Her hazel eyes stared at the balloon longingly

'Its beautiful' she murmured, grabbing Heath's hand 'Who would have guessed, you could have pulled this off' she laughed

'No-one, I have to keep my bad-boy image' Heath joked, following Brax and Charlie.

'Very bad-boy' Georgia laughed, kissing Heath's cheek.

The sun hit the wide balloon, the two girls squealed hysterically as they slowly rose off the ground. Heath stood behind Georgia, watching the view, he put his arms protectively around her waist and Brax did the same to Charlie.

Once the balloon was in the air and was drifting through the clouds, the four of them sat on the seats provided.

'Hey, Brax- pass me my bag' Georgia said, pointing to her studded purse on the counter behind Brax.

He nodded and reached for the bag. As he was passing the bag over, a sudden jolt meant that the bag was thrown out of his hand and the contents all over the floor.

'Sorry' Brax apologized, reaching for the items in front of him.

Suddenly he sat up and said 'What are these?' his hand was shoving her bottle of pills in her face.

Georgia gasped and snatched them off him 'Nothing'

'Georgie….' Heath said curiously, turning to face her

'They are just my, my pills' she said, Charlie noticed the shakiness of her voice

'What for?' Charlie asked

Georgia put her head down and ignored Charlie

'What are the pills for?' Heath asked, more slowly

'Are you an addict, or something?' Brax shouted, whacking the pills out of her hand

Georgia's face turned red and she began to cry. Heath moved his chair closer to hers and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Georgia looked into Heaths eyes

'They are for my cancer, I was diagnosed with stage four blood cancer around one year ago' Georgia admitted quietly.

Charlie's face dropped, she immediately ran to Georgia and hugged her, and Georgia's tears moistened Charlie's shoulder. Brax didn't know what to say.

**I wouldn't either! Did you guys suspect this?**

'I am so sorry for assuming you were an addict, Georgia' Brax apologized

Georgia smiled but tears still dropped down her cheeks. Then all eye's turned to Heath who was standing as far away from Georgia as he could, his eye's were glued to the ground

'Heath…' Brax said, encouraging his brother to say something

'Babe?' Georgia whispered

Heath muttered something to himself

'What?' Georgia asked

'Take this bloody thing down, now! I want to go back!' He said sternly

'Heath, come on' Brax said, feeling sorry for Georgia who looked clearly distressed

'I am sorry' Georgia whispered

'No. G, you don't need to be sorry' Brax said, putting an arm out, in Georgia's direction

'Take this bloody balloon down, now or I swear I will jump off' Heath said, not moving his eye's from the ground.

The balloon landed to the ground and Heath jumped over the side immediately, before it had stopped fully moving.

Georgia's eye's followed Heath longingly.

'Don't worry Georgia, it will all be ok in the long run' Charlie said, Linking her arm through Georgia's and squeezing her hand amorously.

'No it won't, I am not here for the long run' Georgia muttered

'What do you mean?' Brax asked concerned

'I refused chemotherapy so I have only got around one month left' she whispered, watching Heath's car drive into the distance.

'What?' Charlie said in denial

Georgia stared at both Charlie and Brax 'There is no chance that I will live for longer that one month'

**COMING UP:**

**ANNOTHER CALLAHAN COMES TO TOWN**

**HEATH GETS JEALOUS**

**CHARLIE MAKES USE OF THE TIME SHE SPENDS WITH BRAX AFTER LEARNING GEORGIA'S DEVASTATING NEWS**


	11. trouble with admitting

Death is scary thing, especially knowing that it is coming, closer and closer. That it could hit at anytime. Charlie sat on the balcony, picking at her nails and thinking about life. After hearing about Georgia's news she had completely reevaluated her relationship with Brax, last night she had a dream where she died, since their relationship was private, no one got to see how special their relationship was. She woke up in a heap of sweat and tears.

'Hey you' Brax grinned, walking around the corner to where Charlie was sitting.

'Hey' she smiled 'I didn't text you?' She said, confused at Brax's sudden arrival

Brax turned around 'I'm leaving' he said mock-sad

Charlie jumped off her seat and grabbed him around the waist from behind 'No, no, no, stay' she giggled, pulling him into a seat.

'How is everything' He asked, lifting her onto his knee

Charlie snuggled her body into him and murmured 'Yea, its fine. I'm just shocked about Georgie's news'

'Same, Heath didn't come home last night' Brax muttered

'At work earlier, Georgia didn't urn up for her shift either'

'Well, Heath needs to get over himself and see that a gorgeous girl is waiting for him- that doesn't happen often' he laughed

'Gorgeous, hmm? How gorgeous?' Charlie teased

'Oh, very. She is probably the hottest cop in town' he smirked, then winked

'Oy' Charlie laughed, tickling his ribs

Brax laughed and grabbed her in his arms, he kissed her passionately and Charlie moved her arms up his shirt.

Suddenly Brax pulled away 'Georgie is gorgeous, but not my type' he replied to their previous conversation

'Oh, yea what is your type?' She flirted, putting her arms around his neck

''Pretty, brunette cops with an amazing smile and beautiful personality and…' Brax said

'Keep going' Charlie giggled, blushing at the compliments

'Nah, that's it' he joked, winking at her

'Oy!' Charlie said happily, punching him in the arm playfully

'You are perfect' Brax promised, kissing her forehead.

**LATER AT ANGELO'S**

Charlie sat at the bar, watching Brax work.

Suddenly Georgia walked up to them and sat on an empty bar stool

'Georgia, Hey' Charlie said casually

'Hey Guys' she responded cheerfully.

An awkward science filled the area as Brax and Charlie shared glances with each other

'Have I interrupted some secret love moment between you to?' Georgia asked, breaking the silence and standing to leave.

'No' Brax replied quickly

'We just don't know what to say' Charlie admitted

Surprisingly, Georgia smiled and sat back down 'I have known I was dying for a while, I just really want to live my life normally and not end my last weeks like an episode of some corny soap like Bold and The Beautiful' She laughed

Brax awkwardly laughed but it sounded snide and fake.

Suddenly a girl wearing a pair of black sandals, tiny skirt, and a revealing shirt entered Angelo's

'Little Callahan!' called a voice

Everyone turned around and frowned. Tegan was back.

'Well don't all come say hi' she said sarcastically

'Hi' Georgia muttered, not sounding pleased about her sister's sudden arrival

'Why are you back?' Brax asked

'To see my little sister' she said, squishing Georgia's cheek in-between her thumb and pointer finger. Georgia grimaced.

'I have not seen you in over 8 years' Georgia said blankly

'I know, I'm so excited to catch-up' Tegan smiled excitedly (she was acting to cheerful for her usual fiery and flirty personality)

'I'm not' Georgia muttered, walking out of Angelo's

*** * I only wanted a little bit of Tegan, and since this storyline with her sister is playing out, I figured she should have an opinion, this is it for now but she may re-appear in later chapters.* ***

'I will get a banana bread slice, thanks colleen' Georgia said cheerfully, at the Diner

'Ok, Detective' Colleen sang, retrieving a slice.

Heath was sitting at the table in the back, his eye's flicked up to Georgia and he was almost tempted to say hi. What Heath did notice was another man obviously checking Georgia out from another part of the diner. He couldn't blame him, she was pretty amazing.

'Detective?' Said the mystery, handsome man coming up to Georgia

'Yea' she grinned

'Wow, I have never met a real detective before' he flirted,

Georgia laughed out loud causing Heath to flinch 'Well, I guess. That has now changed'

'Join me at my table?' he asked forwardly

'Sure, I'm Georgia' she smiled taking her plate off the counter

'I'm Mark' he smiled

Heath kept his eye's glued onto Georgia and the man, their was a lot of laughing, head flicking (more from him than her…) and flirting from him, he could tell that Georgia thought that it was only friendly though.

'Seriously, let me pay for your meal' he insisted

'It's fine, it was only a slice of bread' Georgia laughed

'Ok but I get to buy you a meal next time' he said, inserting a pick-up line

'Next time?' Georgia said genuinely confused

'Yea, what's your number' he asked, taking his phone out of his pocket.

That was it. Heath stood up from his table, that man could get his own woman because watching Georgia with someone else was killing him.

'Georgia!' Heath called out before she had time to give her number to him

'Heath?' Georgia said getting more confused, turning around and spotting Heath, who was running towards her.

'Who is this?' Mark asked

'I am her…uh…look just get lost' Heath shouted.

Georgia looked immensely amused.

Mark glared at Heath and walked out of the diner.

'So' Georgia said, turning back to Heath

'Look, I miss you but we really need to talk' Heath breathed, running his hand through his hair.

Georgia smiled 'Well, I could do with another coffee, how about you?'

Heath nodded and sat opposite Georgia.

'Why didn't you tell me about ya cancer?' He immediately asked

Georgia took a deep breath, she could tell that this wasn't going to be easy.

'Because, I didn't want you to treat me differently' she admitted

'Ok, but this disease can't stop you, we will get through this together' Heath promised, taking Georgia's hands in his own.

Georgia could feel tears brimming, she won't get a life with Heath.

'The disease has already stopped me' she whispered

'That is no attitude for recovery' Heath replied, using his hand to lift her chin up

'There will be no recovery. I am dying. I could try Chemo but there is only 1.5% chance it will work and I don't want more pain' Georgia said, beginning to cry

Heath looked at her, stunned. He didn't know what to say. He had known this strong, edgy and fun girl for most of his life and now he was watching her fade away from him.

Brax leaned over the bar to Charlie. 'What's up?' he asked

'Nothing' Charlie said wide-eyed and innocently.

'Tegan?' Brax guessed

'Where?' Charlie asked, turning her chair around 'I though she had left'

'Ha!' Brax shouted 'It is! I promise, she is out of my life.' Brax said sincerely

'I know, I'm just worried that you will gave-up on all this secrecy with me and go with something easier' Charlie admitted, dropping her head.

'I don't give up on the people I love' Brax replied, re-filling Charlie's empty glass.

**COMING UP:**

**SOMEONE IS INLOVE WITH CHARLIE, AND ITS NOT BRAX…**


	12. trouble with admirers

Charlie woke up as the sun hit her face through the window. She opened her eyes and spotted a massive bunch of roses on her dresser. She grinned to herself, Brax.

She jumped out of bed and went over to inspect them, there was a small card attached, Charlie grabbed it in her hand and read it.

_My darling,_

_My pretty_

_My amazing_

_So witty_

_I love you,_

_I love you_

_Say I do?_

_XX_

Charlie closed the card; as much as she loved Brax she didn't picture him as a poetry writer. If it wasn't him, who was it?

.

.

'Heath, we can back out' Georgia said, pulling Heath's arm back towards her car

'No, I want my mum to see you' Heath pleaded

'Babe, she probably hates me for leaving you all those years ago' Georgia cried

'Nup, well I didn't so why should she?' Heath said smartly, holding Georgia around the waist

'Because Mums always protect their boys' Georgia replied simply.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open, 'Heath, who are ya hiding out here?' Cheryl said, walking.

Heath turned around and Georgia followed.

'Oh, well I see little Callahan managed to find her way back to summer bay' Cheryl snapped

'Mum' Heath pleaded, putting an arm around Georgia

'No, Heath its ok. Look Cheryl, I'm back for the rest of my life and I want to spend it with your son' Georgia replied, realizing how short that time would be

'So you aren't going to go on any more runners from my boy?' Cheryl said smartly

'No' Georgia promised

.

.

Charlie walked into the office and was greeted by officer Kime

'Hey, Sergeant. Someone dropped off a gift for you'

Charlie grinned 'What is it?' she said, walking over to Kime.

'A box of chocolates, it seems' Kime said passing her over a box of fancy chocolates. The lable was in Italian; she flipped over the box and saw that it said 'imported from Italy one day ago'. Someone had imported fancy, European chocolates for her, but for some reason Charlie felt strange eating some mystery persons chocolates- she was probably just using some over-examining cop instinct, but still…

Charlie put the box back on the counter 'You can have them' She said to Kime

'You aren't keeping them?' He asked

'Nah, I uh, I don't like chocolate' she muttered walking into her office.

Charlie reached for her phone; she wanted to check with Brax about the flowers and chocolates.

**Hey, did you send me any chocolates or flowers this morning? Xx**

Brax later replied

…**Uh no, it this a hint? ;)**

Charlie sighed to herself, what was going on?

.

.

'So, some other bloke sent you imported, Italian chocolates and a bunch of roses, jeez. Tough' Brax joked when they were meeting up at Angelo's

'Brax! I am getting worried' Charlie said sternly and lightly hitting his arm

'Charlie, you are a beautiful girl, some loser just has a crush on you and is too shy to come out and admit it' Brax said, trying to calm her down

'Well there is no use because-'

'Because you are already dating an incredibly charismatic and handsome man' Brax guessed, smiling

'Uh, because I find the secret admiring thing incredibly creepy- but that too!' Charlie said laughing

'How can you find secret admirers creepy, chicks love the romantic gestures and subtle hints' Brax defended

'Subtle? He said he loved me, twice on a card and I think the '_Say I do'_ line is referring to marriage' Charlie said hysterically

'Give the bloke a break, secret admiring is tough for an amateur' Brax laughed

'Secret admiring is just another word for stalking' Charlie snapped.

Suddenly a glass of champagne landed on the table

'Uh, didn't order this' Charlie said

'Oh, we got a phone call from a man asking us to shout you this particular drink' the bartender said walking off

Charlie's eyes grew large, as she got scared.

Brax smelt the champagne 'Hey, how do you think they knew which your favorite brand was!' Brax laughed

'More importantly, how did they know I was here…?' Charlie muttered, feeling sick in the stomach.

She pushed the glass away and looked up to Brax, his face looked very concerned and she was glad that he was finally taking this seriously.

'Do we report it or something?' Brax asked, placing his hand on Charlie's, under the table so no one could see.

'I want to, but I don't think it would be taken seriously, I mean you were right by saying a secret admirer doesn't sound nearly as dangerous as an axe-murderer' Charlie replied

'Stay with me tonight, incase anything happens..' Brax said lightly

'What about Ruby?' Charlie asked

'She will be fine, plus there is Leah and VJ around if she needs anything' Brax reassured

'Ok' Charlie said smiling, in her mind she was absolutely freaking out, but then she looked at Brax her strong boyfriend who loved her, he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Later on back at Brax's house (Roo's) Charlie sat on the couch and tried to calm herself down from all the worrying.

Casey walked through the door holding a large box, it was covered in blue velvet and studded around the edges.

'What is that?' Brax asked from the kitchen

'I don't know, its not addressed to me. It says Sargent Buckton' Casey says reading the lable.

Charlie jumped up with a terrified look in her eye's 'I don't want it, don't!' she cried

Casey looked extremely confused 'Uh…' he muttered not sure of what to do, Brax came rushing out of the kitchen. He grabbed the box and looked at Charlie 'Hey, its ok, I'll open it' Brax said soothingly, Charlie sat back down silently and watched. Brax pulled open the lid and pulled out a floor length gown, it was gorgeous with layers of soft cream fabric and exquisite detail on the bodice.

'Wow' Brax said shocked

Charlie warily walked over and looked at the inside of the dress, she read the little tag, it said:

**H&A EVENING GOWN, CUSTOM MADE FOR CHARLIE BUCKTON**

Charlie screamed!

'What?' Brax asked, putting an arm around her

'It says, the tag says that the dress was custom made. He got my bodies measurements, how did he do that?' Charlie said hysterically

Brax's face started to get angry, he couldn't handle the thought that some other guy has been feeling his girlfriend and measuring parts of her body, it sounded disgusting. He wanted revenge.

Georgia was sitting in her office going over purchases that everyone in their unit had bought for the job. She suddenly stopped when she reached, _Custom made H&A evening gown - $4298. _Who had bought an evening dress with the money that was meant for supplies, resources and getting tests done on evidence. If she didn't find out who purchased it, they would be in debt for at least 2 months.

**COMING UP:**

**GEORGIA HELPS CHARLIE AND BRAX FIND OUT WHO HER SECRET ADMIRER IS**

**GEORGIA'S CANCER GETS WORSE.**


	13. trouble with swapping

Charlie woke up next to Brax, his arms were wrapped tightly around her and though the 'admirer' was still in her mind having him next to her was relaxing.

Brax's eyes opened as the sun's glare peeked through the window

'Hey' he sad softly, placing a hand on her cheek

Charlie smiled and kissed him lightly, Brax responded by pulling Charlie on top of him and kissing her passionately. It was a great distraction.

Suddenly Charlie's phone started ringing madly on Brax's bedside table.

'Leave it' Brax murmured, as Charlie pulled away

'What if its work?' She said cheekily

Brax quickly kissed her and replied 'If its Georgia, tell her later that you were taking care of some very official business' Brax suggested

'If its Georgia, I should be answering! She already has enough on her plate as it is' Charlie replied, sitting up.

Brax groaned as she left his grip.

'Hey Charlie can you head down to work, I need to talk' Charlie heard Georgia say through the phone.

'Sure' Charlie responded, busily finding her shirt. She hung up the phone and quickly got changed.

'I have got to go' She called out to Brax, quickly brushing through her hair with her fingers

'Just break my heart' He said overdramatically, standing up from the bed and grabbing her around the waist from behind. Charlie squealed as he pulled her back onto his bed

'Brax! I will make it up to you later, I promise' she said giggling madly and struggling from his tight grip around her waist.

Brax released her and kicked lightly off the bed. She waved at him and left the house.

Georgia was sitting behind her table; Charlie was the only other female that she hadn't asked about buying the dress. She didn't think someone like Charlie would be so stupid and inconsiderate but it was protocol that she investigated all possible leads.

'Hey Charlie' Georgia said smiling as Charlie nervously walked through the door. Georgia took a breath and asked Charlie what she had asked all the other girls that day. Charlie's reaction was much different, all the other girls had looked like they thought it was funny or embarrassed that they were being interviewed but Charlie's face had gone pale and she looked extremely scared, terrified actually.

'Oh my god' Charlie said breathlessly placing her hands on her face

'Hey, its ok. I won't let the money go missing' Georgia reassured, thinking that Charlie was fretting about the lost costs.

'No, no- well I know- but the dress, I have it!' Charlie said quickly, her words were getting muddled

'You have the dress?' Georgia replied, confused

'Yes- but I didn't buy it' Charlie replied, noticing Georgia's face grow even more confused as time went. So Charlie told Georgia the entire story from the start to finish with the dress.

'That is disgusting' Georgia said after Charlie told her about the "custom made" factor of the dress.

'I am just really scared' Charlie muttered

'Well, you shouldn't be because we are one step closer to finding who this sicko stalker is' Georgia replied, placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie realized that Georgia was correct; the person must work in this very station if they purchased the dress with the company credit card. Suddenly being a cop didn't make her feel as safe.

The two girls set down using all the evidence they could find from all the 'love proclamations' that the mystery person had sent to Charlie, they figured out that the person must have been on duty from 3:00-7:00pm yesterday if it were to fit in with the theories they had. Georgia grabbed the roster from her folder and saw that it said Constable Watson was the only one registered to be at base during that time.

Charlie sighed as she had known Watson for ages and any secret love-crush that she may have on Charlie would be impossible.

'Sorry, Charlie' Georgia muttered, putting her folder away. 'I have no other ideas of any leads'

Charlie nodded and stood up to leave her office.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

'Come in' Georgia said sweetly

Constable Watson wandered through the door

'Oh, Hey Sargent Buckton, um Detective Callahan I am just wondering whether you had any work you need done?' She asked

'You are not registered to come in too work today?' Georgia replied, sorting through her folder busily, trying to find the roster

'Yea, I know I should have checked with you, but my mum was in a car accident so I swapped my shift yesterday so I am on for today instead' Watson replied.

Charlie's jaw dropped. 'Who did you swap with?' Charlie cried

Watson looked very embarrassed but she managed to mutter 'Uh, I swapped with Officer Kime'

Charlie and Georgia's jaw dropped. If it was true it fitted with all their theories.

'Oh thank god' Charlie said relieved

'What?' Georgia asked

'My details are all on file- he had access to them, he wouldn't have measured me as the numbers are all online for when I get my uniform' Charlie replied.

'Kime?' Brax asked when they met up later on

'Yea, its weird. Georgia has sent him to the bosses in the city for an examination' Charlie replied.

'He wasn't that good looking either' Brax added, smiling

'Nah' Charlie agreed, laughing and pulling Brax into a passionate kiss.

'What is this for?' Brax asked, pulling away.

'It's my "I'm_ sorry_" for leaving early this morning' she winked, grabbing his hand and pulling him into her room.

Heath and Georgia were laing together in her caravan, outside rain pelted the tin roof and splashed under the door.

Georgia rested her head on Heath's lap. 'I'm getting tired' she muttered

'You can sleep' Heath said, stroking her head

'I'm really tired' she then murmered

Heath could tell that no amount of sleep was going to cure this type of tiredness but that it was a symptom of her body getting slower.

'Just rest, close your eyes' Heath said

'You' She began, then took a heavy breath 'Can leave, I'm boring' she sighed trying to make a joke.

Heath laughed and kissed her forehead, 'You are not boring, I am staying, so shut-up'

Georgia giggled faintly and moved her body so that her head was inline with Heaths. He moved his face so that their noses were practically touching. Her eye's were just as strong, Heath stared into them and remembered all the special times they shared. 'I love you' he whispered, Georgia's eyes had shut but he saw her smile and her cold, thin hand reached out and grabbed his.

**COMING UP:**

**HEATH SHOWS GEORGIA A REMINDER OF WHEN THEY WERE YOUNG**

**CHARLIE AND BRAX ARE ENJOYING THEIR TIME TOGETHER WITHOUT THE PROBLEMS (KIDNAPPING, GEORGIA, BABY, MISS-CARRIAGE) **


	14. trouble with mangrove river

**hey everyone, i hope if anyone reads my story that they are enjoying it, thankyou for all the positive reveiws**

**xxx**

Georgia woke up the next morning; Heath was still lying next to her with his arms holding her tightly. Georgia edged out of his grip, accidently waking him.

'Hey' He murmured sleepily

'Hey' Georgia replied, kissing his nose lightly 'I am going to work' she whispered, sitting up

'Nah' Heath replied, pulling her back down

'Heath!' She giggled

'No, I called you in sick' he replied

'Why?' Georgia asked

'Because, you are spending the day with me' Heath smiled.

Georgia grinned and slowly lay back down, she moved her arms up Heaths body and kissed him passionately.

*****chax*** **

Charlie had slept at her own house that night, since Kime had been relocated for further interviews she felt much safer to sleep at home plus while staying with Brax – lets just say they didn't do much sleeping. ;)

Charlie woke up to the sound of her phone ringing; she grabbed it off her bedside table to check the caller ID, the screen lit up with '_BRAX'_

She pounced on it, eager to hear his voice.

'Hey you' he said in a flirty voice through the phone

'You woke me up!' she laughed

'Ah…sorry' he said, she could hear him smirking

'Don't be, what's up?' she replied

'Lets hang out today'

'Where?'

'You pick' he said sweetly

'Ok' Charlie said slyly, taking that to her advantage.

'I'll text you later' she then said

'All right, Seeya'

'Love you' she said casually

'Yes I do' he replied smartly, hanging up the phone

*****lets go to mangrove riverr with heathh and georgiee *****

Georgia and Heath were in his car, driving along the long road out of summer bay.

'Where are we going?' Georgia groaned for the 50th time that day

'Wait and see' Heath replied, flashing her a grin then focusing back on the road. Around half an hour later, Heath drove around a familiar street

Georgia gasped and put her face to the window.

'Our old street!' she said breathlessly

Heath grinned 'Down town Mangrove river- not all of it is dodgy' he said in a cheery voice like someone off a cheesy radio ad.

'I had graffiti up the back of my house' Georgia replied smartly

Heath laughed loudly and pulled into a parking spot

Heath stepped out of the car and helped Georgia out; her shaky hand relied on his strength to lift her small body out of the car.

Heath led her to the park on the corner that they used to hang out in.

'I remember tagging that fence over there' Heath laughed, pointing to the old wooden fence that had _H-Man _sprayed on it

'H-man?' Georgia laughed

'Shut-up, I was young' He replied

They walked in silence for a little bit, following the line of the fence.

'I have never tagged anything, even while I was hanging out with you guys' Georgia said referring to Heath and the other riverboys.

'Really, do you want to?' Heath asked, finding her quite amusing.

'Uh, well I have never really thought about it' she muttered,

Heath ran ahead, past Georgia towards the building on the other side of the street.

'Heath?' Georgia cried out after him

'Wait there!' he called out.

Georgia sighed and sat on the grass, picking at her nails. 10 minutes later Heath came back, he handed Georgia a can of spray paint

She laughed as her hand took the can off Heath. 'It's illegal and I'm a cop' she smiled

'I won't tell' he said honestly, Georgia blushed under his glance and lifted the cap off the can. Her hand awkwardly held the cylindrical shape and she pointed it towards the wall. 'What do I write?' she asked, laughing

Heath held Georgia's hand over the can and guided her wrist; she pressed on the top of the can letting a spray of blue paint burst out in a line. Georgia shrieked like a young child. 'Shhh' Heath reminded her laughing but still controlling her wrists movements.

The old wooden fence was covered in scribbly writing and now it said

"_You and me forever" _in dripping blue paint.

'Its beautiful' Georgia said admiring Heaths choice of wording

'And illegal' Heath smirked; grabbing her hand and letting the empty can drop into the grass.

***** back to the bay for somee chax*****

Brax grabbed Charlie's hand as he walked through the door;

'Hey' he smiled, kissing her heavily

Charlie grinned as she felt Brax's arms wrap around her

'I missed you' he moaned, holding her at arms length

'I saw you like…yesterday' Charlie laughed, kissing him lightly

Brax shrugged 'So' he asked cheekily.

Charlie pulled him inside, out of all the places that she could have picked for them to hang out she knew that this was the only place she could be really comfortable with him.

They sat on the couch and Charlie rested her head across Brax's lap. Brax stroked her hair and looked into Charlie's eyes lovingly.

'One day, I hope we can share what we have with everyone' Charlie sighed

'You and me both' Brax said smiling. 'You can join the river boys, I reckon they'd like ya' He teased

'Like that i'm a cop and that i have probably arrested them all atleast once?' Charlie replied, smirking

'Ah, I reckon they would get over it' Brax said, waving his hand in dismission

'Well in that case, If your not careful…I might move on to another river boy' She joked, giggling to herself.

'I knew you were a sucker for the tattoo's Charlie' Brax joked

'Only yours' Charlie said winking. She sat up, off Brax's lap and kissed him passionately, Brax responded by putting his arms around her and pulling her on top of him. Charlie slid her arms up his shirt, feeling his toned stomach, and then ripping his shirt off. Brax lifted his hands under her shirt and he unclasped her bra, throwing it onto the ground below. He moved his mouth off hers and began kissing her neck seductively. Charlie grinned, Brax was perfect.

*****mangrove river, i would hate 2 be in heath's situation*** (read below)**

'The car won't start' Heath said awkwardly, as the engine didn't rev up when he twisted the keys

Georgia leant over and laughed 'I'll call someone to pick us up' she picked her phone up and dialed a number. Heath watched on embarrassedly, he didn't intend on his car breaking down and for his girlfriend to organize transport.

Georgia hung up the phone and smiled 'Brax said he will come and take us back, though he is not happy because apparently I interrupted him and Charlie getting it on...or should i say getting it off' she laughed

Heath smiled and nodded.

Charlie sat in the passenger seat as Brax opened the car door; 'Charlie, you don't have to come' he smiled, doing his seatbelt up

'Nah, I want to' she smiled, clipping her own seatbelt in place

Brax drove under the speed limit, having his cop/girlfriend in the car was being a good influence.

'Where are they?' Charlie asked

'Uh, my old street in Mangrove' Brax replied, out of the corner of his eye's he spotted Georgia grin 'What?' he asked

'Do I get to see your old house?' she squealed

'Its nothing fancy Charlie, but yes' He replied, pulling into the quiet street.

Charlie spotted Heath and Georgia sitting on the boot of the car.

The two of them got into Brax's car silently

'I hate you' Brax joked, punching Heath in the arm playfully,

'Hey G, Heath' Charlie greeted them, then turning her body to face Brax who was starting up the engine 'Lets go to a pub, all get a drink?' She suggested.

Brax parked the car out the front of the nearest bar. The four of them walked into the pub, it was nothing like the ones at home in Summer Bay or at Yabby Creek. There were guys who looked like riverboys sitting in small booths, in the dim light of the pub. Brax grabbed Charlie's hand and guided her past them, Heath and Georgia followed shortly after.

'Brax, Heath. Haven't see you boys in a while' said one of them, grabbing Brax in a quick bro shake

'Hey Jack, Johnno. This is my girlfriend Charlie' Brax introduced Charlie, knowing that no one here would even suspect her to be a cop

'Hey guys' Charlie smiled

Jack suddenly stared at Georgia 'Is that Georgia Callahan?' he said to no none in particular

Georgia gave off a killer smile and she walked over to them 'In the flesh and bones, boys!' she smiled, hugging them both. Charlie couldn't help but to flinch. She found it strange that two old, tattoo covered men could hug a young girl so easily, but then again Georgia had grown up with them in the same neighborhood.

'Can I buy either of you ladies a drink' flirted Jack

'My girlfriend' Brax reminded Jack putting an arm around Charlie's waist.

'How about you Georgie girl?'

'She is with me' Heath smiled 'but you can buy me a drink Jack?' Heath teased. Charlie laughed. She never imagined that she would be so wrong about Mangrove River.

After a few minutes the four of them joined Jack and Johnno's table.

'So, tell me, Charlie what do you do for a living?' Asked Johnno

Charlie nervously stared at Brax; under the table she felt his hand find hers. She stared at the tattoo's up His arm, quickly scanning for any '_I hate cops' _signs.

'I'm a cop' She replied

'Ah, just like our Detective Callahan' Johnno laughed. Charlie was surprised by his friendly nature towards her answer

'I'm a sergeant' Charlie replied

Suddenly Jack and Johnno both erupted into laughter.

'What?' Charlie asked mildly confused

'Did Brax ever tell you about the old sergeant at Mangrove River?' Johnno asked Charlie, smiling.

'No…' Charlie muttered, letting go of Brax's hand, as she was unsure of where this was going

'Well, Brax used to purposely get arrested for things like jay-walking, littering, tagging so that he could spend time with the sergeant' Johnno laughed

'Remember for valentines day you made her a card?' Jack added on- almost wetting himself of laughter

'Really?' Charlie said, suspiciously. The tone of her voice did not sound impressed

'Charlie. I was 10 year's old' Brax reassured. Charlie began to laugh, she was thinking the worst but a little 10-year old Brax sounded adorable.

**COMING UP**

**CHARLIE GETS ASKED ON A DATE….BUT ITS NOT BY BRAX, **


	15. trouble with tyler

'Hey Leah' Charlie greeted her friend the next morning at the diner

'Hi Charlie, do you want some breakfast?' Leah replied moving busily behind the counter

'Um Yea I'll get some take-away for Ruby and I, can I get two Blueberry muffins and one latte' Charlie smiled, she noticed Brax walk into the diner and he walked towards Charlie, in the line to order something,

'Hi' he whispered, leaning closely to Charlie

'Hey' Charlie replied in a breathy voice

Brax attempted to hold Charlie's hand but she responded by moving her hand to collect the muffins off the counter.

'I hate you' Brax whispered in a playful tone

'I love you' Charlie replied sweetly, she ran her hand across his body and gave him a killer smile.

Suddenly Leah coughed subtly 'Uh. Charlie that will be $8.50, what can I get for you …Brax?'

Charlie quickly handed over the money and turned to walk out of the diner 'I'll wait by the boat shed' she whispered in Brax's direction and went out to the beach.

Brax finished his order and he looked over to the boat shed, Charlie was leaning on it.

'Hey you' Brax greeted her flirtatiously since the beach was almost empty and the boat shed was hidden away.

'He-ey' Charlie smiled

'What's up?' Brax asked, putting his coffee on an upside down crate

'Nothing much, I wanted to see you' she said happily, ripping a small part of her muffin off and eating it.

'Well, I wanted to see you as well' he grinned, putting his arms around Charlie's waist

'That is why I have an idea of a non-suspicious way for us to see each other' Charlie announced

'What is it?' Brax asked, slightly amused

'Well, for the benefit of seeing you I had decided to allow you to teach me how to surf' she smiled

Brax began to laugh 'You will probably fall off every time, make me look like a crap teacher' he responded

'Oy! Well that will just mean lots of extra lessons and a bit of uh…hands on teaching' Charlie suggested seductively

'When do we start?' Brax sighed

'Right now' she said grinning.

Brax wandered down to the beach and saw Charlie walking down in a flimsy bikini and struggling to hold the surfboard she hired,

'Here' he said, taking the surfboard off her.

'Thanks, do you want to wear a wet-suit?' he asked pointing to the pile of them behind him.

'Nah' she smiled

'Well then, lets start' Brax smiled, he couldn't help but to stare at his smoking hot girlfriend. On dry land, Charlie tried to get her feet in the correct position

'Move the left foot over there' Brax pointed to a different spot 'And twist your hips so they are horizontal' He added

Charlie attempted to move the correct way, it was pretty good if she was anyone else he would have just left it but this was his excuse to get a little close.

Brax came up around Charlie; he slowly moved his arm onto her hips, pressing his body into hers. He twisted her hips and she grinned

'Thank you teacher' she said in a husky voice

Brax moved his hands down, onto her thighs, suddenly a group of teenagers came onto the beach, and Brax immediately let his hands fall.

Charlie lifted the board up 'I want to try in the water' she said proudly

'Yea, alright' Brax smiled, peeling off his shirt following her into the water

'No, no no' Charlie said as Brax came into the water

'Stay on shore, I bet you, I can stand up on this board with no help, it doesn't look that hard.' She grinned

'What are we betting with' Brax asked seductively

'You can pick' she waved him off

Brax stood on the shore and watched his girlfriend attempt to stand on a surfboard, she wasn't going that well; every time she would get one knee on board, but the moment she raised her second leg, the board would tip over. Brax laughed from the shore.

Suddenly a man walked up to Brax, he was very handsome, he had tan skin, muscular arms and messy brown hair. The man stared out at Charlie, smiling. Brax felt unsure of what to do or say because he was pretty sure some other guy was checking out his girlfriend.

'Hi' Brax said awkwardly to the man

'Oh hey' He replied, not taking his eye's off Charlie

'Do, you know Charlie?' Brax asked, pointing to his girlfriend who was squealing and laughing while getting closer to being able to stand.

'Nah, well I just saw her out on the board and thought she looked cute'

'Yea' Brax agreed

'So are you and her an uh…are you two a couple- is she seeing anyone?' The man asked

Brax felt very angry, he wanted to tell the truth but… 'Nah, she is not seeing anyone' Brax sighed

'Perfect, Does she like guys being forward with her?' he asked

'Yep' Brax lied, remembering how Charlie got freaked out when Kime sent her all those romantic things

'Great, on my old girlfriend I just walked up to her and kissed her, I may try that' he said, thinking out loud

'Wha-no!' Brax cried, he didn't want to watch some guy stick his tongue down HIS girlfriend's throat. The man looked confused

'She doesn't like it **that** forward' Brax replied in a calmer voice

The man nodded. And Brax saw that Charlie was swimming back to shore. The man was staring at her sexy, dripping wet body. Brax looked at the man disgustedly, but he grabbed Charlie a towel.

'I stood up!' Charlie laughed, taking the towel off Brax

'I saw' Brax smiled

'Very impressive' chimed the man

'Thanks…uh' Charlie replied confused.

'I'm Tyler' the man grinned

'Charlie, and this is Brax' Charlie muttered not that impressed.

'Well Charlie how would you like to go on a date with me?' Tyler asked

'I, uh I can't' Charlie stammered, Brax grinned to himself

'Why?'

'I'm busy…'

'Doing what?'

'I uh…work' Charlie replied

'After work then?' he asked

'I um I …' Charlie said trying to think up an excuse.

Brax sighed; this guy was not going to let it go until he went on at least one date with Charlie

'Just go' Brax said

'Brax?' Charlie asked in a confused tone.

'Thanks Brax,' Tyler smiled

'Okay Charlie I'll pick a time, you pick a place' Tyler grinned

'Okay, Angelo's' Charlie said hoping that it would make Brax feel more comfortable about it.

'At, 8:00' Tyler added 'Tonight'

'Yay' Charlie said, forcing a smile and a dried laugh.

Tyler walked back up the beach

'Sorry' Charlie apologized

'Don't be, One date and it will all be over' Brax reminded her, placing an arm around her shoulders.

****** AT ANGELO'S, 7:50*******

Brax was working behind the bar and he saw Charlie walk into Angelo's wearing a short, white dress,

'Hey!' she smiled, reaching the bar 'Is Tyler here?' she asked

'Not yet…' Brax replied, pouring her a drink 'I speak to soon' Brax muttered, as Tyler walked through the door

'Seeya' Charlie said, lightly holding Brax's hand, then standing up and meeting Tyler at their table. Brax watched cautiously as Tyler kissed her cheek.

'You look gorgeous' Tyler said, sitting down

'Thanks' Charlie muttered, opening the menu.

Brax walked over to them and he took out a notebook to take their order

'Hey Charlie, what can I get ya?' Brax asked

'The usual, thanks Brax' Charlie said sweetly. Tyler's head flicked up

'Brax, you work here?' he said struggling to hold back laughter 'Be a good boy or I'll have a chat to your manager' Tyler joked but Charlie sensed a bit of rudeness

'I own this restaurant so be a "good boy" or I'll kick you out Brax muttered

Tyler blushed and stammered an order 'Oh, well I'll get the rib-eye steak'

Brax walked back to the bar and took a deep breath; he so badly wanted to punch Tyler in the face.

Over at the table Tyler smiled at Charlie 'Do you want kids?' He asked

Charlie choked on her drink 'What?' she coughed

'Kids, I want three. All two years apart in age, eldest boy, then a girl and another boy. They will be named after my favorite singers and all have to have blonde hair except for the youngest girl who will have a deep brown hair but blonde highlights'

Charlie felt so awkward, the guy had already planned out his life 'Oh…kay, what are the names?' she asked trying to dilute the awkward silences

'Beyoncé, Rihanna and Justin Bieber'

Charlie almost laughed; this grown man's favorite singers included Justin Bieber. Need I say more?

'Wow, nice…. uh names' Charlie muttered

'I have a daughter, named Ruby' she added

'What does she look like?' Tyler asked

'Uh, brown hair, tan skin and hazel eyes' Charlie said

'Oh, that won't work' he said

'What do you mean?' Charlie asked, confused

'She needs to have blonde hair, do you think she would bleach it if we got married?' Tyler asked

'Married?' Charlie cried.

From behind the bar Brax could hear Charlie's shouts, he decided to bring their meals over.

'Okay, here is the rib-eye steak for you' Brax said slamming the plate in front of Tyler 'And Here is yours Charlie, I added some parmesan on the pasta because I know you like it' Brax smiled. Charlie caught this glance 'Thanks'

Once Brax had left the table Tyler turned to Charlie

'So, you and Brax. How well do you know each other?' he asked

Charlie couldn't exactly tell him that Brax was her boyfriend especially not while she was on a date with him.

'Uh we are really close friends' Charlie replied

'That has to stop'

'What does?' Charlie asked

'You and Brax's friendship, I don't let my girlfriends be friends with other guys' Tyler said

'Girlfriend?' Charlie asked in a weak tone

Tyler laughed and leant over to pour himself a drink, he ended up pouring Charlie's drink all over her dress.

'Oh god!' Charlie cried

'Sorry' Tyler apologized, grabbing his napkin and wiping up the liquid.

'Its fine' Charlie insisted as Tyler's hands rubbed over her chest.

Brax stormed over 'Are you okay?' He asked Charlie

'Yea, I may just go home' Charlie muttered standing up

'Do you want me to come?' Tyler asked

'No!' Charlie shrieked, she was sick of him.

Brax smiled and put an arm around Charlie, leading her to her car.

**COMING UP:**

**GEORGIA LEARNS SOMETHING ABOUT HER LIFE THAT WILL CRUSH BOTH HER AND HEATH**


	16. trouble with tears

Georgia sat on the beach, her chest was heaving, tears were spilling down her cheeks. She held her stomach and cried out. It was already quite dark and Georgia decided she needed to tell someone what she found out. She stumbled over to Angelo's, her clothes were wet with tears and her make-up had dribbled down her cheeks.

The second she saw Brax behind the counter, she couldn't hold it in, her cries were quiet but sounded pain filled.

'Georgia?' Brax asked, quickly rushing over to her side.

'What is it?' He asked

'Excuse me Mr. Braxton would you and your lady friend like to do this outside?' Asked a customer, standing up

'Nup' Brax replied as Georgia clung onto his shirt and cried.

Angelo's closed and Brax still couldn't get a word out of Georgia, they were both sitting on bar stools, facing each other. Silent.

'Georgie, tell me' Brax said

Georgia didn't respond

'I can call Heath' Brax said, lifting his mobile off the counter

'No' Georgia replied, quickly

'Why? Is it about him? Did you guys break-up?' Brax guessed

'No, Brax I found out that I had a miscarriage, apparently I was one month pregnant and my ovaries shut down due to the cancer' Georgia wept.

Everyone who knew Georgia Callahan would know that she wanted kids, she used to baby-sit them when she was a teen and before becoming a cop she worked shifts at a day-care.

'Oh god' Brax said, pulling Georgia onto his lap and hugging her.

*****I really want Brax to have a close friend who is a girl on the show, (Tegan doesn't count ha-ha) *****

Heath drove up to Angelo's; he needed to pick up some beer for home;

As he went up the stairs, sounds of soft cries and people talking filled his ears; it couldn't be Charlie as Heath saw her on patrol before he came here.

'Georgia?' Heath said, noticing her face buried into Brax's shoulder

Brax, lifted Georgia's face of his shoulder, revealing her vulnerable face to Heath

'Babe, what is wrong?' Heath asked, walking towards her 'Is it the cancer?' He said worriedly

'I, I had a miscarriage and it was my fault' Georgia whispered

Heath stood still, shocked. He began to slowly walk back to the door

'Heath, mate. It wasn't Georgie's fault, her body couldn't handle it!' Brax called out. Georgia remained silent.

'Heath!' Brax shouted out the door 'You bloody bastard!' Brax then muttered, feeling embarrassed of his brothers behavior.

'He doesn't blame you, I promise' Brax said, turning to Georgia. She nodded but Brax could tell that she didn't believe it.

*****Wow, intense, here is some chax*****

Brax slammed Charlie's door open, he was still furious with Heath.

Charlie cautiously walked over to Brax 'Why don't you slam it a bit harder, I don't think the other half of Asia heard that' she joked, leaning on the wall

'What ever' Brax muttered

'Hey, are you ok?' Charlie asked, realizing he wasn't being his usual charming self.

'My brother is a complete douche' Brax said, staring at Charlie

'I'll pretend I haven't heard that one before' Charlie smirked; she then realized it wasn't the time for jokes.

'What happened?' she then asked, taking his hand and guiding him onto the couch, next to her.

'Georgia had a miscarriage and she was not handling the news at all. She told Heath and he just left' Brax said

'Whaa- she never told me that she was pregnant?'

'She didn't even know, apparently she got to the hospital and they told her she had a baby and now it's dead' Brax muttered

Charlie held Brax's hand 'I just don't get how you can treat a girl like that, I swear I would never do anything like that' Brax announced. Charlie stared at his honest face.

'I love you' she murmured, rubbing his arm

'I love you too' Brax replied, kissing her lips lightly and falling Beside Charlie on the couch- just holding each other.

Around half an hour later Brax left to go home.

He opened the front door and saw Heath sitting on the couch.

'Piss off' Brax groaned

'I live here' Heath snapped

'Have you talked to Georgia?' Heath asked

'Have you? You need to be the one talking' Brax cried

'I know, I shouldn't have left but I just didn't know what to say' Heath admitted putting his hands over his face.

Brax sat down next to Heath, the moonlight streamed through the open blinds.

'She can't have kids' Heath said in a depressed tone

'Heath, she wouldn't have survived the birth. She is dying. Her organs are shutting down. Yea, she is your girlfriend mate, but my best friend is dying as well.' Brax said, looking down.

'She was pretty amazing' Heath mumbled

'She **is** pretty amazing, you need to spend as much time with her as you can because if her ovaries have shut down, that is just a sign for the beginning of the end'

Heath looked up, there was a single tear going down his cheek. Who would have thought that one girl could bring this tough man to the point of breaking.

'I love her so much' Heath said

'I know' Brax replied.

*****I literally felt tearing writing that scene between Brax and Heath*****

The next day, Charlie headed into work.

'Georgia?' Charlie said, shocked to see Georgia standing behind the counter

'Hey' she smiled

'How are you?…' Charlie asked

'Brax told you.'

'Yea….'

'Look I'm fine. I knew this would happen'

'How long?' Charlie whispered

Georgia stared at Charlie 'Say Happy Birthday to Casey for me' she murmured

Charlie gasped, Casey's birthday was in two weeks. Georgia Callahan had less than a fortnight to live.

'Shouldn't you be at hospital?' Charlie shrieked

'What for? tubes and needles to make it hurt more? I don't want it to hurt more' Georgia replied, grabbing Charlie's hand

'Please just let me work.' Georgia then said weakly.

Charlie nodded and walked towards her office, she could feel tears falling down her cheeks.

What Georgia isn't noticing is that because she is breaking, she is breaking everyone else as well.

Charlie turned back to Georgia and she could feel her tears growing stronger

'How dare you!' she cried to Georgia

'Excuse me?' Georgia asked, genuinely confused

'How dare you be so nice. You got Heath to love you, you are Brax's oldest and closest friend, the river-boys love you, I can't name anyone who doesn't bloody love you. You are so amazing and you don't care that just because you can hold it all together during a time like this, doesn't mean we all can!' Charlie shouted, feeling her tears continue to roll down her face and neck.

Georgia didn't reply, everyone in the station tried to continue their work

'I am going to miss you so much, Charlie' Georgia finally whispered

**COMING UP:**

**HEATH TRIES TO APOLOGIZE TO GEORGIA**

**BRAX IS STRUGGLING WITH DEALING WITH KNOWING THAT GEORGIA IS DIEING.**

**how are you guys finding it? this chapter was quite sad, i literally got teary at some parts :(**

**xxx thankyou for your beautiful reveiws, keep them up**

**tell me what you like**


	17. trouble with time

'Are you up for giving me another surfing lesson?' Charlie grinned as she bumped into Brax on the beach, in the early morning.

'Nah, not today' Brax muttered, walking straight past Charlie.

Charlie grabbed onto Brax's arm, pulling him back.

'What's wrong?' Charlie asked.

'Nothing. Sorry. I was just thinking about Georgia' he said

'Sit!' Charlie instructed, sitting on the sand and patting the empty space next to her. Brax obeyed her

'I think that we will all miss her' Charlie responded, squeezing Brax's hand

'Yea, I know but I just feel like its so hard. I can't help being sad; but she is still alive and all I can do is watch her fade off' Brax explained

'You have me-if that helps' Charlie promised

'It does; I need you' Brax insisted, staring into Charlie's eyes

*****LATER AT GEORGIA'S CARAVAN*****

knock. Knock.

'Coming!' Georgia sung, walking towards the door and swinging it open.

Heath stood there, looking miserable.

'You shouldn't be staying by yourself' Heath said out of the blue, meeting her eyes

'Why not?' She asked

'Incase-' Heath began

'What? Incase I die? Just say it' Georgia interrupted, feeling tears brimming her eye's

'No. Incase you need help or…or..incase I need you' he corrected

Georgia didn't know what to say apart from 'Come inside'

Heath stepped inside and sat on her bed. The caravan was nothing like her house in Mangrove River. Heath remembered whenever he went over to her old house, her room was full with all this boho and indie crap that she loved and he found weird, the caravan was very plain and white, it didn't feel like her house.

'I am sorry about running off yesterday' Heath apologized

'It's fine' Georgia replied, sitting on her bed.

For a moment, there was a silence where neither of them spoke, unsure of what they could or should say to each other.

'Will you please talk to me?' Heath suddenly asked

'I am…' Georgia laughed, in a confused tone

'I'm being serious, everyone like Brax or Charlie and me are all talking about what is going on but you won't talk to me!' Heath cried getting frustrated.

'I have a death sentence' Georgia said quietly 'I know when my life is going to end, I knew for a while. Most people go on holidays, I transferred my life because I wanted to end it with you by my side' Georgia wept

Heath pulled Georgia closer to him and he held her tightly.

'At night, I get so scared, I have to understand that I might not wake up again.' She added.

'I don't want you to die' Heath replied, quietly

'neither. But I am, so you need to pick some other sexy girl to spend the **other** rest of your life with' she said attempting to make a joke

'I only had you. Georgia, you were it for me' Heath said getting choked up.

.

Brax and Charlie walked along the beach

'I saw Tyler yesterday' Brax told Charlie

'Oh, yea. What did he say?' She laughed

'something like, if you wanted to go on another date to give him a call' Brax smiled

'Oh yea!' Charlie joked, nudging him in the arm playfully

Brax smiled warmly at Charlie 'have you ever had a friend die?' he asked

Charlie could tell he was struggling not to think about it.

'No, not yet' Charlie replied, there was no one else on the beach so she grabbed his hand and held it firmly.

'She, thinks of you as one of her best friends' Brax murmured

'Who?' Charlie said, knowing who his answer would be but just wanting to hear him say it.

'Georgia, she told me yesterday' Brax replied

'I have an idea' Charlie said suddenly

'What?' Brax asked

'Lets do one of those lists for Georgia, you know, like the 10 things to do before I die' Charlie replied

'Perfect' Brax praised her, 'lets organize one now'

The two of them headed up to Angelo's to write down their ideas.

.

'No! Charlie whined 'That's a stupid one' she laughed

'Come on it will be fun' Brax insisted

'Where are we going to find a camel in Summer Bay?' Charlie asked

'Fine then' Brax let in

The two of them were writing 10 things that Georgia was going to do before she …died.

'How about something that famous people do?' Charlie thought

'What? Like film a sex-tape?' Brax guessed

Charlie laughed at his guess 'maybe not' she giggled, kissing him on the lips

Brax pulled her onto his lap

'No' Charlie laughed, pulling back 'We have work to do'

Brax groaned at her but let her go.

The list was harder than they thought. By the end of the day they had a list of 5 things to give to Georgia.

.

'What is it?' Georgia asked as Brax and Charlie handed her an envelope.

'Inside is a list of 5 things' Charlie began

'Things that you have never done' Brax continued

'5 things that you will get to do before. You uhh' Charlie attempted to wrap it up

'Before I die' Georgia finished

Brax nodded and Charlie grabbed his hand.

…

Number one. Make a time capsule.

Georgia smiled as she read that one, it was nice and easy.

The three of them picked up Heath from the beach and drove to Georgia's house in Mangrove River.

The car pulled up outside a small house, it had rose bushes under the windows and it reminded Charlie of a family cottage.

'I remember this place' Sighed Heath, walking towards the front door

'Ay Georgie, does this place still have the spare room?' Brax called out, winking at Charlie

'Don't even think about having sex in my spare room!' Georgia laughed

'Fine' Brax muttered, putting an arm around Charlie.

The four of them sat around the kitchen table with an empty box/time capsule.

'I would offer you guys a drink or something to eat but I haven't been shopping for this place in forever' she smiled, taking a seat next to Heath

'No problem' Heath smiled, the others nodded in agreement

'Ok, where do we start?' Georgia laughed, picking up the empty box in her hands.

Heath stood up and went into Georgia's room, it was exactly the same with all her hippy cushions and tie-dyed sheets. He saw that on her bedside table there was the picture of them at year 12 formal, Heath had his arms tightly around her and she was kissing his cheek. He slid the photo out of the frame and took it downstairs.

'How about you put some food in there so that when people open it up in years to come, they can eat it' Brax suggested

Charlie burst out laughing at the ridiculous idea. 'It will go rotten' Georgia giggled, Brax just shrugged and put his arms around Charlie's waist.

'Hey babe, what did you find?' Georgia asked

'This..uh photo of us' Heath muttered

'I remember that' Georgia whispered, taking the photo out of his hand

'Aww, I remember formal. What did you wear?' Charlie said observing the picture and then turning to Brax

'Uh..a suit, white shirt, black jacket and trousers and a purple tie' he admitted

'Sounds…sexy' Charlie whispered, leaning in to kiss Brax, Charlie put her arms under Brax's shirt and he kissed her harder, thrusting his tongue into the back of her mouth

Georgia coughed 'Please, don't let me stop you' she said fakely smiling

Charlie blushed and leant on Brax's chest,

'Sorry' Charlie giggled

'I'm not' Brax muttered, kissing Charlie's forehead

…

The time capsule was mainly Heath and Georgia. Brax and Charlie snuck off to god-knows-where and did god-knows-what.

'Finished' Georgia grinned, putting the lock on the box

Heath smiled at her

'What is next on the list?' He asked, Georgia pulled the crushed paper out of her pocket 'Uhhm It says I need to tell someone something that I have never told anyone before' Georgia read

'Do we call the others back?' Heath asked

'Nup, I'll tell you- plus I don't think they want to be interrupted' she laughed

'Ok spill' Heath hurried her

'I am not scared' she murmured

'Of what?' Heath asked

'Dyeing, Everyone thinks I should be but I'm not; I'm in pain when I wake up and I struggle to do little things like make a bloody sandwich so I'm not scared and I don't want you to be'

Heath smiled and slid his hand across to touch Georgia's

…

'Should we go back out?' Charlie asked, pulling away from the kiss

'Nup' Brax said, pulling Charlie's shirt off

'whose room is this?' Charlie asked, examining the features

'Georgia's' Brax replied, kissing Charlie passionately, trying to get her to stop talking

'Whaa! Eww, what if she comes in?' Charlie cried

Brax groaned 'She won't!'

'Fine' Charlie gave in, kissing Brax's neck and taking his shirt off.

*****ok, any ideas for anything to go on the 5 things to do b4 you die list, she has done 2 of them and I have one more in mind?*****

**keep reviewing xx**

…**.**

**COMING UP:**

**THE LIST CONTINUES**

**CHARLIE MAKES A DECISION ABOUT HER CAREER**


	18. trouble with choices

**Thank you for your reviews; you are all so lovely xx**

**Thank you Blairx6661 for your idea about the Jet Ski**

Charlie woke up the next morning rolled over and expecting Brax to be there. Then she remembered he left last night so that Leah wouldn't see him.

Charlie sighed as she sat up in her bed. She wished it were easier, she could quit her job, but being in the police force had been her dream since she was a child but their was no way she was breaking it off with Brax especially when she felt so strongly about him. Then an idea came to her, if Georgia could be seen with a river boy that's what Charlie needed to do, apply for the detective's exam.

Charlie still had the paperwork from when she was going to apply for the position before her birthday; she filled in her details and was excited as she knew that dream of going public with Brax was getting closer1.

.

Georgia and Heath sat at the small table in Georgia's caravan.

'Lets do number 3 on the list' Georgia said, spooning a mouthful of cereal in her mouth.

'Yea, okay. What is it?' Heath replied

'Uhhm it says, to buy…' Georgia read

'Buy what? A car? You should get a new car, when we were in it yesterday I felt like I was in a dodgem car' Heath laughed

'That was just your crappy driving' Georgia snapped 'It says to buy a wedding dress' she then muttered.

Heath took a breath and grabbed her hand 'You don't have to, those things cost a shit load of money'

'I'm not worried about money, its just…If I didn't leave you all those years ago, I would already have one' she said, staring at the piece of paper

'Well, you are here now and I would love to go pointless wedding dress shopping with you and I know that Charlie would come, as well as Brax but he would probably only come because of Charlie' Heath laughed

'Ok' Georgia smiled, standing from her seat to put her bowl away.

Charlie and Brax waited out the front of the surf club to be picked up by Georgia and Heath. Brax was so tempted to hold Charlie's hand or be touching her in some way but he knew that they couldn't.

'Do you think it was mean to write the one about the dress?' Charlie asked nervously

'Nah, chicks love shopping' Brax grinned

'This is not just shopping, plus won't it be upsetting that she won't be able to wear it?' Charlie said panicking

'Babe, calm down' Brax soothed

'Ok' Charlie said taking deep breaths, just as Heath pulled up in Georgia's car.

.

The wedding Dress shop was almost empty. The walls were covered with lines and lines of frothy white dresses. Brax and Heath had never been into a Bridal gown shop before. They followed Georgia and Charlie's lead, as the two girls laughed their way through the rows of dresses.

Georgia picked up a dress; it had layers of lacy material sticking out of it.

'That's uhh..nice' Heath muttered trying to help

'Eww' Charlie laughed

'I know, it's so puffy' Georgia grimaced laughing

'Yea, so ugly' Heath corrected himself, Brax just stood their snickering.

The change room was setup like a catwalk, there were velvet cushioned seats for the friends to sit on and a semi circle shaped dressing room.

Charlie sat next to Brax, resting her hand in his leg.

'This was a good idea' she sighed, watching Georgia laughing and showing off a hideous, pink dress.

'Yea' Brax agreed, he was glad to see his best friend happy again. Brax kissed Charlie's forehead and put his arms, tightly around her.

'Charlie!' Georgia sung 'What do you think?' Georgia swung around in a strapless gown, that had a corset back with a vintage bodice and it flowed to the ground.

'Wow' Charlie breathed

'You look hot' Brax laughed

'Thank you Mr. Braxton' Georgia laughed blowing him and Charlie a kiss

Heath looked up and just smiled, he couldn't think of any more to describe her than perfection.

.

Later that day Charlie met up with the organizer for the detective's exam in the city.

'Sergeant Buckton, if you got the Detective promotion where would you prefer to be located?' Asked the organizer, sitting on a chair opposite Charlie

'Summer bay, Sir' Charlie responded

'I hear that Summer Bay has recently gained a detective' he replied

'Yes, Senior detective Callahan'

'Yea, She is a lovely girl and a good detective which is why I was sad to see her hand her resignation in this morning'

Charlie didn't know what to say

'Terminal illness is a horrible thing to have to go through, I need you to know that if Ms. Callahan didn't resign I would have to relocate you into the city' the man said sternly

'Ok, thank you' Charlie said. She somehow felt guilty, like she was taking advantage of Georgia's resignation and her coming death.

.

Charlie walked down the beach towards Angelo's, she wanted to tell Brax her news of what may happen.

Suddenly she bumped into Georgia and Heath.

'Hey' Charlie smiled

'Hi, uh Charlie I got a call from Malcolm Smite, the Detective Exam organizer. He said he spoke to you earlier, and that you were applying for a position, good luck' Georgia smiled

'Detectives exam, just like high school' Heath laughed

'Well its good that I resigned because you are taking my place' Georgia smiled

Heath didn't look so happy. 'You are taking Georgie's spot?' He snapped'

'Her old spot, she had already resigned' Charlie defended

'You are taking advantage of Georgia leaving, most of us are dreading it but you can't wait to snag up her job' Heath cried

Georgia put an arm in front of Heath 'Babe, stop it!' she shouted

Charlie could feel tears brimming her eyes, she was not looking forward for Georgia leaving. Was that what it seemed like?

'I thought cop loyalty or friendship meant something to you but you were just in it for the prize' Heath said icily

Suddenly Brax came down the beach, he rushed to Charlie after noticing her tear-stained cheeks.

'Oy! Heath, shut up!' Brax cried, wrapping his arms around Charlie, not caring who saw.

'Your girlfriend is a bloody-' Heath began

'Heath, please!' Georgia interrupted

'I'd be careful Brax, this one likes to backstab people, watch out' Heath sneered

'Don't speak to Charlie like that, ever' Brax said icily, leading Charlie towards Angelo's.

Brax kissed the top of Charlie's head as they got up to the closed restaurant.

'You okay babe' He asked, concerned

Charlie nodded, her head was still whirling after all the name-calling.

'Heath is a douche' Brax spat

'Nah, he just loves Georgia. You can tell that he is dying inside.' Georgia said

'He still shouldn't have said all those things' Brax reassured her, putting an arm on her shoulder.

'What was it about?' Brax asked

'I applied for the detectives exam, and if I get the position I will be getting the spot in Summer Bay, which is the one that Georgie recently resigned from' Charlie admitted, staring at Brax to see his reaction.

'Well, good job' He grinned, kissing her lips lightly

.

'You shouldn't have said those things to Charlie' Georgia muttered to Heath as they sat together on the beach.

'Yeah, whatever' he scowled

'Baby!' Georgia insisted

'Look, I will apologize to her this afternoon when we do the next challenge off the list' Heath sighed, putting an arm around Georgia's shoulders

'Thank you' she smiled, kissing his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder.

.

'Are you sure its safe?' Georgia asked, peering out into the bay

'You shoot people and get shot at for a living, are you seriously wondering whether this is safe?' Brax laughed

Charlie, Brax, Heath and Georgia stood in a line on the edge of the wharf, facing out to the water.

'Jet-skis are completely safe' Charlie smiled

'Ok, well lets partner up and get going!' Georgia grinned

Two jet-skis were bobbing in the water, at the end of the wharf.

'Brax, did you write this one on the list, just so you could do it?' Georgia called out, jumping on to one of the Jet skis.

Brax just laughed and hopped on the other one.

Heath turned to face Charlie

'Hey, Charlie. I'm sorry about before' He muttered, looking down

'Don't worry. It's already forgotten.' She smiled, grabbing Brax's outstretched hand and jumping behind him, she linked her arms around his body. This was a great way to be close to him without bringing any questions from the public. It was safety not at all for pleasure ;)

.

The four of them revved up the motor and went flying. Both Brax and Heath had been on one before so they controlled the main steering. The Jet Ski flicked up over waves, ripping through the water, spraying everyone onboard.

.

After the hour-long session, everyone trudged back onto the wharf. Charlie's white shirt had gone completely see-through and Brax was getting a treat out of it. Georgia's usually perfect-boho hair was thin, curly and wet. But they all had fun.

'That was amazing!' Georgia laughed

'What did you reckon, Charlie?' Brax asked

'It was ok' She smiled

'Ok? You kept trying to pull my hands off the steering because I wasn't going fast enough!' Brax laughed, pulling her closer to him

The list was almost complete, this meant that her life was also. 1 week and 2 days estimate.

.

'Can we do the last one on the list?' Georgia said excitedly

'I'm so tired' everyone said

'Slackers!' She laughed

'Fine' Heath then agreed

'Yeah me to' Charlie smiled, linking her arm through Georgia's

'Alright, ill come' Brax winked

Georgia laughed wildly and got back in the car.

Heath drove towards the next location

'Aren't you more scared about this one?' Brax asked

'Nah, I love sharks, they are cute' Georgia replied

'Cute?' Heath laughed

'Well Georgia, I will probably be sitting this one out. Swimming with animals that have big teeth isn't really my thing' Charlie said

'Cummon?' Brax pleaded

'No' she said stubbornly

Brax kissed her lips lightly

'N-no' she said

Brax kissed her harder, inserting his tongue

'…no' she said weaker

Brax leant in and kissed her passionately, he moved his hands up her body and massaged them along her chest.

'No- Fine!' Charlie gave in, kissing Brax's cheek

'Is that how you two persuade each other?' Heath laughed

'Nah, its how I persuade all the girls' Brax joked

'All the girls?' Georgia laughed

Brax replied by putting an arm around Charlie and she leant into him.

They reached the next town, there was a large aquarium where you can swim with actual sharks. The four of them got out of the car and wandered towards the building, it smelt like salt water as they got closer.

Georgia skipped ahead, pulling Heath along.

'I hope you get the job' Brax murmured to Charlie

'Me to' she smiled

'Everyone will love us when they see us as a couple' Brax reassured

'How utterly adorable we are!' Charlie joked

'Exactly' Brax smiled, jogging to catch up with the others.

Charlie watched Brax run up and pick Georgia up. Georgia was squealing and laughing as she clung on to Brax.

Charlie laughed and she knew that she was doing the right thing, Brax was the right choice.

.

The four of them sat on the bench over the pool, one shark lurked below. They had been briefed on what they could and couldn't do in there. Brax grabbed Charlie's hand, as she nervously peered into the pool

'Shotgun!' Georgia squealed, slowly lowering her body into the pool.

'Be careful' Heath called out, watching as she swum lower and lower.

Charlie and Heath got in next. They swum through the water, the shark's leathery skin stroked their wetsuits.

Brax watched from above, Heath and Charlie popped their heads up through the water.

'How was it?' Brax asked

'SO good!' Charlie said, breathlessly

Heath and Charlie got out of the water and waited, Georgia remained down their, her slender body gliding through the water with the shark.

'She has been down their for ages' Charlie said nervously

'I'll go get her' Brax muttered, lowering his body into the water.

Brax swum lower and lower and saw that Georgia's body had suddenly gone limp, her arms were no-longer pulling through the water and she was drifting towards the bottom. Brax quickly put an arm around her and swum up to the top, he clung onto Georgia, tugging her up to the surface.

'Brax lifted her out of the pool

'Oh my god!' Charlie cried, rushing to Georgia's unconscious body

'Georgia?' Heath cried, rushing to her side.

.

.

.**COMING UP:**

**IS SHE ALIVE.**


	19. trouble with absolutely nothing

The waiting room was horrible. Heath was frozen; his head was leaning in his hands, not a move. Brax was frowning and looking upset like that he had already given up on her. Charlie looked at Brax desperately, she wanted to hold him. Brax usually acted so relaxed and chilled or sometimes pissed, but never this devastated, he looked so isolated and scared.

Charlie moved closer to Brax, sliding here body along the seat. Her hand crept up to his and she grabbed it. Brax looked at her and smiled briefly

'She will be fine' Charlie said, letting off a wobbly smile

'How do you know?' Brax asked, he was never usually so direct.

'Because she wouldn't be such a bitch and leave like that' Charlie smiled, rubbing his arm.

Brax looked over to Heath who still hadn't moved.

'Mate' Brax said, patting his back

Heath sat up and looked at them both 'It could have been the water' He said

'What?' Charlie asked

'She could have swallowed to much water' Heath cried

Brax looked at Charlie, they both knew that that was unlikely 'Heath, I think it was the cancer' Charlie said softly.

'Nup' Heath ignored, standing up.

Suddenly Sid walked up to them.

'Hey' He said softly

'Hi' Charlie replied, the others remained silent

'Look, I'm sure you know that Georgia had an expected 1 and a ½ week chance left to live' Sid began quietly.

Brax stiffened and Heath stood up 'Yea we know! So you can screw being negative' Heath shouted

Sid stared at Heath 'As I was saying, she was near death- there is no denying but I never thought I could say this but Georgia's unconsciousness was her body getting a rush of clean blood, the cancerous growths are actually smaller'

*****YAY*****

Heaths body relaxed and Charlie squeezed Brax's hand

'Don't get to excited, she is still in critical condition but if she chooses to accept, Chemotherapy may cure her and her prognosis has lifted by at least 20-30% higher' Sid said, walking off

The three of them in the waiting room were so happy.

'I think I just got my life back' Heath smiled

Charlie scanned the waiting room, there was no one in sight so she leaned into Brax and kissed him heavily, her arms held his body tightly and he responded by inserting his tongue and hugging her joyfully.

'This is the best news' Brax said, releasing Charlie

'I know' she smiled

.

The three of them wandered into Georgia's room.

Her eyes were still closed but the sight of her raising and falling chest relieved them that she was ok.

Heath raced to Georgia's side and held her hand

Charlie and Brax clung to each other in the waiting chair, opposite the bed.

Heath squeezed Georgia's hand.

'Your hand is sweaty' someone muttered, Georgia's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

'Oh shit! Oh thank you, I love you' Heath cried, kissing her over and over again

Charlie squealed in her seat and kissed Brax in excitement.

'Hey Georgie girl, I thought the last thing you were going to say to me would be _Shotgun_' Brax laughed

'Hey sweetie' Charlie smiled at Georgia, punching Brax in the arm playfully

Georgia smiled at them.

'I heard about my improvement' she said weakly but with a smile

'Yea, you can take chemo' Heath grinned, stroking her face

Georgia groaned 'my hair will fall out- I like my hair' she frowned, joking

'I'll buy you a gorgeous wig!' Charlie announced

'Yeah, maybe a Mohawk or a mullet like Billy-Ray Cyrus' Brax suggested

'Oh yeah' Charlie agreed sarcastically, rolling her eyes and laughing

'Sounds good' Georgia smiled, closing her eyes

Heath leant over to her 'You will do it though?' he asked

Georgia responded by squeezing Heaths hand.

.

Charlie was walking back to her house with Brax

'Don't take this the wrong way- I am so glad Georgia got that news but this means that she won't be resigning so I won't get the job' Charlie admitted to Brax

'Is their any chance you can both work here?' Brax asked

'Nah, there is no point having two detectives working in such a small town' Charlie frowned

'Well if it helps, I reckon that you are the sexiest cop' Brax winked

Charlie giggled 'Well, you are the sexiest criminal'

'Oy! I have never been convicted' He defended smiling

'Sorry, I meant sexiest almost-criminal' Charlie laughed

'But seriously I'll move with you to the city if its what you really want' Brax said seriously

Charlie stopped walking and faced Brax 'Would you really?' she asked

'Well…yeah' he blushed

Charlie grinned 'I love you'

Brax smiled and continued to walk

'…But we aren't moving, I would rather stay as a Sargent if I can stay with my friends, family and you' Charlie said

'Thank you' Brax nodded.

.

'Do you like my hair?' Georgia asked, later the day

'What?' Heath asked, raising his head from her pillow on the hospital bed.

'My hair, if I was bald would it matter?' Georgia asked,

'I don't care about your hair, I care about you' Heath insisted

'So….is that a no?' Georgia asked

'It is a _I think you look sexy with or without hair'_ Heath smiled

'Fine, I'll do Chemo' she smiled, still looking nervous

Sid walked in the room 'Georgia, how are you feeling?' He asked

'Better now that I am conscious' she joked

'Mmm' Sid agreed 'Have you considered your options'

'She wants chemo' Heath said

Sid chuckled to himself 'is that right?' He asked Georgia

'When can I start' she smiled sweetly

'Well, we need some more tests to examine your course of treatment but in one week would be perfect'

'Let me check my diary' Georgia joked

'She will be here' Heath interrupted.

.

**sorry this chapter is not as long xxx**

**butt i wanted a twist and i thought that maybee a good one would be better, if more trouble is to come...**

**COMING UP:**

**Chemo starts for Georgia**

**Tegan comes back and so does Darcy, all hail some trouble for georgia and Charlie and brax**


	20. trouble with believing

'The needle hurts' Georgia muttered the next morning at the hospital for tests.

'Sorry' the nurse said sweetly

'She always complains' Heath told the nurse

'I don't!' she laughed, pointing at Heath

'You do' Charlie grinned from her seat in the hospital room next to Brax

'They're lying- they lie!' she said hysterically

'There we go! More complaining' Brax smiled

'I'm not complaining, I'm…. Shut-up!' she muttered, breaking into a smile

The nurse smiled and stood up 'Thank you Miss Callahan, I am all done'

'Wow, So quick' Georgia responded, peering at the small prick from the needle on her arm.

'Yes, your test results should be back in a couple of days, then Dr Walker will run you through your type of Chemo so that you can get started' The nurse smiled

'Thankyou' Georgia grinned

'Yea' Heath agreed

'Thanks heaps' Brax said

'See you later!' Charlie smiled

'Wow. Miss Callahan if this is anyrhing to go by, your friends are amazing. Your chemo should go fantastically' The nurse gave a small wave and walked out.

Georgia hopped off the bed 'Great, now can we get some Mcdonalds because I am literally about to eat your head' she said to Heath

'Nah, they said you should lay off the artificial food just until your results are back and your tests are all done' Heath replied

'I hate you' Georgia mumbled and Heath replied by kissing her forehead.

'Lets go to The Diner' Charlie suggested

'I'll shout you all lunch' Brax grinned

'Awesome' Heath cried

'Thanks babe' Charlie smiled

'Ok, well can I get McDonalds, your shout?' Georgia asked

'Sure' Brax said, Georgia grinned 'If you get the salad' Brax then added

.

The four of them sat at a table in Leah's. Charlie sat opposite Brax, she liked going out with Georgia and Heath because they had private conversations sometimes which left Charlie talking to Brax with no suspicions because they were in a group.

'Oy Georgie' Brax interrupted later on. He quickly scanned his phone and said 'Don't kill me but, Tegan just sent me a text saying that she heard about the good news on your health and wants to come say hi'

Georgia dropped her fork 'Are you bloody kidding?' she cried

'Didn't she get the message last time?' Charlie added

'She will only add drama and mess everything up' Georgia whined

'Tell her no. Just say no, we don't want to see her'

'She doesn't need to come'

'Yeah, Georgia has us' Charlie cried

'Yeah, I have you guys'

'Guys, she ju-' Brax began, trying to calm the situation

'Just say no!' Georgia and Charlie both shouted

Suddenly the door of the diner slammed

'Well hey their Georgie girl' Tegan's voice said

They all flicked their heads and saw Tegan standing at the door, smirking at them

'Aunty G!' cried a younger voice; Darcy ran up to Georgia and hugged her

'Hey baby' Georgia laughed as Darcy caught her in a tight hug

'Hey, are you feeling better?' Darcy asked worriedly

'Much better! These are my friends, you know Brax and Heath and you have met Charlie before' Georgia said

'Yeah' Darcy replied shyly

Tegan walked over to the table

'I heard your diabetes is getting better' Tegan said

'I have cancer…not diabetes' Georgia muttered

'Same, same' Tegan waffled

'Nah, not same-same' Heath said through gritted teeth 'your sister almost died yesterday and you don't even know what the name of the disease is?' Heath said getting worked up.

'Wow, calm down. Save some energy for later on at my hotel' She flirted

'Tegan!' Brax warned

She merely winked at Brax and turned to Charlie 'I bet you can't handle Brax the way I did, the way I pleased him' she smiled

'You know what?' Heath said

'No, Why don't you tell me' Tegan said smartly

Heath turned to Georgia 'Georgia, hold Darcy's ears shut'

Georgia put her hands over Darcy's ears so that she couldn't hear.

'F*** you Tegan' he said blankly

Tegan looked at Georgia 'Get well soon' she said, smiling fakely

'I will' Georgia muttered

'Bye Georgia, Bye Heath, Brax and Charlie!' Darcy called out as Tegan dragged her out of the diner.

.

Later on Charlie and Brax walked along the beach. They sat together under the pier where absolutely no one could see them.

Charlie pushed Brax into the sand and straddled him; she kissed him passionately and worked her hands up his shirt. Brax responded by feeling Charlie's chest and beginning to pull her shirt off.

'What if someone comes?' Charlie giggled between kisses

'Tell them I'm seducing you' he suggested, kissing her neck and undoing the clasp on her bra. Charlie kissed his lips heavily and tightened her grip on his body.

'Don't let me **or** my daughter interrupt you' a voice suddenly said.

Charlie jumped away from Brax and quickly pulled her shirt on, to cover her exposed chest.

Tegan stood a few metres away with a massive smirk on her face and her hands covering Darcy's eyes.

'What do ya want?' Brax asked

'I came to say that I am busy this weekend' Tegan responded

'Good for you' Brax snapped

'Well, I need somewhere for Darcy to stay' Tegan said, taking her hands off Darcy's eyes

'And…' Charlie said, confused

'Well, its only fair that her father looks after her, Brax?' Tegan aid

'Father?' Charlie cried

'Me?' Brax added

'So, are you busy?' Tegan asked

'What? Hold up. Tegan, you told me years ago that Darce was not my kid' Brax said

'I thought you might leave me if you knew' Tegan pouted. Charlie gagged at how fake Tegan's response was, Brax would never leave if he found out he was a father, when Charlie was pregnant he was so excited.

'Nuh, I can't trust your word' Brax said

Tegans body stiffened 'Well, can you trust your daughters'?' She asked, shoving Darcy forward

Darcy stood in front of Charlie and Brax awkwardly 'I…uh.. Mum says that you are my dad, and I think that you would be a really….um…..I was really excited when she told me' Darcy stammered

Brax's face softened; 'Well, I'm really excited as well' he said giving off a wobbly smile

Tegan grinned 'Well then, how about you come over to my place tonight and we can…uh talk' she winked

Brax tensed up 'Hey Darce, can ya go play on the beach so your mum and I can chat?' Brax asked Darcy softly

Darcy nodded and skipped off, she sat on the sand and kicked it around her ankles.

Brax turned to Tegan 'Even if Darcy is my kid, nothing is changing between us' he grabbed Charlie's hand and Charlie liked that saw that Tegan stiffen at the sight.

'Brax, babe. We have so much history and had so much Fun!' Tegan insisted

'Yea, we had some fun but with Charlie it is more than that. I love her so much and I never felt that way about you, I am not giving Charlie up' Brax enforced

'She is just a phase, some fantasy of getting it on with a cop. With me, you can show the world your love **but, **with her, she won't let you, because she is ashamed!' Tegan cried, desperately flailing her arms around

'I'm not!' Charlie cried

'Piss off, Tegan. We can talk about Darcy later' Brax sighed

.

***** I wanted to play this storyline a bit differently to the show, I hope you like*****

**.**

Once Tegan had walked off, Charlie turned to face Brax.

'So…you have a daughter' she said, breathing deeply

'I don't know, it seems that way but I can't trust Tegan, I should get a DNA test' Brax replied

'I agree, but Darcy will be heartbroken that you want a DNA test to prove it' Charlie said

'Yeah, I know. What do you think I should do?' Brax asked

'I'm not sure, maybe spend some time with her to find out yourself?' Charlie suggested

'Ok, but…are you okay with this? I mean, I don't want to lose you over something like this' Brax asked worriedly

'I'm fine, you were just as surprised with the news as I was' Charlie smiled, clasping Brax's hand in hers

'Good, well I'll plan something for tomorrow with Darce'

.

The next day, Brax sat at a table in the diner opposite Darcy. Darcy was staring at Brax while eating her cake.

'Nice cake?' Brax awkwardly asked

'Yeah, It's my favorite flavor' Darcy grinned

'Same, nothing beats a good slice of chocolate mud cake' Brax agreed, loosening up

'Except for 2 slices of chocolate mud cake' Darcy giggled. Brax laughed at her joke and watched her eat. Could she actually be his daughter?

'So…' Darcy began, releasing the silence. 'Do you have a girlfriend?' Darcy asked. Brax remembered that Tegan had her hands over Darcy's eyes when Charlie and him were making out on the beach yesterday, so she only saw them talking with each other. If he told her the truth about his and Charlie's relationship, she may accidently let it slip to someone.

'Yeah' Brax replied, not letting any details out.

'What is her name?' Darcy asked

'Uh… It starts with a C' Brax said, trying to postpone the identity reveal

'Charlie!' Darcy squealed

Brax flinched 'How did ya know?' He asked

'At the Diner when I saw Georgie and you and Heath, she kept staring at you plus, at the beach yesterday you were kind of holding her hand' Darcy giggled

'Good guess, but you can't tell anyone about it because it is a secret' Brax told her

'Okay, I think that she is very nice and so so pretty; good job!' Darcy smiled

'Yeah, she is beautiful' Brax smiled 'I am very lucky'

.

The next day, at the hospital Georgia sat in a chair flicking through a magazine with Heath next to her.

'Have you heard?' Heath asked

'What?'

'I am an uncle?'

'Casey….' Georgia guessed confusedly

'What? No. Brax, he is Darcy's dad' Heath told her

'Oh my god'

'I know' Heath grinned

'Aunt G and Uncle…uh' Georgia attempted

'Uncle, H?' Heath suggested

Georgia giggled to herself 'No, how about just Heath' she smiled

'All right. Thanks Aunt G' Heath teased

'No problem, uh..Heath' Georgia winked.

Suddenly Sid walked through the door. 'Hello Georgia, Heath. Sorry about the wait'

'Don't worry' Georgia insisted, closing her magazine

'Well, your tests have come back and in order to control your level of cancer we will need to start you on a very high dose per week' Sid said

'Ok' Georgia murmed

'What side effects can we expect?' Heath asked

'Heath no.' Georgia whispered

'Well…we can't be sure as it is different for everyone, but read this booklet as it has everything you need to know about in it' Sid replied handing a booklet to Heaths outstretched hand.

'But if we have questions, we can call you, right?' Heath asked as Georgia and he walked out the door

'Yes, Heath. You can call me' Sid smiled

'Good luck Georgia, I will see you tomorrow day for your first dose' Sid added

Georgia nodded and kissed Heaths cheek before walking out of the hospital.

.

Charlie sat on the couch in her house with her head resting on Brax's stomach.

'How did your lunch with Darce go?' Charlie asked, snuggling into Brax's body.

'Good, yea, she..uh she knows about us' Brax replied

'Oh…kay' Charlie said

'Do you think, that she is your daughter?'

'Yea, well I had a great time with her but I just still have an inkling that Tegan may have tricked us both' Brax said.

'I'll help you with whatever decide to do' Charlie promised

Brax lowered his gaze onto Charlie, he smiled at his amazing girlfriend.

'Thanks' he said softly.

.

.

.

**COMING UP:**

**GEORGIA AND HEATH BEGIN THE ROAD TO RECOVERY**

**CHARLIE SPENDS TIME WITH DARCY**

**SOMEONE DISCOVERS A LIE**


	21. trouble with kids

'Drew Barrymore' Georgia said

'Huh' Heath replied.

The two of them were in the waiting room before Georgia's first round of Chemo was to begin,

'When my hair falls out, I think I want a Drew Barrymore wig, she always had awesome ombre hair so I might just take that for granted' Georgia smiled

'Your hair might not fall out' Heath muttered

'I read the brochure last night and practically everyone said that I will be malting within a couple of weeks' Georgia sighed stroking her hair

'Wigs are expensive' Heath murmured

'Well maybe I will just buy one of those tinsel mullet ones from a 2 dollar shop' Georgia laughed.

Heath raised his head 'Chemotherapy is serious, Georgie. I really want you to get through this. It isn't all a joke' He muttered

'I know' Georgia mumbled, frowning

Heath watched her giggly face fade into a scared one. He felt bad for taking her happy mood away so he put his hand on her thigh and smiled 'January Jones'

'What?' Georgia asked

'January Jones, if you get a wig go blonde like her' he smiled causing Georgia to laugh

Suddenly a nurse walked over to them 'Miss Callahan, your medicine is ready. Please follow me into the room for a briefing'

Georgia nervously stood up; her hands were sweating and shaking as she followed the nurse. Heath grabbed her hand and put an arm around her waist, he kissed her head. 'It's going to be ok' he whispered, as they closed the door behind them.

.

The room was quiet. Brax had invited Darcy along to Charlie's house for a proper introduction. The three of them were sitting at her table, sipping coffee and a milkshake for Darcy.

Charlie didn't know how to start conversation. _So you are the kid of the lady who I actually really hate and have called a bitch on several occasions oh! And the child of my boyfriend who you __**almost**__ saw me having sex with on the beach a few days ago… can you pass me the butter?_

Brax stared at Charlie then at Darcy, eagerly hoping for one of them to begin some sort of conversation.

'So…Charlie, are you and my mum friends?' Darcy suddenly asked, slurping her milkshake

Charlie put on a panicky face towards Brax. 'Uh…they are kind of like acquaintances' Brax suggested

'Oh' Darcy said

Charlie knew that she wouldn't be able to put on the act of being friends with Tegan for long 'No we aren't, your mum and I aren't friends in fact she quite possibly hates me' Charlie said point blank,

Darcy laughed 'She can be a real pain'

Charlie giggled 'I know'

'Yesterday she actually tried to get me to clean the toilet' Darcy grimaced

'Gross!' Charlie smiled; glad she was getting along with Darcy.

'Your mother was a handful' Brax agreed, putting an arm around Charlie's waist.

The three of them chatted away until Brax noticed the time.

'Oh crap. Its almost 3pm. I have work in 10 minutes, Darce lets go' Brax said, standing up.

Darcy frowned, 'please can I stay' she asked, putting on her best puppy dogface.

'Charlie has work sweetie-' Brax began

'No I don't! Not until tomorrow' Charlie interrupted

Brax looked at her as if to say, are you sure?

'Thanks!' Darcy grinned

'Okay, I'll pick you up after my shift.' Brax said nervously. He kissed Darcy's head and kissed Charlie's lips.

'Thankyou' he whispered to her

'Don't worry, she is gorgeous' Charlie insisted, hugging Brax.

Brax nodded and headed out the door.

.

Darcy sat on Charlie's couch.

'Darce, when did you find out Brax was your father?' Charlie asked sitting next to her on the couch.

'One day ago, Mum came into the house after she saw you guys at the diner, she was really angry and just randomly said it.' Darcy exclaimed

'Oh' Charlie replied, could Tegan have lied about it during her anger?

'I'm glad she told me because I always liked Brax, he was really cool when he was dating my mum- not that I don't like you because I really do!' Darcy stammered

Charlie laughed 'I like you as well'

'What are your friends like?' Charlie asked

'Great. I have heaps. My best friends are Maddie, Loren, Ruby and…Amber' Darcy babbled

'Has Aunty G introduced you all to Amber?' Darcy asked

Charlie looked confused 'Why would she have? Who is Amber?'

'My cousin…. she doesn't live with any of the family. She was put up for adoption at birth but she visits me loads and has seen Georgia a bit' Darcy said

'Georgia has a kid?' Charlie cried

'Yeah' Darcy admitted

'How old is she?' Charlie asked

'Around 9'

Charlie remembered Georgia saying she left Heath after 9 years so the kid could very easily be his or anyone else's.

*****Who was expecting that? Who is the father?*****

.

'Darcy, I have got to drop you off to your mums, I have to speak with Georgia' Charlie apologized in a rush.

'Ok, I didn't mean to get Aunty G in trouble! She was always so upset during the pregnancy. Please don't get me in trouble' Darcy panicked.

'I won't' Charlie replied, ushering Darcy into the car.

.

Georgia was sitting in the armchair at the hospital for her Chemotherapy, she stared at the single needle injecting medicine into her blood stream. The needle didn't hurt as much but it felt weird under her skin having liquid pumped into her body. Heath had gone home as he wanted her to get used to it before having him watching.

Charlie barged into the room of the hospital. Her mind was whirling. Georgia has a kid? Who is the father of the kid? What isn't Georgia saying?

'Charlie, hey!' Georgia greeted her surprisedly.

Charlie took a breath 'I'm freaking out!' she admitted

Georgia looked concerned 'What about? Sit down. About Brax maybe having a kid?'

'No, about you having a kid' Charlie replied.

Georgia looked stunned. Her eyes grew wide and her face went white.

'How do you know about-' she began to talk in a whisper

'About Amber?' Charlie interrupted angrily 'I found out from Darcy! Bloody hell Georgia, I found out from a 10 year old!'

Georgia looked at the ground and Charlie saw tears drip off her face, she wiped her eyes and looked at Charlie's face.

'I'm sorry' Charlie admitted 'But, you didn't tell me, Brax or even Heath I'm guessing…Georgia, you almost died without telling me that you had a child' Charlie whispered, sitting on the chair next to her.

'Can you get me a glass of water?' Georgia whispered

'Georgia!' Charlie insisted, frustrated at the change of subject.

'I am during my first session of chemotherapy and the medicine is giving me a metallic taste in my mouth, will you please get me a glass of water' Georgia murmured.

Charlie sighed and stood up. She walked over to the water dispenser and poured Georgia a drink.

'Thankyou' Georgia whispered as Charlie shoved the glass in front of her.

Charlie nodded and sat back down.

'What does she look like?' Charlie asked, grabbing Georgia's trembling hand

Georgia peered up 'Pass me my wallet, please?' She asked

Charlie passed her the brown, leather wallet. 'Thankyou' Georgia responded. Charlie watched as she unzipped the pocket and withdrew a photograph.

'This is her on her 9th birthday' Georgia said, handing Charlie the photo.

A little brown haired girl was smiling at the camera. She had very tan skin and dark green eyes.

'She is pretty' Charlie nodded

'Yeah…' Georgia nodded

Suddenly a nurse walked through the door. 'Hey Miss Callahan, your first dose is finished. How did you find it?' She asked in a perky voice

'My mouth tastes like metal and my body hurts like shit' she muttered

'Great!' the nurse replied, walking towards Georgia to remove the needle from her arm.

'I'll see you later Georgia' Charlie mumbled, walking out the door.

'Charlie!' Georgia called out

'Yea' Charlie responded, turning around

'Don't go talking about stuff you don't know the full story about' Georgia said

'Yeah, alright' Charlie muttered

'Please! I'll call you tonight. We can talk later at Angelos' Georgia insisted with pleading eyes.

.

'Hey you' Brax greeted Charlie at the door of Angelos. Charlie was meeting Georgia to talk about Amber.

'Hey' Charlie mumbled, her mind was set on talking to Georgia

'Darce said that you had to drop her home early. What happened?' Brax asked concerned

'Uh…nothing, I just visited Georgia she had her first session of Chemotherapy and…uh..wanted company' Charlie lied

'Oh, okay' Brax smiled 'Georgie is at the table by the window, I'll see you later'

'Thanks, love you' Charlie murmered, brushing her hand on his arm

She looked over at Georgia and sighed. There was so much that needed to be explained.

.

.

.

**COMING UP:**

**CHARLIE DISCOVERS MORE ON GEORGIAS SECRET**

**BRAX FINDS OUT ABOUT WHAT THEY HAVE BEEN KEEPING FROM HIM**

**CHARLIE AND BRAX TALK ABOUT THEIR FUTURE AND DARCY**


	22. trouble with the past

At the start of the week everything was calm except for Georgia beginning treatment. Now Charlie was dealing with her boyfriend maybe having a child and her best friend also having a child.

'What do you want to know?' Georgia asked as Charlie sat down at the table of Angelos

'Uh…why did you give Amber up for adoption?' Charlie asked

She watched Georgia take a deep breath 'I was depressed after my dad moved me away from Heath. I found out I was pregnant and couldn't handle not having anyone to support me' Georgia said.

'I am sorry to say this but that was very selfish. I mean, giving your daughter up for adoption and saying it was because there was no one to support you? Bullshit, their was no one to support her in an adoption agency' Charlie said fiercely

'I understand that, but at the time I was ready to end my life. That is no place for a child to be raised' Georgia defended

'Whatever' Charlie snapped, pissed off at Georgia for everything. Not telling her in the first place and having such bad reasons for giving her child up.

'Charlie, I never intended for you to find out like you did' Georgia explained

'No. You never intended for me to find out at all!' Charlie replied

'That is not true!' She wept

'Really? When were you going to tell me? What, when you were in your coffin?' Charlie cried. She felt guilty for being so snide in her comments and bringing up Georgia's almost fatal cancer in such a bad context but Charlie was so wound up in the conflict.

'I was!' Georgia cried

'You are just like Tegan' Charlie muttered, knowing that it was not true, Georgia was so kind but she was feeling agitated at the conversation.

'I'm not' Georgia whispered.

Suddenly Brax ran over 'Charlie, G! What is going on?' He whispered harshly

'I'm leaving!' Charlie said, turning around and stomping out of the restaurant.

.

Brax followed Charlie out of the restaurant onto the beach. The sky was black and the sea was rough as Charlie ran across the sand.

'Babe! Charlie!' Brax called out, as he ran after Charlie across the beach.

Charlie kept running until Brax grabbed her from behind. His strong arms held her close; she stopped struggling and rested her head against his chest.

'What was going on?' Brax whispered, stroking her head.

'Nothing' Charlie whispered

Brax held her at arms length and looked into her eyes 'Nup, tell me' he responded

'Its Georgia' Charlie muttered, looking away from his stare

'I figured that much' Brax smirked

'Its what she has or what she gave to someone else, what she did! Heath doesn't know!' Charlie explained, signaling to her _"cough cough" –private, childbearing area_

'Oh my god!' Brax cried

'I know!' Charlie agreed

'Georgia is having sex with another guy, she is cheating on Heath!' he explained, chuffed at his guessing skills

'Whaa-No.' Charlie snapped, shaking her head 'She had a kid!' she exclaimed

Brax froze 'No'

'Yes, her name is Amber' Charlie insisted

'Nup'

'Yes! Brax it's true!' Charlie cried, holding his hands

'No! No, She is my best friend. Georgie would have told me!' he said angrily

'She didn't tell anyone' Charlie soothed

'Whose kid?' Brax asked

'I, I don't know for sure- she said she found out a few weeks after Heath and her split up, I thought it was Heath but if weeks went past it could be anyone' Charlie explained

'Heath is going to break' Brax muttered

'I know, she is going through so much. I feel sorry for her- we are all being so aggressive about it' Charlie admitted

.

Georgia wandered back to her caravan. She felt miserable about getting in the fight with Charlie and not telling anyone about Amber.

Rain began to fall and she felt her clothes grow cold and wet from the pelting droplets of water. Her caravan was warm but she couldn't get to sleep with the sound of water banging against the tin roof. Georgia's eyes wouldn't shut and her mind kept wondering about what was going to happen when her secret got out.

.

Brax held Charlie back at her house. Everyone else was out so they had the house to themselves.

'I feel so bad for saying what I did to Georgie' Charlie admitted, resting her head on Brax's chest.

'I just still can't believe it. I mean, she has been in Summer Bay for ages and she didn't let a single clue slip' Brax sighed

'She didn't want anyone to find out' Charlie guessed

'I know but if I ever had the chance to be a dad, I would take it. I could never let anything make me give that up' Brax said. Charlie looked at Brax's face. He looked so determined and sincere.

'I'd have a baby with you' Charlie muttered so quietly that she didn't think he would even hear her.

Brax peered down at Charlie 'me too' he kissed her head and pulled her closer to his body.

'Remember, you do already have a child' Charlie murmered

'Darcy, yeah. I think I might believe her, I mean Tegan may lie to me but even she wouldn't be as low to lie about that to her daughter' Brax said

Charlie nodded but felt strange 'I actually feel quite stupid for feeling this way, but I feel kind of jealous that Tegan has a kid with you and I haven't' she admitted

'Trust me, we have heaps of time'

'Yeah, we can have hundreds of baby's' Charlie giggled

'Mini river-boys' he joked

'And mini cops to set the mini river boys inline!' she laughed

Brax smiled at her ' I don't know any river boy that isn't a sucker for a cop'

Charlie leant over and kissed him. She felt so safe when he wrapped his arms around her. Brax pushed her onto the couch lightly and kissed her passionately.

Charlie pulled her own shirt off and pressed her body onto his. Brax slid his hands up her chest and she groaned in delight.

.

Heath wandered down the beach, he hadn't heard from Georgia since before her first session of treatment. He saw a figure walking through the shallow ocean, kicking sprays of water with their feet, as Heath got closer he saw that it was Georgia.

'Ay, G!' He called out

Georgia flicked her head up and smiled lightly, she walked out of the water and up to the beach where Heath was standing.

'Hey' she said

'You never called or answered my calls after your treatment.' Heath said concerned

'Sorry I was sleeping' she muttered a lie

'Oh' Heath replied, kicking the sand with his feet 'Casey said he saw you at Angelos with Charlie' he said, peering at Georgia curiously

'I was. But I was also sleeping-after I went to Angelos. I slept, after' she stammered in a muddle of words

'Yeah…yea all right. Casey said it got a bit tense between you and Charlie, is everything ok?' Heath asked

'Mmhm'

'Was it about your job and resignation? because you withdrew it?' Heath asked

'No, no. That is all sorted, Charlie is staying as Sargent for the time being and I'm staying as the detective for Summer bay' Georgia replied

'What were you arguing about then?' Heath asked

'I don't want to talk about it' Georgia snapped

Heath looked at Georgia who looked away. 'Okay' he muttered 'How was chemo?'

'Okay, it tasted weird in my mouth and I wanted to sleep so badly' she giggled.

Heath laughed awkwardly, unsure at how to react to her sudden mood change.

'I have got to go' Georgia said suddenly

'Why?' Heath asked

'Uh..I'm hanging out with..' she began trying to think of a name

'With?' Heath asked

'With…' she said desperately trying to think of a name. She wanted to get away from Heath before she let it slip about what Charlie and her had actually been fighting about, she would tell him… just not now.

'Forget it!' Heath snapped 'If you didn't want to spend time with me, just say so!' he stormed off

.

Brax stood up from Charlie's couch. 'I want to go chat with Georgie' he said randomly

'Me to!' Charlie immediately agreed coming to a stand.

'Uh..are you sure that is a good idea, last time you saw her you made fun of her cancer' Brax replied

'I made fun of her maybe-dying not her cancer but I guess you are right. Just say sorry for me'

'I will' Brax promised, 'Love you' he said casually.

Charlie nodded 'You to'

.

'Georgie-bear!' Brax called out, coming to Georgia's caravan.

'Since when do you call me "Georgie-bear"?' She asked, opening the door

'Since now' Brax said awkwardly

'Charlie told you?'

'Told me what?' he bluffed

'Seriously Brax, or should I say _Braxy-bear'_

'Ok, ok. She told me but Georgia, wow! Thanks for filling me in on you being a bloody mother!' Brax cried

'I'm so sorry, I thought that you would hate me'

'Hate you? G, you loser. Everyone loves you, if you told us it wouldn't change' Brax insisted

'She is 5 and a half years old, I have kept this from you for over five and a half years years' Georgia said miserably

'I am not denying that I am so pissed off with you, like really, really pissed off! But, you are my best friend so I _**will **_give you a hug and say congratulations' Brax smiled

'Thankyou' she giggled, hugging him.

'What's with the name Amber though?'

'What do you mean?'

'I thought you would at least throw a little bit of Darryl in there in remembrance of me being your best friend and all.' Brax joked, nudging her arm playfully

'It's a girl!' Georgia squealed

'Darryline? Or even a middle name with Braxton or Brax or something' He laughed

'There is a bit of your name' she said quietly

'Yes! I scored the middle name, didn't I?'

'No. Amber Braxton'

'Shit. Heath is a dad?' Brax cried, stepping away from her

'I'm so sorry' Georgia wailed

'You kept this from him for over 5 years!' he shouted angrily

*****sorry I got the age wrong in the other chapter*****

'Brax, please!' she wept.

'I'm so sorry Georgia but I love you as a friend, Heath is in love with you. Heath! Heath is my brother!' he shouted

'I know, I couldn't tell him though, I couldn't' she sobbed, falling onto her knees.

'I have got to go' He muttered 'I'll see you later Georgia..'

Georgia watched him walk down the path. Suddenly he turned around and just looked sad 'I have known you for practically your entire life. I remember when we met. I remember your 9th birthday party when I dressed up as a cowboy. I can't believe that you would do something like this, not only to Heath but…to me' Brax said sadly

'I love you and I am so sorry' Georgia said in an exhausted, breathless voice.

Brax nodded 'I know' and then he walked off.

.

.

.

**COMING UP:**

**WILL HEATH FIND OUT?**

**GEORGIA STRUGGLES WITH HER CHEMO**

**CHARLIE AND BRAX QUESTION TEGAN**


	23. trouble with truth

Brax slammed the door open to Charlie's house.

'Brax? Baby, is that you?' Charlie called out as she heard footsteps walking towards her.

'Heath is the dad!' Brax cried, storming over to Charlie

'Oh my god' Charlie said shocked, standing up.

'Yeah, she just told me' Brax replied

'Does Heath know?' Charlie asked

'Nup.'

Charlie took a breath 'Well...they would be cute parents'

'I know, I know…but Heath doesn't even know!' Brax said

'He loves her, he might understand!' Charlie defended

'Charlie, babe! Georgia didn't tell Heath about his child for over 5 years!' Brax said

'Okay, okay but if we were in their position, say I hid a secret child from you for 5 years, would you forgive me?' Charlie asked

'Well,..yeah..no..maybe. I don't know, but Charlie, you are not stupid enough to get yourself into something like that!' Brax cried

'Georgia isn't stupid, she just felt like she had no choices' Charlie insisted

'She had choices! She just chose the easy way out' Brax said

'Brax, listen to yourself, I have seen you hanging out with Georgia, how you speak to her and how you both have such a long history. Anybody could tell that you and her are inseparable friends. How can you speak so lowly about her?' Charlie asked

Brax sat on the couch and sighed 'She is my best friend and she didn't tell me that she had a child, we were so close and she still hid something like this from me' He said weakly.

Charlie sat next to Brax and put an arm around him.

'She never meant to hurt you, or anyone. I think that we need to stick by her'

'Heath is going to break when he finds out' Brax murmered

'And so is she' Charlie replied kissing Brax's lips lightly.

Suddenly Brax's phone rung;

'Hello' he answered it.

Charlie watched his face drop,

Brax dropped the phone 'Darce is in hospital' he whispered

'Oh god!' Charlie breathed as they ran out the door.

.

'Brax!' Darcy giggled 'its only a cut'

Brax was standing next to Tegan at Darcy's hospital bed.

'What happened?' He asked

'I was surfing and I fell off my board and landed on a rock' Darcy said

'All right, you tough girl!' Brax smiled 'Charlie is in the waiting room, would you like to see her?' Brax asked

'Yes please! Go get her' Darcy said enthusiastically

Brax smiled and went to get Charlie.

'Is she ok?' Charlie asked as they walked back to the hospital room.

'She will be fine, its only a cut- maybe a few stitches' Brax reassured

The two of them walked into Darcy's hospital room and were greeted by a massive smile

'Charlie!' Darcy squealed

'Hey sweetie, are you ok?' Charlie asked, putting a hand on Darcy's arm.

'She is fine' Snapped Tegan

Charlie took her arm off Darcy and stood next to Brax who rolled his eyes at Tegan.

Sid walked through the door with Darcy's charts.

'Hello Tegan, Brax..uh Charlie what are you doing here?' He said

Charlie gave a panicked look to Brax 'Sargent Buckton was just checking that Darce didn't need to report anything about the accident' Brax lied

'Ok' Sid said clearly seeming to believe Brax

'I have the results of your blood tests Darcy and even though you scored some nasty cuts you luckily dodged any further problems because your blood tests came back normal.' Sid said, smiling at Darcy

'That's great' Brax said relieved

'Can I take a look at the results' Charlie asked

'Sure' Sid said as he handed Charlie the charts

'I'll leave you guys to have some time, I can come back in around an hour to discharge Darcy' Sid added walking out the door.

'Thanks' Brax called after him

Charlie scanned Darcy's details but paused at Darcy's blood type, something wasn't right. Charlie scanned her brain and if she could remember correctly from all the times she had to view Brax's medical details on records something definitely didn't add up.

'Tegan, what is your blood type?' Charlie asked

'Why should I tell you?' She snapped

'What's going on Charlie?' Brax asked

'Answer my question?' Charlie cried

'O-' Tegan replied cautiously

Charlie looked at Darcy's confused face 'Darce, I just need to have a chat with your mum and Brax for a minute, we will just be in the hallway' Charlie said to her sweetly.

Brax and Tegan followed Charlie into the empty corridor.

'What is this about?' Tegan snapped

'Charlie, is everything okay?' Brax asked concerned

'Why don't you tell me?' Charlie snapped, turning to Tegan

'Me?' Tegan spat

'Actually why don't you tell Brax instead?'

Brax looked confused at Tegan 'Tegan?' he asked

'I have no idea of what your talking about' Tegan bluffed, crossing her arms

'For god sake Tegan! I know that your blood type and Brax's does not mix to Darcy's, there is no way that Brax is her father' Charlie whispered harshly

Brax's eyes widened 'You bitch' he muttered to Tegan

Charlie slipped her hand into Brax's.

Tegan looked up at Brax and laughed.

Charlie felt Brax's hand tense but she held it tighter to stop him doing anything stupid.

'Why?' He asked

'I was in your life for ages, then I come back to the bay and you all hate me? You let my sister into your little group, you made friends with her but not me' Tegan said

'This is about Georgia?' Charlie scoffed

'Why are you still here? This is none of your business' Tegan snapped at Charlie

'Hold up! Tegan, Charlie is the one who just revealed the truth, you don't get too speak to her like that!' Brax defended

'Brax, babe. You, me and Darce can be a family if you wanted' Tegan urged

'But the thing is, Tegan I don't want to be a family because I am already much happier with Charlie than I ever, **ever **was with you!' Brax said icily

'Wow, that was harsh!' Tegan said with a smirk

'Harsh? You were the one who lied to me about your daughter, you lied to your own kid about who their dad was? Tegan, and you call me harsh?' Brax said clearly drained from Tegan

'Wow, Brax you have changed' Tegan muttered

Brax stared at Tegan

'Yeah, yea and you haven't' Brax muttered, walking off

Charlie didn't move, she couldn't believe how low Tegan had resorted to.

'You want to say something?' Tegan asked Charlie in a fake-sweet voice

'You want to know why we like Georgia?' Charlie muttered

'Surprise me?' Tegan said rolling her eyes

'Because Georgia is nice' Charlie said, she then turned around and walked out of the hospital.

.

Georgia wandered into the hospital that afternoon.

'Miss Callahan, your next chemo is not due for another couple of days' greeted the nurse at the front desk.

'Mmm' Georgia muttered

'Are you alright?' the nurse asked noticing Georgia's weak looking form.

'I just feel kind of-' Georgia murmered suddenly collapsing onto the floor.

.

Heath rushed into the hospital 'Where is she!' he shouted

'Heath, calm down. Georgia is in a room. She had a reaction to the Chemo' Sid said, calming him down

Heath rushed into the room and saw Georgia sitting up in the bed eating frozen yogurt

'Hey' She said chirpily 'this stuff is good' she pointed to the tub of frozen yogurt.

'Wha-what happened?' Heath asked

'Oh, apparently my Chemo was too intense and my body had a bad reaction to it so I kind of collapsed' Georgia replied

'You collapsed…and now your eating yogurt?' Heath said confused

'_Frozen _yogurt' Georgia corrected him 'you want some?' she offered.

Heath sighed at his Girlfriend, he thought that she was in a "life-threatening" situation when she was merely eating yogurt.

'Sure, hand me a spoon' Heath smiled

'Share mine' Georgia smiled, handing him the tub of yogurt.

Heath snuggled next to her on the bed.

'I have to tell you something' Georgia said suddenly

'Yeah?' Heath asked putting the yogurt back on the side table

Georgia took a breath. What she was about to tell Heath could ruin their relationship. She could feel tears brimming at her eyes.

'Baby, what is it?' Heath asked, noticing the tears drop down her cheeks.

Georgia took Heath's hand in hers 'You know I love you, right?' She began, stifling back tears.

'Of coarse, I love you as well' Heath agreed

'When I left you 5 years ago, I fell pregnant. Heath, we have a child. Her name is Amber and she is really beautiful' Georgia said trying to smile

Heath let go of her hand and stood up 'You mean, I'm a father' Heath said.

'I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you, but please believe me that I never meant to hurt you?' Georgia whispered, crying vigorously.

Heath stood motionless 'I have to go' he muttered

'Heath!' Georgia screamed out, after him. Tears ran down her cheeks.

She collapsed in loud cries on the floor.

.

Heath walked through the door to his house.

Brax was sitting on the couch.

'Hey' Brax said flatly 'I just found out Darce isn't mine'

Heath slammed his fist into the wall.

'I just found out that I am a dad' he cried

'Georgie told you?' Brax said, standing up

'You knew about this and didn't tell me!' Heath said upset

'I'm so sorry mate, I only talked to her about it yesterday' Brax insisted

'Whatever' Heath muttered

'Are you pissed with G?' Brax asked warily

'I am so bloody mad with her but also so bloody glad' Heath cried

'What?' Brax asked

'Brax, she is unable to have children anymore due to the cancer but now I know that we have a child already. Don't get me wrong, I can't believe she lied to me about this!' Heath shouted

'Mate, you have to talk to her' Brax insisted

'Nup. I can't. Not yet' Heath murmered, wandering into his bedroom.

..

.

.

**COMING UP:**

**CHARLIE AND BRAX TRY TO VISIT SOMEONE…**

**BRAX APOLIGISES**

**HEATH STRUGGLES WITHOUT GEORGIA**


	24. trouble with being nice

Brax watched as Charlie walked into the diner, he grinned as he saw her notice him. Brax mouthed _hello_ to her and she responded by sneaking him a small wave.

'Hello Sargent' Brax winked as she walked past him towards the counter

'Mr. Braxton' Charlie nodded giving him a sly smile

'Can I chat with you for a minute?' Brax asked motioning to the seat opposite him

'Uh, sure…professionally' Charlie asked sliding into the seat.

'Yeah' Brax smiled

Charlie blushed under his stare.

'Look, Heath isn't talking to Georgia which is making him all moody and shitty to everyone so I figured that I want to bring Amber to him.'

'Wow' Charlie whispered

'Yea, I know but since Georgia hasn't seen her for years and Heath hasn't seen her at all I figured it might bring them back together' Brax said

Charlie nodded her head 'Yeah, all right' she smiled at Brax's eager face.

'What do you say?' Brax asked her, sliding his hand towards hers.

'What do I say to…what?' Charlie asked, confused

'What do you say to coming with me to find Amber?' Brax asked

Charlie looked shocked but then smiled. A while ago Brax wouldn't turn to her and tell her all those things as well as even thinking of involving her.

'Um..yea ok' Charlie whispered happily 'Everyone is at my house today so I will…come by yours?' Charlie asked

'I will be waiting' Brax grinned

.

Heath woke up and was in a mood. He wandered out of his house and onto the beach.

'Heath!' called out a voice

Heath turned around and saw that it was Stu 'What?' Heath muttered not in the mood for a chat

'Have you seen Detective Callahan this morning?' Stu asked

'Nup, why?' Heath asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

'Oh well I have seen her around town…with you and she seems like a really cool girl and I was going to ask her out- for a drink- only a _friendly _drink…because I know you and her are together' Stu stammered

Heath couldn't help but be jealous that some other guy was clearly crushing on his…girlfri-…whatever Georgia was.

'Isn't she like double your age?' Heath snapped

'Only like a few years- anyway its only a _friendly_ drink, I just want to buy her a drink, I buy all the cool people drinks ' Stu replied

'Want to buy me a drink?' Heath asked

'Well…no' Stu stammered

'Georgia will say no' Heath murmered, 'Anyway, aren't you like 17? How were you planning on getting the alcohol' Heath said

Stu blushed 'Well I figured you might help me?'

'You want me to help you "_get it on" _with my girlfriend?' Heath cried

'Bad idea?' Stu laughed awkwardly

Heath grunted and walked off.

.

'Brax!' Charlie sung, knocking at the door.

'Charlie' Brax smiled, swinging the door open

The two of them greeted each other and quickly got into the car.

Earlier that day Brax had found the adoption agency that Amber was at. It was located a few miles out of Mangrove River.

'I'm actually excited' Brax said once they were driving out of summer bay

'Uncle Brax' Charlie teased, leaning over and kissing his lips playfully.

'Very funny' Brax laughed 'But since I just found out Darce isn't mine, I really want to be able to make sure Amber knows her father and..well her uncle as well'

Charlie looked at how determined Brax look 'You surprise me sometimes' She murmered, squeezing his hand

Brax replied by quickly glancing at her and silently turning the car around a corner.

The adoption agency was very small but noticeable. There was a picket fence that wrapped around the building.

'Nice place!' Brax joked as he parked the car

'It's cute, it looks like a little cottage' Charlie insisted, hitting his arm playfully.

Brax laughed and got out of the car. The two of them held hands and walked up to the front door. Brax paused for a moment and took a breath.

'It'll be ok' Charlie whispered, pushing open the door.

There was a lady sitting behind a desk opposite the door, as Charlie entered the room the lady flicked her head up and smiled.

'Hello, Welcome too the Mangrove Adoption and Children's home, are you interested in adopting?' she said smiling

'Uh..hi' Brax murmered 'I'm Brax I mean Darryl and this is Charlie' Charlie gave a small wave and clung to Brax's arm. 'We are interested in visiting one of the children' Charlie added

'Okay, name?' The lady said typing into her computer

'Amber' Brax said proudly

The lady nodded her head and typed into her computer

'Miss Amber Braxton' The lady asked smiling

'Yea' Charlie said

The lady looked at the two of them for a moment 'Can I ask what your relation to Miss Amber is? These kids don't want to be tricked around'

'Of coarse, I recently found out that I'm her uncle' Brax said

'And I'm just…with him' Charlie stammered

The lady nodded again and told the two of them to follow her.

Brax wandered down the hallway, there were rooms after rooms with children's names on them. Most of the doors had stickers and other personalized things on them.

'Amber is in the room to your left, please don't be long as I want her to rest' the lady said, walking off.

Brax and Charlie smiled 'Thankyou' they said.

Amber's door had a small lable on it with her name scrawled in a purple marker but there were pictures all over the rest of the door of people.

Charlie leaned over and examined one 'Brax!' Charlie whispered, pointing to a picture. Brax looked at where she was pointing. There was a picture of Heath and Brax kissing Georgia's cheeks and next to it was one of Brax and Heath surfing.

'Georgia must have given them to her' Brax muttered 'Look there are heaps of us!' They scanned the wall and noticed heaps of other photo's with Brax, Heath and Casey in them aswell as a few of Darcy and Tegan.

'Shall we go in?' Charlie asked, nudging the door with her foot

'Let's go' Brax smiled, knocking on the door.

'Come in!' Called out a voice

Brax grinned at Charlie and opened the door. Inside was Amber, she was lying on a bed, playing with a stuffed animal.

'Who are you?' She asked as Brax and Charlie walked in. Amber stared at Brax for a moment and then smiled 'Brax?' she guessed

Brax grinned 'Amber'

Charlie watched as Brax sat on the bed next to her.

'This is my girlfriend Charlie' Brax introduced

'Hi!' she smiled 'You can sit down'

'Thankyou' Charlie said, sitting next to Brax.

'I never thought I would meet you' Amber breathed facing Brax.

'Well your mum never told us about you' Brax said, Charlie noticed his voice had a bit of attitude in it and Amber must have noticed aswell because she stood up.

'Are you angry with my mum?' she asked, putting her hands on her hips

'Aren't you?' Brax asked 'She put you up for adoption'

Amber sat on the floor 'She had to. Georgia was in a terrible place, she was depressed and missed my Dad. I am not supposed to tell anyone but she once tried to hurt herself'

'Oh god' Charlie whispered

'How is she?' Amber asked

'Well, she has cancer' Brax said slowly

'I know, Aunty Tegan told me in a letter around 2 years ago'

'Well, she still has it and for a while everyone thought she was going to die but recently she has started a treatment that we know will make her better' Charlie said softly

'That is good' Amber mumbled picking at her shoes

'What are your jobs?' Amber then asked curiously

'Charlie is a cop and I own a restaurant' Brax said

'Are you a river boy? My cousin Darcy told me about them' Amber said excitedly

Charlie laughed 'Brax kind of is'

'I am' he corrected

'That is so cool, you guys sound so cool! A policewoman dating a river boy is awesome' Amber laughed

'It is awesome' Charlie agreed, kissing Brax quickly

'Do you have any pictures of her, my mum? I haven't seen any for a while, she sends heaps of recent ones of everyone but herself' Amber asked awkwardly raising her head

Charlie smiled 'I have one from her in her wedding dress'

'She is married?' Amber cried

'No..no!' Brax said

'She just..bought the dress' Charlie stammered, realizing how stupid it sounded

Amber laughed 'Sounds like something mum would do'

Charlie got the picture up on her phone and handed it to Amber.

Brax watched as Amber stared at the photo. Tears began to brim at her eyes and Brax slowly lowered his hands around her. 'Look at me, I am such a loser for crying at a photo!' she laughed, tears still falling down her cheeks.

'You are exactly like Georgia! That is something she would say' Charlie smiled

Amber looked at Charlie and smiled.

'Are my parents back together?' Amber asked

'Kind of' Brax muttered

'They were for a while but then Heath- I mean your Dad got angry with her for not telling him about you' Charlie elaborated

'He can't blame her!' Amber cried

'I know, I know sweetie' Charlie soothed

'I want, I want to meet him' Amber then whispered

.

****LATER THE AFTERNOON****

Georgia walked along the beach when she saw Brax and Charlie she looked down and scuffed her heels in the sand.

'G' Charlie called out

Georgia slowly looked up 'Hi' she whispered

'I met her' Brax said bluntly

'Amber?' Georgia said shocked

'Yeah, she is lovely' Brax said kindly

Georgia smiled.

'Look Georgia, I am sorry about getting that angry with you a couple of days ago. I understand how hard it was for you ' Brax apologized

'Me to' Charlie admitted 'I was kind of a bitch at Angelos when we talked'

Georgia laughed 'I should be apologizing, I should have told you ages ago'

'Well we are all sorry, so things can go back to normal' Charlie smiled, linking her arm through Georgia's

'No. Heath won't talk to me' Georgia whispered, walking along the beach.

'He will' Brax insisted

'Nah, I really screwed this up' she muttered

'Heath needs to meet Amber' Georgia said

'Yeah'

'And you come aswell' Brax added

Georgia froze 'Me?'

'You are her mum' Charlie reminded

'Yeah, yeah but I haven't seen her for years'

'More of a reason to come' Brax pleaded

'Ok' Georgia smiled 'I will'

.

.

.

**COMING UP:**

**HEATH AND GEORGIA MEET AMBER**

**AN UNSEXPECTED VISITOR FROM CHARLIE'S PAST COMES TO THE BAY.**

**SHOULD HEATH FORGIVE GEORGIA?**

**.**

**Please review xxxx, I hope you are enjoying it**


	25. trouble with fights

'Hey Leah' Brax smiled, entering the diner

'Hi Brax, how can I help you?' Leah replied

'One coffee' Brax responded

'Type?' Leah asked

'Oh, Flat white. My favorite' Brax replied

'Charlie's favorite is a Flat White as well' Leah babbled

'I know' Brax said, then quickly remembering that he shouldn't know that in front of Leah.

'How do you know?' Leah asked flicking her eyes up at Brax while making his coffee

'Uh..being in the cop station too much means I can remember all their coffee orders' he lied, laughing awkwardly.

'Oh' Leah muttered handing him the coffee 'It's $3.50'

Brax handed her the money, thanked her and took a seat at a table.

Suddenly a woman walked through the door of the diner.

'Oh my god, Joey!' Leah shrieked happily

Brax flicked his eyes up the reunion, he had never heard of Joey before. So he looked away and tuned out of the ladies conversation

'So, why are you back' Leah asked Joey who was perched on a stool

'I realized what I want' She said simply

'What is that?' Leah said, continuing to make coffees

'I want Charlie' Joey smiled

Leah looked up 'Oh…uh' she said not expecting that response

Joey's eyes widened ' Is she seeing someone' she frowned

'Well..no, sorry I just wasn't expecting this' Leah apologized in a fluster

'Great, she soon will be seeing someone'

.

Charlie walked into the police station.

'Hey Sargent, Detective Callahan is unable to come in today so we need you at base' A junior officer said as Charlie walked towards her office.

'Okay, I'll be in my office if you need me' Charlie replied.

Charlie spent the first few hours of her day finishing paperwork and signing forms but later in the afternoon she got an unexpected visitor.

'Sargent Buckton, we have Daryl Braxton who says he would like to talk to you, do you have time?' The officer asked opening her door

Charlie peered at the large pile of forms that she still had to complete before tomorrow, but it was Brax.

'Ah, yea I have time' she smiled

The officer nodded and sent Brax in.

Charlie watched as the door slammed shut and she immediately grinned. Brax walked towards her and gave her a winning smile.

'Hey' She said

'Hi' He smiled 'I just wanted to chat, I was bored' he said, sitting on the edge of Charlie's desk

'Ok, well I have heaps of work so can I multitask?' Charlie asked

'Sure…as long as there are a few breaks long enough for **me** to _get some work done_' he replied flirtatiously

'A few' Charlie replied giggling and taking her seat.

'What's up?' she asked

'Nothing much, Oh well I almost got caught out about "us" this morning by Leah, but luckily I saved it by bringing up other random stuff' Brax babbled

'Good save' Charlie praised keeping her eye's on her paperwork.

'Yeah, she then got sidetracked by a friend' Brax added

'Who?' Charlie asked flicking her eyes up

'I can't remember, I had already left the counter but Leah was pretty excited to see her I think that she must have just moved here' Brax guessed

Charlie nodded and kept filling in forms.

The two of them kept chatting for hours and hours until a knock at the door came.

'Quick, hide. If my colleagues knew you were still here they would definitely know something is up between us, it has been hours since you came' Charlie whispered to Brax

Brax nodded and quickly hid behind a cabinet at the back of the room.

'Come in' Charlie called out, quickly scanning the room to check that everything looked in place.

The door opened a fraction and Charlie saw Joey slide her body in.

'Hey' Joey said, grinning and waving flirtatiously.

'Uh..hi' Charlie muttered, flicking her eyes to where Brax was hiding.

Joey walked over to Charlie's desk and sat on it, flicking here legs back and forth.

Brax watched from behind the cabinet curiously.

Charlie stared at Joey she couldn't believe that she was back. For so long she had hoped that one day Joey would return, but things were different now. Brax was in love with her and she was in love with him.

'So, why are you back?' Charlie stammered, edging her way back to her desk.

'I am back because I know what I want' Joey said energetically grinning

Charlie coughed 'Oh, and what is that?' she muttered

'Charlie, I want you' Joey said grabbing Charlie's hand in hers

'I can't' Charlie said, pulling her hand away. Joey immediately got off the table and her eyes widened 'Why not?'

'I, I, I don't want to!' Charlie cried, she could feel Brax's eyes burning through her.

'I am still in love with you and I know you are still in love with me!' Joey pleaded 'Give us another chance!'

'Please just go' Charlie whispered, pointing to the door

'Is their someone else?' Joey asked

Charlie opened the door silently and held it while staring at Joey. Joey got the message and she walked out. 'Things will change, you will see that I am the right choice' she called out

Charlie immediately slammed the door shut and stared at Brax who edged out from behind the cabinet.

Charlie didn't know what to say to him.

'I think I should leave' Brax murmered staring at the ground

Charlie stepped towards him

'Don't worry about Joey, You and me, It's not over, It will never be over between us, there is too much to lose and I won't let that happen' Charlie attempted to make Brax happier and more hopeful

Brax looked up at Charlie and turned towards the door.

'I guess I will see you later' Brax said quietly walking out the door.

Charlie nodded and she could tell that something had changed.

.

Heath wandered over to Georgia who was sitting on the beach. Her head flicked up as he got closer.

'Hey' she smiled

Heath grunted a reply and Georgia's smile slowly disappeared.

'I just came to tell you that Brax has organized for us both to visit Amber today'

Georgia nodded 'Uh..okay do you want to..uh ride in the same car?' she asked awkwardly, they could both feel the tension in the conversation.

'Yea alright, I'll drive' Heath muttered kicking the sand with his feet.

'Do you want to go to see her now?' Georgia asked peering up at Heath

'Okay, my car is parked at the surf club' Heath muttered.

Georgia stood up and followed Heath up to his car.

.

Heath and Georgia had driven to the orphanage in silence, Heath was still angry with Georgia and Georgia didn't want to pressure him. Now, the two of them were standing out the front of Amber's room, just waiting.

Georgia peered up at Heath 'You will like her, she looks just like you'

Heath stared at Georgia 'Really? I wouldn't know' Heath whispered harshly

Georgia responded by nodding lightly and pressing open the door.

'Amber?' Georgia said opening the door.

'Mum! I mean Georgia' Amber replied standing from her bed smiling

'Its okay sweetie you can call me mum' Georgia murmered

Amber nodded and blushed. Heath edged through the door and stared at Amber.

'Baby, this is your father' Georgia said pointing to Heath.

Ambers face lit up 'Heath…right?' she murmered

'Yea, Amber' Heath smiled stepping forward.

'My dad' she repeated smiling

Heath grinned and blushed.

'Amber, sweetie I need you to know something' Georgia said suddenly

Amber nodded and sat down. 'I am so sorry about hardly visiting and for…for giving you up in the first place' Georgia frowned

Heath felt sorry for Georgia, he couldn't stand to see her look so upset.

'I understand' Amber nodded quietly.

Heath looked up at the brave little girl, Amber's face looked up at the two of them and she attempted to smile. 'I am really happy that you two decided to visit me, I really…I really miss you' Amber's eyes began to water and Georgia's face sunk.

Heath watched both the girls begin to cry. He grabbed their hands and pulled them into a hug.

Amber began to giggle as Heath squished her into his body in a hug. 'Let me go' she squealed happily as Georgia joined in and wrapped her arms around them both.

Heath released his grip and stared at her smiling. 'Make sure you don't forget about me Amber said

Heath bowed his head 'I will never, I promise you that, ok? I will visit'

'And you need to visit as well…mum' Amber turned to face Georgia clinging onto her arms

Georgia nodded 'We both will'

.

As Amber's door shut behind them Georgia turned to face Heath. 'She is amazing, **our** child is amazing' Georgia grinned hugging Heath.

Heath shrugged Georgia's arms off him and he took a step backwards 'Just because we had a good time today doesn't mean anything has changed between us, Georgia we are not going to get back together' Heath said

Georgia faced the ground and walked out of the orphanage in silence.

Heath followed;

.

Meanwhile Brax walked home where he saw Casey.

'What's up with you?' Casey asked as Brax slammed the front door shut behind him

Brax peered up. 'Nothing'

'Is it Charlie?' Casey asked warily

'No its Joey' Brax snapped sitting on the couch

'Ohh' Casey said understandably

'You know about Joey?' Brax asked in shock

'Yea, Rubz told me about her this morning. We saw her at the diner while we were having a late breakfast'

'What did Ruby say?' Brax asked

'She said that Joey and Charlie dated each other for a while and that it was Charlie's first…you know….gay relationship. But after Joey left town Charlie went back to dating men, it was like it was a phase'

Brax nodded 'Well Joey wants Charlie back' Brax added

'Woah, Brax you have some competition' Casey laughed half joking

Brax punched his arm playfully 'Joey doesn't even know that she has to compete, she thinks that Charlie is single'

'Exactly. what do you have that Joey doesn't?' Casey asked

'Uh…. do you really want me to answer that?' Brax asked confused

'What! No, not that. Charlie! Your advantage is that you already have her' Casey exclaimed

'Ohh…well still I don't know what to do' Brax muttered

'Talk to her'

'Talk to Joey?' Brax cried

'Yes. Tell her to back off from your woman' Casey laughed

.

The diner was almost empty except for Leah serving, a few customers and Joey.

Brax confidently walked up to her. 'It's Joey right?' Brax asked sticking his hand out.

'Yeah' she replied warily shaking his hand

'I'm Brax, an uh..friend of Charlie's' he smiled

'Oh cool, have a seat' she pointed to the seat opposite her.

Brax obeyed and took a deep breath.

'Has she told me about me?' Joey asked him

'Who' Brax asked

'Charlie. Does she talk about me?'

Brax stared at Joey 'No. Never. I heard about you from my brother and Ruby'

'Ah, Ruby. Charlie was always so dependent on her sister' Joey laughed

'What do you mean, Ruby is Charlie's daughter' Brax said

'What?' Joey asked completely shocked

'Ruby is Charlie's daughter, I'm pretty sure that she has been for her whole life' Brax joked

'How could she not tell me?' Joey cried

'Maybe she didn't trust you' Brax suggested, feeling excited that Joey was having doubts.

'No, she did. Well, I can talk to her about it tonight, I am going to surprise her at her house for dinner' Joey said excitedly

Brax felt his body tense up 'I wouldn't do that'

'Why?' Joey asked

'Her boyfriend will be there'

'Boyfriend? Who is that?' Joey asked

'Me' Brax replied 'So stay away from my girlfriend' he stood up from his seat and walked down onto the beach.

.

Heath met up with Brax on the beach.

'Oy Heath!' Brax called out, running down the sand

Heath stopped walking and waved at Brax.

'How was Amber?' Brax asked

'Perfect' Heath smiled

'How was Georgia?' Brax attempted to bring up the subject

'She was really excited to see Amber'

'How was you and Georgia…together?'

'There is no me and Georgia' Heath muttered

'She didn't mean to lie' Brax insisted

'Tell that too the 5 years of my child's life that I missed out on ' Heath cried

'Yea alright, but don't tell me to stop hanging out with her, she is still my best friend' Brax replied

'How can she be? She lied to you as well' Heath insisted

'Its called forgiveness, she's my girl so I was able to understand, try it sometime Heath'

Heath just shrugged.

Suddenly Hammer and his gang wandered up to Heath and Brax on the beach.

Hammer stopped in front of Brax 'Darryl and Heath Braxton just the boys I wanted to talk to' he smiled

Heath stiffened and Brax crossed his arms 'What?'

'Well I got out of jail a few days ago, bail is a beautiful thing. And I still don't like knowing that the riverboys have a Sargent and detective on their side'

'I'm not dating Detective Callahan anymore' Heath muttered

Hammer smiled 'Well then I guess I have a shot of getting it on with a detective, I always liked the way she looked in her uniform. Plus she has nice legs, they are so long and fit…don't you think Heath?' Hammer teased

Heath stared at Hammer and Brax could tell that he was getting very angry. 'Calm down unless you want Georgie to arrest you' Brax whispered

'I can imagine just touching her' Hammer added, egging Heath on.

Heath shoved past Brax and he raised his fist punching Hammer in the face. Hammer fell to the ground and Heath continued to punch his face vigorously.

Brax suddenly felt a blow to his stomach from Hammer's friend. This meant that both Braxton's were suddenly involved in a punch-up with Hammer and his friend. After a while Charlie and Georgia arrived on scene.

'Break it up' Charlie cried, trying to pry Heath off Hammer

Georgia decided for a different approach, she raised her hand and slapped Brax across the face.

'What the hell Georgia?' Brax said shocked

This worked to Georgia's advantage as Brax released his grip on Hammer's friend's neck while turning to face Georgia.

'Sorry my hand slipped' Georgia laughed grabbing Brax and pulling him away from the fight.

Suddenly there was a loud cry as Hammers fist missed Heath and hit Charlie's stomach.

'Charlie!' Brax called out, running towards her. The fight stopped as everyone faced Charlie who was sitting on the beach clutching her stomach.

'I'm fine' Charlie snapped, grabbing Georgia's outstretched hand and pulling herself up. Brax stared at her concerned

'You are all under arrest' Georgia said

'Georgia' Brax whined

'**All** of you' Charlie enforced, glaring at Brax.

.

Brax sat opposite Charlie in the interview room.

'What was the fight about?' she snapped

'Heath got pissed at something Hammer said' Brax admitted

'What did Hammer say?'

'Just some dirty shit about G' Brax replied

'Then why did you get involved?' Charlie cried

'Heath is my brother!'

'Brax this is exactly why we can't go public, you get yourself in these sort of situations' Charlie said

'Well I'm sorry that I'm not up to your standards Charlie' Brax said sarcastically, slamming his hand on the table.

'Exactly! My standards are not that high, I didn't expect much.' Charlie cried

'Great, so I'm just the last choice guy' Brax spat

'No, you weren't. I love you for so much! but you just seem to be so stupid with your choices sometimes'

'I'm so sorry for standing up for my brother' Brax snapped

'Stand up for me! Don't get in fights, please' Charlie insisted

'I do stand up for you, I have so many times, you just don't realize' Brax insisted

'When?' Charlie snapped

'Uh..today, Hammer was being a douche about you as well as G' Brax replied

'I don't want you to fight for me!' Charlie pleaded

'Well Charlie, we don't always get what we want, do we' Brax muttered

'No we don't, we are over' Charlie mumbled walking towards the door

Brax was left alone. He took a breath, what had just happened?

.

.

.

**wow. Loads of drama in that chap ;) not very much happy chax, sorry but please review, trust me I have some happy scenes just around the corner for someone… **

**.**

**.**

**COMING UP:**

**DOES BRAX WANT CHARLIE BACK?**

**GEORGIA SPOTS BRAX ON THE BEACH WITH A GIRL…IS IT CHARLIE?**

**CHARLIE MAKES A DECISION**


	26. trouble with jealousy

'Boys are stupid' Georgia insisted

'Braxton's are stupid' Charlie corrected

'Yes, true' Georgia laughed.

The two of them were sitting at the surf club, it was the day after Charlie had ended things with Brax.

'But they are hot' Georgia admitted. Charlie nodded and images of Brax flooded her mind.

'And they are kind' Charlie added

'And sexy' Georgia giggled

'And really sweet at times'

'And have amazing smiles'

'Amazing smiles' Charlie agreed

The two girls sat in silence 'But stupid' Georgia said breaking the silence

'Yeah..but stupid' Charlie muttered

'Do you miss being with Heath?' Charlie then asked Georgia

'Yeah, I do. Its so hard because I love him so much and he absolutely hates me' Georgia admitted

'He doesn't hate you' Charlie insisted squeezing Georgia's hand and taking a sip of her coffee.

'He won't answer my calls or talk to me unless its about visiting Amber' Georgia stated

'He got into a fight for you, Brax told me that that is what Hammer and him were fighting about on the beach yesterday' Charlie said

'Really?' Georgia asked wide-eyed

'Yeah, Heath just went up and punched Hammer in the face which started the fight' Charlie nodded

'Wow. That is so sexy' Georgia giggled

'But' Charlie began

'Stupid, very stupid' Georgia finished

.

Brax sat at home on the couch with Casey and Heath.

'So…you and Charlie' Casey began

'There is no me and Charlie' Brax corrected

'Wow, both my brothers are single' Casey laughed

'By choice' Brax said

'I thought that Charlie was the one who broke up with you' Heath smirked

'It was mutual' Brax lied

'Ruby told me that Charlie said-' Casey began

'Fine! Charlie broke up with me' Brax interrupted

Heath laughed

'How is Georgie going?' Casey asked, turning to face Heath

'I dunno' Heath muttered

'So it is definitely over between you' Casey asked

'Yep'

'No chances of you both getting back together'

Heath didn't answer for a moment 'Nup' he then said

'So you won't even talk to her about it?' Casey asked

'Nup' Heath muttered

'Not at all..'

Heath stared at Casey 'How about you write all these questions down so I can think up really good answers' He said sarcastically

'I don't get it. Georgia is your last hope, I mean, cummon Heath you are a great guy but apart from Georgie when have you ever had a serious relationship?' Casey asked

Brax stifled a laugh 'That is so true'

'Whatever. Georgie may have been my last chance but she stuffed it up, not me and anyway what about you Brax?'

'What about me?' Brax asked

'Charlie she was a great catch, I mean Tegan was fun but she wasn't going to lead anywhere so you are just as screwed as I am' Heath said

Brax nodded.

'Brax you need to win her back' Casey said

.

Georgia wandered down the beach with Charlie, they were linking arms and chatting.

'Oh god' Georgia suddenly said.

'What?' Charlie asked

Georgia pointed to Brax who was hugging and mucking around with a blonde haired girl on the sand.

Charlie flicked her eyes away.

Georgia remained staring 'What a dick!' she cried

'Georgia! You can't call him that, he is your best friend!' Charlie laughed

'That is exactly why I can call him names' Georgia grinned walking towards Brax on the beach and dragging Charlie along.

'I can't believe he would move on that quickly' Charlie whispered to Georgia as they grew closer to Brax and his mystery girl.

Brax's eye's flicked up when he saw them approaching 'Brax I'm going to go rinse the sand off in the surf' the mystery girl smiled running off to the water

'Yea, all right' Brax muttered keeping his eyes glued to Charlie.

'Hello Darryl' Georgia snapped

'Hello Georgia' Brax laughed

'Hi' Charlie muttered

'Hey' Brax said lightly, smiling which caused Charlie to blush and look away.

Georgia stared at the two of them who were struggling to look away from each other. 'Wow you guys have so much sexual tension' she laughed

Charlie laughed awkwardly and Brax winced

'So, who is the mystery girl?' Georgia teased, pointing to her washing off in the surf.

'Her name is Liv' Brax smiled

'That's a horrible name' Georgia snapped

'G, your middle name is Liv' Brax reminded

'I always hated it' Georgia lied, she had considered getting everyone to call her Liv when she was in primary school.

'Is she your girlfriend?' Charlie asked softly

Brax could tell that Charlie was jealous 'Yea, she is amazing isn't she?' Brax grinned

'Mmm' Charlie muttered

'Well I think she is slutty' Georgia spat, glaring at Liv who was walking back up the beach. Georgia was set on defending Charlie.

'That's a bit harsh' Brax said nudging Georgia's arm.

Georgia huffed and crossed her arms.

Liv had walked back up to Brax.

'Hey guys, I'm Liv' she smiled putting her hand out

Georgia stared at her 'You are dripping water on my shoes' she snapped

'Oh…sorry' Liv apologized immediately stepping back

'Don't worry Liv, Georgia can be a bitch' Brax glared at Georgia

'I'm Charlie' Charlie tried to smile

'Hi' Liv said.

Suddenly Brax grabbed Liv around her waist and he pulled her close. Charlie stiffened and Georgia gagged dramatically.

Brax kissed Liv's mouth heavily, she rode her hands up his body.

'Georgie, do something! I don't want to watch this!, get him away from her' Charlie whispered to Georgia

'What am I supposed to do?' Georgia whispered back

'Make it up!' Charlie whispered harshly

Georgia nodded

Brax kissed Liv passionately, he reached around her and pulled her waist towards him.

'Daryl Braxton!' Georgia shouted putting her hands on her hips

'What?' Brax snapped, pulling away from Liv.

Charlie took a breath.

'Uh.. you are under arrest!' Georgia shouted

Charlie stared at Georgia, what was she doing?

'What for?' Brax exclaimed

''For...' Georgia attempted to make something up

'For?' Brax asked, glaring at her.

'For littering' Charlie finished, pointing to the chocolate wrapper on the ground.

'Uh..that is mine' Liv blushed

'Well then **you** are under arrest!' Georgia snapped, pointing to Liv

'I was going to pick it up' Liv defended. Brax slipped a hand around Liv and he kissed her forehead making Charlie look away

'Whatever, Darryl you are still under arrest' Georgia snapped pointing a finger at Brax

'What for Georgia?' Brax groaned

'For..' Georgia stammered

'For?' Brax asked

'What for?' Liv exclaimed

'For PDA!' Georgia said excitedly. She was chuffed that she could think up something.

'What is that?' Brax laughed

'PDA is Public Displays of Affection, which really means that Liv should be under arrest as well' Georgia snapped, glaring at Liv

'Me? Liv said weakly

Charlie stifled a laugh and she linked her arm through Georgia's..

Brax laughed 'Georgia, you and me both know that kissing someone is not illegal. It's not hurting anyone'

'It's hurting me' Charlie muttered, turning and walking back up the beach.

'I hate you Darryl' Georgia said in her mock bitchy voice

'Love you too baby' Brax teased waving at her.

Georgia grinned and turned around, she ran to catch up with Charlie.

Brax stared after Charlie, he missed her so much, what if the jealousy thing wouldn't work on Charlie?

.

'Charlie stop running!" Georgia cried as Charlie continued to run along the beach.

'Why should I?' Charlie said tearfully but stopping walking

'Because I have sand in my boots and I can't keep up' Georgia admitted

This caused Charlie to laugh and Georgia joined in.

'I want him back' Charlie then said

'I know' Georgia nodded

'And what was with the arresting?' Charlie laughed

'I couldn't think of anything else to get him away from Liv, I guess I got a bit carried away' Georgia giggled

'Just a bit' Charlie said sarcastically.

'Anyway, it worked didn't it?'

'Yea and I know what I have to do' Charlie replied.

.

.

**COMING UP:**

**CHARLIE GETS WHAT SHE WANTS.**

**WHAT ARE THE CONSEQUENCES OF HER DECISION?**

**HEATH DISCOVERS SOMETHING ABOUT AMBER WHICH WILL EITHER RUIN OR HELP HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH GEORGIA.**


	27. trouble with love

Charlie walked into the diner where Brax was sitting. It was packed with customers so she had to edge her way through the crowd. Leah was on her break so she was not in the diner.

'Charlie, hey' Brax smiled 'Look, about on the beach yesterday I am really sorry if I hurt you' Brax apologized 'I shouldn't have tried the whole jealousy thing, it never works' he continued to babble

'Stand up' Charlie said

'What. I mean why?' he asked

'Just stand up' she laughed excitedly.

'Alright' Brax said warily, coming to a stand.

Charlie immediately put her arms around Brax and kissed him passionately. Brax was shocked at first his entire body stiffened for a moment. After a second Brax relaxed and he responded by slipping his tongue into her mouth and holding her around the waist.

Charlie broke away and she smiled at him. 'Wow' he echoed

'I love you' she grinned

'Me to, but people are looking, lots of people' Brax laughed nervously.

'Let them look, I want to have breakfast with my boyfriend' she smiled, sitting on the seat opposite Brax.

Suddenly Colleen walked up to the table 'Sargent' she snapped

'Yes Colleen?' Charlie asked sweetly

'Would you like to order?' she asked warily

'Sure! I'll have a flat white, oh I mean 2 flat whites' Charlie smiled.

Colleen muttered something under her breath and she walked off.

Brax laughed 'She hates us'

'I love us' Charlie smiled

'Thankyou for telling people' Brax said, squeezing Charlie's hand.

Charlie nodded and she was sure that she had made the right choice.

'What about Joey?' Brax asked

'She is gone, apparently someone talked to her' Charlie said suspiciously

'I wonder who?' Brax laughed.

.

Heath wandered into the adoption agency. He wanted to talk to Amber by himself.

Her door was open and he could see her through the open space.

'Hey' he said softly

'Heath!' she grinned running towards him. Heath grabbed her in a hug.

As Amber pulled away, Heath saw that she had tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot.

'What's wrong?' He asked

'Nothing' she mumbled walking back into her room.

Heath followed 'You can tell me' he insisted

'I might be leaving, a family wants to adopt me' she wept

Although Heath felt extremely angry and jealous but he couldn't show Amber that he felt that way so he attempted to make her feel better. 'That is fine, your mum and I will visit' he stroked her hair.

'No!' she wept 'You don't get it, they want to move me to New York City with them, I will never see you' tears fell down her cheeks.

'You can say no' Heath cried

'I can't. I have no choice until I'm 16' she cried

'I will talk to them' Heath insisted hugging her

Amber pulled away tearfully 'Nothing will change, You and mum lost your say almost 6 years ago, after I was put up for adoption' she whispered

Heath stood up in shock. He might be about to lose his daughter.

.

Brax held Charlie's hand as they walked along the path.

'This is weird' Brax laughed as he ignored the many stares of people

'This is right' Charlie corrected him

Brax nodded and kissed her head softly

'I have to tell Leah' Charlie then realized

'And you have to tell the rest of the river-boys' Charlie then gasped

'They…kind of already know'

Charlie laughed and walked up to the front door.

Charlie took a breath and knocked on the door.

Leah swung it open 'Hey Charlie, oh Brax…what are you doing here?' Leah smiled cautiously

'Brax is here because I would like my boyfriend to come over' Charlie said simply

Leah's eye's widened ' Your boyfriend?' Leah repeated in shock

'Yes' Charlie smiled and grabbed hold of Brax's hand

Charlie attempted to walk into the house but Leah closed the door a bit more and stood in the gap.

'What's wrong?' Charlie asked, stepping back

'I don't want a riverboy in my house' Leah said icily

Brax looked hurt so Charlie took a step forward 'Brax is a nice guy, an amazing one, come on Leah! It's not like I ever said Miles couldn't come into the house' Charlie attempted to make a joke

'Miles is not a criminal, Miles does not get in fights on the beach, Miles does not-' Leah cried

'Enough!' Charlie interrupted 'I have a say in this! It is my house as well' Charlie shouted angrily

'Not anymore' Leah said quietly while glaring at Charlie

'What do you mean?' Charlie asked

'This is not your house anymore if you date Brax, I am sorry Brax' Leah said quietly

'Sorry Brax? I am not breaking up with him' Charlie spat

'Well then please have your stuff out of your house by tomorrow'

'What about Ruby?' Charlie asked clearly upset.

'She can stay if you want'

'Hell no. Not with you. God Leah you are such a-' Charlie cried

'Let's go' Brax interrupted, grabbing Charlie's hand and walking out.

.

Charlie and Brax sat miserably in Angelos.

They had expected a few people to be icy at first but not this.

'I'm homeless' Charlie said flatly.

Brax put an arm around Charlie and kissed her softly. 'Sorry'

'It's not your fault' Charlie said, smiling.

Suddenly someone walked through the door to Angelos

'Hello!' Called out Bianca chirpily.

'Hi' Charlie said flatly

Brax grunted a hello.

'Wow you lot are chirpy' she said sarcastically, walking over to the two of them.

'Sorry B, I am just….hiding' Charlie admitted

'I heard about you and Brax's little love announcement' Bianca smiled

Brax rolled his eyes 'Look, if you are just here to complain, don't bother' He snapped

'No, I just wanted to say congratulations' Bianca smiled

'You are ok with it?' Charlie said shocked

Bianca sat down 'I think it is hot' she smiled

'Me to' Brax agreed, kissing Charlie heavily.

'Anyway I was wondering whether you wanted to catch a movie with me tonight? I have 2 tickets to gold class' Bianca asked Charlie

Charlie picked her nails awkwardly 'I would love to but-' she began

'You are hanging out with Brax' Bianca guessed in a sing-song voice

'No, Georgia actually. She is having trouble dealing without Heath and Amber' Charlie corrected

'Oh' Bianca muttered

'But I'm sure she won't mind!' Charlie said, noticing Bianca's quiet face.

.

'Brax!' Georgia called out, banging on the front door.

'He's not home' Heath called out from the couch inside.

Georgia continued to bang on the front door.

Heath got up from the couch and swung it open 'He is not home' Heath snapped

Georgia blushed 'Sorry' she muttered

'Whatever, we need to talk' Heath replied swinging the door open wider

Georgia's eyes widened and she grinned 'We do'

'Not about us' Heath replied

Georgia's smile faded but she followed Heath inside.

'What is it?' she asked sitting next to Heath on the couch.

'It's Amber' Heath began

'Is she ok?' Georgia asked worriedly

'Someone wants to adopt her and move to America' Heath cried

Georgia's eyes widened 'my daughter, she can't be! That's not fair, I want-' Georgia began hysterically, Heath watched tears flail down her cheeks

Heath put a hand around her waist and pulled her to the couch. 'Hey, hey' he soothed, stroking her hair.

Georgia stopped crying and she turned her eyes to Heath 'We can't lose her' she murmered

Heath nodded 'I know'

Georgia flicked her head up 'We still need to talk, about us'

Heath bowed his head 'Why?'

Georgia looked shocked 'because what we had is worth fighting for! Don't you want to work things out?'

'Of course, I miss being with you but I just don't know how to trust you' Heath replied

'So, are you saying that we-' she signaled to the both of them 'We will never be together again' she felt her eyes grow teary again.

'Georgie, please just stop' Heath waved her off

'No!' Georgia shouted 'I love you'

Heath moved away from her.

Georgia moved closer 'I know you love me too!'

'Georgia stop!' Heath pleaded, he felt himself being drawn to her.

'Why? Look, just say you don't still love me and I will leave you alone' she murmered tearfully

'I'm going on a date tomorrow, I have to forget about you' he whispered

Georgia stared at him 'Ok'

Heath looked at her warily 'You are ok with this?'

'You never said you didn't love me' she said simply. Georgia grabbed his hand and then released it. 'We will talk about Amber later' she said and then walked out the door.

***** do you think that Heath should give in to Georgia just yet?*****

**.**

'Brax, I have looked through every magazine and newspaper, nothing is available to house me and Rubz, I should probably just choose a section of pavement and call myself homeless' Charlie frowned

Brax watched his girlfriend mope at the table.

'Charlie you are officially un-homeless' Brax grinned

Charlie looked up from her pizza 'Huh?' she asked

'Your charming boyfriend is taking in you and your daughter to live with him' Brax

Charlie looked up from her pizza and dropped her fork 'Oh god! Are you being serious?' She grinned

'Of course' Brax grinned

Charlie leant over and kissed Brax's lips passionately, she hung her arms around his neck loosely and pressed her body into his over the table.

'I love you, I love you, Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou' Charlie sung as she pulled back from the kiss

Brax grinned. 'Ay shouldn't you be meeting up with Bianca?' he asked

'Dinner first at Angelos' Charlie smiled

'Have you told Georgie yet?' Brax asked, watching out fro his friend

'No, I just figured that she could come along' Charlie smiled.

.

Georgia wandered into Angelos. She had gotten a text from Charlie saying that there was a change of plans and that they were meeting there instead. Georgia was sure that her and Heath could work things out but she really needed to talk to Charlie about it before she broke.

Georgia walked up to the table and saw that Charlie was not alone. Bianca swung her head around as Charlie waved her hand to Georgia.

'What is this?' Georgia asked, wary of what was going on

'You know Bianca right?' Charlie said pointing to Bianca 'She is going to have dinner with us'

'Yea, I think we have met a few times' Georgia nodded, waving to Bianca

Bianca nodded 'Its Georgina right?' she smiled

'Georgia' Charlie corrected 'Now sit' she laughed pointing to Georgia.

Georgia slid into the seat next to Charlie.

'Ok, so what's up?' Charlie asked

'Nothing is more exciting than you and Brax' Bianca laughed

Georgia looked confused 'You never told me that you and Brax were back together?' she said quietly

Charlie nodded 'Yeah, sorry. It happened so quick' she smiled

'But it was such a shock when you just kissed him in the diner, you have to admit? Kids in my class were even talking about it!' Bianca giggled

'Oh, you and him are now public?' Georgia muttered 'you never told me that either'

Charlie looked at Georgia's flat expression so she decided to change the topic. 'So Bianca, what is going on with you?' Charlie giggled

Bianca smiled 'I have a date tomorrow'

Charlie laughed 'WooHoo!' she squealed

'Who with?' Charlie asked

'Heath Braxton' Bianca giggled

Georgia froze and Charlie watched Georgia out of the corner of her eyes.

Bianca faced Georgia 'Oh sorry, I heard you guys hooked up once' Bianca apologized to Georgia

Charlie squeezed Georgia's hand under the table. Georgia didn't know what to say.

Bianca looked at Georgia 'Can you recommend any restaurants that he likes?' she asked

Georgia took a breath, less then two hours ago, she had just professed her love for this man and now she was giving advice on where someone else should take him for dinner.

'He loves Chinese, especially the chicken. He will say that he loves French but that is just to impress you so don't be fooled. If he says he wants Thai he actually means Indian he doesn't know the difference and don't let him eat pineapple on his pizza because it makes him really hyper for some reason and if you order dessert make sure its not fruity because he hates eating baked fruits after dinner' Georgia smiled

'Wow, you know a lot' Bianca laughed

Georgia nodded to herself 'I should go' she muttered, standing to leave. She missed Heath so much.

'No Georgie! We still have to see the movie' Charlie insisted

'I have to work out stuff about Amber, have fun' she muttered, walking off

'Is everything ok with Amber?' Charlie asked concerned

'Have fun at the movie' Georgia smiled and walked out of Angelos.

.

.

**.**

**COMING UP:**

**Charlie and Georgia have some girl time**

**Charlie and Brax finish off their surfing lesson ;)**

**Georgia deals with more Chemo**

**Heath goes on his date**

**Heath and Georgia get an idea for Amber**


	28. trouble with jobs

'Georgia, open the door!' Charlie called out

Georgia slumped over to her caravan door and threw it open

'Oh, hey' she muttered

Charlie grinned 'Look, I know that you wanted to chat last night and it got kind of awkward for you when Bianca brought up the topic of Heath' she stammered

'Whatever' Georgia smiled

'Lets chat now' Charlie suggested

'I don't have time' She muttered

Charlie gave her a look 'Why not?" she asked suspiciously

'I have my chemo in like 20 minutes' Georgia replied

Charlie blushed 'Oh, sorry well look, I will drive you to the hospital and we can talk there'

Georgia nodded 'Yea alright'

.

Charlie sat on a chair next to the one that Georgia was getting her chemo on.

Georgia peered at Charlie who was picking her nails vigorously; she didn't know what to say with all the cords pumping fluid into her friend's body.

Georgia looked at her 'Needles are a bitch' she smiled

Charlie looked up and giggled 'Does it hurt?' she asked

'It used to' she giggled 'but they prick me with so many needles I feel like a voodoo doll so I am slowely getting used to it'

Charlie nodded

'So, how was the movie with Bianca?' Georgia asked

'Ugh, crap. I had this snotty old lady in front of me who kept standing up and opening packets of chips' Charlie grimaced

'Beautiful!" Georgia laughed

Charlie watched her 'Bianca wants to know what to wear on her date' she sighed

Georgia nodded 'Cool' she muttered flicking her head down

'Look, I love Bianca but I can honestly tell you that when you were with Heath I could tell he was happy and that he loved you'

Georgia frowned slightly 'Nah, he will get over me. I used to think that he would come back to me but I'm just another girl'

'A sexy detective girl' Charlie corrected

'Who is friends with a stunning Sargent' Georgia cried, flailing her arms in the air

.

Charlie wandered down onto the beach later on; she spotted Brax with the riverboys down near the water. Charlie walked through the sand, down towards them.

'Hey' she smiled

Brax turned around 'Hello you' he grinned; Brax hooped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Charlie rested her hands on Brax's chest and pushed her mouth harder on to his. The river boys wolf-whistled and laughed loudly causing Charlie to pull away

'Get a room Sarge!' Called out one of the riverboys

Charlie blushed, the reactions of her bosses and the riverboys were the ones she was dreading the most.

Brax turned around

'Oy, shut-up' He said, calming and quieting the reactions of the riverboys

'Why?' Replied one of them cheekily

'I'll arrest you if you don't' Charlie smiled

'Woah!' They laughed and Charlie was secretly chuffed that they were finding her amusing

'All right, maybe the coppa's in this town are okay' one of them laughed

'Yea Daryl, I approve of ya girl' teased another

'Yeah, you and Detective Callahan are hot' Stu grinned

'Oy, Oy I'm glad you boys approve but this one is taken' Brax wrapped his arms around Charlie waist.

'I will see you boys later, Charlie and I have something to do' Brax smiled, leading her by the hand up onto the higher ground of the beach.

Charlie stopped in front of Brax's surfboard

'What's this?' she asked

'Miss Buckton welcome to your next surfing lesson' Brax grinned, lifting up his board.

Charlie giggled and put her hands on her hips 'I am already really good'

'Yeah, Charlie you managed to stand up once and that was for about half a second' Brax teased her

'Fine, maybe I could use a little bit more advice'

'Only a little bit?' Brax asked taking a step closer to her

'Just a little' Charlie murmered, watching Brax slowly get closer

'Are you sure, just a little?' he whispered, so close that Charlie could feel his breath on her face.

'Mmm' she murmered, feeling hot underneath Brax's closeness

'Ok' he replied, kissing her mouth lightly

Charlie kissed him back then pulled away 'Fine, fine I admit I need a lot of help, I am a hopeless surfer' she laughed

Brax laughed back 'Well I have been told to be a fabulous teacher' he said proudly

.

Charlie stood on the board and balanced her legs. She bent her knees slightly and stared at Brax 'See! I can stand for more than half a second!'

'Yes, but Charlie you might find that you are still on the shore and sand does not move and make waves' he teased her placing his arms around her waist.

'Shut-up at least I am improving'

Brax smiled and kissed her forehead softly 'Ok, lets try something different' he whispered into her ear, sliding his arms around her body.

.

It hit lunchtime and Georgia, Brax and Charlie all met-up for pizza at Angelos

'I hate the weird cheesy bits' Georgia grimaced, flicking the melted cheese with her fork

'Oy, I made that pizza!' Brax defended, scooping her pizza into his mouth

'It's lovely' Charlie insisted taking another bite

'Its gross, Brax sweetie I would just stick to running the bar' Georgia laughed

'Fine' he said pretending to be upset but letting a small smile peek.

Suddenly Brax's face tensed and he gave Charlie a look

'G, lets go get some sorbet' Charlie said suddenly, grabbing Georgia's arm and dragging her up from her seat

'Nuh, I saw Brax serving these delicious looking pavlova slices a couple of days ago, I want one' she insisted, sitting back down

'Oops I ran out of pavlova' Brax said quickly pulling Georgia up from her seat

'What is going on?' Georgia cried with a smile on her face

Charlie looked at Brax who sighed 'Heath, he just arrived on his date'

Georgia nodded and flicked her head around. Heath and Bianca were sitting at a table chatting away. When Georgia looked over she met Heaths eyes and he gave her a small smile. Georgia looked away.

'Bianca looks pretty' Georgia muttered

'Yeah' Charlie agreed warily

'Yeah she looks hot!' Brax wolf-whistled to himself

Charlie gave Brax a look and nudged him in the ribs

Brax seemed to get the message 'But, not as hot as you Georgia'

Georgia laughed to herself dryly 'Very funny, I am fine with Heath going on this date, seriously'

Charlie stared at her 'Okay, well do you want to, put down the fork' Charlie said softly, her eyes glancing to Georgia's hand that was clenching the handle of her fork extremely hard

Georgia dropped it onto her plate 'My life is seriously screwed up' she sighed

'How, miss perfect?' Brax teased

'I have a level 5 cancer, my daughter may be getting adopted by someone in America and I lost the guy that I really love'

'It'll be ok, Georgie' Charlie hugged her.

Georgia sprung up suddenly with an idea. 'Brax, can I borrow an apron?' she asked

'Uh, why?' he asked

'I am going to be a waiter for you today' Georgia said, glancing at Heath and Bianca's table.

****How do you think she will go? *** Hahaha**

'Is that a really a good idea?' Charlie asked

'Yeah, G you get really bitchy when you are angry' Brax added

'I do not! I am lovely to people' She laughed

'All right grab a black apron from behind the bar' Brax nodded

'Thanks, love you all' she smiled jumping up from the table.

'Lets stay and watch' Brax said

'Sounds good babe' Charlie snuggled into Brax on the seats.

Georgia walked up to Heath and Bianca's table.

Heath saw Georgia standing there with a pad and paper and he choked on his drink

'G, what are you doing here?' he asked

'Being a waiter, may I take your order?' she giggled

'Uh, ok' Heath muttered

'Lets have the bruschetta and garlic bread to start us off'' Bianca said

'Heath is allergic to tomato' Georgia muttered

'Yeah' Heath smiled in acknowledgement.

'Oh, okay how about the fish cakes?"

'I hate-' Heath began

'Fish' Georgia finished

'How can you hate fish?' Bianca laughed

'My fault' Georgia laughed

'Georgie went vegan for like 5 years and she made me watch this video on how animals were killed and cut-up, I never touched a fish since' Heath laughed

'Oh' Bianca smiled stiffly noticing the way Georgia was looking at Heath.

'Lets have the garlic bread and uh some type of pizza' Heath said

'Ok well I don't recommend what ever pizza that Brax made, it tasted like a cat pissed on it' Georgia laughed and Heath joined in.

'How about the margarita pizza?' Bianca suggested

'Oh, or the really good Mexican one' Georgia smiled

'I think Heath would rather the margarita' Bianca said through gritted teeth

'Ok, but the Mexican is amazing' Georgia smiled

' So is the margarita' Bianca snapped

'The Mexican has this delicious pepper on it, seriously I ate like the whole bloody pizza!' Georgia giggled

'For gods sake! We want the margarita pizza, you are the waiter it is the customers choice for what food they want!' Bianca snapped loudly

Georgia blushed 'Sorry, I just got a bit carried away'

'Well go get our food' Bianca said angrily.

Georgia walked off.

Over at Brax and Charlie's table they both watched Georgia walk to the kitchen miserably. Both Brax and Charlie followed her.

'How is it going?' Brax asked

'I am a shitty waiter!' Georgia frowned

'I am sure it wasn't that bad' Charlie soothed

'Look, just go back to the table and get them another drink' Brax said putting his hand on Georgia's back and pushing her towards Heath and Bianca's table.

Georgia stumbled over to the table 'Hey' she said nervously, sticking her hand up to wave awkwardly 'Can I get you another drink?'

Heath looked at her 'Uh just get me anything' he said

'I'll have a glass of champagne' Bianca smiled stiffly

'Ok, cool. Look I'm sorry for being annoying before when you were trying to order' Georgia apologized

'Its fine' Heath insisted

'Cool, well I'll get your drinks- oh and actually Heath I need to talk to you about Amber later' Georgia said

'Who is Amber?' Bianca asked

'My daughter' Georgia smiled

'You have a daughter?' Bianca said shocked

'Yea, well anyway I called my lawyer and they gave me some advice on how to deal with the situation with the adoption agency so give me a call when you are home Heath'

'Adoption, your daughter is in an orphanage?' Bianca asked shocked

Heaths face tensed

'Yeah' Georgia muttered

'Drugs and alcohol can be a bitch, I never picked you to be a mum don't worry' Bianca said

Georgia's eyes widened 'I am a great mum'

'Then why is your kid living in an orphanage' Bianca replied staring at Georgia.

.

Charlie walked into her office later on, she had called her bosses telling them about her relationship with Brax and it was now time to face the consequences.

'Sargent' greeted one of her bosses as she walked into the station

'Super-intendant, I didn't know you were going to be here' Charlie said shocked and nervous

'After hearing about your relationship with Mr. Braxton I thought that it was my duty to interview you on the topic' He replied

'Of course' Charlie bowed her head. She followed the superintendent into her office where Charlie was shocked to see that there were two other chief police members already waiting for their arrival.

'Sargent, please take a seat' one of them said, pointing to the chair opposite them.

Charlie obeyed and nervously sat down. The men all stared at her, waiting for her to crack.

'Miss Buckton, do you realize what we think?' The superintendent asked

'No' Charlie said

'Your relationship with Daryl Braxton means that we have to re-think the outcome of every case that you have been a part of since your relationship with him began' he cried

'You could have very easily protected him, or his brothers from any consequences' another added

Charlie felt angry, her face was going red and she could feel her hands clenching the sides of the chair 'I have not compromised myself in any way, my relationship with Brax has never changed my authority with him or any of the river-boys when being questioned on a case'

'This needs to be taken seriously, Sargent. We need to-' he began

Suddenly the door slammed open and Georgia walked into the room angrily.

'Detective Callahan, Thankyou for coming' the supt greeted her warmly

'This is bullshit!' Georgia cried and Charlie took a breath of relief that she had came.

'Excuse me?' the men replied

'I dated a river-boy for years while having my job as a detective and you never worried one bit about how it would effect my work, in fact Daryl Braxton is hardly a criminal in comparison to his brother, Heath' Georgia cried

'Miss Callahan, you are a detective. Charlie is only a Sargent'

Charlie watched Georgia's eyes widen 'Yes, that is right. I am her boss and I can tell you that she has not let anything personal interfere with her work'

'Miss Callahan, we will have to suspend Sargent Buckton for a few days just until we can clear that her relationship is not damaging to the force'

'You fire her and I will quit' Georgia threatened the superintendent

'It is just a suspension and if you continue your attitude you will be receiving one yourself' snapped the superintendent to Georgia.

Georgia straightened up and sat next to Charlie.

'So both you ladies are involved with a riverboy?' One of the other chief-of-police asked

'Is that a question or a statement?' Georgia snapped

'Miss Callahan, respect is a wonderful trait' the superintendent spat

'Sorry' she muttered

'Detective Callahan is no longer involved with a riverboy, only me' Charlie sighed

'Thankyou Sargent Buckton, we will investigate this relationship for a few days but you don't need to worry, we have faith in you as a person and policeman so you will most likely return to work in a few days' the superintendent smiling briefly

Georgia stood up and shook all the men's hands 'Thankyou' she nodded

'It's a pleasure Miss Callahan, you always seem to bring enough…uh fiery personality into our conversations' the commanding officer

Charlie followed Georgia out of the room.

Georgia stared at Charlie as they walked out of the station 'You okay?' she asked

'I have just been suspended from my job' Charlie said miserably, kicking her heels into the ground.

'Don't worry I have been suspended heaps' Georgia said casually, walking towards her car.

'How many times?' Charlie asked curiously

'Less than 50 more than 10' Georgia smiled

'Oh god!' Charlie laughed

'Well as you heard from the superintendent and the commander I do have a "fiery personality" so suspensions come to me naturally' she giggled

.

Charlie got out of Georgia's car and walked up towards her new home, ever since she had moved into Brax's house it felt strange having a new house. Ruby loved it and so did Charlie but it would still take some getting used to.

Brax opened the door as Charlie walked up the stairs to the front porch.

'Hey' he smiled

'Hi' Charlie replied quietly

'What's wrong' Brax asked, putting an arm around Charlie's waist

'I have been suspended' Charlie muttered

'What? Why? They can't do that' Brax said angrily

'Well they can and they did, but don't worry It was worth it for us to be together' Charlie smiled, she kissed Brax's lips lightly 'I promise'

'Good, because I'm not going anywhere' Brax smiled

Charlie giggled. And kissed him again, Brax grabbed her hand and led her into their room.

.

Georgia walked upto Heath who was sitting at the surf club.

'Hey' she smiled 'How was your date?'

Heath stared at her 'It was fine'

'Is their going to be another?' Georgia asked casually, sitting down next to him

Heath grinned at her 'No'

'Why not?' She asked

'I still want you'

'Then let **us** happen!' she insisted

'But I just keep thinking that you are keeping more from me, I didn't know about your cancer and I didn't know about our child' Heath said

'I love you' she said lightly

'I miss you but we can't be together so lets just get onto talking about what you wanted to discuss' Heath said

Georgia took a breath 'I know how we can keep Amber'

'How?' Heath asked

'We adopt her' Georgia said smiling lightly

.

.

.

**COMING UP:**

**GEORGIA AND HEATH TALK TO A LAWYER**

**SOMEONE DOESN'T LIKE BRAX**

**CHARLIE FINDS OUT WHO…**

**PLEASE REVIEW, you all say such lovely things- it keeps me writing this story Thankyou xxx**


	29. trouble with brax

Brax jogged down the beach.

It was silent except for the sounds of his heavy breathing.

Brax stopped for a minute to catch his breath. He took a sip of water from his drink bottle.

Suddenly Brax felt a shiver as someone stood behind him. He turned around and was immediately struck in the head with something. Brax fell to the ground and the person stood over him and smiled 'Now I can have my girlfriend back'

She ran off the beach in a hurry with a huge smile on their face.

.

Georgia and Charlie walked down the beach; Charlie was eager to show-off her newly improved surfing skills to Georgia.

'I swear I have improved!' Charlie giggled

'I'm sure' Georgia smiled, nudging her arm cheekily

Charlie wandered down the beach holding the surfboard above her head. Georgia looked out onto the beach, trying to find some good waves. Her eyes drifted over to a body that was lying awkwardly on the sand. Waves were rolling over the bodies' legs and up its body. Even from a distance Georgia knew who it was.

Georgia ran down the beach towards the body, Charlie noticed where she was going and she immediately followed

'Brax!' Charlie cried out, recognizing his face.

'Oh shit' Georgia breathed, her eyes scanned his unconscious body and she saw the blood that had dried to his neck and head. 'Call the ambulance' Charlie shouted cradling Brax's head in her lap.

Charlie began to cry, she felt the man she loved slipping away from her. She kissed Brax's head softly and grabbed his hand in hers.

Georgia quickly grabbed her phone and called for an ambulance 'Hi Its Detective Callahan, I am calling for an ambulance, I have an unconscious male with possible head trauma' she wailed into the phone, tears rushed down her cheeks 'Hurry up, please! We need help' Georgia added in tears, clinging to the mobile in her hand. She watched Charlie try to wake Brax up by softly whispering to him.

'Brax, baby… it's me, its Charlie' Charlie said softly in a whisper, she stroked Brax's hair and kissed his forehead, tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she kept trying to get Brax to wake up.

Georgia walked back over and bent down. Charlie noticed Georgia's tear-stained face. Georgia went for an…uh different approach when trying to get Brax to wake up. 'Daryl Braxton, you wake up now! You have me crying like a loser and I am saving your ass so you better wake up' she shouted in cries.

'Please, Brax…please' Georgia then added in a whisper, grabbing his other hand.

'He is going to be ok' Charlie reassured herself out loud.

Georgia looked at Charlie then quickly looked away.

**.**

Charlie had rode with Brax to the hospital and Georgia was left on the beach. She reached for her phone to call Heath. After the 13th call she realized that his phone must be off. Georgia rushed to her car and drove to Heaths house.

'Heath, open the door!' she cried, banging on the front door, she broke down in tears and was eager to hear that Brax would be ok.

Heath opened the door and was stunned to see Georgia standing there, her hands had Brax's blood smeared all over them and her face was blotchy and tear-stained

'Georgie, what's wrong?' He asked, putting an arm around her

'Brax, he is in hospital. Charlie and me couldn't revive him, there is something, something wrong with his head' she stammered pulling Heath out the door.

'Woah, ah are you okay?' He asked, getting into the car

'I'm fine its just Brax' she replied shutting the car door after herself.

.

At the hospital Charlie sat in the waiting room, waiting for a doctor to reassure her that the man she was in love with would be okay.

Heath and Georgia rushed into the waiting room 'Charlie, ya heard anything?' Heath asked

'Nothing, they won't tell me anything' She replied miserably.

The three of them sat together, all their eyes glued to the door waiting for someone to tell them something reassuring.

'Anyone for Daryl Braxton?' An attractive and young doctor asked, scanning the waiting room suddenly

'Yes' Charlie said, standing from her chair.

'Daryl Braxton had severe head trauma and his concussion was intense' the doctor began

'Just tell us if he is ok?' Georgia snapped

The doctor stared at Georgia then flicked his eyes back to Charlie 'He is stable but the next 24 hours will tell us more about his recovery' The doctor said

'So he is going to be okay?' Georgia asked stubbornly

The doctor stared at Georgia again 'You are very insistent, I like that in a girl' he flirted

Georgia giggled

Heath watched as the doctor took a step closer towards Georgia 'She is already seeing someone, a very jealous…uh a very jealous strong man' Heath stammered stepping in-between the two of them

'Dr. Can I go see Brax now?' Charlie asked

'Yes but I am certain that he will not be waking for at least another few hours'

Charlie rushed into the hospital room and sat next to Brax's silent body. She grasped his hand and kissed his lips lightly. Charlie stared at Brax's closed eyes; she felt comfort by the rise and fall of his chest-reassurance that he could breath.

'Is he ok?' Georgia asked as her and Heath hovered at the door

Charlie looked at them 'Come inside guys' she ignored Georgia's question but invited them in the room.

Georgia walked up to Brax and kissed his cheek, she leant over and whispered into his ear 'Sorry for shouting at you on the beach, I thought that my "tough love" might wake you up'

Charlie squeezed Brax's hand as Georgia walked back towards Heath 'What was with you telling the hot doctor that I have a jealous boyfriend?' Georgia asked Heath looked up at her 'I..uh thought he looked a bit dodgy' he muttered

Georgia laughed out loud 'You so still want me, Heath Braxton!' she cried twirling around in a circle

Heath just laughed to himself and blushed.

Charlie turned away from the two of them and focused on Brax, she couldn't imagine who could have done this to him, who hated Brax that much?

Hammer? One of the river boys who lied about being okay with our relationship.

There was suddenly a knock at the hospital door and Joey was standing there.

'Hey, why are you back' Charlie murmed, moving closer to Brax

Heath and Georgia both stared at Joey inquisitively.

'I was just driving through town when I heard about Brax being in hospital, I wanted to check that you were okay' Joey smiled

Charlie couldn't help but feel slightly flattered

Georgia stared at Joey 'How did you hear about it? Brax has only been in here for around 5 hours, we haven't told anyone'

Heath nodded in agreement to Georgia's questioning

Joey looked flustered 'I ah, someone from the hospital must have passed on the news' she muttered

'Who told you?' Georgia snapped, clearly feeling unsure about Joeys story

'You are Georgia, right' Joey smiled, changing the subject

'Yeah' Georgia muttered 'And you are?'

'Joey' Joey grinned facing Charlie.

'That's sweet that you came' Charlie smiled

'Yeah' Georgia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes

'Play nice' Heath instructed Georgia quietly.

Charlie turned her attention back to Brax and she kissed his lips this time, only softly but just enough to feel the life in him.

Georgia stood up suddenly 'Seeya Charlie, I am going to go start an investigation, to find the bastard who did this to Brax' she said, kissing Charlie's cheek and squeezing Brax's limp hand.

'I'll come' Heath suggested, standing to leave 'Give us a call, if anything changes, Charlie' Heath added before following Georgia out the door.

Once they had left Joey sat next to Charlie 'Georgia seems…nice' she said sarcastically

Charlie laughed 'She is really nice, she just wants Brax to be okay'

'Are you sure that you are okay?' Joey asked slowly moving her hand closer to Charlie's leg.

'Yeah, I just really want Brax to wake up, I don't know what I would do without him' Charlie said tearfully

Joey nodded 'I know how it feels to lose someone you love, Its how I felt when I left you'

Charlie sighed 'I missed you for a while but I am completely over you now, I am in love with Brax and nothing can change that'

Joey smiled briefly 'Ok, but look sitting around here isn't going to wake him up, you should go get some rest and come back tomorrow' Joey suggested

Charlie shook her head 'No. I want to be here when he wakes up'

'If you don't rest, you will have fallen asleep when he wakes up, just go home and have a rest. I'll drive you' Joey smiled

'Ok' Charlie agreed reluctantly. She kissed Brax's hand and stroked his hair 'I'll be back soon baby, just hold on' Charlie walked out the door and Joey followed. The two of them walked down the corridor when Joey suddenly stopped 'I think I left my purse in Brax's hospital room, you meet me at my car. I will be just a minute' Joey said

Charlie nodded and kept walking. Joey turned around and walked back to Brax's room. She slammed the door shut behind her and glared at him 'If I knew you weren't going to die, I would have hit your head a bit harder' she snarled at Brax's sleeping body. Joey rummaged through her backpack and brought out a syringe that had some sort of drug in it. Joey grabbed Brax's arm and stabbed the syringe into it, she watched the liquid go into his blood stream.

'See if you can survive this Brax, don't worry I will be happy to keep your girlfriend I mean ex-girlfriend company, trust me she wants me more' Joey spat. She threw the empty syringe in the bin and watched Brax's monitor begin to beep rapidly. Joey ran out of the room and towards her car where Charlie was standing.

.

Georgia and Heath had just finished writing up the report for Brax's police case.

'Don't you want to start investigating?' Heath asked as Georgia put the file on her desk

'I want to but I have an appointment with my lawyer, actually we both do' Georgia smiled

'About the adoption?' Heath asked shocked

Georgia nodded while grabbing her handbag off her desk 'I figured that if we want to get Amber back we should immediately get some advice so that the other family doesn't get her first.

'Ok' Heath grinned 'Let's go' the two of them walked towards the car

.

At the law firm Georgia and Heath immediately walked up the stairs. Georgia was confident as she had worked on cases with many of the lawyers before she was a friend with some of them. Heath was a bit less enthusiastic as many of the lawyers had given him heavy fines and more.

As they walked down the hallway Georgia waved hello to every person that she passed 'Loren!' Georgia grinned stopping one particular lawyer

'Hey Georgia, I was just on my way to my office to get ready for our meeting' the lawyer smiled

'Sweet. Well, this is Heath Braxton, Amber's father' Georgia added

Heath gave a small wave 'Hi'

'Nice to meet you, I'm Georgia's lawyer Loren Stevens. The both of you can just follow me to my office and we can discuss your proposition' Loren smiled briefly and lead them to her office.

Georgia and Heath both sat behind the desk where Loren got out her papers.

'Okay, so Georgia you and Heath Braxton would like to have a joint adoption of Amber Braxton' she asked

'Yes' Georgia smiled and Heath nodded

'Are the two of you married?' Loren asked

'No' Heath muttered

'Are you romantically involved?' she asked, scribbling notes on her paper

Georgia looked at Heath with a frown 'No, not right now' she replied turning back to Loren

'Is it true that you only wanted to adopt your daughter back when you heard that someone else was interested in also adopting her?' Loren asked staring at Georgia

'Yes- I mean no, I had been thinking about it for a while but when I found out about the other family being interested it made me realize that adopting her would be the right thing to do' Georgia smiled

Loren frowned 'are you adopting her because it is the right thing to do or because you want a child?'

'Because I want my child' Georgia snapped

Heath put a hand on her leg, to calm her down

'Heath, how would you describe Georgia in relation to her personality and ability?'

Heath took a breath 'Georgia is great, she is really kind and loving'

Loren sighed 'Now tell me the truth, I need to know what you are both really like as people, for instance why did the two of you end your relationship?'

Heath looked at Georgia as if to say _sorry, but I have to be honest_ 'She didn't tell me about us having a child'

'So, Georgia you keep secrets. I know about your chemotherapy, did you tell Heath about it?'

'Its my own business, I didn't have to' she muttered

'Georgia, I need to make sure that you are capable to be a mother, please just be honest with me and yourself' Loren insisted

Georgia stayed silent for a moment. 'No, Heath found out about my cancer by accident I kept it a secret from everyone' Georgia whispered

'Ok, Thankyou' Loren wrote down a few more notes 'Now, when you try to adopt Amber, it is going to come up about you putting her up for adoption in the first place, can you please tell me why you did?'

'I was in a bad place' Georgia murmered, staring at the ground

'Drugs, alcohol, prostitution? What kind of bad place?'

'God, no! none of that, I was just upset, really upset. I missed Heath so badly and I couldn't deal with having child, I didn't want to ruin Amber's life'

Loren looked at Georgia 'so, are you out of this bad place now? Because you won't get custody of Amber is there is even a slight chance that you are incapable of taking care of her'

'I understand' Georgia nodded 'I am better now, I know that I can look after Amber'

'Ok, where are you located? Where are you currently staying?'

'I live in a caravan while in Summer Bay' Georgia said

'Did you expect to raise Amber in a caravan?' Loren asked

'No, I also own a house in mangrove river' Georgia replied

'So, you would leave the bay?' Heath asked shocked

'Yeah, If I had to for us to get Amber' Georgia nodded

'I don't want you to leave' Heath murmered and Georgia blushed

Loren wrote a few notes down 'Look, Georgia I have known you for ages, I know that you are a loving person- very capable of having a child and Heath, you seem like a great person as well but to be honest some of the factors that I discovered today may impact your chances. I mean, the two of you have rocky on-off sexual relationship, Georgia you have personal health issues and there are a few other uncertainties'

Georgia frowned 'what is the other family like? The one that wants to adopt Ambz'

Loren sorted through her files until she brought out a booklet 'Their name is the Sutton's, the parents are both involved in a successful business firm and they have two children who both go to a private school in Manhattan, New York. They live in a three story house with two dogs and a cat' Loren read off her paper

Georgia smiled 'They sound perfect, you should pick us'

.

.

Charlie came back to the hospital later the evening.

A doctor rushed up to her 'miss Buckton' he called out. Charlie immediately turned around. 'What's wrong?' she asked

'Daryl Braxton went into a temporary hallucinate, someone put a drug into his blood system' the doctor responded

Charlie took a deep breath and she tried to run towards Brax's room. The doctor placed his hand across her to stop her. 'He is okay, we managed to control the drug and remove it from the system, whoever did it mustn't have been a doctor because the drug completely missed any major blood flow or arteries' the doctor said

Charlie looked confused 'so someone else did this? You need to give him security, someone could kill Brax! Don't you care' she shouted

'I think that you should add this to the investigation, I'm not a cop but I think that whoever was responsible for his head-injures would be the same person who injected him with the drug. I will be happy to make a statement and I will be sure to make sure I note whoever enters Daryl Braxton's hospital room' the doctor calmed her.

Charlie nodded and raced over to Brax's room. He hadn't woken up yet and Charlie knew that she would need to find whoever was doing this to him before Brax died.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COMING UP:**

**GEORGIA INVESTIGATES TO FIND THE TRUTH**

**CHARLIE STAYS BY BRAX**

**JOEY KEEPS WORKING HER PLAN, WILL SHE BE CAUGHT?**


	30. trouble with joey

Charlie stared at the crime-scene, she felt sick when her eyes drifted to the blood stained sand in the taped off area of the beach.

'Charlie, you don't have to be here. Working on a case so personal can be very challenging' Georgia called out noticing the paleness and sadness in Charlie's face

Charlie turned around, facing Georgia 'I'm fine, I just need to know that Brax is fine and I cant do that until whoever is responsible for putting him in that hospital bed is behind bars' Charlie responded.

Georgia nodded.

Charlie looked out at the beach; she couldn't see what they had missed. What they haven't seen that could help solve the crime.

Georgia walked over to her 'Brax will wake up' he said, squeezing her hand quickly

Charlie nodded 'I know, I'm going to go see him' she said, walking back up the beach

'Call me if you find anything' Charlie called out as she ran back up the path towards her car

'Same with you' Georgia replied, walking back over to the crime scene. She couldn't find anything incriminating.

.

Charlie walked towards to Brax's hospital room and just before she opened the door someone stopped her.

'Excuse me!' called out a doctor

'Yea' Charlie responded turning around towards the voice.

'Can you please sign this sheet' the doctor asked, shoving a clipboard stacked with papers on it in front of her face.

'Uh, what's it for?' Charlie asked

'Since Mr. Braxton had an almost fatal incident with an unknown intruder, we are documenting everyone who enters his room with a specific relationship to him' the doctor replied

Charlie smiled and wrote down_ "Miss Charlie Buckton, Girlfriend"_ she grinned as she wrote the words, _Girlfriend, _being Brax's girlfriend felt so right.

Charlie handed the clipboard back and walked towards Brax's room.

The blinds were shut and Charlie could only see the outline of his face in the dark room. She walked over to Brax and stared at his sleeping face. He had a huge bandage still wrapped around his head from the wound and Charlie stroked the bandage, hoping that he wasn't still in pain. The doctor had previously said that he would be waking up in 1-2 days. It had been that time.

Charlie walked over to the window and pulled the blind open a little bit. She could see Brax's features clearer now; he looked so peaceful in the light. Charlie kissed his head and sat next to him.

'I need you to wake up' Charlie said softly 'Georgia is being all edgy and crazy, Heath is acting all tough and moody and I'm….I'm just missing you' She said lightly. Charlie looked at Brax again and she stood up, Brax was lying on one side of the bed, his head was leaning against the pillow. Charlie slowly got onto the bed next to him and she held his hand. Brax breathed lightly and Charlie felt comforted by the sounds of him inhaling and exhaling.

Suddenly Charlie felt Brax squeeze her hand lightly. Her eyes sprung open wider. 'Brax' she said softly, quickly getting off the bed.

Brax smiled slightly and his eye's fluttered open

'I missed you' he whispered, grinning lightly

'Me to' Charlie laughed, tears of happiness brimmed her eyes and she knew that he was going to be ok. They were both going to be ok.

.

'Daryl' Georgia laughed, running into his hospital room with open arms

'Georgie-bear' He laughed

'Don't call me that' she said, punching his arm lightly

'Then don't call me Daryl' Brax replied, winking at her.

Georgia rolled her eyes and went and sat on the chair next to Charlie.

'So, do you remember anything' Charlie asked

'Anything, about the person, any details' Georgia expanded

'I can't remember much, my head must have been hit pretty bad.' He muttered

'Great. Now I get my work back' Georgia laughed in a mock sarcastic voice. She realized that if Brax couldn't remember much she would have to work even harder to scrounge together some sort of evidence.

Brax sprung up 'Now I get my work back' he repeated to himself 'Now I get my….Now I get my, back' Brax muttered, trying to put together a sentence

'Baby, what is it?' Charlie asked, leaning towards Brax

'The person, once I had been hit they said something'

'What?' Charlie asked eagerly

'Now I get my….something….back, I can't remember' Brax murmered

'Just think, what do you have that someone wants?' Georgia asked

'Did you take something off someone that they want back?' Charlie added

'Now I get my.' Brax paused and looked at Charlie

'What? What is it?' she asked

'The person said, now I get my girlfriend back' Brax said confidently but with a concerned look on his face.

'Are you sure?' Georgia asked 'It could have been _now I get my grapefruit back_ or _now I get my guava back'_ She suggested

'I know what I heard Georgia. Charlie, could it have been Angelo, I mean I know I wasn't always his favorite person but do you think he could have done this?' Brax asked

'No, him and Nicole are really happy together.' Charlie murmered

'I know who it is' Georgia said suddenly

'Who?' Brax asked

'Hammer, he has said hundreds of times that he wants to have a cop on his side, he must have realized that he would have to get rid of you to get to Charlie' Georgia said

'It does make sense' Charlie said still slightly unsure.

'There is only one-way to find out. Charlie, lets go have a chat with Hammer' Georgia grinned, standing from the seat.

Charlie nodded and kissed Brax's lips to say goodbye. She pulled away slowly, savoring the moment in his touch.

.

'I miss boys' Georgia said randomly on their way back to the station. The constable on duty had brought Hammer into the station ready for the two of them to question him.

Charlie giggled. 'What do you mean?'

'I haven't kissed a guy in ages, let alone…..done you-know-what with a guy' Georgia groaned

'You are just having a boy drought, it will end soon' Charlie told her.

'But, there is only one boy I want and he is not interested' Georgia sighed

'Heath?' Charlie guessed

'Yes. It is agonizing, every time I see him I just want to rip his shirt off and…and yeah, other stuff' Georgia laughed

'Sex fantasy?' Charlie teased her

'Maybe, it could be. It probably is, I just need him, so bad' she complained, laughing.

'Well, why don't you just do it' Charlie suggested

'What…rip his shirt off?' Georgia said confused

'No, just tell him the way you feel' Charlie corrected.

'I have tried, I have tried so bad but he just is oblivious to me, he thinks that he can't trust me' Georgia explained

'Can he, you know…trust you?' Charlie asked

'Yea, he can.' Georgia nodded, pulling up into the station.

Charlie got out of the car 'why don't you get-it-on with Hammer' Charlie joked

'The thing is though, I miss guys sooo bad that I am actually considering that' she laughed walking through the door.

'Detective C, Sargent Buckton. Hammer is waiting' Constable Watson said.

The two of them nodded.

'I'll do the interview alone' Charlie instructed

'What, you afraid I'll rip his shirt off?' Georgia laughed, walking towards her office.

Charlie just smiled and walked through the door.

'Buckton' Hammer smirked as Charlie entered the interview room.

'Hammer' Charlie smiled stiffly and sat opposite him

'Have you heard about Brax?' Charlie asked

'Yeah, so sad. You must be sad' Hammer winked

'Yeah, I am because all arrows lead to you.'

'Me? Woah, Buckton- Brax, and me we are mates' Hammer cried

'Really, because every time I have seen you with him, you have either been punching his face or threatening him' Charlie snapped

'Fine. Whatever, We aren't really friends but I didn't knock his head around' Hammer defended

'Would you like a lawyer?' Charlie asked

'I don't bloody need one, I am innocent' he said harshly

'Ok, what where you doing on Monday Morning then?' Charlie asked

'I was at home?' He said in an exaggerated tone.

'Who can confirm that?' Charlie asked

'A very lovely girl called Olaya Hitch, I can give you her number to check. She will remember- the night before was pretty unforgettable for her' Hammer smiled, writing Olaya's mobile number on a card.

Charlie sighed. If this Olaya girl confirmed Hammers story she would be back to nothing.

.

Joey walked into the hospital and up to Brax's room.

'Stop!' called out a voice.

Joey froze.

'You forgot to sign this sheet, to say your relationship to Mr. Braxton' a doctor instructed

Joey gave off a fake smile 'sure' she said sweetly grabbing the clipboard. _Cajolery Hie, Daryl Braxton's Cousin; _Joey made up a fake identity and handed the clipboard back. The doctor read what she had written. 'They never mentioned a cousin would be visiting' He said warily.

Joey smiled 'I am on a surprise trip'

The doctor nodded 'Don't be long' he walked off.

'I won't, I won't be long at all' she smiled.

Joey walked up to Brax's door; she opened it slightly and was relieved to see that he was sleeping. She crept in the room and sat on the chair next to his bed.

'You just keep coming back to life' she whispered 'Not this time, no. I will be making sure you don't come back, I promise you that.' She smiled evilly.

Joey opened her bag and got out a knife. She held it steadily and raised the blade above her head. Before Joey could lower it, Brax's monitor began to beep consistently. Joey quickly put the knife away as she heard doctors and nurses bustling up to the door.

'I'm sorry Miss Hie you will have to leave the room, we need to help your cousin' a doctor called out running through the door to the room and bustling Joey out.

.

Charlie walked back to the hospital; she wanted to check on Brax.

'Miss, can you sign this sheet-' a doctor began

'I know, I know to prove I know Mr Braxton' Charlie sighed grabbing the clipboard. She signed her name but then noticed that she wasn't the last person to sign it, neither was Heath, nor Casey, Georgia or Ruby or even Cheryl. Who was "Cajolery Hie"?

Georgia met Charlie at the hospital.

'So, Dr Rainer. Did you see what this "Cajolery Hie" person looked like? Georgia asked, questioning the Dr

'Uh…it was a girl with brown hair, I think' he muttered

'Ok, so brown hair' Georgia said out loud as she wrote it down on her notes.

'It could have been blonde…or red or even Black- I can't remember' the Dr exclaimed

Georgia took a breath.

Charlie sat in Brax's room.

'I wasn't awake when they came in.' He said

'It's okay, we will find the person' Charlie insisted

'The name Cajolery Hie, is a weird name' Brax laughed

Charlie nodded 'Yeah it is' she then got an idea 'It is a very weird name, to weird almost' she muttered scrambling around in her bag for her notepad. Charlie finally found it and she scribbled down the name **CAJOLERY HIE **in big block letters. Brax watched her frantically scribble things out and through scrunched up papers in the direction of the bin. She suddenly looked up with a pale expression 'Oh, god. I know who it is' she said

'Who?" Brax asked

'Georgia!' Charlie called out.

'Who?' Brax asked again

Georgia walked into the room 'The Doctor says that it is a girl' she said

'I know' Charlie said 'Cajolery Hie isn't their name. It is an anagram' she explained

'Of what?' Brax asked

'_Joey Charlie, _if you swap the letters around of Cajolery Hie it makes…._Joey Charlie_. She did this._'_ Charlie said quietly

'Holy shit! Joey, the little brunette one who was talking to you at the hospital. I never like her' Georgia babbled

'Joey Collins, yeah…we dated a while ago and about a week ago she tried to get back together with me but Brax scared her off' Charlie explained.

'Lets go have a chat with her' Georgia said standing up 'Stay alive Brax' she laughed, running out of his room.

Charlie walked over to Brax and sighed 'I'm sorry' she said

'It's fine, its not your fault just your crazy ex-girlfriends fault' Brax smiled

'I love you' Charlie murmered, kissing Brax's forehead.

'I know' he smiled

'Charlie, we need to go get your crazy ex's ass in a jail cell' Georgia called out from the corridor

'Now go get Joey' Brax said, shooing her off.

Charlie nodded and walked out of the room.

.

Charlie knocked on the door of Joey's caravan and Georgia stood next to her with her arms crossed.

'Charlie, hey' Joey smiled, opening the door, 'How is Brax?' she asked sweetly

'Fine. No thanks to you' Georgia snapped

'Shhh' Charlie said calming her down.

'You need to choose better friends, Charlie' Joey said glaring at Georgia

'No. I'm fine thankyou. Joey did you hurt Brax? Did you hit him on the head?' Charlie asked softly

'What? No. I don't even own a baseball bat' she snapped 'I can't believe you would think that?'

'Baseball bat? We didn't tell you the weapon' Georgia said curiously

'Yeah you did. You told me at the hospital' Joey lied

'Nah, we didn't. In fact we don't even know what the weapon that was used was but it seems that you do' Charlie said

Joey took a breath 'I'm sorry Charlie but you needed to realise that we are meant to be together' Joey insisted

'You little bitch.' Georgia muttered,

'Shut-up' Joey snapped 'this is none of your business. Who even are you?'

Georgia stepped forward 'Senior Detective Callahan and I am putting you under arrest for the double attempt of murder on Daryl Braxton. Sorry Sweetie' Georgia said sarcastically, grabbing Joey's arms and snapping the hand-cuffs around her wrists

'Charlie! Please, don't you love me?' Joey cried hysterically.

'I love Brax' she replied

**.**

**.**

**COMING UP:**

**CHARLIE, BRAX AND GEORGIA GO TO COURT**

**BRAX RECOVERS**

**GEORGIA SEE'S THE FIRST OF HER CHEMO SYMPTOMS….**

**XXX I hope you like the chapter, please review**


	31. trouble with effects

'You know what Brax?' Georgia asked. Brax was being kept company by Georgia the next morning and her constant cheery chatter and questions was tiring him.

'What?' he asked exhausted

'I reckon that the purple jelly and the pink jelly are actually the same flavor just with different coloring' she said spooning mouthfuls of hospital jelly into her mouth.

'Stop eating my jelly' Brax said, trying to whack the carton out of her hand

'Why? You don't eat it' Georgia defended

'Because every time a nurse brings me in some, you take it off the tray and eat it' Brax cried

'You never said I couldn't have it' Georgia replied wiping her finger in the jelly container to get the excess jelly off the packaging.

'You eat a lot of food' Brax said laughing to himself as he watched the bin pile up with more and more jelly cups.

'Are you calling me fat?' Georgia laughed

'No, just hungry' Brax winked at her

'You suck, hospital boy' she growled

'Did you just make an insult about hospitals? You couldn't think up a better insult than _hospital boy' _Brax laughed

'Douche' Georgia poked her tongue out. Charlie walked into the room.

'Hey guys' she smiled

'Baby hey. Get Georgia out of here, she is going crazy' Brax cried

'He called me fat' Georgia defended

'She called me a douche' Brax insisted

Charlie laughed 'I feel like I am looking after children. Georgie I need you to organize a statement for the trial tomorrow'

'Ok' Georgia said standing up 'love you baby, get well soon' Georgia teased Brax, squeezing his cheeks.

'Get off' he snapped, whacking her hands away.

Georgia just laughed and walked out of the room.

Charlie watched her leave and she shut the door. 'Sounds like you two had fun' she said sarcastically.

'I swear, every bloody topic that we talked about was Jelly, Heath, boys, jelly, Me, You, me and you, me and her, me and the jelly' Brax complained

Charlie laughed

.

Georgia wandered home via the beach.

'Detective Callahan' called out a voice

Georgia swung around and saw a bunch if the river boys calling her over

Georgia walked towards them and she gave a small smile, unsure of what they wanted.

'Hey, how is Brax doing?' they asked

'He is awake and alive' Georgia grinned

'Sweet' Stu responded quietly.

Georgia scuffed her toes into the sand. 'Have you seen Heath around? I haven't seen him since Brax was first admitted into hospital' she asked keeping her eyes glued to the ground.

'He has been just sitting around at home like a loser' one of the riverboys laughed

'He seemed upset about something' Stu added in a whisper.

'Did he say what?' Georgia asked

'Nah but every time we tried to get him out of the house he just refused and sat on the couch drinking beer' Stu replied

'Oh, ok Thankyou' she smiled

'Seeya later Detective' one of them called out in a mocking tone

Georgia just giggled, 'you know what?' she stopped and turned around grinning.

'What?' the riverboy asked

'Want to come over to my place?' she asked seductively, if Heath were going to ignore her she would just move on herself.

The riverboy looked flustered 'I uh can't' he muttered

'Why not?' Georgia asked putting a hand on his arm

'Heath, he said none of us can go out with you' Stu added

Georgia looked furious. 'He said that!' she cried

'Uh..yeah' the riverboy said nervously

'Well it was lovely to meet you..uh' she began

'Matt' The riverboy finished

'Lovely to meet you Matt but I need to go have a chat with Heath' she said in a sickly sweet tone.

'Nice to see you Detective' Matt said awkwardly walking the other direction with the rest of the riverboys.

Georgia stormed up the beach to the Braxton's house and she was not happy.

.

Heath heard a knock at the door. He put his beer on the table and opened the door. 'Oh, hey' he muttered when he saw Georgia standing their

'I hate you' she spat

'Excuse me?' Heath said, confused

'I . Hate. You' she said more slowly

'What? Why?' Heath asked

'I wanted to be with you and you said no. I wanted to go out with Matt and he said that you wouldn't let any of the riverboys go out with me' she said fuming.

Heath sighed 'I'm sorry' he attempted to close the door.

Georgia pushed the door back open. 'Do you want me?' she snapped

'What?' Heath asked

'Do you want to be with me because if not I am going to go find Matt and bring him back to my place' Georgia instructed

Heath frowned slightly 'I want you but I just need some more time. Please Georgia'

She shook her head 'Nup. I have waited for you, you have been on dates, had meaningless sex, I have bloody waited enough.' She said quietly

'Make sure you wear a suit to Brax's court case tomorrow, the black one not the blue one, you wore the blue one to my cousins funeral' she said quietly.

Heath nodded and watched her turn back around, he swore that he could see tears brimming her eyes 'Goodbye Heath'. She whispered walking back down the stairs of the porch.

.

'How are you feeling?' Charlie asked Brax as he winced.

'I'll be right, I just need to be out of this hospital' he attempted to smile

'Can you remember everything okay?' Charlie asked taking hold of his hand.

'I can remember everything that I need to' Brax smiled leaning up to kiss her forehead.

Charlie blushed and giggled 'Ok then, what is my name?'

'Is it Carol or Jenny? Are you Wednesdays or Thursdays girlfriend?' he joked

Charlie lightly punched his arm 'Maybe your head wasn't hit hard enough' she laughed.

'I am getting discharged today I need to go get ready for the court case tomorrow' Brax said

'I have talked to Georgia's lawyer and she is happy to defend you in court, I filled her in about everything' Charlie said

'Great' Brax grinned, Charlie leant in and kissed Brax's lips. Brax slipped his tongue in and he moved his arms around her waist. He missed doing that.

.

Georgia went home, without Matt or Heath. She just wanted to be alone.

.

The next day everyone was getting ready for Brax's court case.

'Wake up' Charlie whispered, nudging Brax's body. He had arrived home from hospital the night before and was exhausted.

Charlie kissed his lips passionately; she hoped that it would wake him up. Brax's eyes sprung open 'Lets do this' he smiled, pulling Charlie on top of him and kissing her neck.

'No, no, no. You need to get ready for court! G and your lawyer are meeting us there in around 3 hours' Charlie giggled lifting herself off Brax's body, straddling him around his hips.

'So, will you please get changed' Charlie pleaded, laughing.

Brax nodded. 'Ok' he grinned.

Charlie got off the bed and grabbed her uniform from the wardrobe

Brax stood up and put his suit on.

'Mmm, you know what?' Charlie said seductively, watching Brax do up his shirt.

'What?' he asked, smiling and looking up from doing up the buttons on his shirt.

'I have always been a sucker for a man in a suit' Charlie giggled, stepping forward

Brax laughed and kissed Charlie heavily. Charlie undid the buttons on his shirt and kissed his neck while Brax rode his hands around her body.

.

Georgia waited outside the courthouse. Charlie and Brax met her out the front. Brax grabbed Charlie's hand, he could see that she was extremely nervous about having to be on the stand today. 'Thanks' Charlie whispered after Brax had given her a quick hug. 'It'll be ok' Brax promised

The two of them walked up to a fatigued looking Georgia.

'Hey Georgia' Brax said, leaning in to hug her.

Georgia moved back 'I have been vomiting all morning, I swear if anyone touches me my stomach will vomit itself up' she said in a tired sounding voice.

'Is it a side effect of….your' Charlie began awkwardly

'My cancer, yes. I can expect puking and lots more fun side effects' she said sarcastically.

'Sorry G' Brax said walking into the courthouse. The two girls followed

'Is Heath coming?' Charlie asked

'I don't care' Georgia snapped

'Ok' Charlie squeaked- it was clear that the topic of Heath should be avoided when talking to Georgia.

The judge was already sitting at her place on the stand 'Sargent Buckton' she smiled, Georgia and Brax followed Charlie who walked over to the judge.

'Your Honor, it is great to see you again' Charlie grinned

'Please darling, Call me Judith' the judge said smiling

'Ok, Judith. I didn't know that you were running the judgment for this case' Charlie said

'Yes, I am. Are you here as a witness?' Judith asked

'I am here as a character profile for the victim to prove that he was not instigating the offence and I am here as one of the arresting officers' Charlie said

'It sounds like you have a lot to do. Who is this?' Judith asked

Charlie turned around and saw Brax and Georgia peering over Charlie's shoulders. 'Daryl Braxton, he is the victim of the assault and this is Detective Georgia Callahan- she is the head of the investigation'

Judith nodded 'Lovely to meet you, you better go get ready for the case, good luck Daryl'

As the three of them walked away Georgia and Brax pounced on Charlie 'the judge like..loves you' Georgia giggled

'Please call me Judith, darling' Brax mimicked Judith's voice.

'She is an old family friend of my dads so hopefully she can see that Joey should be put away' Charlie responded.

The court Case began an hour later, Charlie had dodged Joey's eye contact while she was on the stand. It was nerve-wracking for Brax to watch Charlie answer all those questions.

'Daryl Braxton' Joeys lawyer suddenly said

'Uh yea' Brax replied

'Did you see my client hit you on the head?'

Brax looked at Charlie flustered 'No' he replied

'Did you see her inject the illegal medicine into your body?'

'No'

'In fact, did anyone actually witness any of these offences take place? Mr. Braxton, what I think is that you inflicted the pain on yourself in order to frame Joey Collins so that she would get sent to jail and you could have her girlfriend' The lawyer snapped

'My girlfriend. Charlie is my girlfriend!' Brax cried, coming to a stand

'Order!' The judge snapped

Brax sat back down

Joeys lawyer walked closer to Brax 'Oh, well then maybe you just wanted to keep it that way then' he snarled

.

The court case went on for a while. It went much better for Brax when Georgia revealed that she had found the baseball bat (weapon) and they had found Joeys fingerprints on it. Charlie stood up to give her character profile on Brax.

'He is a great guy, very kind, honest and loving. Brax wouldn't lie about who did this to him and he is such an amazing man' she smiled. Brax blushed as Charlie caught eyes with him.

'Miss Buckton' Joeys lawyer said curiously rising from his seat.

'Yea' Charlie asked

'Did you collaborate with Daryl and plan to frame my client. You both had the perfect motive, you both didn't like her and wanted her gone'

'No' Charlie snapped 'I did not' she stood down from the microphone.

Georgia was on the stand next giving her opinion on Brax. 'Yeah, Daryl Braxton is a great guy'

'Your relationship with him is?'

'My friend, best friend' Georgia replied

'Have you ever had a sexual relationship with Daryl Braxton?'

'Eww. No. Yuck' Georgia said 'We are only friends and it is pretty obvious to me that he wouldn't lie about this, he is an honest man and extremely loved by the… majority of the community' Georgia smiled.

A short recess was called so that the jury could conclude to an answer.

'How are you doing?' Charlie asked as she walked up to Brax outside the courthouse.

'Not bad. Thanks for your work, you made me sound like a saint' Brax laughed

'Not our Brax. He wouldn't be saint' she joked, giggling

'Very funny' Brax said, he linked his arms around her waist and rested his head against hers. 'We are going to be ok' he murmed

Charlie nodded; she could hear his breathing echoing in her ears 'I know'

Brax broke away 'So did Heath or Case end up coming?' He asked

'Uh Casey and Ruby are here, they are sitting inside, waiting. Heath didn't come, sorry' Charlie said

'It's ok' Brax muttered. He peered up suddenly. 'Do you know where Georgie is?' he asked

Charlie quickly looked in both directions 'No, I'll check the bathrooms'

Charlie walked into the toilets, there was complete silence, Charlie was about to go back out but she suddenly heard cries. Someone was crying n the last cubicle. Charlie walked over quietly and she saw Georgia holding her head and with tears rimming her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

Charlie ran over to Georgia and hugged her 'What's wrong?' she asked

Georgia stifled tears 'It's real, my cancer, my chemo, the side effects, everything' she whispered

'I don't understand' Charlie said softly

Georgia looked away from Charlie and she slowly took her hands away from her head. Charlie watched as clumps of hair fell to the ground. Georgia wasn't bald or anything yet but her hair was weirdly thin and Charlie could tell that by a couple of days Georgia may be bald. 'I'm so ugly' Georgia whispered

'No, you look beautiful' Charlie insisted, she leant onto the ground and grabbed some of Georgia's hairs

'What are you doing?' Georgia asked tearfully

'Your hair is gorgeous so we will send it in to a wig-maker and get them to make a wig of your hair' Charlie joked, trying to get her to Smile.

The ends of Georgia's mouth turned up into a small smile 'Don't bother, I needed a change, I like Drew Barrymore's hair' She insisted

'Sounds good' Charlie said, glad that Georgia was happier.

.

Judge Judith Stood up once everyone was back in the courtroom.

'After hearing all the details of the crime I have come to a decision' She said

Charlie watched Joey stand up

'The offender, Joey Collins has been found guilty for two accounts of attempted murder of one Daryl Braxton. She will be sentenced to 20 years in prison with no bail'

Two policemen grabbed Joey by the arms and they began to lead her out of the court.

'I still love you Charlie' Joey called out through tears.

Charlie winced, she felt sorry for Joey that she would have to go to prison but on the other hand she hated Joey for almost killing the man she loved.

'This is good' Brax grinned coming up to Charlie.

'Yeah' Charlie smiled, 'This is great' She turned and kissed Brax passionately.

.

**COMING UP:**

**BRAX MAKES A DECISION ABOUT HIS FUTURE!**

**GEORGIA GETS SICKER**

**A LAWYER TELLS HEATH AND GEORGIA ABOUT THEIR CHANCES OF GETTING THEIR DAUGHTER BACK**


	32. trouble with confusion

**So so so sorry for the late update, I was on a holiday and only just got back today! I hope you like what I have written, your reviews are so beautiful and encouraging, Thankyou so much xxx ill try to update ASAP.**

.

'Morning' Casey said cheerfully as Brax came out of his bedroom.

Brax nodded 'Hey, where is Charlie?'

'She went for a run, she said to tell you that she will be home in less than an hour' Casey replied

Brax took a seat at the table 'How did you sleep?' Brax asked with a smirk

'Fine…Thankyou' Casey said confused of why Brax was asking

'Its just, I noticed that Ruby wasn't in her bed last night' Brax winked

Casey's eyes widened 'we don't do it every night, I'm sorry. Please don't tell Charlie' he pleaded. Brax chuckled to himself while he poured a cup of coffee 'If I told Charlie you would be dead' Brax laughed

Casey grinned 'I like having the two of them staying with us'

'Don't we all' Brax chuckled

Brax smiled to himself, he was so glad that Charlie was staying with him. Until Charlie, Brax had never had a relationship that was as serious and he loved where it was going.

Brax took a sip of his coffee and turned back to face Casey. 'Ok well I'm glad that Charlie is out right now because I need to ask you something'

Casey nodded and took a spoonful of his cereal. Brax took a breath and looked at Casey 'I love Charlie, you know that right?'

'Yeah' Casey replied

'I want to move things forward with her, do you think it's to soon?' Brax asked

'Well she is already living with us' Casey joked

Brax looked at the ground 'I want to marry her' he said and once it was out of his mouth Brax knew that it was true. He wanted to get married to Charlie Buckton.

Casey choked on his cereal and began to cough.

'Bad idea?' Brax guessed

'No, no I just wasn't expecting my brother to say that. My riverboy brother who has always shunned away from this sort of area' Casey responded

Brax nodded 'I know I have before, but Charlie is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I need to know that she feels the same'

'I think that you know she loves you Brax, just make sure that it is the right decision because if she gets scared you could lose her forever' Casey said

Brax nodded 'Yeah, I know. Where is Heath?' he asked changing the subject

'Here' Heath said wandering out of his bedroom looking tired.

'Thanks for coming to the court case yesterday' Brax said to him sarcastically

'Sorry mate I just didn't want to bump into Georgia, she and I had this fight' Heath muttered pouring himself a glass of juice.

'Georgia is going to need us more than ever, the effects of her chemo are starting to get intense' Brax said

'What do you mean?' Casey asked

'She is constantly fatigued, vomiting and her hair has began to fall out' Brax replied

'Oh god' Casey said 'she shouldn't be living by herself, what if something happens?'

'I know' Brax agreed.

'Can you please just go make up with G' Casey snapped to Heath

'Woah, little brother lets learn to mind our own business' Heath snarled

'Nah, Case is right. You need to get back in her good books, she has tried her hardest and now its your turn' Brax said. He didn't have time to worry about his brother and best-friend getting back together, he had other things to worry about, things that were much more important.

.

Georgia woke up the next morning her eyes glanced to her pillow where their were more hairs lieing on there. Georgia cautiously raised her hands to feel her head. Her fingers glided through thinning patches and her hands felt her tender scalp. Georgia looked into the mirror. She used to always want thin hair but not with crazy-ass bald patches everywhere.

Georgia grabbed as much hair as she could that was still attached to her head and she tied it in a plait then stuck a hat over the top. She looked in the mirror and sighed, you could still see that something was wrong with her hair.

There was suddenly a knock on Georgia's caravan door, she swung it open and saw Brax standing there.

'Hey' she said wearily

'Hey, sit down' Brax insisted noticing the exhausted look in his friend's eyes

Georgia nodded and took a seat at her small table 'How can I help you?' she asked

Brax took a breath 'I want to move things along with Charlie, I want to marry her' he said.

Georgia grinned 'My little Braxton boy, my, you have grown-up into a mature young man' she joked

Brax stifled a grin 'But do you think she would say yes?' He asked

'I don't know?' Georgia said

Brax got an idea 'But you can find out! Just whether or not I have a chance'

'By what? Subtly saying_ oh hey Charlie, do you want to get married to Brax' _Georgia said sarcastically

'Exactly' Brax grinned enthusiastically

Georgia stared at him 'sweetie she loves you, you don't need me to be your secret spy, if you ask her when the time is right she will say the right answer'

Brax nodded 'the right answer is yes…. right?'

Georgia smiled

Brax looked confused 'It is yes, isn't it?"

Georgia just laughed and took a sip of her coffee.'

.

Georgia and Heath sat at the desk of their lawyer.

Loren walked through the door and smiled briefly at the two of them. She sat on a seat opposite them and got her folder out.

'Hello Mr. Braxton, Georgia' She said

'How are you Miss Stevens?' Heath said nervously, his brain was only thinking about what she had to say.

'Loren, I'm glad that you called for this meeting, I have been freaking out all week' Georgia laughed

Loren stared at Georgia 'Yeah' she murmered 'I heard about your cancer effects'

Georgia looked at the ground and she touched the bo-ho headscarf that she had loosely wrapped around her head.

'Its only some hair-loss' Georgia murmered, though she knew that it was much, much more.

'Well I have actually spoken to your chemotherapy doctor and he told me that the hair loss is only one of your effects, you had spoken about extensive fatigue, nausea and dry skin with your doctor' Loren said firmly

Heath peered up at Georgia curiously 'You never told me about any of this' he whispered

Georgia frowned 'I never told you because there is nothing to tell. This is my personal business it has nothing to-do with the adoption or you for that matter' she said to Heath

Heath nodded and turned back to face Loren.

'Well Actually Georgia, your health has made a massive impact in your chances of getting Amber. We don't want a child to be given to a broken family with a mother who is struggling to look after herself let alone a child' Loren stated

Heath watched Georgia's eyes tear up. 'I want my child' she cried

Loren nodded coming to a stand 'I know, Georgia. I can't help you'

Heath watched both the women snap back at each other, he hated watching Georgia look so distressed.

'Stop it' Heath cried, pushing Georgia back onto her seat lightly. 'I can help' he said

'How?' Georgia asked tearfully 'Can you make my cancer go away? Can you give me my child back?'

Heath shook his head 'Nah but I can give us a better chance in getting **our** child back'

'How?' Georgia asked, wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater

Heath leant over to Georgia and he kissed her lips lightly, He strung his arms loosely around her neck and watched as she pulled away 'We can get back together' he murmered

'You know I want to but I don't if it's just to get Amber back' Georgia said lightly

Heath shook his hand 'I want you back as well' he whispered leaning in to kiss her lips again.

Loren watched from behind her desk and smiled. 'Can I take it that you are back together?' She asked

Georgia shyly linked her hand through Heath's 'Yea, you can' she smiled.

Heath looked at Georgia and kissed her forehead, he knew that getting back together with her would be the best decision for everyone.

.

Charlie was walking through the surf-club when she spotted Brax.

'Hey!' she called out, walking towards him. Brax had dodged Charlie the entire morning; he wanted to figure out if she would agree to marry him without being to obvious.

Brax smiled and kissed Charlie's lips.

'Hey' he grinned

'Where were you this morning?' She asked

'I was picking up…. cheese?' Brax lied; he had actually been looking at a store in the city for engagement rings

'What for?' Charlie asked suspiciously

'Dinner, I'm making spaghetti' Brax stammered

'Cheese…for spaghetti?' Charlie giggled confused

'The cheese goes on top of the spaghetti' Brax muttered in a mess of words

Charlie laughed loudly and grabbed Brax's hands in her own 'Well that would make perfect sense to me except for the fact that you already booked us a reservation for dinner tonight at that Chinese restaurant in Yabby creek'

Brax laughed nervously 'Sorry babe, I forgot' Brax quickly kissed Charlie's forehead and speedily walked out the door

'I can tell that you were lying, don't forget I am a cop!' Charlie called out after him in a mock harsh voice.

.

Charlie walked into her house; Casey greeted her at the dining table.

'Hey Case, is Brax home?' Charlie asked

'Nah, he went out to pick up some stuff' Casey replied

'We are supposed to be going out for dinner' Charlie replied

Casey grinned 'Did Brax ask you?'

'Ask me what? He told me about what he was doing today' Charlie responded getting extremely confused

'He told you?" Casey exclaimed happily thinking that Brax had told Charlie the truth about him buying the engagement ring today.

'Yea, I just reminded him that we had already made plans to go out for dinner' Charlie said unsure of Casey's response.

'Wait. What?' Casey said confused

Charlie looked at Casey 'Hold on. What on earth is going on? Brax won't tell me, please Casey, why is he lying to me?' Charlie pleaded

'I can't' Casey insisted, edging his way towards his bedroom

'What on earth aren't you guys telling me?' Charlie exclaimed

.

**I considered ending my chapter here but…. since I was away for ages and didn't update until now I will add a little extra xx**

**.**

'Brax' Casey called out as his brother entered the door later on.

'What?' Brax asked

'Charlie is getting suspicious about what is going on, you need to hurry up and propose before she leaves' Casey insisted

Brax nodded.

'Charlie' he called out

'Yes. Brax, we need to talk' she said coming out of their room

'We do, but can we please talk at dinner' Brax asked, he was already dressed in a suit ready for there night.

'We missed our reservation' Charlie muttered

'Nah, I booked for somewhere else' Brax said mysteriously. Charlie let off a killer smile, grabbed her purse and followed Brax out the door.

Brax pulled up in the car to a restaurant. Charlie stared out the window at the fancy place in front of her. 'Oh god, Brax it looks so lovely' she breathed as Brax helped her out of the car. Brax grinned and lead Charlie up the stairs still clinging on to her hand.

Charlie sat at the table opposite Brax and she watched him nervously wipe his sweaty palms on his legs.

'What's up?' Charlie asked noticing Brax's flustered appearance

'Nothing, I'm just hungry' Brax lied. He could feel the engagement ring's box digging into his skin from his suit jacket pocket.

Charlie and Brax enjoyed a meal together, Brax felt so excited to ask Charlie the big question. 'Baby, I will be back in a minute I am just going to the toilets' Charlie said, standing from the table.

Brax took a breath, when Charlie got back from the bathrooms he was ready to ask her to marry him. Brax began to get doughtful, he was only a riverboy and she was a successful cop, would Charlie really choose to settle down with Brax?

Brax quickly got his phone out and texted Georgia for some last minute advice.

.

**I am about to propose, do you think she will say yes?**

**BRAX**

**.**

**Good luck! You are amazing; she would be stupid not to say yes**

**G.**

**.**

Charlie walked out of the bathrooms and walked back over to the table.

Brax smiled as she took her seat. 'I need to ask you something' he said happily

Charlie smiled 'Ok'

'I love you so much, you are my everything, you make me so much happier, just tell me, will you be mine?' Brax asked, taking the ring box out of his jacket and showing Charlie the ring that he had picked earlier.

'Charlie, will you marry me?'

.

.

**COMING UP:**

**(I think you all know…. Charlie gives her answer!)**


	33. trouble with consequences

Georgia woke up at 11:00 that night; her mobile was beeping madly with messages.

**.**

**I am soon to be a Braxton!**

**CHARLIE**

**.**

**She said yes! Thanks for your advice G, you are amazing**

**BRAX**

**.**

Georgia grinned; she was glad that two of her best friends were going to be married. Georgia sat up from her bed and looked at Heath who was lying beside her, he had his arms loosely linked around her waist and was still asleep. Georgia was so happy, finally things were improving. She had the man she loved back with her and her best friend was getting married.

.

Brax woke up the next morning; he rolled over and smiled at his wife-to-be. Charlie was sleeping next to him. Brax recounted the evening before in his mind. Charlie had immediately said yes, Brax's heart had been pounding, waiting for an answer for what felt like forever (a few seconds).

Charlie rolled over and smiled at Brax. 'Good morning' she smiled sleepily.

'Good morning future wife' Brax grinned, he leant into Charlie and kissed her lips lightly. 'I am so happy' Charlie said softly.

'Me to' Brax said, he put an arm around Charlie, pulling her on top of him and kissed her neck, Charlie giggled loudly and pulled Brax's shorts lower.

After the two of them had had a…uh _morning celebration_ Charlie decided to tell Ruby.

'Charlie' Ruby called out from the kitchen

Charlie came out of the bedroom and decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to tell Ruby.

'Ruby, I need to tell you something' Charlie began

'What?' Ruby asked, spreading the butter on her toast.

'Brax and I are getting married' Charlie squealed

Ruby dropped the knife on the floor and remained speechless.

'Say something?' Charlie said excitedly

'What?' Ruby asked

'I don't know, maybe that you are happy for me?' Charlie suggested

'I'm not. I'm not happy for you' Ruby snapped walking off.

Charlie remained in the kitchen, what had just happened? Her own daughter couldn't give her a blessing to marry the man she loved.

Brax came out of the bedroom as he heard Ruby's door slam shut.

'Charlie, what happened?' Brax asked noticing Charlie's miserable expression

'Ruby practically just said that she wasn't happy for us' Charlie whispered as Brax pulled her into his body for a hug.

'I can understand why she said that' Brax replied

'What? Why?' Charlie asked, pulling away from the hug.

'Once we are married, Ruby and Casey will be related to each other by marriage, it will make it awkward if not impossible for them to keep dating' Brax explained.

Charlie nodded to herself. She hadn't thought about how her engagement could change so many other lives.

'Casey will be like Ruby's uncle' Charlie said, thinking out loud.

Brax nodded.

.

'Ruby' Casey whispered, coming into her room.

Ruby was sitting on her bed, wiping tears off her face.

'Hey' she whispered

Casey sat on the edge of her bed 'I know about Brax and Charlie' he murmered

Ruby looked up 'Casey, once they are married we will be related. It won't work;

'Are you saying that we have to break up?' Casey asked, moving closer to Ruby.

Ruby began to cry harder and she nodded lightly 'I don't want to, but-' she began

'We have to' Casey finished 'I know'

Ruby put a hand on Casey's leg and she kissed his cheek 'I love you so much' she whispered

'I love you too' he agreed, Casey moved his face and pressed his lips into Ruby's, she kissed him passionately and they both knew that this would be the last time they would be together.

.

Charlie and Brax decided to tell their friends next. They organized to meet up with Georgia, Heath and Bianca at Angelos.

Charlie and Brax walked over to the table. Bianca was sitting next to Heath who was sitting next to Georgia on the other side.

'Hey my sexy soon-to-be-married couple' Georgia giggled, pulling Brax and Charlie into a hug as they came closer.

'Since when are we _your_ sexy soon-to-be-married couple?' Brax asked, laughing.

'Since I love you both' Georgia replied, sitting back down.

Bianca grinned at Charlie 'Hey, congratulations' she said

Charlie smiled 'Thanks B'

'Good choice bro' Heath said to Brax as Charlie and Brax sat opposite the three of them at the table.

'_Good choice bro_? Couldn't think of anything more wholesome to say?' Georgia mocked

'I leave the "_wholesome" _stuff for you' Heath laughed, nudging Georgia's arm playfully.

Brax coughed subtly to instigate a change of topic.

'So, Charlie and I were talking this morning and we have decided that we don't want to wait, we want to start planning the wedding right away' Brax said

'Wow' Bianca said

'Yeah, we have already organized most of our bridal party_' _Charlie exclaimed

'Oh, tell us?' Georgia giggled excitedly.

'Ok well Heath, Brax wants you as his best man, Georgia it was a tough call between you and Heath for that job' Charlie giggled

Georgia nudged Brax's fist playfully 'Wrong choice Braxton' Georgia joked

'Oy'! Heath cried

'Anyway my bridesmaids will be Ruby, Bianca, Morag and obviously you Georgia' Charlie smiled

Bianca squealed and grabbed Charlie's hand. 'Who is the maid of honor?' she asked

Both Heath and Brax watched Georgia straighten up.

Charlie remained staring at Bianca 'You! Bianca I want you to be my maid of honor, their was no doubts. I wanted it to be you from the start' Charlie exclaimed

'Oh god' Bianca smiled 'Thankyou'

'No, Thankyou. You are an amazing friend B' Charlie replied.

Heath watched Georgia's face drop. She was frowning heavily and he knew that over the time that Georgia had been in town she had become extremely close with Charlie.

'I am going to go get a drink' she muttered

'I'll help' Bianca smiled 'I need to be looking after the bride if I am maid of honor' she said proudly

Georgia frowned even harder as she heard Bianca say that.

Brax watched Georgia and Bianca go to the bar and he knew that Georgia wasn't happy about Charlie's choice.

.

*****Who do you think Charlie and Brax should have chosen? ***(Review)**

.

Georgia walked up to her caravan, she opened the closet door and pulled out the wedding dress that she had bought when it was on the list of things to do before she died. Georgia felt the soft white fabric. She was a close friend with both Brax and Charlie yet they both didn't feel she was important enough to be recognized, Georgia wanted someone to feel she was important enough.

.

Charlie checked her mobile when she got home.

**I have heard about your new man, you can't forget about your past especially when part of me is still with you…**

Charlie shuddered at the message, it had been sent from a private number but Charlie still had an idea of who it was. Her past had included some horrible, unforgettable things but with a new life in the horizon Charlie wanted to prevent Brax from discovering the pain that she had lived with for years in the past. Charlie didn't want Brax to know about her rape. The text message instigated ideas that it was from Grant Bledcoe, the man who had tore out her innocence and raped her (Ruby's father). He was never charged as her parents thought that it was better to move away and start a fresh chapter n her life rather then reliving the memories through events like court dates. Charlie felt shivers go down her spine as she read the text message again, she still felt paralyzed by Grant even when he wasn't around. Charlie wasn't going to let him choose the rules again, she scrolled down the options for the message and clicked delete, Grant was in her past and that is the where he was going to stay.

'Charlie' Brax called out from the kitchen.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and saw Brax standing in there with a tea towel strung over his shoulder.

'Hey, what are you doing?' Charlie giggled

'I was attempting to make us dinner but I realized that I forgot to buy the chicken and I was making chicken pie' Brax stated

Charlie laughed 'I am hungry, but not for food' she whispered seductively, putting her arms around Brax's waist

'I think I can help' Brax replied kissing Charlie's lips heavily. Brax pushed her onto the table and he undid the buttons on her shirt quickly. Charlie pulled Brax on top of her, after receiving the text from Grant she needed Brax's arms around her to reassure that she was safe.

Charlie kissed Brax's neck and he responded by groaning in delight.

.

Heath wandered up to Georgia's caravan that night. The sky was dark and he could only recognize it because of the fairy lights that Georgia had strung across the front of the caravan.

'Georgie' Heath whispered, knocking his fist on the door lightly.

Georgia swung the door open and yawned 'It's like 12:00, I am tired' she moaned quietly but inviting Heath inside

'I know, I am sorry babe but I just got off the phone with out lawyer and unless we can construct a stronger case in one month, Amber is going to be adopted by the other family' Heath said.

'No, she is my baby, Amber needs to be with her mother not some American stranger' Georgia snapped

Heath nodded 'I know, I miss her as well'

'We will get her, Amber will be ours we just need to prove to everyone else that we are suitable' Georgia insisted

Heath smiled lightly and kissed Georgia's forehead quickly. He stroked her head and led her across to the bed. The two of them lied down next to each other just holding hands and both thinking about their future and everyone elses.

.

..

**COMING UP-**

**Charlie and Georgia chat**

**The past comes back to frighten someone**

**Will Brax go back to his old ways to get revenge for the woman he loves?**


	34. trouble with grant

Charlie woke up the next morning and was surprise that Georgia hadn't texted, usually she would send some corny morning text to either Charlie or Brax. Charlie had noticed that also yesterday at Angelos when Brax and her were telling everyone about the wedding, she hadn't been as chatty as usual.

'Brax, have you heard from G?' Charlie asked

'Nah, no corny message from her today…she probably forgot' Brax murmered, leaning his head back into the pillow

'I don't know…yesterday she was really quiet as well' Charlie added

Brax rolled over to face Charlie 'Well she was obviously upset yesterday' Brax said

'What do you mean? Why?' Charlie asked

'Charlie, you picked Bianca as your maid of honor and practically said that you didn't even consider anyone else. Georgie thought that you two were close, she probably just got a bit upset or confused' Brax explained

'Well if you knew about his why didn't you go talk to her?' Charlie asked

'I thought that you would' Brax shrugged.

Charlie sighed and rolled onto her back. She hadn't chosen Georgia as she thought that with all the adoption stuff, cancer and work going on, she wouldn't be able to handle all the extra jobs that go with being the maid of honor. Charlie now realized that if she didn't want to lose Georgia as her friend she would have to talk to her and explain her reasons.

Brax sat up and he heard a phone ring. Without looking at whether it was his or Charlie's mobile he grabbed the phone that was vibrating and he clicked on the message.

'It's your phone Charlie' Brax said

Charlie- still tired, mumbled something and went back to sleep. Brax read the message to himself.

**I am coming. Your future needs to recognize the past, you are not moving on until the truth is told.**

**GB**

Brax read the message again, it sounded mysterious and threatening. Was someone trying to hurt his fiancé?

Brax deleted the message; Charlie didn't need to deal with more drama.

.

Georgia wandered down the beach and she bumped into Charlie.

'Georgie, how are you?' Charlie asked

'Almost as bald as my dad' She joked, pointing to her head that was covered with a bohemian headscarf.

'It's a nice scarf' Charlie smiled, she didn't know how to bring up the topic of her maid-of-honor

'Mmm' Georgia murmered, scuffing her toes in the sand.

'I am sorry about making Bianca my maid of honor and not you' Charlie apologized suddenly.

Georgia looked up and smiled lightly 'Thanks. It's ok, I mean it is your wedding you should be surrounded by the people you love not the people you feel sorry for'

Charlie put her hands on Georgia's shoulders 'but I do love you, seriously. Georgia you have made Brax and my lives so much better since you came' Charlie insisted.

Georgia looked up at Charlie and smiled lightly 'I am sorry for acting all moody yesterday, I was just upset at first'

'I know and I'm sorry as well, Brax and I were talking before and we have decided that we want you to be recognized as a special part of our wedding but we don't want you to be strung with responsibilities. So Georgie will you please also be my maid of honor' Charlie asked

Georgia grinned 'I would love to, Thankyou so much'.

Charlie smiled; she was glad that she had made her best friend happy.

Charlie decided to go for a quick swim. She took off her dress, revealing her pink bikini.

'Mind my bag, I just want to have a quick swim.' Charlie asked Georgia.

'Ok' Georgia said, she sat down on the sand, clutching Charlie's bag on her lap.

Charlie ran into the water, the waves licked up her legs, she felt calmed by having the cold water splash around her body.

Georgia suddenly felt Charlie's bag vibrate and a corny ringtone blurt out from the contents. Charlie's phone was ringing, Georgia looked out to where she was swimming. 'Charlie!' Georgia called out 'Your phone!'

Charlie was so far out that she couldn't hear a single word that Georgia said. Georgia unzipped Charlie's bag and answered the phone.

'Hello, its Georgia' she answered chirpily

'Where is Charlie?' a rough male voice snapped back through the phone

'She is swimming, sorry but who is this?' Georgia asked confused

'I am part of her past, I just wanted to call and organize a time to visit'

'Oh well, I can tell her you called' Georgia suggested

'Ok, can you tell me her address…. I want to…uh visit'

Georgia told the mystery person Charlie's address.

'What is your name? Who do I tell Charlie you are?' Georgia asked

'Tell her that Grant Bledcoe is coming back to visit her' the man on the phone said, he began to laugh loudly causing Georgia to click disconnect on the phone-call. Georgia was suddenly unsure about whether she should have given him Charlie's address…

Charlie walked out of the surf and grabbed her dress; she slipped it over her wet body and reached out her hand to get her bag off Georgia's lap.

'Charlie while you where swimming, a man called your mobile and he asked for your address, without thinking I gave it to him but he said he knew you' Georgia admitted handing the bag back to Charlie.

Charlie felt her mouth dry up. She knew that it must be Grant.

'Did they say what their name was?' Charlie whispered

'Uh Grant something' Georgia replied, standing up.

Charlie gasped for air; the man who raped her was coming back to summer bay.

Charlie suddenly felt extremely scared, Grant held power over her when she was raped and knowing that he could be watching her made Charlie terrified.

Charlie told Georgia about Grant and what he had done to her and Ruby.

'Oh god. Does Brax know?' Georgia asked

'No, I never found the right time to tell him' Charlie murmered

Georgia wrapped her arms around Charlie 'It'll be ok sweetie' Georgia insisted, whispering it into Charlie's ear.

.

Charlie walked through the front door; inside she could hear Brax talking to someone. Charlie froze as she walked into the kitchen.

Grant Bledcoe, the man who had raped her was sitting opposite her fiancé drinking tea.

'Baby, Grant stopped by, he says that he is your old friend' Brax smiled oblivious to Grants true identity.

Charlie's face whitened when she caught eye contact with Grant and she stepped backwards

'Hello Charlie' Grant said simply

'Get out of my house you bastard!' she shouted, tears flailed down her cheeks. Brax looked at Charlie confused.

'Get out Grant, get the f*** out of my house' she said

Grant walked past Charlie towards the door, he moved his hand and brushed it by her shoulder. Charlie shook his presence away; his touch reminded her of the rape, his bony fingers clutching her body, his controlling her.

'I **will** see you later Charlie, we have some catching up to do' He said giving Charlie a creepy smile.

Grant walked out of the house and Brax immediately grabbed Charlie in a hug as he noticed her traumatized state.

'Who is he?" Brax asked stroking Charlie's head.

'Grant is Ruby's father' Charlie whispered

'Uh..okay' Brax responded, still not understanding who he _really_ was.

'Grant raped me' Charlie then added.

Brax broke away from the hug. 'What?' he cried

'I was raped by Grant when I was a teenager, that is why I had Ruby so young' Charlie explained

Brax's face tensed up, Charlie watched his knuckles whiten as he squeezed his hands into fists.

'I gave him coffee' Brax said softly 'I gave the man who raped you a bloody cup of coffee'

'You didn't know that he had raped me' Charlie insisted, she could see that Brax was beating himself up on the inside for being polite.

'Yea, but now I do' he muttered

'Brax, please!' Charlie pleaded as Brax walked out the front door.

'I love you Charlie but I can't let this guy go free without paying for what he did to you' Brax said, staring at Charlie. 'I want you to call Georgia and she will stay with you until Heath gets home'

Charlie watched Brax get into his car and drive off. Charlie saw part of Brax that she hadn't seen for a while, he was angry, persistent and was seeking revenge. What would Brax do if he got ahold of Grant.

.

Georgia rushed through the front door of Brax's house. She immediately saw Charlie crying on the couch. Georgia sat next to her and put an arm around her back, in comfort.

'Grant was here, Brax has gone after him' Charlie wept

Georgia sat up 'Shit. Brax will go to jail for ages if he commits an offence to Grant, the prosecutors will throw every ounce of revenge at him because of his river-boy status' Georgia said.

Charlie nodded 'I just want him to come home' she whisped

Georgia nodded and dialed Brax's mobile number.

'He isn't answering' She told Charlie

'Leave a message, tell him to leave it to the cops' Charlie pleaded

Georgia nodded 'Hey Brax, its G. I need you to get your ass back home. What Grant did to Charlie was disgusting and he does deserve to pay but not from you. You will go to jail and if you love Charlie you wouldn't leave her by herself. I know you Brax and I know that inside you must know that getting your own revenge on Grant is stupid. I am a cop so I can whip your ass if you do anything wrong.'

'Tell him I love him' Charlie whispered

'Charlie says that she loves you, come back Brax. I'll see you soon' Georgia hung-up the phone.

.

.

.

**sorry for the shorter chapter xx please review**

**.**

**.**

**COMING UP:**

**-NO-ONE HAS HEARD FROM BRAX**

**- GEORGIA WANTS TO BEGIN AN INVESTIGATION ON THE CASE BUT CHARLIE KNOWS THAT I BRAX GETS CAUGHT BY THE COPS WITH GRANT, HE WILL GET BUSTED.**

**- WHO WILL FIND BRAX FIRST?**


	35. trouble with angry boys

Charlie didn't sleep that night. Brax wasn't back. He hadn't replied to Georgia's phone call, Charlie's messages or anyone's calls or messages for that matter. Charlie lay on their bed staring at the ceiling; she glanced at the empty space on the bed, next to her where he should be lying.

'Charlie' Georgia whispered, knocking on her bedroom door. Georgia had stayed the night she filled Heath in on what had happened and had gone to bed with him.

'Mmm' Charlie murmered not moving from her position on the bed.

Georgia crept through the door and sat on the edge of the bed.

'Hey sweetie, how did you sleep?' She asked

'I didn't' Charlie muttered

'Charlie I know you miss Brax and that you are worried about him but you need to rest' Georgia insisted

'I will rest when Brax is back with me' Charlie snapped

'Ok' Georgia said lightly, she stood and left the room.

Heath was standing outside Charlie's room, when Georgia came out of the room he immediately asked her 'Has Charlie heard from Brax?'

'Nup' Georgia replied 'Heath, you would tell me right? I mean if Brax tries to get you involved in his stupid plan, you would tell me?' Georgia asked

Heath put his hands on Georgia's shoulders 'I promise' he smiled

Georgia smiled back but she knew that Brax needed to be found before his anger and defensiveness took hold.

.

Brax hadn't found Grant yet. He had been circling around towns, asking people whether they knew who he was.

Brax walked into a small news agency. Behind the counter an old man stood, he immediately glanced up at Brax as he walked through the doorway.

'Hey mate' Brax smiled, he grabbed a coke from the fridge and wandered over to the counter

The old man nodded in response to Brax's greeting. Brax put the coke on the counter and handed a five-dollar bill over. The man grabbed the money and shoved the change back I Brax's hand.

'Hey, do you by any chance know a man named Grant Bledcoe?' Brax asked casually, trying to subtly stare at the man. He was desperate to find a connection.

The man grunted 'Do I know him? Grant is my son' he smiled 'Are you a friend of his?'

Brax took a breath. He was one step closer to finder Grant; this man could lead him directly to his target.

'Um sure a friend' Brax muttered, even saying those words made him feel sick in the stomach. 'Could you give me his address, I want to have a chat with him' Brax asked taking a sip of his coke.

The old man smiled 'Sure, he doesn't normally have many friends visit so I'm sure he will be glad to see you' he wrote down Grant's address on the back of Brax's receipt and handed it over.

.

Charlie reached for her phone and she was that there was one message, she hurriedly clicked on it and saw that it was from Brax.

**I love you, you don't need to worry. I'll be back in a few days.**

**Xx**

Charlie was filled with a mix of emotions. Part of her was extremely glad that Brax had texted, she felt such a yearning to be close to him. But she knew that Brax needed to be found earlier if they were to have any chance of getting him before he did anything stupid.

'Charlie' Georgia called out, walking out to the kitchen where Charlie was standing.

'G! Brax, he texted' Charlie grinned, thrusting her phone in front of Georgia's face.

Georgia smiled 'Perfect, the police might be able to find where he is if they can trace his number' she murmered

'What!' Charlie snapped, grabbing the phone off Georgia.

'The cops, I want to report Brax missing, the police can help us find him'

Charlie slammed the phone on the table 'No, if Brax has even touched Grant or threatened him, he could get put away for it. We can't get the cops involved'

'Sweetie, the police can get to Brax before he even has the chance to hurt Grant' Georgia insisted

'If you get the cops involved, I will never speak to you again' Charlie muttered, it may have seemed dramatic but she couldn't bear the thought that Brax could get put away in jail and Charlie would be stuck talking to him through the jail bars, no touch.

'You and I are both cops, they are already involved' Georgia said, staring at Charlie. Charlie dodged her eye contact.

'Just leave it, please?' Charlie asked

'Whatever' Georgia muttered 'but don't make me out to be the bad one, I want Brax back as much as you do, I don't want to see my best friend go to jail either' she walked off.

.

Brax walked up the steps to Grants house. The neighborhood was very classy. There were rendered mansions everywhere, perfectly green gardens. Brax had expected that Grant would live in some kind of seedy underworld style house near drug-bust and strip-clubs.

Brax knocked on the front door; he stuck his hands in his pockets and waited for someone to open the door.

Brax suddenly heard light footsteps running towards the front door from inside, the door swung open and a young girl, around the age of 7 or 8 stood there. 'Hello' she smiled shyly. Brax was shocked, had Grant taken up a new life. Did he have a wife and children who respected him? He bet that they had no idea about his disgusting past.

'Hi' he smiled at the girl 'My name is Brax' he said

'I'm Callie' she grinned

'I like your tights' Brax complemented the little girl, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

'Thanks' she giggled, tangling her fingers through her small blonde plaits. 'I like your tattoo' she smiled, pointing to the "Blood and Sand" that peeked out of his open shirt.

'Thanks' Brax laughed.

Suddenly Grant walked up to the girl 'Callie, what did I say about talking to strangers' he snapped at her.

'Sorry dad, this is Brax' she apologized, pointing to Brax.

Grant looked up at Brax and recognized him from the day before when he had visited.

'Hi Brax' Grant said bluntly, pretending that he had never seen Brax before. 'Call, go to your room' he told his daughter

Callie nodded 'Bye Brax' she said chirpily, walking to her room

Brax gave a small wave to Callie but he kept his eyes on Grant.

'What do you want?' Grant snapped

'To talk' Brax said smoothly, his fists clenched

'I have nothing to talk about' Grant looked at the ground, edging the front door shut.

'I think you do, Charlie Buckton. Do you remember her?' Brax snapped

'Nup' Grant lied

'You were at her house yesterday' Brax reminded, waiting for Grant to crack.

'I don't want to talk about Charlie!' He cried, Brax watched Grant's face grow red and sweaty.

'Well would you rather me talk to your family about it? Callie is a nice girl, did you rape her mum as well?' Brax shouted

Grant lunged towards Brax. Brax was much stronger than Grant; he was able to push him off. 'You wouldn't want to cause a scene in front of you family, would you?' Brax reminded.

Grant nodded, still glaring at Brax.

'Lets go for a drive' Brax instructed

'No thanks' Grant snapped

'I wasn't asking, get in the bloody car' Brax laughed cruelly.

.

Georgia sat on her bed nervously; she didn't know what to do. Her phone suddenly started buzzing to indicate a message. Georgia grabbed it and immediately clicked on it. Brax had sent it.

**Georgie girl, don't do anything stupid.**

-**BRAX **

Georgia rolled her eyes. Charlie must have messaged him about their earlier conversation. She found it to be quite a stupid text message, Brax was telling her not to do anything stupid like get the polices help when he was the one on a crazy-ass man hunt hoping to hurt even kill a man and get away scotch free. She felt like replying, _Brax, don't do anything stupid. K_nowing Brax, he wouldn't give a crap about the text and just continue doing his own thing; she would need to get through to him in person. Georgia grabbed her phone and headed down to the police station.

'Detective Callahan, I didn't know you were coming in today' Constable Watson greeted her

'Hey, yeah I'm not on schedule but I need to follow something up' She muttered, walking towards her office.

'Do you need any help? Is it something that needs to be reported?' Constable Watson asked curiously.

'No, nothing to be reported.' Georgia gave a small smile and shut her office door.

She sat behind the computer and began to type in Brax's mobile number. Her eyes were glued to the screen as a new file popped up. The mobile GPS scan had worked on Brax's mobile, it had traced where his mobile signal was coming from and Georgia knew exactly where Brax was.

.

.

.

**COMING UP: **

**What will Georgia do with the newly found info?**

**Will it be too late to stop Brax?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please review, I love what you say you like about my writing. You are all amazing! xxx**


	36. trouble with sacrifices

Georgia had found out where Brax was located. She had written the address on a slip of paper but she was torn between doing the right thing and reporting it to the police or standing by her friend and keeping it to herself. She put the paper in-between a stack of magazines in the kitchen and went to Heaths room (where she was staying while Brax was gone) and got changed out of her uniform.

Charlie wandered into the kitchen staring at her mobile. Brax hadn't contacted her any more times. She sat down at the table and grabbed a magazine to take her mind off worrying about Brax. Charlie grabbed the vogue magazine out of the pile. Charlie flicked open the front cover and a piece of paper slid out, she grasped it in-between her fingers and read the contents.

**45 MONRONE STREET SYDNEY- BRAX**

Someone knew where Brax was!

Charlie recognized the writing as Georgia's, Georgia always added swirls to the ends of her letters and when she was in a rush she would write in capital letters. How could Georgia keep this from Charlie? Charlie looked over to where she could hear Georgia singing along to her iPod in Heaths room. Charlie loved Georgia but she wasn't fully sure that Georgia wouldn't notify the cops so Charlie grabbed the slip of paper and ran out to her car, she would find Brax herself.

.

Brax walked around outside the abandoned cottage, he kept rethinking what he was doing. Grant was tied up to a chair inside the small cottage. Brax was so determined to get revenge on Grant but he kept wondering what Charlie was thinking, what would she say?

Brax had forced Grant out of his car after their drive the day before, he had left Grant tied to the chair overnight, Brax wasn't sure whether he was choosing the best solution to it all. Revenge didn't seem like the best choice than when he used to pick it for everything. Brax walked back into the small cottage and he saw that Grant had awoken. Grant looked up at Brax and glared at him, he spat at Brax's feet. Brax merely took a step back, he was filled with so much hatred for Grant but he was still unsure of what actions to take next.

'You are going to go to jail for a very long time' Grant shouted angrily.

Brax stared at Grant 'What? You mean how you went to jail for raping my fiancé?'

Grant put his head down.

'Are you even sorry?' Brax asked, hoping that Grant was remorseful for his actions in his earlier life. Grant looked up at Brax, his grey eyes widened and he began to laugh, not just a small giggle but an eccentric crazy laugh, his face kept grinning and Brax began to get angrier, Grant wasn't sorry for what he had done to Charlie, he found it all a joke, something funny. He wasn't sorry so neither was Brax.

Brax's hands clenched into tight fists, he could feel his body shaking with anger. Grant continued to laugh; Brax raised his fist and smacked it down onto Grants head.

.

Georgia walked out of the room dressed in her casual clothes; she wandered into the kitchen to get something to eat. Georgia's eyes glanced to the stack of magazines, the vogue magazine that she had put the paper with the GPS location on it, was lying open on the table. Georgia could tell that someone had taken the paper and she knew that Heath didn't read vogue magazine so it must have been Charlie.

Charlie was driving along a long road, the tall buildings and apartments turned into looming trees with charcoal dipped branches and it got darker as the hours went onwards.

Charlie glanced at the GPS in her car, it showed the approximate of how much longer until she reached her destination as 00:08 minutes. Charlie could feel her heart beet faster; she wanted to get to Brax so badly.

The car swirled around a rough bend and if Charlie squinted she could see the outline of the cottage that Brax and Grant were in up ahead.

.

'You bastard!' Brax cried, punching Grant's face.

Grant laughed to himself, his face was bleeding and there were bruises on his body. Brax had subconsciously expected an apologetic or remorseful response from Grant after being beaten-up by him but Grant was just laughing and smiling whenever Brax hit him which egged Brax on to continue.

'I enjoyed hurting her' Grant smiled. Brax could feel himself fuming, how could Grant say such a horrible thing, do such disgusting things and expect to get off free. This was it. Brax took out the gun from his bag. He had it from when he was first in the riverboys and they used it to shoot pigs from a distance when they were hunting.

Grant's face whitened and he stopped laughing. Brax flicked the trigger's lock back and forth, he grabbed Grant's neck under one arm and held the gun to the side of his head, still clicking the lock back and forth, Brax could hear Grants breathing become heavier.

'You enjoyed raping my fiancé, that is what you just said' Brax said icily

Grant shook his head still in the grasp of Brax's arm 'Nup, I, I didn't meant it' he murmered

'I think you just don't want to die' Brax stated the obvious, 'I'm just being you, you controlled Charlie's life back then and now I'm controlling yours. To live, not to live, to live, not to live' he snapped, the clicking of the lock echoed his words.

Suddenly the door opened. 'Brax, baby' Charlie called out, running into the room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the gun in his hand. 'Wha- what are you doing?' Charlie said scared, she couldn't believe that she had just interrupted her fiancé about to kill someone.

'He has to pay for what he did to you' Brax said weakly, his saddened eyes connecting with Charlie's 'I couldn't have protected you back then'

Charlie felt tears form around her eyes and she nodded 'I know baby, I know. Put the gun down though' she said softly.

Brax looked away from Charlie and he shook his head 'He said things about you, disgusting things' Brax said. Charlie watched Brax's eyes blur with tears.

Charlie slowly walked towards Brax; she placed a hand on his arm and rubbed it lightly 'I hate Grant' she said staring at Grant who looked away. 'I hate you so much' she wept, talking directly to Grant this time.

Grant nodded 'I know, but you can forgive me' he said glancing at the gun still firmly in place in Brax's hand.

Charlie stomped her foot 'Forgive you? I will never ever forgive you Grant but unlike you I have a heart and I don't want to kill you, I **want** you dead but I don't want to kill you' she cried, Brax watched Charlie break down in anguish.

'I have to' Brax said, raising the gun further towards Grants head.

'Please Brax, I love you so much; don't shoot him, he isn't even worth it' Charlie said tearfully, her hand clinging to Brax.

'Yeah but you are' Brax murmered, staring at Grant.

Charlie kissed Brax's cheek; she closed her eyes and let herself imagine that none of this happened.

A single tear dropped down Brax's cheek. He was willing to give up his entire life to a jail cell for Charlie.

'He can't go free' Brax said, looking at Charlie. She attempted to smile but tears of terror, sadness and love continued to fall.

'He won't go free baby, I promise' Charlie whispered, stroking Brax's head.

Brax dropped the gun on the floor; it hit the timber floorboards with a bang. Grant flinched as he heard the noise.

'Untie him' Charlie told Brax softly.

Brax nodded and reluctantly untied the rope tied around Grant.

Grant stood up shakily and Charlie ran over to Brax and hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his shaky body. 'I love you so much' Charlie wept into Brax's body. Brax nodded and kissed her lips passionately 'I'm sorry' he whispered.

'I'm not' snapped a voice. Charlie turned around and gasped. Grant was holding the gun that Brax had dropped. 'It wasn't very nice of you, abducting me and hurting me like that' spat Grant. Charlie held Brax's hand, she was so terrified. Grant was controlling the power once again.

Brax stepped in front of Charlie as Grant held the gun up to them. 'Come over here, Charlie' he said in a sickly sweet tone.

Brax put his arm back 'Nup, Stay behind me' he instructed, taking a step towards Grant.

Grant glared at Brax 'Charlie, come over here now! Or I will shoot your boyfriend!' he shouted

Charlie loved Brax so much; he had proven his love already it was now her turn. Charlie stepped away from Brax and towards Grant.

'Charlie' Brax cried, grabbing her arm. Charlie felt her eyes water 'Thankyou' she mouthed to Brax before softly lifting his arm off her and walking over to Grant.

.

.

**COMING UP:**

**WHAT COULD GRANT BE PLANNING THAT IS EVEN LOWER THAN RAPING CHARLIE?**

**WILL HE BE STOPPED IN TIME**

**BRAX AND CHARLIE NEED HELP.**

**.**

**THANKYOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING XXX**


	37. trouble with help

Georgia and Heath sat at the kitchen table.

'If Charlie had found him they would have been home by now' Georgia said worriedly, tapping on the table.

Heath put a hand on hers 'Charlie may just still be looking' he attempted to reassure her.

'Nup, she isn't answering her phone' Georgia said

'She is probably just driving- she is a cop, so she won't chat to you at the same time' Heath smirked

'I'm being serious! We need to go look for them' Georgia insisted

Heath watched Georgia get worked up 'Alright, alright but if Charlie took the address how will know where they are?' Heath asked

'I remember the suburb' she muttered

'Well how about we go their and we can ask some local people if they have seen Charlie or Brax' Heath suggested.

'Ok, lets go' Georgia nodded.

.

Grant sat against the wall of the cabin. He had tied Brax to the seat and left Charlie next to himself. Charlie could feel her heart pumping, sweat formed in her palms.

'Let Charlie go, please' Brax shouted, struggling to get out of the rope.

Grant pretended to think 'Um…No' he spat, Charlie shivered.

'I have a plan for Charlie and I to relive history' Grant laughed. Brax watched Charlie's face whiten. 'No' Charlie whispered, edging away from Grant and over to Brax's chair. Tears raced down her cheeks.

'Don't you dare touch her' Brax cried, his face reddened with anger.

Grant merely laughed 'Get over here Charlie' Grant whispered. Brax edged his fingers out of the rope and he clung onto her hand 'Stay here baby' Brax whispered. Charlie nodded

Grant began to get annoyed; he stood up and flicked the lock off the gun. 'Charlie come over here or I will shoot Mr. Braxton'

Charlie gasped and stood up. 'No, Charlie' Brax cried

Brax turned his head to face Grant 'Shoot me. Kill me, do whatever you want. Please just let Charlie go' Brax pleaded

'That is a lovely offer but I need you both for my plan' Grant gave an evil smile

'What are you talking about?' Brax snapped.

'I don't like you very much Mr. Braxton but I know that you like Charlie quite a lot so I am going to include you in our little reunion' Grant chuckled. Brax caught Charlie's glance, her face whitened and they both knew that they needed help to get out of this one.

.

'You suck at directions' Georgia laughed, turning a corner

'I thought that it was left' Heath insisted

'But it was right' Georgia mocked, leaning over to inspect the map on Heath's car.

Georgia turned a corner. There was a massive arching sign that had the suburb written on it.

'Ok, so we are here now, what do we do?'

.

'Can you at least get us something to eat, I haven't eaten in two days and I'm so thirsty?' Brax asked

Grant considered this 'I'm not stupid. You two will find a way to escape' he snapped

'Not if you take Charlie with you' Brax suggested. He had a plan.

'What?' Charlie asked, hurt that Brax had suggested such an idea.

'I can't escape if I'm on my own. I'm all tied up' Brax explained

Grant nodded, ' If you are not here when we get back, Charlie is dead' Grant spat.

He grabbed Charlie's wrists and whispered 'Don't try anything stupid'; Grant shoved the gun to her back and the two of them walked out of the cabin.

Brax felt extremely guilty for suggesting that Grant takes Charlie, he knew that she must be feeling so scared but it was the only way to get Grant out of the room.

Brax had rope tied around both his wrists. He tried to pull his hand out of the rope, it was tight but he then realized that he was going with the wrong approach. Brax stopped trying to get out of the rope but get further into it. He pushed his arm further through the rope leaving more arm on the other side. Brax scrambled his arm to his pocket; his phone was poking out of it. Brax hurriedly typed in Georgia's speed dial.

.

Heath noticed Georgia's phone buzzing in her handbag, he reached his arm and grabbed it.

'Hello' Heath answered

'Help, Georgie' Brax cried into the phone

'Brax?' Heath said shocked, Georgia's eyes jumped onto Heath, she signaled for him to hand her the phone.

'Brax' Georgia said

'Heath?' Brax guessed, still thinking that Heath was on the line

'What? No, no its Georgia. Sweetie where are you?' Georgia asked

'Monroe Street, A cabin. You need to come quick, Grant has taken Charlie and I hostage, and I think he is planning to rape Charlie. They will be back soon' Brax explained

Georgia nodded 'We are in the suburb now so we shouldn't be far off'

'No…Bridgetown is massive, to get to Monroe street you have around a half an hour drive to get their' Brax explained

Georgia's face whitened 'I'll be their soon sweetie' Georgia said, hanging up the phone.

'We need to hurry' Georgia said quietly.

.

After about 10 minutes

Grant slammed the door of the cabin open. Brax had already put his phone back in his pocket and moved his wrists back to the rope.

'I thought you would have left' Grant laughed, he shoved Charlie back into the room.

'Charlie' Brax whispered ignoring Grant.

Charlie looked away from Brax. She was still upset about him suggesting that she goes with Grant to get the food; Charlie didn't realize that he would sacrifice everything for her.

'Charlie lets get started' Grant whispered, he took a step towards Charlie.

'No, please don't' Charlie wept, running backwards, her back hit the wall and she began to weep loudly, Grant walked towards her slowly.

'Get away from her, you prick!' Brax shouted, he felt himself burn up. Brax felt like his body was shredding up as Charlie screamed for help. Her hands scraped down the walls.

Grant turned to face Brax 'You get to watch this time' he smiled.

Brax knew that he was helpless; he couldn't help the woman he loved.

'Don't! Hurt me instead, please do anything to me, I don't care just not Charlie!' Brax shouted, he tried to get the ropes untied but Grant had made sure that the one around his body and legs was even tighter.

Charlie caught Brax's eyes. Tears were streaming down her terrified face.

'Close your eyes' Brax whispered to her 'I'm so sorry'

Charlie nodded and shut her eyes, tears still falling down her face.

Grant put his hands on her chest and he smiled.

'Get off her, Grant! You sick bastard!' Brax shouted, he threw his body around, trying to get off the chair; he didn't care if his body bled or bruised, he just wanted to get Charlie safe.

Grant reached his hand down to Charlie jeans.

Brax shouted 'Someone, help!'

.

Georgia sped down the streets.

'Ay, Georgie. Look Monroe Street' Heath pointed to a street that turned off the main road. Georgia immediately swerved into the street.

'Baby they will be ok' Heath said, Georgia's eyes were glued to the road infront, searching for the cabin.

.

.

.

**COMING UP:**

**WILL GEORGIA AND HEATH GET THEIR IN TIME TO STOP GRANT?**

- **sorry that it's a little bit shorter than usual, I just wanted to end it on a cliff-hanger (haha, sorry) xxxx please review. thankyouu loveliess**


	38. trouble with aproving

Grant pulled Charlie's shirt off and he pushed his mouth on to hers. Charlie tried to pull away but Grant gripped her neck firmly. Grant was making the entire procedure longer as he wanted to hurt Brax by making him watch it. Though that is true. Brax was also glad, Grant hadn't raped Charlie yet which meant that there was a bit more time for him or someone else to save her.

'Please Grant, stop it! You are going to go away to jail for ages' Brax pleaded

Grant faced Brax and he smiled.

Charlie kept her eyes closed. 'I love you baby' Brax whispered to her

Charlie nodded and tried to smile but she was shaking with terror.

'And for the grand finale' Grant laughed, he unzipped his jeans.

The door suddenly slammed open and Heath ran inside and immediately jumped onto Grant. Grant fell backwards, releasing his grip on Charlie. Charlie heaved as she collapsed onto the ground in tears. Grant was now on top of Heath on the floor. He got the gun out of his jacket and pointed it directly at Heath's head.

'No!' Brax shouted.

Grant flicked the lock for the trigger.

Georgia took a step inside the cabin 'Get off him' she said slowly, Georgia pointed the gun at Grant's head. She had taken it when she was at the station…just in case.

Grant shook his head and looked back at Heath.

'I'm so sorry' Georgia said to Grant apologetically, lowering her gun

'What?' Brax spat

Georgia slowly walked over and crouched next to Grant. 'I know what happened to you, what your stepfather did to you when you were a child. I read it all in your file. It's sad and I'm so sorry for you but you don't need to hurt people. You don't need to be like your stepfather, you didn't need to hurt Charlie or Brax and you don't need to hurt Heath now, ok' she said softly

Grants eyes watered 'He assaulted me!' he said 'My stepfather assaulted me nearly every night'

Georgia lightly put a hand on his back 'that is horrible, but put the gun down. You assaulted Charlie, that made you exactly like your stepfather'

Grant looked at Georgia 'I don't want to be like him' he whispered

Georgia nodded and took the gun out of his hand.

Grant stood up. 'I'm so sorry Charlie' he whispered, Charlie was still on the floor in tears. Grant stood still and kept staring at her miserably.

'She heard you' Georgia reassured, she grabbed Grant's wrist and took him outside. She got her phone out of her pocket and called the station. 'Detective Callahan here, I need a police car sent to Monroe street for Grant Bledcoe.

Inside the cabin Heath untied Brax and went outside to make sure Georgia was safe with Grant.

Brax stood up off the seat; he slowly walked over to Charlie and sat next to her weeping body. Brax put a hand on her shoulder and Charlie immediately shook it off, like his touch was a shard of glass. 'Charlie, It's me. Grant is gone' Brax whispered. Charlie peered up and saw Brax; she continued to cry heavily into his shoulder. 'I'm so sorry' Brax whispered, he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead lightly. Charlie sat up and leant into Brax. 'I was so scared' she murmered, wiping the tears from under her eyes.

'I was as well' Brax admitted 'I'm so sorry that I didn't protect you'

Charlie nodded 'You couldn't have, he had you tied up'

Brax's shook his head 'Nah, I should have been able to keep you safe'

Charlie smiled lightly 'Thankyou for not leaving when he took me to get the food'

Brax kissed Charlie's lips. 'I would never have left you with that bastard'

'I hate him so much, I was so tempted to tell Georgia to shoot him' Charlie whispered 'Does that make me horrible?' she asked

Brax shook his head and slid his hand into hers 'Nup, you are not the horrible one when compared to a man who raped and assaulted people' Brax reassured.

Charlie snuggled her head into Brax 'Please stay with me'

'I'm not going anywhere' he whispered.

.

'Detective Callahan, what are his charges?' The officer asked Georgia as his partner got Grant into the car.

Georgia looked at Grant's sorrowful face, she almost felt sorry for him 'Uh, kidnapping, kidnapping a policewoman, attempted rape of a policewoman and attempted murder of two civilians' Georgia murmered

The officer's eyes widened 'Wow, he is going away for a long time' they said,

Georgia watched the two officers drive off with Grant in the police car. Heath grabbed Georgia in a hug. 'Thankyou baby, you saved me before' he whispered into her ear, Georgia had saved Heath's life by talking Grant down.

The two of them walked back inside the cabin holding hands.

Georgia ran up to Brax and Charlie, she hugged Charlie 'I'm so glad you are ok sweetie' Georgia said, she kissed Charlie's cheek and took a step back.

Heath smiled at Charlie 'you okay Charlie, I have some aspirin…I swear they are legal?' Heath offered Charlie a panadol for the shock and any pain.

Charlie giggled 'I'm sure they are legal but I'm alright' Charlie replied.

Then was when Heath and Charlie noticed a significant awkwardness between Brax and Georgia. Georgia was dodging his eye contact and had a deep frown on her face.

Brax must have noticed as well 'What's up Georgie?' Brax asked, confused of why she was giving him the "silent treatment"

Georgia faced Brax and slapped him across the face. Brax looked shocked 'What' he said

Georgia glared at him 'I blame you'

'Huh, Georgie what do you mean?'

'You were the one who abducted Grant first, you hurt him and got him all worked up and angry, why couldn't you have left it to the police? Brax, I almost had to kill a man because of you, Heath could have died, Hell! Charlie could have been raped!' Georgia cried, she turned around and walked out of the cabin leaving Heath, Charlie and Brax in shock.

'She will get over it' Charlie said, putting her arm around Brax.

Brax turned to face Charlie 'Do you blame me?'

'No, baby not at all' Charlie insisted, she put her hands on Brax's chest and kissed his lips lightly.

'I'm really sorry about what G said' Heath apologized to Brax and Charlie

'It's ok' Brax muttered but Charlie and Heath could tell that he was effected by it. Brax, Heath and Casey all relied heavily on her approval as a friend as they had known her since they were kids and they had constantly needed her help in the law and to change their lives.

The three of them walked outside the cabin, Brax held Charlie firmly; she looked pale and was still crying lightly.

'I'll drive you guys home' Heath smiled to Charlie

'Thanks Heath, but what about Georgia?' Charlie replied

'She. Has already left' Heath muttered

Charlie watched Brax look at the ground and open the door for her Charlie.

'I don't want to be involved in the court case' Charlie said suddenly

'What do you mean?' Heath asked, getting in the drivers seat

Charlie lay across the back seat of the car, her head resting in Brax's lap. 'I can't be near him, Grant. I can't be near him' she murmered, her eyes glazing over.

Brax stroked her head 'You won't babe, never again' he soothed.

Heath looked through the revision mirror to the two of them 'Do you want to go to the hospital, just to get checked?' He asked, watching a single teardrop down Charlie's face. Heath could tell that she was affected more than she was letting on. Charlie wiped the tear away 'No Thankyou, can we just go home' she whispered 'I'll call the station for my statement tomorrow'

Brax took a breath 'I will probably be going to jail' he muttered, like he was only just realizing what he had done.

'What?' Charlie cried

Heath watched the commotion from the mirror.

'Babe, I kidnapped and beat-up a man, the law doesn't just skip that' Brax said

'No, please, I need you with me' Charlie said, grabbing Brax's hand and sitting up.

'Charlie, I changed for you, I need to be on the straight now. I need to confess' he whispered

Charlie nodded 'Ok' she said, Brax leant over and kissed her lips. He was incredibly nervous about coming clean about Grant but what Georgia said to him at the cabin was right, he needed to be truthful. He should never have involved himself in the crime.

.

It was around 10:00 at night; Charlie had fallen asleep the moment they got home. Heath and Brax sat on the couch watching TV.

'I am going to confess tomorrow' Brax said to Heath, taking a sip of his beer.

'Good on ya' Heath said, obviously drunk already, he sloshed his drink back and forth and grinned at Brax goofily. The doorbell rung suddenly. Brax stood up and opened the door. Georgia stood there. 'Heath is pissed, he can't go out tonight' Brax immediately said. Georgia smiled lightly and peered inside

'Hey baby, I love you' Heath slurred as he saw Georgia poke her head through the doorway

Georgia laughed 'Love you too sweetie but you need to go to sleep, I need you all good tomorrow no drunks are allowed' she replied. Heath wandered into his room and waved goodnight to both Georgia and Heath.

'I wanted to talk to you and apologize' Georgia said softly, turning back to Brax

Brax took a breath 'Nah, please don't. Look for my entire life you have bailed me out of trouble, I need to take control of my own life, I am going to confess to abducting Grant tomorrow' Brax said

'He doesn't deserve that' Georgia said

'Yeah, well I don't deserve half the things that I'm blessed with' Brax smiled

'You are a good guy, I shouldn't have gone all crazy-bitchy-girl on you at the cabin, I am sorry. But, Brax from experience in going to court as a prosecuting officer I know for a fact that lawyers and prosecutors drag other crimes that you have ever even been considered of doing- Sweetie, you could get done for every single crime that you have committed. You could get years in jail' Georgia said

Brax nodded 'I know, I have to do what is right. If it does work out that I go to jail, I need you and Heath to look after Charlie for me, I need her to be ok' he whispered

Georgia nodded and gave Brax a hug 'You are a changed man Darryl Braxton' she smiled 'But I'm going to help you until the end' Georgia added.

.

**.**

**COMING UP:**

**WHAT HAPPENS WITH THE TRUTH?**

**GEORGIA'S LAWYER TELLS HER THE FINAL DECISION ON AMBER**

**CHARLIE DEALS WITH A POLICE CASE THAT WILL CHANGE HE FRIENDS LIVES**


	39. trouble with the law and cops

Charlie and Brax sat at the kitchen table together.

'Are you going to work soon?' Brax asked peering up at Charlie

Charlie nodded glumly; she sulkily pushed the spoon around in her cereal.

Brax put a hand on Charlie's. 'Its going to be ok' he smiled reassuringly

'Brax, you could be going to jail and I may never see you again' Charlie cried, dropping her spoon into the bowl with a clash.

'Charlie, even if I do go to jail, when I get out I will come right back to you' Brax smiled

Charlie frowned and wiped her eyes 'you can't promise me that. How do you know that you won't forget about me?' she whispered

Brax looked into Charlie's eyes. He stood up from his seat and sat next to Charlie on the other side of the table. Brax lifted Charlie onto his lap and he put his arms around her. Charlie snuggled into Brax's grip. 'I know that I wont forget you because you are the only woman that I have ever been in love with. Charlie, I would do anything for you and I guess that this time I went a bit too far and ended up getting in trouble, but we need to hold onto our relationship and plus I can't very well get rid of my fiancé, can I' Brax winked

Charlie blushed to her herself and smiled 'You are right, It will be ok, I mean you may not even go to jail' she said

Brax nodded 'Maybe' not believing it at all.

Charlie put her hand on his chin and she delicately lifted it up, Brax's eyes caught her and she slowly kissed his lips. Brax pulled Charlie closer to him and he embraced her body warmly.

.

Georgia wandered into work, she touched her head self-consciously; this morning she had woken up and she was completely bald. Her scalp was dry and sore; Georgia had tied a blue and white tie-dyed scarf around her head.

'Hey Constable, can I please interview Mr. Bledcoe' she asked walking through the door

'Sure, Detective. He is still in the interview room' the policeman replied

Georgia nodded 'Uh, turn the camera and recorder off, I want this interview off the record' Georgia then added

The constable stared at Georgia questionably; 'Uh, sure' he muttered

Georgia smiled and walked through the door.

Grant was lying his head on the table and when Georgia sat down he jumped up with a startle.

'Hi Grant' Georgia said, she sat back and stared at him

'Hi' Grant muttered, he kept his eyes on the table.

'I have this friend' Georgia began, 'He is a complete douche at times but he is also the most amazing person I know. He is going to come down to the station today to admit to abducting you, that isn't fair. Grant, you are doing years and years behind bars for what you did. I need you to make a decision of whether you want to wreck Charlie's life even more by dragging her fiancé to jail.'

For the first time while being in custody, Grant stared at Georgia with an angry and fiery look in his eyes 'What exactly are you asking me to do, Detective?' he said slowly

Georgia took a breath 'I am asking you to not let Brax go down for trying to protect the woman he loves. I am asking you to say that you led Charlie and Brax to the cabin yourself and that Brax did nothing wrong' Georgia said.

Grant coughed 'So, a detective- senior detective is asking me to lie on record and to let a criminal go free? It sounds like you are treading on thin water' Grant laughed

'I am going against the law, I am probably a shitty cop at times but I love my friends and I will cross the line if I know that they are going down for something that they don't bloody deserve, I will change rules, I shouldn't…but I do.' Georgia explained

Grant smirked 'Naughty cop' he laughed

Georgia glared at him 'Not naughty just fair' she snapped

Grant nodded 'what is in it for me? If I lie for your _friend_ what do I get?' he asked slyly.

'A pat on the back' Georgia snapped sarcastically 'you get to help Charlie for once'

.

Charlie could feel Brax's palm sweating as they walked towards the police station.

Charlie stopped in the middle of the path and she faced Brax, a tear fell down her cheek 'I love you' she smiled

Brax blushed and put his head down. Charlie softly stroked his cheek, 'Don't ever doubt our relationship' she said softly

Brax shook his head 'Nah, never' he said.

Charlie nodded and the two of them continued to walk through the door to the station.

Georgia immediately stood up when Brax walked through the door.

'Hello' she said weirdly excited

'Hello' Brax winked mimicking her energetic tone

Georgia merely grinned and shoved them both back out the door.

'What are you doing?' Brax asked as Georgia pushed him and Charlie outside.

Once the three of them were outside Georgia let out a squeal.

'Brax, turn around and go home' she said slowly

'Nah Georgia, I need to confess, the truth is going to come out eventually' Brax insisted

'No it won't. Grant has confessed to abducting you' Georgia said

'What?' Charlie asked confused

'Grant has taken the blame for everything, you don't need to confess!' Georgia smiled

Charlie grinned and hugged Brax. Brax looked unsure 'I'm not sure that this is right' he muttered into her ear. Charlie pulled away from the hug and looked into Brax's eyes. 'That man raped me, that man tried to rape me again; he tried to kill your brother and you. I think he deserves every last drop of jail time' she said.

Brax nodded and smiled lightly. Charlie leant into Brax and kissed his lips heavily. It was all going to be ok.

.

Charlie headed into her work; she was taking on more shifts to help cover for Georgia who was struggling to keep up with both work and her cancer treatment.

'Sargent, are you busy' Constable Watson asked, knocking on Charlie's office door.

'No' Charlie replied, she faced Watson;

Watson took a step forward 'I need you to follow up on a report'

'Sure, I can see if Detective Callahan is available to help' Charlie offered, reaching for her phone.

'No, you can't.' Watson snapped

Charlie peered up at Watson curiously 'Why not?' she asked slowly

'The case, its an investigation on the Adoption Agency in Mangrove river'

Charlie's eyes widened 'the one that Georgia's daughter- Amber is at. What is the investigation on?'

'We have been given permission to shut-down the agency as their have been reports of severe child abuse'

Charlie raised her hand to her mouth 'Oh god' she breathed.

Watson nodded and handed Charlie a piece of paper.

'What is this?' Charlie asked

'It is a list of the kids that have been medically treated for injuries'

Charlie scanned the list with her eyes.

_**Amber- back bruising, minor rib factures**_

Charlie read over the list again. Amber was in hospital. 'Why hasn't Georgia or Heath been notified?'

'They are technically not her parents, so the hospital had no authority to notify them' Watson replied 'and neither do you' Watson added

'I can't tell my best-friend that her daughter is in hospital from being abused?' Charlie cried, standing up.

'I'm sorry. The case is sensitive, we need you to formally arrest the owners of the orphanage and after that you can tell Georgia' Watson explained.

Charlie nodded.

.

Charlie and Brax stood in their bedroom. Charlie stared at Brax and giggled.

'What?' he asked playfully nudging her

Charlie blushed 'you can't even do up your tie' she laughed, pointing to Brax attempted knot-of-a-tie. Brax looked down at his tie that was loosely tucked beneath his collar. They were getting ready to go out for a nice dinner with Georgia, Heath and their mother.

'Well I don't even get why I need to wear a tie' Brax muttered

Charlie giggled and grabbed his tie, she undid his knot and redid it for him. 'We are having dinner with Georgie and Heath and your mother, this is bloody important' Charlie insisted

Brax smiled 'Yeah, this is important' he replied in a husky, sexy tone. Brax leant into Charlie and kissed her lips. Charlie pushed her body into his and Brax began to take his shirt off. Charlie suddenly pulled away and slapped Brax's hand off his clothes. 'No, no It took _way too_ long to get you looking this amazing, no amount of sexiness will let me change that' she laughed

Brax groaned and kissed her neck. Charlie giggled 'Sex later!' Charlie instructed. Brax pulled away and frowned.

'Sorry' Charlie apologized winking. Charlie grabbed Brax's hand and led him towards the car. 'We have to go now, we will be late for the dinner',

.

Georgia and Heath were already at the table.

'This is too fancy' Georgia muttered, she pulled a disgusted face at the diamond-studded chandelier that was hanging over the table.

Heath laughed and grabbed her hand under the table.

Georgia continued to pull an uncomfortable face 'My dress is to tight' she muttered, pulling at the tight black dress that clung to her body.

Heath laughed and he checked his phone. 'Charlie just sent me a message that says they are on their way to the restaurant and that Brax is not excited either, he apparently doesn't want to wear a tie' Heath laughed as he read the text out loud off his mobile

Georgia smirked 'Maybe you and Charlie can have a dinner together and Brax and I can go to a pub and watch a footy match' she suggested.

Heath punched her arm playfully. 'Shut-up and suck it up. My mum is coming so you need to behave' he instructed.

Georgia winked at Heath and nodded 'Fine but afterwards we go to a pub' she made a deal

'Deal' Heath said as Brax and Charlie walked over to the table.

'Hey guys, cute dress Georgia' Charlie said, sitting at the table

'Thanks, I think I got the wrong size because I think that if I even try to stand up the whole dress will just pop off me' she laughed

Brax took a seat next to Charlie. 'Oh Heath, mum sent me a message saying that she can't make it tonight because she is busy' Brax said

Heath nodded 'whatever, its just us four then.'

'Guess what guys! My lawyer called me today and told me that she has the final decision on Amber, I need to come and talk to her tomorrow' Georgia grinned.

Charlie looked down at the floor. Georgia looked so excited, how could Charlie not tell her that her daughter is in hospital?.

'That is great Georgie' Brax said

'Mmm' Charlie muttered, she couldn't get the guilty feeling out of her mind. She was charging and interviewing the adoption owners tomorrow for the assult and she was dyeing inside from keeping the horrible information from her best friend, Georgia would be crushed once she found out but it was the right thing to do. Charlie couldn't decide what the right thing to do was.

'Well that is exciting news but I would also like to say that Charlie and I have started to think up possible dates for the wedding' Brax announced proudly

'Ooh, make it in summer, I look really hot in a bridesmaid dress when I'm tan!' Georgia joked

'Same' Charlie agreed, mock grinning

'So you girls want to make the wedding in summer just so you can be tan' Brax laughed

'Why don't you just get a fake tan?' Heath suggested

'Natural tanning looks better' Charlie giggled

'It also gives you canc-' Heath stopped midway. Georgia looked at the table awkwardly.

'I already have cancer' she attempted to make a joke. The atmosphere was quiet apart from Brax awkwardly sipping his beer.

'It's fine' Georgia said, trying to bring the mood back up. 'You can say the word cancer, I'm not going to burst into tears or anything' Georgia smiled

Heath nodded 'Yeah, alright'

.

Georgia and Heath sat in the office of their lawyer the next morning.

'It will be good news' Heath said out loud

'Of course' Georgia nodded nervously.

Their lawyer walked inside the office. 'Heath, Georgia. How are you?' she asked, taking a seat.

'I want my little girl back.' Georgia said simply

The lawyer nodded 'I have news'

'What kind of news?' Heath asked slowly

'Both good and bad' She said grimly

'Is everything ok?' Georgia asked

'Your daughter, Amber has been the victim of physical abuse at the adoption centre' she began

Georgia's eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth. Heath pulled her closer.

'Amber has been in hospital getting monitored, She had two fractured ribs and severe back bruising' the lawyer added

'What, what happened?' Heath asked

'The owners of the orphanage actually assaulted the majority of the children. All the children are being re-aligned to a new adoption centre'

'What are the charges?' Georgia asked

'Um, I talked to sergeant Buckton on the phone before you arrived and she told me that they will be getting years and years behind bars with no chance of early release or bail'

Georgia froze and her eyes squinted as she thought. 'Hold on. What did you say the sergeant's name was?' Georgia asked

'Um Sargent Buckton from the Yabbee Creek police department' She replied

'Oh my god' Georgia whispered 'Charlie, she knew about this' she added facing Heath.

'She didn't say anything' Heath agreed

'She didn't tell me that my daughter is in hospital' Georgia breathed in a state of shock.

The lawyer coughed subtly 'I am so sorry about this horrible information but I have some better news' she smiled

'What?' Georgia snapped, she was so distressed about her daughter's safety.

'Georgia Callahan and Heath Braxton, you are now both officially Ambers parents, the court called me yesterday and told me that with the new information, they think that you would be perfect for Amber'

Georgia grinned 'Oh my god' She laughed, Heath grabbed Georgia in a hug and he kissed her excitedly.

.

Charlie walked out of her office and she saw that Brax was sitting on the chair outside.

'Hey babe, what are you doing here?' Charlie asked

'I wanted to see if you and I could get lunch' Brax asked

Suddenly Georgia stormed through the door to the police station.

'Hey Detective' the junior officer smiled

Georgia would usually have a chat with all the officers but today she stormed right past the girl.

'Woah, what's up Georgia?' Brax asked, putting a hand on her shoulder

Georgia looked at Charlie. 'My daughter is in hospital, ask your fiancé- she knew' Georgia said icily

Brax turned to face Charlie 'I arrested the offenders, I was legally not allowed to tell you' Charlie insisted

'Calm down G, Charlie is a cop. She wasn't allowed to tell' Brax defended his woman.

Georgia took a step closer to the two of them 'I went against the law for your fiancé' she whispered harshly to Charlie. 'You could have very easily told me. I can still be charged and be sent to jail if anyone finds out what I asked Grant to do? I did that for you and you still couldn't even tell me that my 9 year old daughter was in hospital' she snapped

Charlie looked at the ground and Brax grabbed her hand.

A tear fell down Georgia's cheek. 'I'm struggling, my chemo- I'm ugly and bald, I am flooded with work and I was in the middle of a messy adoption- it is all making it harder for me. I really thought you would have wanted it to be easier for me' she whispered softly

'I'm so sorry' Charlie said apologetically 'Can we talk over lunch?' she asked placing a hand on Georgia's shoulder.

Georgia shrugged her away. 'I have to go to the hospital because my daughter has just been in surgery after having two fractured ribs fixed' she walked out the door.

.

.

.

**COMING UP:**

**WILL THEIR DAUGHTER SURVIVE?**

**BRAX AND CHARLIE TELL CHERYL ABOUT THEIR ENGAGEMENT**


	40. trouble with mothers

**Wow, I have seriously not updated for ages! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long. I hope you enjoy the story, please review because they are seriously the things that keep me writing! I lovee what you guys write in the reviews so Thankyou for being so amazing! Xx**

**- I seriously expected people to stop caring about this fanfic because of how long it's taking me 2 update xxx**

**.**

**.**

Charlie and Brax were telling Cheryl (Brax's mum) about their engagement today. They were supposed to tell her at the fancy dinner a few nights ago with Georgia and Heath but since Cheryl couldn't make it, they decided to surprise her at her house for lunch today. Charlie was extremely nervous, as she wasn't even sure that Cheryl even knew that Brax was dating Charlie let alone preparing to marry her.

'What do I wear, am I looking for something sophisticated or something you know- really hot?' Charlie asked Brax, she held up a black pencil skirt and a short, blue cocktail dress. 'Which one?'

Brax looked at the two choices and he laughed 'You are taking this lunch _way_ to seriously'

Charlie dumped the clothes on their bed. 'Babe, your mum hates me' Charlie said miserably 'I am a cop. Hell! I have even arrested her'

Brax put his arms around Charlie's waist 'You have arrested me' Brax reminded

'That's different. I am not sleeping with your mum' Charlie replied

Brax laughed and held up a yellow skirt and handed it to Charlie 'You look amazing in yellow'

Charlie giggled and took the skirt from Brax's grip. Brax did the buttons up on his shirt and faced Charlie. 'My mum, she hated Georgia at first. She would call Georgia names, bitch about her and her job. My mum and Georgia didn't get along for years and years and once they finally did, she left. After that, she put up a barrier from any girl that we ever introduced her to- so you are not on your own with the battle against my mum' Brax laughed

Charlie pulled on her shirt and smiled 'Ok, I'm ready.' She kissed Brax's lips and pulled his body into hers.

.

Brax pulled up outside his mum's house. He faced Charlie and smiled 'You ready?' he asked

Charlie nodded and wiped her sweaty palms down her thighs.

Brax laughed and grabbed Charlie's hand in his own. 'I know you Charlie. You are freaking out.

Charlie frowned. She had never loved any man as much as she loved Brax; it was terrifying to meet the woman that could give her an opinion on it all.

Brax leaned over to Charlie's side of the car; he kissed her lips passionately and broke away as Charlie stroked his jawline tenderly. 'Lets go' she smiled. The two of them got out of the car and slowly walked up the pathway. Brax smiled at Charlie nervously as he knocked on the front door.

Cheryl opened the door and smiled at Brax, her eyes flicked to where Charlie was standing and she immediately groaned, her shoulders slumped and her eyes rolled 'Let me guess Sargent- I'm being arrested for some other crap that you have made up' Cheryl snapped

Charlie blushed and put her head down. Brax took a step forward 'No, mum Charlie-' He began

Cheryl suddenly smirked. '_Charlie_' she teased 'What happened to calling her _Sargent_'

Brax smiled at the ground and he flicked his eyes to meet Charlie's glance. 'Mum, me and Charlie…We are together' Brax grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled her into his arms. Charlie watched Cheryl stare at them both. 'Oh, so now two of my boys are getting it on with coppa's' she grumbled

'Mum I love her' Brax kissed Charlie's forehead

Cheryl muttered something to herself 'Well don't go rushing into this, I don't want my boy getting screwed over a cop'

Charlie frowned and Brax grabbed Charlie's hand 'Well mum, I actually had to tell you something' Brax began nervously

Charlie watched Brax tense up; she could feel his palm sweating in her grip.

'What?' Cheryl snapped 'You knocked her up?'

Charlie smiled at Cheryl 'Brax proposed' she grinned

Cheryl grunted 'Hm, and you said yes' she replied flatly

Charlie nodded. Brax put an arm on his mum's shoulder 'Mum, why are you making this difficult'

'Because it already is! A cop dating a river-boy wouldn't work let alone marrying one!'

Brax frowned 'Well it is working and it always has. I love your son and even though it may not look perfect. To me, being with Brax has always felt perfect' Charlie told Cheryl

Brax looped his arm around Charlie's waist. 'So, can you make us some lunch?' Brax asked, he knew that this was the make-or-break answer of whether she was going to accept the idea of Brax and Charlie being together.

Cheryl gave a small smile 'As long as you both feel like eating sandwiches'

'My favorite!' Charlie giggled.

.

Georgia sat next to Amber's hospital bed, she held her hand and stroked her arm. Heath stood behind Georgia and hugged her around the shoulders 'Brax just called my mobile, they told my mum about their engagement' he told her.

Georgia nodded- dismissing the news and leant closer to Amber.

'You can't forever blame Charlie' Heath sighed 'I know she didn't tell you about Ambz being in hospital but its her job, she didn't want to compromise herself'

Georgia stared at Heath 'Compromise? If I hadn't compromised myself, her fiancé would be in a jail cell now' she whispered harshly

Heath took a breath and put a hand on her shoulder 'Brax and Charlie are our friends, you need to get over yourself and let them be just that' Heath instructed.

Georgia nodded and she looked back at Amber's small body lying in the bed. Heath could tell that Georgia was extremely paranoid and worried about their daughter's survival. Tears welled in her eyes. 'She hasn't woken up yet' Georgia whispered. Heath kissed Georgia's forehead 'She is just sleeping, baby' he whispered

.

Charlie and Brax down the beach holding hands. Charlie snuggled against Brax and she smiled. 'I'm glad we told your mum' she whispered to him

Brax kissed the top of Charlie's head 'Mmm, me to' he murmered

Charlie suddenly raised her head and she giggled

'What?' Brax asked, confused at the randomness of her laughing

'I was just thinking about us, you know- before we got together' she grinned

Brax groaned and he grabbed Charlie in a hug 'I remember when you arrested me for kissing you' he laughed. Charlie punched Brax's chest playfully

'Well, be careful that I don't do it again' she winked. Brax leant in and kissed Charlie's lips. The moonlight shone around them and Charlie clung onto Brax's body. Brax put his arms around her and held Charlie into him as she pulled away from the kiss. 'But seriously' Charlie began quietly 'your mum was right, what she said to us at the door. Its going to be hard, you know- having a cop marry a riverboy'

'Nup, Charlie. I love you so much- we have made it this far, the only thing pushing us back is people's opinions' Brax replied, he whispered it softly into her ear.

Charlie nodded 'When you first came to town, I don't think I liked you' she laughed

Brax gave a sexy grin. 'Well, I thought you were hot'

'I know you did! I saw you checking me out that first night!' Charlie giggled

Brax laughed and kissed Charlie once again 'I'm so lucky' he muttered, kissing Charlie passionately on the beach.

.

At the hospital, Georgia had gone to get a drink of coffee and Heath was sitting with Amber.

Heath suddenly felt Amber's hand twitch. He leant over to her 'Amber, baby' he whispered, trying to determine whether she was finally awakening in post-op.

Amber's eyes fluttered open and she smiled lightly 'Hey Daddy'

Heath grinned and stroked her head 'Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?'

Amber took a breath 'It kind of hurts' she muttered

Heath nodded 'It's supposed to, but I can get a nurse to come give you some medicine'

Amber nodded 'Where is mummy?'

Georgia poked her head around the corner 'Mummy is here!' she squealed. Georgia ran up to Amber and hugged her body lightly.

Charlie walked down the hallway of the hospital. She had to interview Amber on the abuse, she was dreading to hear such a sweet girl recall such memories plus to see Georgia's angry face.

Charlie knocked on the hospital door reluctantly.

'Come in' Heath called out. Charlie edged through the door and smiled at Georgia and Heath

Georgia immediately looked away 'Hey Charlie' Heath said lightly.

Charlie nodded and looked at Amber 'Hey sweetie, how are you?' Charlie asked her

Amber smiled 'Hi Charlie! My stomach is really sore'

'She means her ribs' Heath corrected.

Charlie nodded 'Ok, well If Amber is feeling alright, I would like to interview her- just a few questions…about the abuse' Charlie asked

Georgia looked towards Amber and held her hand 'Its up to Amber'

Amber looked nervously at Charlie 'I don't really want to think about it- if that's ok' she said quietly. Charlie sat on the other side of Amber's hospital bed and she stroked her arm 'They can't hurt you- I promise you that.'

Amber wiped her hands underneath her eyes to remove the tears that were falling down her cheeks 'Ok, I'll do it' Georgia took a step back from Ambers bed and hugged Heath heavily.

Charlie set down next to Amber 'Ok, close your eyes' she began.

.

The interview concluded around an hour later.

Tears were streaming down Amber's eyes.

Charlie held onto Amber's hand 'Ok, my last question. Did you witness any other attacks- on the other children, I mean- what type of people did he like to hurt?'

Amber nodded 'Um, yea the man said that he liked the pretty ones'

Heath clenched his fists 'I am going to kill him' he said, Heath's face reddened and his neck veins bulged.

Georgia grabbed his hands 'don't baby, calm down. Charlie has it under control'

.

Charlie walked into the house. Brax was sitting on the coach. Charlie immediately walked over and slumped next to him.

'I was just at the hospital, Amber is awake' Charlie murmered

Brax played with Charlie's hair with his fingers 'That's good, I was going to go drop some flowers off but I got sidetracked' he replied.

Charlie nodded and looked up at Brax 'Brax' she began

'Mmm' Brax muttered

'Do you sometimes wonder what it would be like if we had a kid?' Charlie asked

Brax pulled Charlie closer to his body 'We did have a kid' Brax put his hand on Charlie's stomach. 'I know. I just wonder what we would be like as parents' Charlie added

Brax smiled slowly 'I reckon that we would be awesome'

Charlie blushed and kissed Brax's cheek. 'I know, I think we should have kids. Not now… but one day'

Brax kissed Charlie on her lips softly 'Yeah' he murmered

Charlie looped her arms around Brax's neck 'You would be an awesome dad' she giggled

'Mmm, before I met you Charlie, I, I never even considered raising a kid with anyone' He said

'Not even with Tegan?' Charlie teased

Brax tickled her ribs and kissed her forehead 'Nah, her and I had fun- loads of it but what I have with you is real, I can be myself' Brax admitted 'I would never have raised a kid with Tegan but Charlie, we can be a family'

Charlie kissed Brax's lips and she pulled her body onto his. Brax took his shirt off and moved his hands up Charlie's body.

'I love you' Charlie murmered

'I love you to Charlie' Brax replied.

.

**COMING UP:**

**SOMEONE IN THIS FANFIC WILL DIE SOON (COMING UP CHAPTERS)**

**A CARCRASH**

**A LOT OF BLAME.**


	41. trouble with cars

Charlie lifted up a sandwich off the plate and passed it to Brax's outstretched hand.

Brax grabbed it off her and handed the bowl of salad to Casey.

'This family lunch thing is a good idea' Brax smiled, he squeezed Charlie's hand.

Casey nodded as he took a mouth full of salad. 'Mmm, I haven't had a picnic in years' he said.

Ruby laughed 'We are going to be a great family'

'All messed up and crazy' Heath grinned

'Guys! I had the idea for this picnic so that we could all bond together' Charlie laughed, she poured a glass of wine for Brax and herself and passed the bottle to Heath and Georgia.

Charlie had pre-planned a picnic and had invited Casey, Ruby, Brax, Georgia and Heath. She was intent on bonding with them all and getting everyone to get to know each other since Brax and her were engaged.

Casey smiled briefly at Ruby as she passed him a bread roll. Their relationship had been awkward ever since their break-up.

'I think that everyone is enjoying this' Charlie grinned at Brax

Brax laughed 'Yeah, we all are' He put an arm around Charlie's waist and kissed her lips lightly.

Georgia looked up at Charlie 'Any more wedding plans?' she asked

Charlie giggled and looked at Brax 'Well I have a few ideas of the type of wedding dress that I would like'

Georgia squealed 'Ooh! Well, you can try it on at the dress fitting that we have scheduled for later in the month'

Charlie nodded and took a sip of her drink 'Brax even has a sexy suit that we saw in the city' Charlie snuggled into Brax's body and he kissed her forehead.

Casey grabbed the box of cake from the picnic basket and grabbed a slice from it and stuffed it in his mouth in a hurry.

'Woah slow down Case, there is no rush' Brax laughed as he watched Casey stuff more cake in his mouth.

'Mmm, I have a science essay due tomorrow that I haven't started yet

'Why did you come to the picnic then?' Brax asked, concerned about his brother not keeping up with his studies.

'He wanted to bond with the family?' Charlie suggested an answer cheekily

'Heath told me that there would be cake' Casey admitted

Everyone laughed and Casey blushed

'Ay Case, I can drop you home because I have to give the hospital a stack of forms for Ambers release' Georgia said

Casey nodded 'Thanks G, that would be great'

.

Charlie watched Casey and Georgia walk off.

'Who wants cake?' She offered

Brax took a slice out of the box and he noticed a stack of papers underneath the box

He peered at them and noticed that they were Georgia's hospital forms- she needed them to get Amber released from hospital.

'Charlie, Georgia left her forms here' Brax said pointing to the forms.

Charlie glanced in the direction of where Georgia and Casey had gone to the car

'They have probably already gotten in the car' Charlie said 'We should pack up and meet them at the hospital, we can give her the forms then' Charlie suggested

Brax nodded 'Lets just leave the basket here, you and I can come back and finish off the food later'

Charlie grabbed the hospital forms and Brax and her walked towards their car.

'Hey Charlie, can I drive?' Ruby called out in a cheeky tone.

'No' Charlie laughed 'You can sit in the back seat'

'Hang-on, Rubes you can drive my car- I've had to much to drink anyway' Heath offered jingling the car-keys in his hand.

Ruby grinned and took the keys proudly.

'Be careful' Charlie instructed

The four of them walked towards the two cars.

'I know a short cut' Brax announced before getting in the drivers seat. 'Follow me Ruby' he said

.

Brax turned the car around a corner.

'Baby, I can see Georgia's car' Charlie pointed to the car in the line of traffic,

Brax nodded 'The traffic is crap'

Suddenly the traffic kept moving and Brax swerved into the lane behind Georgia's car.

So there they all were. Georgia and Casey in front, Brax and Charlie in the car behind then Ruby and Heath in the car after that.

The traffic moved slowly until suddenly a car smashed into Georgia's car. Brax didn't have time pull the brakes. He dived his body over Charlie to prevent her from getting hurt. Brax's car smashed directly into the back of Georgia's.

Heath saw his life flash before his eyes.

'Brakes Ruby!' he shouted

Ruby pressed her foot onto the brakes and the car stopped around 10cm away from the collision.

.

There was no movement in the front car. Georgia and Casey were both knocked out, blood trickled down Georgia's forehead and Casey was pale and still.

'Brax' Charlie whispered from the other car. Brax's body was limp, his hands were still holding onto Charlie's body. Tears ran down Charlie's face. She stroked Brax's face and tried to wake him. 'Baby, please'

Brax remained silent and still.

.

Ruby ran out of the car and upto the front car.

'Casey!' she cried tearfully through the shattered car window.

'Georgia, Casey! Please.' Ruby tried to open the door; her hands cut themselves on the broken glass.

Suddenly Casey's eyes opened 'Ruby' he said in a whisper

'Ruby smiled through her tears and tried to open the door. 'I still love you' Casey whispered

'You are going to be ok' Ruby insisted.

Heath ran upto Ruby 'I have called the cops and ambulance' he said in a puff

Ruby nodded 'Georgia isn't conscious' she whispered.

Heath immediately ran upto Georgia's side of the car, her window was still intact so he made a fist and smashed it out. Splinters of glass pierced his hand.

'Georgia!' Heath shouted out

'She isn't waking' Casey whispered. Casey shook Georgia's body lightly

Heath reached through the window and grabbed Georgia's hand. He clung onto it.

The ambulance arrived on the scene and two ambulance men immediately came upto the first car. They pried the first door open and carried Georgia out on a stretcher.

Charlie cried to herself, she could hear the ambulance men helping the car in front. 'Please help, Brax needs help' she cried out tearfully. Charlie stroked Brax's still unconscious body and she screamed with all her mite. It was painful that no one was coming to help them.

'I love you so much, you need to wake-up Brax' Charlie whispered into Brax's ear 'Just hold on'

.

Casey and Georgia were in the ambulance with Heath and Ruby sitting with them

Georgia's eyes fluttered open and she smiled lightly at Heath 'Hey' she whispered

'What happened?'

'A car crashed into you' Ruby explained

'Oh my god! Is everyone ok?' She asked

'Case is conscious' Ruby said, she pointed to Casey's stretcher next to her.

Georgia grabbed Casey's hand and held it as the ambulance began to drive towards the hospital.

Charlie and Brax had finally gotten some help. Brax's body was carried on a stretcher into the other ambulance.

'Miss, would you please just get on the stretcher' the ambulance man asked Charlie

'I'm fine' she snapped, Charlie kept her eyes glued to Brax and she stood up, out of the car. 'I just want to be with my fiancé' she said, shoving past the ambulance man.

At the hospital Ruby and Heath waited nervously in the corridor.

Heath put a hand around Ruby; he could tell that she was freaking out.

'Everyone I love is in those Emergency rooms' Ruby said quietly, looking at the ground

'I know but Georgia and Case were already conscious before we got here- that must be a good sign' Heath tried to encourage Ruby

Ruby nodded 'The doctor said that Charlie and Casey are just getting checked out but Georgia had a few more injuries so she will be staying over night'

'What about Brax?' Heath asked

'He still hasn't woken up' Ruby admitted quietly.

Heath put his hands over his eyes and sat down. Ruby sat next to him. 'You really love Georgia, don't you' she said quietly

Heath nodded 'She is all I have. I feel proud to be her guy'

'That is how I felt being with Casey, proud to be with him' Ruby muttered

Heath watched Ruby begin to cry. 'He is going to be fine, they all are'

'I know, I know and I am glad but I just, I really miss being with him'

.

Charlie sat on the hospital bed; she tapped her feet on the side of it in a beat.

'Can I please just leave?' She droned

The doctor looked up at her 'You may have concussion or internal bruising'

'If I feel faint, I will come straight back to hospital but right now I need to be with my family' she explained.

The doctor sighed 'Fine'

Charlie ran out of the room and immediately saw Ruby and Heath.

'Charlie!' Ruby squealed.

Charlie hugged Ruby amorously and kissed her forehead. 'Have you heard any news?' Charlie asked

.

.

.** COMING UP:**

**SOMEONE WILL DIE.**

**WHO WILL IT BE?**

**WHO WILL BE BLAMED?**


	42. trouble with waking up RIP

'Brax still hasn't woken up yet' Charlie said miserably.

Ruby put an arm around Charlie 'Plenty of people come out of coma's' she insisted

Charlie looked at Ruby tearfully 'And plenty of people don't'.

Casey and Georgia had been released that morning and everyone had been waiting in the waiting room for an update about Brax.

Casey paced around the waiting room 'What's taking so long' he muttered

'Case sit down' Ruby insisted, she patted the seat on the other side of her.

Casey shook his head 'Nah, I have a head-ache' he muttered

'I have an aspirin' Heath offered, he patted his pocket

Charlie gave him a look.

'A _legal _aspirin' Heath laughed

Charlie smiled briefly and faced back to Brax's hospital room

Ruby followed Charlie's gaze. 'Why don't you go sit with him?' she suggested lightly

Charlie nodded 'I'm so scared'

Ruby nodded and hugged Charlie. 'We all are, we are all a family'

Charlie nodded and faced Ruby 'I have never loved anyone as much as I love him' she whispered

Ruby nodded 'Then go sit with him, tell Brax that you love him- talk to him' she encouraged lightly

Charlie stood up and walked into Brax's hospital room. The curtains were all drawn and it was dark and eerie inside the room.

Charlie flicked on the light and it shone directly on Brax's face. Charlie felt teary as she saw his pale face.

She walked towards his bed and held his hand.

'Hey baby' she muttered, sitting on the corner of his bed. Charlie blushed, she felt weird talking to a body 'I feel weird talking to you like this. I don't know if you can hear me. I, I really want you to wake up. I miss you, so, so much' Charlie squeezed Brax's hand, she leant onto Brax and kissed his forehead, she stroked his jawline and leant back up. 'Everyone thinks that you are going to wake up' Charlie paused 'I do as well, but…I'm scared, Brax. I am so damn scared that you are going to leave me, leave everything. I can't have you die, you can't, you can't die on me' she said tearfully. Charlie wiped the tears off her cheeks and she grabbed Brax's hand and clung onto it.

Charlie began to cry loudly, she let all her emotions out. It could never be easy for her and Brax! Everything was pushing them back; Charlie wasn't going to give-up on their relationship though. Brax was worth it. He just needs to wake-up…

.

Heath passed Georgia a coffee and he sat next to her.

'Thanks' Georgia muttered and she took a long sip of the coffee and smiled grimly at Heath.

Heath sat down next to her and took a long swig of his own coffee.

'How are you feeling?' Heath asked

'Amber is still in hospital, I, I asked them to keep her in over the night so that I could stay here and find out when Brax wakes up' she murmered

Heath stroked her back 'We can visit her tonight and take her home'

Georgia nodded 'Yeah, that would be nice'

Ruby stood up off her seat and grabbed a water from the dispenser.

She handed it to Casey

'I'm fine' he said, handing the cup back to her

'You have a headache. Drink it' Ruby instructed handing it back to him

Casey smiled at her 'It's just a stupid headache, the aspirin should kick in soon'

Ruby nodded, shrugged and drunk the water herself.

Charlie walked out of Brax's hospital room and slumped onto a chair.

'How is he?' Ruby asked, stroking Charlie's back.

'He is in a coma, so I don't know' she said in a slow icy voice.

'Sorry- bad choice of words' Ruby admitted

'Whatever. I just need him to wake-up' Charlie muttered

Ruby squeezed her hand 'he will'

.

'Amber!' Georgia said shocked.

Amber walked down the corridor with a lady from the nursing staff.

'Mummy' Amber cried out, she ran towards Georgia and hugged her heavily.

'Sweetie, what are you doing here?' Georgia asked shocked

'I found out about your car accident and I got my nurse to bring me over here. She has my release forms, if it's ok.. I would really like to stay with you' she smiled

'Of course' Georgia grinned

Amber smiled and hugged Heath. Heath put his arms around Amber and lifted her onto his lap

'How is uncle Brax?' Amber asked

'He is in a coma' Charlie muttered

'What is that?' Amber asked

'He is unconscious, like a long sleep' Heath explained

'People wake-up from sleep' Amber said

'Not always from this type of sleep' Georgia whispered

.

'Casey just drink the water' Ruby shoved another glass in front of him

'Nup' He muttered

'Well, can you please stop complaining about your headache then' Ruby teased

'I think that the aspirin that Heath gave me may be dodgy because Its not working' Casey complained, leaning his head on his hands

'Oh, well we are in a hospital, I can ask a doctor to take a look at you?' Ruby offered

'Its just a migraine, I'm sure that the doctors are busier saving lives than helping me with a headache' Casey laughed

Ruby frowned and sat back down 'Ok, I just want you to be ok'

'I know, thanks Ruby' Casey smiled

Ruby grabbed Casey's hand and held onto it.

.

Charlie walked back into Brax's hospital room and sat next to him. She watched the monitor beep repetitively and held his hand. Charlie slowly lied on the hospital bed and snuggled into Brax's unconscious body. 'Everyone is worried about you' she whispered. Charlie kissed Brax's cheek heavily and she shut her eyes, it was so difficult having the man she loved lying so helplessly, unconscious.

'I really love you, you know that right.' She stifled back tears 'I just didn't want you thinking that I had any doubts about our relationship because I, I have never ever loved anyone as much as I love you, so will you please open your eyes so that I can, I just really need a hug'

.

'Where did Casey go?' Ruby asked, coming back to the seat after her cafeteria lunch.

'Uh, he is in a spare room- trying to sleep off his headache' Heath said.

'Ruby, can you mind Amber while Heath and I go get some lunch?' Georgia asked

'Sure' Ruby smiled 'I don't think that we have hung out at all'

Amber walked over to Ruby and sat next to her 'So, is Charlie your mummy?'

'Yeah, our mums are good friends?'

'Is uncle Brax your dad?'

Ruby flinched and took a long gulp of water 'I don't have a dad' she muttered

Amber looked sad and she put an arm around Ruby's back.

'You can share my dad, I don't mind' Amber smiled, looking directly at Ruby.

Ruby squeezed Amber's hand 'Thanks' she murmered.

.

Back in Brax's hospital room Charlie had fallen asleep next to Brax on the bed.

'Your getting a better sleep than I was' A voice muttered, Charlie nodded sleepily and then snapped awake 'Brax' She squealed

Brax smiled at Charlie and stiffly stroked her jawline. Charlie excitedly kissed Brax's lips over and over again, she straddled his body and kissed his lips passionately 'Oh my god, I am so glad that you are awake' She grinned

'Me to' Brax said staring into Charlie's eyes. 'How are you feeling?' He asked quietly

Charlie smiled at him 'Perfect, I'm feeling absolutely perfect'

Brax grinned and patted the space on the bed next to him. Charlie lied back down next to him 'I should call the others in, they will want to see you' Charlie murmered

'Nah, lets just be together for a minute- alone' Brax whispered. He rolled over so that he was facing Charlie. 'That car crash, I can't remember very much of it, what happened'

Charlie breathed softly 'You protected me, you saved me and that is all that matters that you risked your life and you are ok' Charlie insisted

Brax nodded 'Of course I protected you- Charlie I can't lose you' he smiled

Charlie blushed and kissed Brax.

'Can we bring in the others now?' He whispered

Charlie nodded, she kissed Brax's forehead and stood up.

.

Georgia, Heath, Ruby, Amber and Charlie all sat in Brax's hospital room.

'Can I have your jelly?' Georgia asked peering at Brax's tray of food

'Nup' Brax laughed, he took the lid off the jelly and took a big spoonful and ate it himself

'Just a spoonful?' she giggled, walking towards Brax

'Alright' Brax shoved the spoon and jelly towards her

Georgia took the whole jelly carton and walked back to her seat

'Oy!' Brax said

'Eat your sandwich, sweetie' Georgia said pointing to the packet sandwich on the tray

'I hate you' Brax winked

Georgia shrugged and ate the rest of the jelly.

'How are you feeling, mate?' Heath asked

Brax sat up further 'Alright; I'm a bit dizzy but my doctor said that that is expected'

'I'm just glad that everyone is ok' Georgia smiled

'I just woke up from a coma' Brax reminded her

'Lets not over react the situation' Georgia teased, squeezing Brax's hand so that he knew she was joking and was glad that he was ok.

'Where is Case?' Brax asked

'He is having a sleep in a spare bed- he had a head-ache' Ruby said

'Oh, the big sook. Tell him to come say hi to his brother' Brax laughed

Ruby nodded 'I'll go'.

Ruby walked down the corridor to the room that Casey was in.

'Case' she called out. Casey didn't move- he always was a deep sleeper.

Ruby softly shook Casey's shoulder 'Case, Brax has woken up' she whispered

Casey didn't move. Not one bit.

Ruby put both hands on Casey and she shook him harder 'Casey' she said louder

'Casey' Ruby said in a shaky voice- she could tell that something wasn't right.

'Help!' Ruby screamed. She held Casey's head and kept trying to wake him up. 'Casey' she whispered into his ear.

'Wake-up' Ruby wept quietly. A doctor walked in to the room 'What is wrong?' He asked

'Casey, isn't waking up' she wept heavily. The doctor rushed over and listened for a pulse. Ruby stood behind the doctor shaking in shock. He stood back up and went pale 'I'm so sorry'

'No' Ruby wept.

'There is nothing I can do' the doctor put his head down

Ruby ran over to Casey 'He is a deep sleeper' Ruby said, trying to block out the truth. 'Casey, wake-up, Casey I love you, please- just wake-up. Open your eyes' she wept. Casey remained still.

'No, no, no' She screamed loudly, Ruby collapsed onto the floor. She had lost the man she loved.

The doctor slowly lifted Ruby off the ground and he hugged her lightly.

Ruby remained staring at Casey. What had happened? How could he suddenly be gone- he just had a headache, he just wanted to sleep.

The doctor led Ruby, still struggling against him towards Brax's room. Ruby was still screaming in pain and intense sorrow.

'What is going on?' Georgia asked, coming out of Brax's room.

'He is gone' Ruby wept

'What?' Georgia said confused, she put her arms around Ruby.

'Casey, he is dead' Ruby wept.

'This is a f***ing mean joke' Georgia said, still not sure what was happening

The doctor looked at Georgia 'its not a joke ma'am, I could not resuscitate him'

Georgia turned pale and she ran towards Casey's room and sat next to his body. Georgia wept into him. The two of them were always really close, Casey had regularly called Georgia his mum, and he stayed with her over the Christmas holidays when he and his own mum were fighting.

Ruby met with Georgia in Casey's room and the two girls cried so much that their bodies shook.

'I loved him so much' Ruby admitted

Georgia held Ruby's hand 'He knows'

.

Brax, heath, Charlie and Amber still had no idea about Casey.

Georgia held Ruby's hand and they both decided to tell everyone together.

Ruby opened the door and were greeted by Brax smiling.

'So, where is my sleepy brother?' he asked

Ruby broke down in tears immediately and Charlie grabbed her in a hug. Georgia stifled back tears and slowly said 'The doctor could not resuscitate him'

'What?' Brax said confused

'What do you mean Georgie?" Heath asked

'Casey has passed away, the doctors are doing tests now to find out what the cause of death was' she whispered.

Brax covered his face with his hands 'No!' he shouted 'Casey is a good kid- he doesn't deserve to go'

Heath stormed out of the room and Amber began to cry to herself. Georgia picked her up and began to cry as well.

Charlie slowly let go of Ruby and went over to Brax.

'Go away' Brax muttered

'No' Charlie said softly, she moved closer towards Brax and touched his shoulder.

'Please, Charlie. Just go' he murmered

Charlie grabbed Brax in a hug 'We are a family, No-one is going anywhere' she whispered. Brax let a tear fall down his cheek. Casey was going so well; he was making a life for himself by studying in school and making the right choices.

Charlie kissed Brax's forehead 'You can cry Brax, you don't have to be strong' she whispered. Brax's face immediately fell and he let himself cry.

'My brother can't be gone!' he cried

Charlie held Brax harder and sat on the bed with him. Charlie kissed Brax's head softly.

.

A doctor walked into the room and faced Brax 'I am so sorry for your loss but I have some information about how he died'

'What is it?' Charlie asked

'Casey Braxton died from a burst brain hemorrhage, it would have been causing him a really bad headache'

Brax nodded and faced the ground

'You guys have all be through so much these last few days, if you need any counseling or someone to talk to you can call the services at this hospital' the doctor suggested

'Thankyou Dr, but we, we have each other' Georgia gave a small, grim smile.

Charlie stood up. 'Lets talk' she said as the doctor left the room. 'All say a memory about Casey'

'I'm not in the mood' Brax muttered

Suddenly a little voice spoke up 'I remember uncle Casey coming to visit me on my birthday' Amber said quietly

Everyone watched her speak. 'He brought me a cake, Casey gave me a birthday card, it was really nice. He made sure it had horses on the front because he knows I really like horses' A single tear rolled down Amber's cheek.

'I remember Case coming to my house one day and he used up all my internet download- I was really pissed until I found out that he was making a video of photos for my birthday' Georgia whispered.

Heath and Charlie both told a memory each and then everyone faced Ruby.

Ruby hadn't said a single word for ages.

Charlie leant over to her 'Rubz, do you have a memory?' she asked carefully

'Casey already knows my favorite memory' Ruby murmered

Charlie nodded and choked back tears.

'Brax?' Charlie asked

'I remember the day Casey was born. I was so excited to have another brother, another river boy but I have now realized that Case was not just a riverboy or a brother, Casey was my brother, he was a friend, a love, an amazing guy and the world will never ever forget him'

Charlie kissed Brax's lips. 'That was beautiful' she whispered into his ear.

'I love you' Charlie added

Brax nodded and Charlie knew that it would take a while for Brax to fully open up to her.

.

.

**I found this chapter really testing, people talked to people that they hadn't very much. I hope I portrayed everything ok, please review because I love hearing about your thoughts and everything that you say.**

**Xxx RIP CB**

**.**

**.**

**COMING UP:**

**DEAL WITH THE DEATH**

**ARE THE RELATIONSHIPS STRONG ENOUGH TO SURVIVE THIS LOSS?**

**TATTOO.**


	43. trouble with reality

**Hey! I am so sorry, I have not updated in ages! I hope that there are still a few people who read my story xxx **

**I will try to be more constant with the updating from now onwards xx**

**Thanks please read and review heaps!**

**.**

**.**

'Coffee?' Charlie offered Brax lightly

Brax muttered something under his breath but he left his head bowed down.

Charlie sighed and placed the mug on the table. Casey had been dead for 2 weeks and the funeral had been organized for tomorrow.

Charlie put her arms around Brax and kissed his forehead. Brax shrugged her away. Brax was struggling with the loss of Casey the most. Ruby had immediately moved to the city and was staying with her step-grandma Morag to get away from the drama and pain that summer bay was reminding her of.

Charlie felt her eyes water and she sat opposite Brax. 'My daughter is living in the city' she said 'She is living away from me, I know that you are hurting baby but, but, I am struggling as well' she whispered. Brax kept his eyes looking at the ground. Charlie snuck her hand across the table and she grabbed Brax's hand. Brax tried to shake her off but Charlie clung onto him. 'Don't push me away!' she instructed tearfully 'Darryl Braxton, we are in this together so don't pretend that we aren't' Charlie said both upset and angrily.

Brax looked up at Charlie and wiped a tear away. 'I need to pick my suit up' he muttered, he was acting oblivious to the truth.

'I'll get it' Charlie murmered, she stood up and kissed Brax's head. Charlie nuzzled her head into Brax's neck and she whispered into his ear 'You can't escape us'

.

Georgia sat in the chair of her chemo. She flicked through the pages of a magazine- trying to think about something other than Casey.

Heath walked through the hospital door and sat down next to her. Heath had surprisingly been dealing with the death the best.

'Hey babe, my chemo ends in ½ an hour' Georgia muttered

Heath nodded and sat down next to her. 'Ok, well Casey's funeral is at 10am tomorrow so I can take you home and you can rest until then' Heath soothed, he stroked her head and Georgia smiled wearily.

'Good, I'm exhausted- I think I'm going to vomit' she said- Georgia clutched her mouth and awkwardly leant forward. Heath passed her the bucket that was next to his seat to Georgia. Georgia vomited heavily into the bucket, Heath held her long hair back away from the nape of her neck. Georgia pulled away, Heath observed her pale face. 'G, you look really crap'

'Thanks' Georgia muttered sarcastically

A nurse walked into the room and ended Georgia's chemo for her. Heath helped Georgia off her seat and held her weak body upright towards their car.

.

Charlie walked towards their house. She had picked up Brax's suit from the dry-cleaner that afternoon.

Charlie peered through the door and watched Brax stare aimlessly at a wall, he was drinking a large scotch and Charlie watched him try to drink his problems away.

Brax suddenly saw Charlie at the door and he placed his glass back on the table.

Charlie smiled at Brax softly and placed his suit in the closet.

'Brax, can we- please can we chat' She asked softly

Brax looked at the ground and nodded. Charlie sat next to Brax on the couch and she slowly lifted his arm and placed it around her waist. 'Brax, I need you to talk to me, Georgie and Heath are talking to each other, Ruby has been talking to a councilor even Amber has been talking to both Heath and G but Brax, you don't talk to me and I, I love you more than anything but I am struggling to hold on with no one to talk to'

Brax moved away from Charlie on the couch 'Talk to B or Georgia' Brax suggested in a mutter of words

Charlie's face stung with pain and tears brimmed her eyes 'But, I want you' Charlie whispered

Brax's face weakened and his eyes blurred with tears.

'Talk to me!' Charlie cried

'Brax, talk to me! Tell me, what are you feeling? I need you' Charlie screamed, her arms and legs flailing around her crying body.

The both of them stayed in silence for a moment, the only sound was of Charlie's deep breathing.

'I do love you' Brax whispered, tearing the silence apart.

Charlie peered at Brax and sat back down.

'I miss Case so much' Brax murmered, Charlie pulled Brax into her arms 'I know'

Tears flooded Brax's eyes and he choked out words 'Please, please don't go'

Charlie kissed Brax's head softly and she pulled his body further into her embrace. 'I'm not leaving you, Brax. You and I are in this together'

Brax leant his mouth towards Charlie, he kissed her passionately and both their tears dropped against each other's cheeks.

.

Charlie woke up the next morning. She rolled over to find that Brax had already left. Charlie got out of bed and saw she heard noises in the kitchen, it couldn't be Heath or Georgia and Amber as they had all gone out early to fish, Heath hadn't believed that Georgia and Amber had never been before. Charlie walked out into the kitchen and she saw that Brax was in their cooking.

She could see that upon the table Brax had already placed a bowl of fruit salad, warm croissants and yogurt with honey.

Charlie snuck up behind Brax who was cooking eggs at the stove.

She put her arms around his waist from behind and kissed his neck seductively. Brax chuckled to himself and turned around from the stove 'Good morning' Charlie flirted

Brax nodded and hugged Charlie amorously.

'What is all this?' Charlie asked, she pointed to the spread of food on the table.

Brax sighed and put an arm around her neck. 'I realized that I haven't been treating you the way I should treat my fiancé and I love you so much so I wanted to treat you with my cooking'

Charlie giggled 'I love you too'

Suddenly the door swung open and Georgia walked inside, her quirky overalls that she was donning were soaking wet and her long hair was tangled and smelly. She drudged over to the table and grabbed a croissant.

'What happened to you?' Charlie laughed

Georgia took a rough bite of the croissant 'Heath decided that it would be fun to capsize the boat' she said in a mock harsh voice.

Brax smirked and grabbed the croissant off Georgia and took a bite himself.

'Oy!' Georgia snapped, she grabbed a new croissant from the bowl.

'Do you ever not eat' Brax teased her.

'I'm a growing girl' Georgia joked

'Sure you are' Brax used his arms to show a growing stomach implying that 'stick-thin' G was getting fat.

Georgia punched Brax in the arm playfully 'Chemo makes me hungry' she insisted

'Yeah, alright- go have a shower though because you stink' Brax instructed

'So does your cooking' Georgia stuck her tongue out and headed into the bathroom.

Charlie took a fork and fed Brax a chunk of the fruit salad.

'Brax, we need to get ready for Case's…' Charlie then muttered

Brax nodded and kissed Charlie's lips. 'I think I'm ready' he murmered

'You will be ready…once you have your ultra sexy suit on' Charlie giggled trying to lighten the conversation.

Brax smiled and grabbed the dry-cleaning off the couch. 'Lets go Charlie, we need to get you dressed' Brax smiled, he led Charlie into their bedroom.

.

The church was an old-fashioned building on a quiet road in the suburb next to Yabbie Creek.

Charlie squeezed Brax's hand as they got out of the car.

Charlie felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around. Ruby had come back for the funeral.

'Ruby' Charlie greeted her; She wrapped her arms around Ruby's body and hugged her. As Ruby broke away from the hug she wiped her eyes that were already tearing up.

'Hey Ruby, We all missed you' Brax smiled

Ruby nodded and hugged Brax.

They walked inside the church and sat on the front row of seats.

Charlie heard Brax take a deep breath when he saw the closed coffin at the front of the room. 'Hold my hand' Charlie whispered to him. Brax grabbed hold of Charlie's hand and kissed it before leaning over and greeting his mother.

The funeral ran nicely, a few of Casey's school friends talked and then it was time for Brax to speak. He walked up to Casey's coffin for a moment- he just stared at it. Charlie watched Brax worriedly.

'My brother was a good guy; admittedly Heath and I were a bit messed up at first. Summer bay had been a great example for Casey; he made new friends and a new family. He earned a beautiful girlfriend whom he will always love in Ruby, a motherly figure in Georgia and Charlie and he always had Heath and I looking out for him- though often, often.' Brax began to choke up. His eyes glanced up at the crowd of people patiently waiting for him to continue. Charlie slowly stood up and walked over to Brax, she kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. Charlie stood closer to the microphone 'As Brax was saying, Casey often looked out for his brothers and, everyone else for that matter'

Brax bowed his head and kissed Charlie's cheek- he was grateful that Charlie was helping him.

'I just want to say that my brother isn't a riverboy, he was smarter than that. Casey shouldn't be forgotten because no one as good as him should be forgotten' Brax choked the words out. Charlie looped her arm around Brax's waist and they walked back to the seat together.

.

After the funeral, Charlie, Brax, Heath and Georgia walked down to the pier. The girls dangled their feet in the water and both Heath and Brax stared out to the horizon while standing behind the girls.

'The service was nice' Georgia said quietly

'Mmm' Brax mumbled

Charlie leant backwards so that she was facing Brax 'You spoke beautifully' She whispered.

Brax smiled 'I couldn't have done it without you'

Suddenly Georgia jumped up and smiled wickedly 'What?' Heath laughed

'I have a fabulous idea' she grinned

'What?' Charlie asked

'Well, today has been beautiful- I miss Casey so much but we deserve some fun, so much has happened these last few days, weeks whatever.'

'What are you suggesting?' Brax asked

'Lets go for a swim'

Charlie looked at Georgia confused 'None of us have any swimmers'

'Exactly' Georgia grinned

'Exactly…what?' Heath asked

Suddenly Brax let out a loud laugh. 'Georgia Callahan- I can tell what you are thinking!'

Georgia giggled and took off her jacket 'Lets all go skinny-dipping'

'No' Heath laughed

'Yes' Georgia said in a sexy voice, she undid the zipper on her dress and lowered the straps.

'It sounds like fun' Charlie giggled. Charlie took off her dress and left Brax staring at his sexy girlfriend with only her underwear on.

Georgia lowered her dress and the two boys blushed then took off their own shirts.

'On 3, you take your pants off' Georgia instructed

'1' Charlie giggled

'2' Georgia said

'3' both the girls shrieked at the same time.

Brax and Heath both lowered their pants and jumped off the end of the pier.

Georgia unclasped her bra, threw it on the wooden boarding and dived off the pier.

Charlie stood on the edge of the wharf wearing only her underwear and bra.

'Jump in' Brax insisted

'I should go find Ruby' Charlie said, she was unsure of why she was so reluctant to jump in,

'Ruby is with Morag, she was finding it hard to be back in the bay' Georgia piped up while bobbing around in the seawater.

'Ok' Charlie replied

'Take it off!' Brax laughed as Charlie unclasped her bra

Charlie jumped into the water and swam upto Brax; she wrapped her arms around his body and kissed him heavily. Water splashed around their bodies and Charlie shivered with the thrill and excitement.

'My boobs are cold' Georgia laughed while shivering in the cold ocean water.

Heath smirked and hugged Georgia's body to his own.

'I have never done something like this before' Charlie cried

Brax laughed and dived under the water, Charlie followed him underneath the water, and she squinted her eyes in the clear blue and smiled at Brax who was facing her under the water

'I love you' Brax mouthed

Charlie swam closer to Brax and kissed his lips while holding his body close to hers.

'Oy, get a room' Georgia said splashing water in Charlie and Brax's direction.

Suddenly there was a loud noise.

'Get out of the water, public nudity is against the law' someone shouted

'Piss off, you can't see anything- we are underwater' Georgia shouted- not looking at whom the voice was coming from.

Charlie grabbed Brax's shoulders and hid behind him.

'Detective Callahan, I do not want to make a scene' the voice said again

Georgia swung around and saw that it was the senior constable from the suburb that they were in (Charlestown)

'Senior Constable McKenzie' Georgia said with a fake smile 'Care to join us?'

The cop crossed his arms 'All of you- get out' he snapped

Charlie crawled out of the water, she put her arms over her body and snatched up her dress that was lying on the pier.

Brax followed Charlie out. Charlie passed him his pants and shirt in a bundle.

'Cummon G, lets get out' Heath swam over to the wharf

'No' Georgia shook her head 'This is not illegal' Georgia crossed her arms while still bobbing in the water

'Uh yeah it is- indecent exposure' the cop snapped 'Aren't you a detective?' he said smartly

Georgia muttered something rude under her breath and got out of the water. Heath held out her dress to her. Georgia crossed her arms

'I'm out of the water, that is what you asked me to do' she said to the cop in a fake sweet tone.

'Put some clothes on, please' the cop said, he looked at the ground, trying to dodge Georgia's nude body from his vision.

'Are you judging me? My body' Georgia snapped

Heath was embarrassed that his girlfriend was putting up such a fight. Heath walked over to Georgia and grabbed her body, he lifted her over his shoulder and chucked her dress over her like a blanket. 'Let me go! I have a point to prove' Georgia squealed, she attempted to push his arms away. 'Trust me G, nudity is not your battle to fight' Heath laughed, he carried Georgia towards the car that Brax and Charlie were already inside.

'I'm sorry about my girlfriend, Sarge' Heath called out as he shoved Georgia's body into the backseat of the car.

'Lets just make sure she keeps her clothes on' the detective snarled walking off.

.

The four of them were back in the car driving home.

'Georgia, you are such a handful' Brax laughed

'I just wanted to have fun- our lives have been so difficult lately I just wanted to do something crazy and fun and- I just didn't want anything to get in the way of it' she smiled

'Well, it was a nice thought but maybe next time you don't have to show another guy your boobs' Heath laughed

'Deal' Georgia giggled.

'I actually enjoyed it' Charlie said smitten.

'Just because you got to make-out with me in the ocean' Brax winked at her

'it looked like more that just making out!' Georgia muttered

'Oy' Brax flicked Georgia's arm whom just giggled in response.

.

.

.

**COMING UP:**

**THE COUPLES HAVE FUN**

**THE GROUP HAVE FUN**

**WILL RUBY RETURN HOME TO THE BAY?**

**.**

**.**

**please review, I am so sorry that it took me forever to upload this chapter! I hope that you still read and enjoy, the characters are growing closer in friendships and relationships and I don't plan on ending it soon but I will only continue to write if I know that anyone is actually interested in reading this story so pleaseee review review review!**

**Xxx Thankyou**


	44. trouble with what to do

**I am trying to update more regularly!**

**Ha-ha, read and review xx mwah!**

.

.

'Cricket?' Heath suggested

'No' Charlie immediately said

'Just admit that we are going to have a lazy day today- there is nothing to do' Brax muttered, leaning across the table.

The four of them were trying to think of something to do to entertain them

'Skinny dippi-' Georgia began

'No' Heath immediately laughed 'We are not going skinny dipping again- if I didn't get you away last time- you would have been arrested!'

Georgia merely shrugged.

Charlie snuggled closer to Brax and groaned to herself 'I want to do something big, something drastic and random' she explained

'Like what?' Brax asked

Georgia suddenly opened her mouth widely and she squealed 'Perfect idea!' she exclaimed

'What?' Charlie asked

'I refuse to play strip poker, strip cards or strip anything, okay?' Heath quickly added

Georgia waved her hand in front of Heath in dismissal.

'No, no nothing like that; Charlie, you said that you wanted something big and drastic… lets all go on a holiday together, just pack our bags and go'

'Are you kidding?' Brax laughed 'Georgie, we all have careers and lives'

Charlie muttered some thing to herself

'What?' Brax asked her

'I said Las Vegas, lets go to Las Vegas' she smiled

'What? You are actually considering this' Brax cried

'Babe, this last year your brother has passed away, I have almost been raped, all four of us have almost been killed, you have had several run-in's with the law, need I go on? We all need this holiday before we can continue our lives' Charlie explained

Brax stood up and put his arms around Charlie 'If its what you want..then I'm in- lets do it'

Heath sighed 'Georgie, have you actually though this through? You have a job, **we **have a kid'

'Mm, I'm sure that Cheryl would be happy to take care of Amber for a week or so- It will give them time to bond' Georgia smiled

'And your job?'

'I have plenty of service leave time' Georgia smiled, she was not backing down

'Ok, what about Charlie's job? She doesn't have much service leave time left?'

'I am Charlie's boss and I think she deserves a small holiday- I am definitely going Heath, so are Charlie and Brax. The question is, are you?'

Heath sighed 'Fine' he muttered in a definite unsure mood

'Well that was definitely that attitude we are looking for!' Georgia said sarcastically.

.

The four of them could not believe that they had decided to travel to Les Vegas, Nevada in a conversation that began with talking about cricket and skinny-dipping.

*****You didn't see that coming up, did you?*** hahaha**

Heath and Brax had booked flights to Nevada that left in two days time.

Charlie managed to book a hotel and Georgia…she, well she sat their talking about how she thinks that "_gambling could be a very educational experience"_

_._

Charlie stood in her room, she began to fold a bundle of clothes.

Brax came in the room behind her, he pulled Charlie into a hug.

'Are you ok?' He whispered into her ear

'I'm fine' Charlie smiled lightly 'Just packing'

Brax sighed 'this is a very big thing, Charlie. Are you sure that you want to go? Las Vegas is a long plane trip away, its expensive and I just, I just need to know why you want to go?'

'It wasn't my idea, it was Georgia's' Charlie muttered, she turned away from Brax and placed her folded shirts in the suitcase that was lieing open on their bed.

Brax placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder 'I know you better than I know myself, I can tell that you aren't telling me something' he whispered

Charlie turned around, her eyes were slightly glazed over and tears were starting to brim under her eyes.

'I really miss Ruby, she sent a letter saying that she is permanently living with Morag in the city' Charlie said quietly, wiping her eyes. Brax wrapped his body around Charlie, his arms pulled her closer. 'I just want to have fun' Charlie whispered breathlessly into Brax's body.

'Then, that is exactly what we will do' he said, Brax placed his hand gently under her chin; he lightly pushed Charlie's face up. Brax kissed her lips heavily. Charlie kissed him back and took her shirt off. She led Brax onto their bed and kissed his lips harder and unzipped his shorts in a rush. She just wanted to have fun.

After their...uh fun. ;) Charlie leant onto Brax's body and nuzzled her head into the pillow.

'I can't wait to go on a holiday with you' Brax whispered

Charlie giggled and kissed Brax's neck. She moved her arms lower down his body 'Mmm, me to' she replied

Brax sighed and laid his head back into the pillow. 'We need this holiday, it will be good for us to escape for a while'

Charlie sat up and looked at Brax 'Yeah but when we get back- we need to get more plans for the wedding' she said

Brax smiled at his beautiful fiancé 'I know, I know...we have had a lot to deal with but don't think that I'm letting you get out of this marriage before it has even begun' Brax teased

Charlie smiled and blushed to herself 'I know' she then laughed and jumped off the bed 'But, we need to get packing! I haven't even started on my underwear yet' she giggled

Brax stood up 'I can help you with that' he said seductively

.

The next morning Brax and Charlie walked out into the main room. It was abnormally quiet.

'Why is it so...' Brax began

'Uh…quiet' Charlie ended

Heath looked up from the newspaper. 'Georgia' he said, Heath pointed at Georgia who was lieing on the couch.

'She is reading' Heath added

Brax stifled a laugh 'Reading?' he mouthed in Heath's direction.

'She is adamant on being a really good blackjack player, she even borrowed a book from the library to teach her about it ' Heath said like he was amused by his girlfriend's new hobby.

'It says we should work in teams' Georgia called out from the book 'I need a spotter. Heath, baby will you be my spotter?'

Heath opened his mouth to respond but before he could Georgia interrupted

'Actually, no. You are crap at cards. Uh, Brax will you be my spotter?' she called out again

Brax laughed

'No, Brax will not be gambling with you' Charlie interrupted, she wrapped her arms around Brax's body 'He is staying with me'

'We will discuss this further later on' Georgia replied, she placed the book on the table and sat up.

'Guys we leave tomorrow, are we all packed?' Heath asked

Amber wandered out of her room and snuggled next to her mum on the couch.

'Hey baby, are you ok?' Georgia asked, she stroked Amber's head.

Amber nodded 'Yeah, I'm going to miss you guys' she said smiling grimly.

Georgia squeezed Amber into a big hug 'I will miss you as well'

'Don't worry, Grandma Cheryl will look after you' Heath smiled

'Yeah, she is great but if you need some space just give any of us a call and you can stay with..' Brax began, he tried to think of someone else

'B! You can stay with Bianca' Charlie finished

'Yeah' Georgia smiled 'You are going to be fine'

Amber smiled and walked out.

Suddenly Brax grinned and sat on the couch, Georgia followed

'Why are you so happy?' Charlie giggled, she looked at Brax's grinning face and put her arms around his body.

'I have a surprise' he smiled cheekily

'What is it?' Charlie asked

'I got sponsorship for the restaurant and in return of advertising I received upgrades on all our plane tickets'

'I don't get it' Heath said

'We are all flying to Las Vegas in…first-class' Brax grinned

Georgia squealed and kissed Brax's forehead

'That is amazing baby' Charlie grinned

Brax kissed Charlie's lips heavily 'It will be special' he whispered

.

The next day, all the adults woke up at different times. They all had different things to do and they all did those things in a different amount of time.

Heath woke up at 6:00, he had to make-sure that their was petrol in the car and that Amber's bag was packed- Heath took a while because he also tried to watch a recording of a football game from the night before.

Brax woke up at 6:45, he had to drive to a café and pick up a quick breakfast for the four of them to have on the way to the airport.

Charlie woke up at 7:15, she only had to collect the passports from the safe in their wardrobe and lock their bags.

And Georgia woke up at 7:30, she had to make herself a coffee- only herself. If you ask anyone, its not that she isn't a 'morning person' but she isn't a 'weekend-early-morning-person'; She shouldn't be entrusted with looking after anything but waking herself up.

'Baby, have you had your coffee?' Heath asked her as he came back from the petrol station

'Mmm' Georgia muttered in response, she wandered through the house, snuggling in her pink dressing gown.

Brax walked through the door carrying a tray of food. 'Ok, I have breakfast, but their were only two scones so I got Georgia and Heath a cranberry muffin each instead' Brax smiled

'Eww' Georgia gagged

'Brax, mate. You know that I hate baked fruits'

'its more like a fruit puree' Brax tried to make the sticky cranberry muffins sound more appealing

'Fruit puree is still fruit' Georgia laughed 'halve the scone with me?' she asked

'No, we are not in kindergarten- suck it up and eat the muffin that **I** paid for' Brax mock instructed.

'Guys, stop the fuss! We need to get driving now, we need to drop Amber off and check in at the airport' Charlie said

Everyone nodded and ran frantically to their own rooms to collect their bags.

.

.

.

**COMING UP:  
>- A PROBLEM WITH THE AEROPLANE SEATING LEAVES BRAX FEELING JEALOUS<strong>

**LAS VEGAS, HERE WE COME!**

****MAJOR CHAX SCENE COMING UP****

**.**

**.**

**Please read and review! I love your comments, seriously! You guys write such gorgeous comments xx **

**Please keep on reviewing and reading**

**Thankyou xx**


	45. trouble with airports

**Oh lord! I have not updated in ages! I am so sorry- my laptop has been getting fixed (I was freaking out that I wouldn't be able to update for months) but now it's fixed and I can continue! **

**I hope that people still read my story, I enjoy writing it and I love your reviews**

**.**

The four of them had checked their bags into the flight. Both Charlie and Georgia had their bags over the limit, Heath and Brax managed to stuff various items of the girls clothing in their own carry-on luggage.

Since Brax had earned the first-class tickets for the four of them, they were allowed to stay in the first-class-club that catered food and drinks and entertainment before their fight was called to board.

'Yum, sandwiches' Heath grinned as he noticed the platter of food on the counter

'Uh they all have fancy fillings, like salmon and lettuce' Georgia cringed as she inspected the sandwich that Heath had grabbed

'How is lettuce fancy?' Heath laughed

Charlie chuckled at her friend's conversation and then looked at Brax.

'Lets go somewhere more private' She whispered

Brax blushed and grabbed her hand. Charlie led Brax towards the bathrooms that were located at the other end of the room.

'What are we doing?' Brax whispered.

Charlie just giggled and pushed Brax into the toilet cubicle that was opposite him.

The door slammed shut behind Charlie and she immediately kissed Brax's lips heavily. This holiday was going to be all about experimenting and trying new things so why not try things that they were _very good at…_ in new places.

'Really…here?' Brax asked in-between kisses. Charlie nodded and pushed Brax up against the wall. Brax kissed Charlie's neck and began to unbutton her shirt.

Charlie moaned in delight and pulled Brax's shirt off.

Meanwhile, Heath had decided he needed to go to the toilet.

He wandered up to the door of the bathroom. There was only one cubicle. The door was locked so he merely waited. Suddenly loud groans came out from the toilet; Heath put his ear to the door- trying to determine what was going on?

'Hello…uh…is everything ok?' Heath asked quietly into the door. He had no idea who and what was going on in there.

Georgia noticed Heath whispering into the door and she wandered up to him. 'Hey, I know you don't have that many friends but whispering to a door is going a bit far' she laughed

Heath slapped her arm lightly 'No, I think something is wrong- someone keeps making loud groaning noises' he whispered to her.

Georgia smirked.

'Oh God!' Cried Charlie from the toilet (though, both Heath and Georgia didn't know that it was her)

Georgia's mouth fell open 'Oh, is that a good "_Oh god" _or a bad one?' she asked

'I don't know- do you think we should do something?' Heath asked

'Hello- are you okay in there?' Heath knocked on the door again and whispered to the people in the cubicle

Georgia shrugged 'I don't know- they could be hurt? '

'Well, maybe we should just open the door and check?' Heath asked

Georgia squirmed 'Eww, what if it's just some old guy having a crap?'

Heath laughed 'its been over 10 minutes- not even an old guy having a crap would take that long'

Georgia nodded 'Ok, your right'

Heath looked at Georgia and smiled 'Well, you know how to kick down a door…' he suggested subtly

'Fine' she groaned 'Hold my purse'

Georgia took a few steps backwards and ran forward, she kicked the door down with a smack.

Charlie and Brax fell backwards as they had been leaning on the door.

Georgia screamed as she saw that they were both semi naked scrambling for their shirts. Everyone in the first-class-club turned around and stared at the scene.

'Omg! Eww' Georgia squealed while giggling

Brax did his shirt back up and helped Charlie to her feet.

'Why did you kick the door open?' Brax asked still doing his pants up.

'Why were you having sex?' Georgia responded still in shock.

'We wanted to' Charlie said smiling

'Heath thought that someone was in trouble- all the moaning and groaning and Eww Eww' Georgia answered Brax's initial question.

Charlie put her head down. She was so embarrassed. Brax put an arm around her neck and he began to laugh. Charlie watched Brax burst out in laughter. Georgia and Heath joined in until Charlie realized- they were having fun. She joined in; the four of them stumbled to their seats and sat down still bursting with loud giggles and laughs.

.

Their flight was called for boarding around an hour later.

'I've never flown first class before' Charlie said excitedly as they walked towards the gate.

'Me neither Georgia replied

'Thanks again' Charlie squeezed Brax's hand

Brax grinned.

Georgia looked at the tickets carefully 'Uh, Brax' she began

'Yeah?' he asked

'You probably already knew… but the seating arrangement says that Heath and I are sitting together-'

'Yeah, so what's wrong?' Brax interrupted

'Yeah nothing with that… but you and Charlie aren't sitting next to each other'

Brax grabbed the tickets and saw that Georgia was right, Charlie Buckton was sitting in seat 2A and Darryl Braxton is in seat 3A.

'This can't be right!' Brax cried

'It's ok, one of us might be able to swap' Charlie soothed, she kissed his lips lightly and stroked his arm 'It'll be ok'

Brax nodded but he couldn't imagine spending the entire flight next to some random with his Fiancé a row in front.

The lady checking the tickets had a very botoxed face with a creepily wide smiled

'Hi! Have a lovely flight' she said in an overly chirpy voice

'Thanks' Brax muttered.

Georgia ran up to Brax and kissed his cheek 'Thanks for the tickets darl' she said sweetly, Brax nodded but walked off up to Charlie.

'I'll try to swap with the person who is sitting next to you' Charlie said, she slipped her hand into Brax's and they walked down the final few steps to the plane.

Brax walked to his seat, he put his hand luggage in the overhead compartment and turned around to help Charlie with her own.

Another man was already standing their helping her. He was extremally good-looking with toned arms and tan skin as well as a sexy grin.

'Thanks' Charlie smiled as the man helped her put her bag away.

'No problem' the man replied in a gorgeous British accent.

Brax flinched. Charlie absolutely loved accents. Brax could tell as she was currently giggling madly like a schoolgirl with a crush. Brax didn't want to spend the entire flight watching this "god-like" man hit on his fiancé

'Ah, mate' Brax greeted the man

He turned around 'Yea'

'This is my fiancé and I was wondering whether you would swap seats with me?' he asked

The man smiled at Charlie 'Uh, no…where I'm sitting has a gorgeous view' he flirted staring directly into Charlie's eyes

Brax knew that the man wasn't talking about the view of the airport out the window.

'What about the seat next to you- babe?' Charlie nodded at the empty seat

There was a massive sign across it saying that the seat was broken. Brax groaned- why was everything going wrong?

'It's okay, I can still talk to you- you're just behind me' Charlie suggested

Brax nodded and slumped into his seat, he wasn't letting "God-like" man take his woman!

'I'm Charlie' Charlie introduced

'Jakos' God-like man replied shaking her hand.

'And I'm Brax' Brax butted in, he stuck his hand out to separate the two of them from shaking hands

'Just so you know, I'm bloody scared of planes' Jakos admitted to Charlie

'Naww, I'll hold your hand' Charlie laughed- she obviously thought that she was just being friendly.

Brax glared at Jakos who was still staring at Charlie.

'I'm also scared of flying' Brax added a lie; he hoped that Charlie would help him and ignore Jakos.

'Babe, didn't you used to want to be a pilot?' Charlie said confused

'Uh, the trauma of my life has killed that dream and my ability to want to fly' Brax muttered a load of words in response.

'What trauma?' Charlie asked

'Uh, that um, well…it doesn't matter' Brax bluffed.

'What's going on?' Charlie whispered so that Jakos couldn't hear

Brax leant closer to Charlie 'That man is hitting on you!' he whispered harshly

'Who-Jakos?' Charlie replied

Brax nodded.

Charlie shook her head and kissed Brax's forehead before turning back to her own seat.

.

'I never met anyone who spoke so many languages!' Charlie laughed

'Spanish, Italian, Mandarin, Dutch, Japanese and a few Aboriginal tribe languages aren't that many' Jakos boasted

Brax had spent the past 3 hours listening to Jakos impress Charlie with his many talents.

'I studied Italian in year 7' Brax put forward

'Ah! Mi Chiamo Jakos, Come Stai?' Jakos asked in a perfect accent.

Brax scratched his neck. He said that he studied it in year 7 but he never said he had remembered any of it. 'Uh...Ci?' Brax guessed- it was the only Italian word that he could remember

Jakos laughed which made Brax feel even worse.

Georgia walked up to Brax's seat and smiled 'How are you going?' she asked

'I have spent this entire flight listening to this guy flirt with Charlie' he muttered pointing at Jakos who was busy showing off about something else- probably some world record that he held.

'He's cute'

'He's stealing my future wife!'

'You just need to bring-up a topic that Jakos doesn't know about' Georgia explained

'Yeah- the thing is. This guy knows everything!' Brax replied whispering harshly

Georgia shook her head and stood up. 'I'll give it a go' she told Brax

'Jakos..is it?' she began, turning and giving Jakos a fake smile

Jakos turned around 'Well, hello pretty lady' he smiled

Georgia gagged. Brax knew that she hated all that ooey gooey flirting- if only that was the same for Charlie.

'Yeah, um so are you married?' Georgia asked

'Well- that is one very direct pick-up line' Jakos laughed

'I'm already seeing someone. Plus I don't date foreigners' she said (lieing about the last part) 'I'm just curious' she added

'Uh, well no-' Jakos admitted

'Oh, that's sad. No girlfriend or kids or partner?' she added

'Um, no, no and no' Jakos replied flatly

'That is very sad- you are all alone,- no one to love you, Just a sad, sad, sad, SAD old man- dying alone with none to care except for your cats' Georgia droned on- trying to make Jakos feel bad

'I wouldn't go that far…I have many more years to meet someone' he said awkwardly

'Do you, do you really Jakos?' She asked in a mysterious voice 'My friends Brax and Charlie are very happy together and if you try to get between them I will personally drag your sorry ass back to Australia!' she finished

Jakos shook his head, he didn't understand what had just happened.

'A bit overboard' Brax said to Georgia weakly

'Thank me later' she instructed walking back to her own street.

.

.

.

**COMING UP:**

**THE REST OF THE FLIGHT…**

**WELCOME TO NEVADA, LAS VEGAS**

**NO RULES APPLY**

**TRUST WILL BE LOST AND GAINED….**

**.**

**.**

**READ AND REVIEW 3**


	46. trouble with vegas locals

Jakos was still at it! Seriously, how many things could this guy really have to show off about. Georgia's snapping didn't really work- Jakos just used a different angle and acted all sad and lonely- he even managed to shed a few tears! This caused Charlie to give him a hug (a hug that Brax timed and it lasted for 5 minutes and 9 seconds) No one ever got hugs that lasted over 5 minutes!

'I do a lot of charity work, save the dolphins, save the whales, save the puppies, save the tigers, save the salmon, save the caterpillars, save the-' Jakos told Charlie

'I think that she gets it, you do _a lot _of charity work' Brax interrupted

Charlie smiled at Brax thankfully.

Brax ate a bit more of his dinner; he looked at Charlie who was busy clicking away at her phone. Jakos was staring at himself in the mirror.

'I'm going to the bathrooms' He said standing up, Jakos walked across to the aisle passing by Charlie, he made sure that he squished up against Charlie even though their was ample room. Once Jakos was out of their view Charlie turned around.

'So, did you want to call off our engagement and marry _Prince_ Jakos instead' Brax joked, rolling his eyes

Charlie frowned 'He is really annoying' she muttered

Brax looked shocked 'But I, I thought you liked him'

'I am seriously about to pour my champagne on him if he boasts about himself once more' Charlie laughed

Brax relaxed a bit more, he was glad that Charlie wasn't being seduced by Jakos's impressive claims.

'Shhh, he is coming back' Brax whispered as Jakos made his way back down the aisle.

'Charlie, did I tell you about the time I rescued a child from a shark attack' Jakos boasted

'No' Charlie said faking excitement, she turned around to Brax and quickly rolled her eyes before re-facing Jakos.

.

'Brax' Georgia whispered, she had quietly come up to Brax's seat.

'Oh, hey' Brax smiled

'Heath and I have decided that we will swap seats with you and Charlie. You guys can sit together for the last few hours of the flight. I will sit next to this Jakos guy instead' she said

Brax grinned; finally something good was going to happen.

'Charlie' Georgia said

Charlie turned around and smiled at Georgia 'Hey, how are you finding the flight?" she asked

'Great! First class is amazing but Charlie you are swapping seats' Georgia replied

'What, what do you mean?' Charlie asked

'You and Brax are sitting where Heath and I were so that you can be together and I will sit in your seat' Georgia explained

'Oh yes! Excellent, thanks' Charlie grinned; she stood up and moved to the aisle

'But- Wait! Charlie, I thought we were talking?' Jakos called out, Brax grabbed Charlie's hand and led her down to Georgia and Heath's old seats.

Georgia sat in Charlie's old seat and Heath slid into the seat behind.

Charlie relaxed on her new seat.

Brax looked at Charlie and smiled at her.

'What?' Charlie giggled noticing Brax's gaze

'These seats are quite large' Brax grinned 'Actually they are more like small beds'

Charlie sat up and faced Brax 'What are you getting at?' she asked

'Well, there is a curtain so if you…closed it you could have a private room' Brax explained slyly

'And…' Charlie didn't understand what Brax was implying

Brax stood up and walked over to Charlie's seat, he sat next to her and Charlie snuggled into his body, Brax pulled the curtain shut.

'Do you understand what I was implying?' Brax whispered

Charlie giggled 'Yes, but no. We can't have sex on my airplane seat' She whispered.

Brax gave a small cute shrug 'Why not? We are alone'

Charlie slapped Brax's arm playfully 'Private! Babe, it's a thin curtain. Everyone would hear us- what if someone pulled the curtain and BAM! It would be like back at the airport in the bathrooms' she whispered

Brax groaned 'Fine, put on a movie' he winked

Charlie kissed Brax's head and put her arms around him 'Ok' she smiled.

.

'So, Georgia do you want to hear about the time that I met Justin Bieber-?' Jakos asked Georgia

'No' she muttered blankly

'How about the time that I-' Jakos began

'No' Georgia interrupted

'Well- I actually also-' Jakos tried to boast about yet something else

'No' Georgia muttered picking at her nails

'Ok, ok what if I tell you about the time I rescued a baby from a burning building' Jakos asked

Georgia looked directly into Jakos's eyes. 'No' she said icily.

Heath snickered from his seat and he gave Georgia a wink of approval

Jakos stood up 'You!' he pointed to Heath

'Huh? What?' Heath asked looking up

'Swap seats with me! You can sit next to you girlfriend here!'

'I don't know if I want to' Heath joked noticing Jakos's eagerness to swap

'Please!' Jakos insisted

Heath grinned and happily stood up 'Thanks' he muttered under his breath

Georgia giggled as Jakos quickly ran upto Heath's seat.

Heath casually walked up to Jakos's old seat and before he did, he kissed Georgia's lips lightly and fell into his own seat. Now, with one-hour left of the flight the two couples could finally relax while sitting together.

.

'Welcome to Las Vegas, McCarran Airport' a chirpy airport assistant greeted all the people from the flight.

Brax held Charlie's hand as they walked through the airport.

'We should say good-bye to Jakos. He was such a lovely man' Georgia joked

'Eugh. I think that he actually made British accents less attractive' Charlie grimaced

'Just think about people like Mitch Hewer, Jude Law, Ed Westwick and other incredibly sexy British men' Georgia laughed

'True' Charlie agreed giggling.

'Brax, what hotel are we staying at?' Charlie asked

'Uh, Caesars Palace' Brax grinned

'Yay- that is my favorite hotel' Georgia smiled, she did a silly little dance of excitement in the middle of the airport and Charlie joined in.

Heath rolled his eyes but laughed at the two girls. Brax grabbed Charlie's hand and spun her around.

'Woo! Nevada' Charlie called out in giggles

'Woo! Las Vegas bitches!' Georgia sung swaying her arms in the air

'Come on girls' Heath urged, he put his arm around Georgia and led her towards the exit. Charlie and Brax followed them out.

Las Vegas looked amazing in the darkened sky, as the Taxi drove them to their hotel; they looked outside the window at the bright lights, elaborate buildings and "colorful" people that wandered the Las Vegas streets.

Charlie snuggled into Brax's body and he responded by putting an arm around her.

'The hotel is just around the corner' the taxi driver told the four of them

'Sweet' Heath muttered, he yawned and closed his eyes. Heath was obviously tired.

.

The four of them checked in to the hotel room. It was an adjoined suite with two bedrooms, two lush bathrooms and much more.

Charlie jumped backwards onto the hotel bed and Brax followed.

'This is so cool' Charlie breathed

'Yeah' Brax replied

Suddenly Georgia ran through the door into their room. She was dressed in a clingy black sequined dress that hugged her slight figure.

'Why are you dressed in that?' Charlie asked Georgia while sitting up on the bed.

'I want to go dancing, _we _are going dancing!' she smiled

'Baby, I'm tired' Charlie muttered

Georgia pouted 'But we are in Las Vegas! I even put on my slutty dress- please!' She insisted

'Fine' Brax muttered

'Yay!' Georgia grinned; she passed Brax a suit from his suitcase

Charlie stood up and reached into her own suitcase, she pulled out a red version of the dress that Georgia was wearing.

'Matching dresses' Brax laughed as he buttoned up his own shirt

'Different colors' Georgia corrected.

Brax and Charlie got changed and met Georgia in her room

'Georgie-girl, we are ready' Brax said fixing his tie.

Georgia nodded

'Heath?' Charlie asked 'Is he coming?'

Georgia smirked and pointed to their bed. Heath was lieing across it asleep, he was wearing only boxer shorts and was snoring loudly

'Not coming then' Brax laughed

Brax held Charlie's hand and led her towards the elevator, Georgia followed.

.

'Club number 1!' Georgia grinned as the three of them entered a Vegas club located just off the strip.

Charlie kissed Brax's lips lightly and she looped an arm around his waist.

'Hey baby; Welcome to Hot Peppers' the bouncer smiled at Georgia who was walking in unaccompanied

'Give me a call later on sweetie, we should meet up' He added

Georgia just laughed

Brax pushed her into the club 'She is taken' he muttered to the bouncer.

The Vegas club was so powerful and energetic yet relaxing, Charlie and Brax were able to be a couple in a different atmosphere, no judging or fear that people would react the wrong way to their love. Brax and Charlie were themselves.

'This is so fun' Charlie grinned while dancing on the darkened dance floor. Fluorescent lights shone up at them, beaming quick bursts of flashing lights in different directions.

.

Heath heard a knocking at the door. He wiped his eyes from the sleep and wandered over to answer the door. The hotel door swung open and standing there was a gorgeous blonde woman dressed in a leather bra, furry jacket and high-waisted underwair. The woman donned bright red lipstick and had her hair done in pretty, loose curls. She was obviously some sort of hooker or prostitute.

'Uh' Heath began rubbing his eyes- he didn't know what was going on

The woman smiled 'I am here to fulfill your desires' she said in a sexy voice

Heath looked at her confused 'I…uh I have a girlfriend-she um…"fulfills" my desires pretty well' he muttered

The girl frowned 'Are you Mr. Jacks?" she asked

'No' Heath replied, he was obviously uncomfortable in the presence of the girl.

'Oh, not Peter?' She asked again

'I'm Heath' Heath replied

'Oh shit, shit. Wrong hotel room, I'm really sorry' She said, the girl seemed obviously embarrassed by the mix-up

'Don't worry about it' Heath muttered

The girl looked up at Heath 'I feel really embarrassed about asking but would I be able to use your bathroom?'

'Uh…' Heath began, he wasn't sure about letting a prostitute into his hotel room

'It's ok... I, I get it. You don't want to let a dirty whore like me into your room' she murmered, looking at the ground

'No, no. It's ok. The bathroom is just on your left down the hall' Heath smiled, he knew what it felt like to be judged and he didn't want to do the same thing to the girl

'Thanks. By the way I'm Mintie' she smiled

'Um…nice to meet you Mintie.' Heath replied

Mintie walked out of the bathroom, she smiled and thanked Heath.

Heath turned around; his wallet slipped out of his pocket and landed open

Mintie looked at the wallet and smiled 'Is that your daughter?' she asked, pointing to a picture of Amber and Georgia hugging.

Heath nodded as he picked the wallet up 'Yeah, her name is Amber- that is my girlfriend Georgia' Heath pointed to both of the girls

'They are both really beautiful, Amber has very nice eyes' Mintie said smiling softly

'Yeah, they are definitely something special' Heath echoed

'I have a daughter as well. Her name is Lola…. Would you like to see a picture?' She asked nervously. Heath stared at this girl, she seemed so different to all the other "hookers" that you see on TV, so ironically innocent and sincere.

'Sure, I would love to see a picture' Heath smiled

Mintie clicked a button on her mobile and uploaded a picture of a skinny blonde girl who was blowing a kiss at the camera 'She Is very confident, wants to be an actor. That's why I have this job…to afford school for her to go to'

Heath shook his head 'That is no reason to get involved in such a degrading job- trust me, I know; I used to be involved in so much illegal crap, you need to escape'

Mintie nodded and yawned

'You tired?' Heath asked

'Yeah, I'm exhausted, I have a 3 hour train ride later tonight, to get home' she responded

Heath took a minute to think 'Look, you can use my bed if you want- just rest for a few hours?" Heath offered

Mintie smiled at him and actually teared up a little bit 'Thankyou, no man has ever been so kind to me' she breathed

Heath nodded and pointed towards the bedroom. Mintie took off her jacket and slipped under the sheets wearing only her leather underwear.

Heath sat in the living room and drunk a beer. After that he decided that he, himself was tired. Heath walked up to his bed and took off shirt, he got under the sheets and decided that in an hour he would wake Mintie up and ask her to leave. They both forgot.

.

**(HOME FROM THE CLUBS) **

Georgia walked back into the hotel room two hours later; she was linking arms with Charlie who also had her arm around Brax's neck.

'Honey, I'm home!' Georgia sung out, she obviously had a little bit too much to drink.

Brax picked Charlie up and kissed Georgia's forehead 'Goodnight Georgie' he smiled before walking into his own bedroom with Charlie still firmly clung onto him.

Georgia walked into her hotel room. She saw Minty in her provocative underwear and Heath in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts lieing in their bed. Georgia is a detective; she places evidence in order of where it's seen so the conclusion is pretty obvious when she saw her boyfriend sleeping in the same bed as a woman resembling a hooker.

Georgia didn't scream or shout (unlike her usual personality) she cried. Tears fell down her cheeks and she couldn't understand what and why Heath would do this to her. Georgia wiped her teary eyes and stifled back her pain.

.

.

.

**COMING UP:**

**CAN HEATH EXPLAIN? WILL GEORGIA BELIEVE HER?**

**I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU… **

**.**

**Hey! Please read and review, I love what you say and how you tell me which bits you enjoyed, next chapter has lots of CHAX. Xxx Thankyou heaps**


	47. trouble with who is getting married?

**I read all your reviews!**

**They were all so lovely and kind. It's the reviews that keep me encouraged to continue writing. I love how you all comment on the characters and storylines that you enjoy, Thankyou xx**

**.**

**.**

An hour passed by. Heath was still asleep on the bed next to Mintie the prostitute. Georgia sat at the doorway; she didn't know what to do or what to say. There was no anger in her body, only confusion and sadness. Confusion of why Heath would do what she assumed he had done and sadness because of the truth that she was afraid of.

Georgia stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water, she splashed it on her face and took deep breaths. Brax suddenly walked into the kitchen and he immediately looked at Georgia concerned.

'Georgie girl. What's wrong?' Brax asked softly, he had noticed her bloodshot eyes and tearstains.

Georgia looked up at Brax and frowned 'Heath, he is in our bed' she murmed

Brax put a hand around her waist and hugged her 'what? Is he ok?' Brax asked

Georgia nodded and began to cry again 'Yeah, I, I mean he isn't alone'

Brax pulled away 'What?' He asked suspiciously

'There is a girl in bed with him, but she is pretty, really really pretty' Georgia muttered

'That still doesn't mean that you deserve it. Georgia, you are a beautiful girl and Heath is just a douche' Brax insisted

Georgia nodded 'It's ok'

Brax stroked Georgia's cheek 'Is she still in there?' he asked softly

Georgia nodded and Brax stormed into their room.

'Wake-up, you stupid ass' Brax cried out to Heath. Heath sprung awake and Mintie did as well.

Brax lunged at Heath.

'Stop it!' Georgia called out.

Mintie jumped off the bed and grabbed her jacket 'I'm so sorry' she called out before running out of the hotel room.

Brax punched Heath in the face and the two of them wrestled around.

'What is going on?' Charlie asked, obviously woken up by the noise.

'Oh god! Get off him' Charlie then shouted out to Brax who was still punching Heath,

Brax pushed away from Heath who had cuts all over his face.

Charlie held Brax's hand and pulled him to the kitchen where she began to clean his fists up.

Georgia looked at Heath who was staring right back at her with a confused face.

'Georgia, I-' Heath began.

'Don't talk, please don't talk' Georgia replied calmly. She reached for a facecloth and antibacterial wipes from her purse that was still located under their bed. Georgia began to softly clean Heaths face; she wiped away the blood off his skin and tenderly covered up the marks with thin plasters.

'Georgia, please! It's not what you think- you guys have it completely wrong' Heath exclaimed.

Georgia stood up and stroked Heath's face lightly 'I saw you half-naked lieing in a bed with a girl who I am assuming is a hooker' Georgia said 'I don't really think that that sort of situation can be misinterpreted' Georgia walked out of the room.

.

Charlie got a tissue from the counter and continued to clean Brax's knuckles from the dried blood.

'Baby, you went crazy in there' Charlie made conversation while she was cleaning Brax up

Brax nodded and flinched 'I know, it's just- I would never cheat on a girl, a girl that I love'

Charlie stood up and kissed Brax's lips lightly 'I love you and I know that you wouldn't but Heath- anyone could tell that he is in love with Georgia.'

'What are you getting at?" Brax asked

'I think that we may have it wrong' Charlie suggested.

Brax shook his head 'I don't know but I guess that we should give him the benefit to explain'

Charlie kissed Brax's hand and stood up 'I'm going to go talk to Heath' she said smiling at Brax.

Brax nodded 'Alright, I'm going to take Georgie out for some breakfast to clear her head- meet me there with Heath once you find out what's going on' Brax said

Charlie nodded and kissed Brax's lips heavily. Brax slipped his hands around Charlie's waist 'I will see you later'. Charlie giggled before moving away from Brax and walking towards Heath's hotel room.' Love you' Charlie called out

'You to!' Brax replied before walking into the bathroom where Georgia was sitting.

.

'Georgie, you ok?' Brax asked peering into the bathroom.

Georgia was sitting on the edge of the bed. 'I'm hungry' she muttered

'As always' Brax rolled his eyes

'I feel like yogurt' she smiled lightly

'And bacon' Brax added, he sat next to her on the edge of the bath

'Yum' Georgia said lightly.

'How are you?' Brax asked

'I told you, I'm hun-' Georgia began

'Hungry; I know but about Heath…Are you ok?' Brax interrupted

Georgia nodded slowly 'I'm fine; Not sad. _Obviously not happy._ I am a bit confused, I, I think that I need to talk to him…not now, maybe in a minute' Georgia muttered

Brax nodded 'Ok, Charlie is going to meet us with Heath in around half an hour for breakfast at a café'

Georgia nodded 'You want to go get some pre-breakfast?' she asked

'Yea, I do baby girl' Brax grinned; he grabbed Georgia's hand and walked out of the hotel with her.

.

'I didn't have sex with that girl' Heath said to Charlie the minute that she walked into the room.

Charlie sighed and sat on the edge of the bed 'I believe you, but what was that prostitute doing in your bed?"

Heath shook his head 'Her name is Mintie, she has a daughter, she is trying to give herself a life. I said that she could rest on the bed for a few hours, I never touched the girl!' Heath exclaimed

'Ok, ok… You don't need to explain yourself to me though- there is someone else that needs to hear that explanation' Charlie told Heath

Heath nodded and got off the bed. 'I love her. I never meant for this situation to work out like this. Mintie was supposed to leave after her rest, It was an innocent mistake' Heath added

Charlie nodded 'Yeah, Innocent mistake. Look, I'm sure that Brax is sorry for hitting you he just-' Charlie began

Heath laughed- interrupting Georgia 'I know, he just loves Georgia. They are bloody close. Seriously, we should be scared when those two unite! ' Heath laughed and Charlie joined in.

'Lets go meet the others at the café for breakfast' Charlie told Heath

Heath nodded and stood up.

.

'I bet you that in 15 seconds the same waitress will come over and ask if you would like any more coffee' Georgia chuckled

'What?" Brax laughed

'She is crushing on you- constantly asking if you are ok, if you would like anymore food or what your name is, what your family is like' Georgia giggled while pointing to the voluptuous, blonde waitress that was smiling directly at Brax

'11' Georgia said beginning to count down

'You are crazy' Brax laughed,

'10, 9' Georgia added, she blew Brax a kiss.

Brax blushed 'Georgia, Shhh'

'8, 7, 6, 5' Georgia chuckled, she was obviously enjoying Brax's denial

Brax covered his face with a napkin in a joking embarrassment.

'4, 3, 2' Georgia sung with laughter

She then drum rolled on the table with her cutlery '1' she winked.

The blonde waitress came up to their table just as Georgia had predicted.

'Hi sweet pea' she greeted Brax in a heavy northern accent 'Can I get you anything else, maybe something to eat or another coffee, I can get you another coffee- I, I, I have one in a pot' The waitress babbled

'I'm fine thanks' Brax smiled flatly. The waitress walked away and Georgia burst out in laughter. 'How did you know?' Brax laughed

'They didn't make me a detective for nothing' she giggled

Suddenly the door of the café bells chimed implying that more people have entered the room. It was Heath and Charlie.

'Hey guys' Brax called out while eating another bite of his pancake

'Oy! I thought you were going to wait for us to arrive before you ordered the food' Charlie said to Brax as she slipped into the seat next to him.

'Georgie wanted pancakes' Brax said pointing to Georgia.

Heath stood next to the seat located next to Georgia's. He didn't know whether to sit-down or not.

'Georgie, can I sit down?" Heath asked nervously

Georgia nodded but kept her eyes firmly glued to the table. 'Uh huh' she muttered.

Heath took a breath and faced Georgia; he grabbed her hand and held it firmly. Georgia's hand squirmed in his grip but Heath didn't let go, he needed to explain.

.

Heath did explain. Georgia did listen. Charlie did observe. Brax did…well Brax did eat more pancakes.

'So, you didn't had sex with her…' Georgia said in reassurance

'Nup' Heath said in a concerned voice

'You didn't kiss her?" Georgia added

'No, Georgie, I told you before. I didn't even lay a hand on her. I didn't touch her'

Georgia nodded and smiled at Heath lightly 'Ok, I believe you- now can we please get some more pancakes' Georgia giggled

Heath kissed Georgia's forehead and stroked her face with his hand 'Yes, yes we can beautiful'

'Brax can order them. The waitress has a crush on him- he gets his food for free' Georgia then laughed while nudging Brax in the ribs.

.

They spent the day walking down the Vegas strip. Casinos, clubs, shopping and much more!

Georgia ran out of a tourist agency with a handful of brochures.

'Sweetie, what are all the brochures for?" Charlie asked grabbing a few of them out of her clutch

'Things to do' Georgia smiled

'_Swinging with Vegas Locals' _Charlie laughed reading out loud

'Eww, Georgia. Swinging? Really?' Brax laughed

'No, no- it just got caught up with the other sheets- I am really interested in one of the brochures for you and Brax' Georgia told Charlie while sorting through the sheets in her hands

'What's it for?" Brax asked curiously

Georgia giggled and pulled out a sheet, letting all the others drop to the floor.

'And were going to get ma-a-aried, going to the chapel of love!' Georgia sung, quoting famous song

'What?" Charlie asked

'Haven't you ever wanted to have a Vegas Wedding?' Georgia asked

Charlie burst out laughing and Brax did the same.

Georgia crossed her arms 'this holiday is all about spontaneous decisions, new opportunities, and taking chances' she persuaded

'I don't know' Charlie muttered

'Come on! Not many people can say that they got married by Elvis' Georgia insisted

Brax looked up at Charlie 'what are you thinking?"

'I am thinking that this is crazy' Charlie laughed

'OK' Brax sighed- instigating that he may have been looking forward to the Vegas Wedding

'What _I mean_ is, this is crazy for us to wait. I love you. Lets take the plunge. Lets get married in Vegas. We can have another big reception back at home so that Rubz and Amber and your mum as well as everyone else can celebrate with us' Charlie said eagerly

Brax grinned and kissed Charlie's lips lightly, Brax pulled her body into his 'Lets go get married' he whispered into her ear.

***** VEGAS WEDDING*** WOOO**

**.**

Something old, new, borrowed and blue.

Charlie and Brax loved the idea of the Vegas wedding. It was spontaneous, fun and exciting exactly like their relationship.

Charlie and Brax held hands as they wandered down the street. She was quiet though, Charlie didn't talk much.

'You ok baby?' Brax asked

Charlie gave a small nod 'Yeah, oh. Well, I don't know. Something doesn't feel right' she muttered.

Brax put his hand on her chin and lightly pushed it up so that she was looking into his eyes. 'If you don't want to get married in Vegas, just tell me. I will understand' Brax promised.

Charlie nodded and kept walking.

The wedding was scheduled for in 1 hour and a half at a chapel that Georgia described as "Its that Chapel. _You know that place where that Britney Spears chick married that Jason guy" _(for a detective she has very _limited_ describing skills)

Charlie and Brax were supposed to get something blue and new for the wedding. Heath and Georgia were going to get something old and borrowed.

**(Wedding tradition- if anyone didn't know) ;)**

Brax walked into a party ware shop and called Charlie to follow him inside.

'I never thought that I would be getting wedding supplies at a "_Cheap and Easy Party Products"_ store' Charlie laughed as she walked into the doorway

They sorted through blue, sparkly bikinis and blue tinselly scarves. There were blue hula skirts, wide-rimmed glasses and other blue products.

'Its all so…' Charlie began while cringing at the plastic products that roamed the shelves

'Plastic' Brax suggested also cringing at the strange products.

Charlie nodded.

Suddenly a lady who worked at the store came up to the two of them.

'Hi, I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation. Is there anything in particular that I can help you find?' she ask curiously

Brax nodded 'We are looking for something blue for a wedding' Brax told the shop assistant

The lady grinned and combed her wrinkly hands through her white hair. 'I think that I know just the thing' she smiled directly at Charlie.

The lady bustled around shelves and boxes, she poured products out and onto the floor and dug through it all- looking for something in particular.

'I know that we have something appropriate for a wedding' she muttered

The lady then stood up holding a headband. It was thin and silver with deep blue stones framing it.

'Wow, it's beautiful' Charlie smiled while taking the headband out of the shop-assistants clutch

'It is very nice but no offence, isn't a little bit fancy to be sold at your store?' Brax asked

'It isn't officially a product. A lady dropped it while she was shopping in my store a few months ago. I thought that it was very pretty and I wanted to sell it to someone worthy. I think that it would suit you' she smiled at Charlie.

.

'Ok for the wedding, we need to get Charlie something old and something borrowed' Heath told Georgia.

Georgia groaned, her legs were tired from all the walking around.

'How about we just give Charlie you; I mean, you are **old **and Charlie can _**borrow**_ you' Georgia muttered showing signs of being physically exhausted from the day.

Heath nudged Georgia in the ribs 'Oy' he chuckled 'We have been here for an hour, we only have half an hour to get the things and meet the others at the chapel' Heath explained

Georgia nodded. She reached into her purse and got out a small jar or perfume.

'This is a 1934 bottle of perfume, My great-Nanna bought it when she was young and she only ever used it on her wedding day, so did my grandma and my mum. We call it the _Callahan Marriage Perfume. _It's old so I guess she can use a spray of it' Georgia offered

'Wow, that is pretty special Georgie. This is really nice' Heath smiled while putting a hand around her waist.

'Well. I am a _nice_ girl' Georgia winked.

.

Darryl Braxton, Charlie Buckton, Georgia Callahan and Heath Braxton all met at the Chapel.

Charlie was dressed in a cream mullet dress and she had the headband from the party store framing her face with her dark brown hair curled around it.

'Yes! They have Elvis' Georgia laughed quietly, whispering into Heath's ear.

'You sound more excited than Charlie and Brax' Heath whispered back into her ear.

Brax waited at the alter, he watched Charlie. His future fiancé. His future wife. His everything, walk down the aisle of the Elvis chapel towards him. Brax turned his head back slightly, just to check. Just to check that Charlie was actually walking towards him, no one else… just him.

Charlie felt happy as she walked down the aisle. She saw Brax grinning at her madly and Charlie knew that he would make her happy, they could be happy together but something still wasn't right.

'Elvis is actually kind of sexy' Georgia whispered into Heath's ear while watching the front of the Chapel

'You are wrecking the moment' Heath responded quietly. Heath pointed to Charlie and Brax who were now holding hands and smiling at each other.

.

Charlie stared into Brax's eyes

'Miss Charlie Buckton, do you take Darryl Braxton to be your lawful wedded husband?' Elvis asked while shaking his head to the background music

Brax stared and smiled at Charlie but…

Charlie shook her head 'Uh…no' she murmered

'What?" Heath cried from where he was standing

'Huh- wait. Charlie is joking, right. Charlie, you are…joking? Right?' Georgia giggled nervously

'No' Charlie repeated

Brax took his hands out of Charlie's hands. He wiped his palms on his legs 'Hang-on. What do you mean? You don't want to marry me?' Brax asked nervously

Charlie grabbed Brax's hand back. 'No, no-' She began

'Just. Stop saying no' Brax said looking at the ground and walking in circles.

'No- I mean. What I mean is. I want to marry you' Charlie began

'Huh?" Georgia asked

'Shhh' Heath told Georgia

'Baby, I love you and I want to marry you but not here. Not in Vegas, I really want Ruby to be with us and your Mum and Amber' Charlie explained

Brax looked up 'Oh. Ok. But, you still want to marry me…' he asked

'Yes' Charlie grinned

'Ok. Good. Good!' Brax laughed. He grabbed Charlie's hands and pulled her body into him. Brax kissed Charlie passionately and both Georgia and Heath (as well as Elvis) cheered.

After the kissing and cheering, Georgia stood up.

'I have an idea' She smiled

'What?" Heath asked

'How about we get married, I mean Amber already thinks that we are married and we practically are, so lets just put it in writing'

Heath laughed 'Are you being serious?' he asked

Georgia nodded and grabbed her perfume out of her purse 'Look! I even have the famous _Callahan Marriage Perfume' _

Heath kissed Georgia's lips and lifted her up. Heath spun Georgia around and kissed her like crazy.

Elvis still stood out the front of the chapel scratching his head. 'So, Like is there going to be a _real_ wedding?' He asked

Georgia nodded.

Brax and Charlie (still holding hands) walked over to the two of them.

'Congratulations' Brax said while shaking Heath's hand

Charlie hugged both Georgia and heath

Brax put a hand on Georgia's chin and lifted it upwards 'I remember when I first met you. You were an innocent little school girl and now, now you are marrying my brother' he laughed

Georgia giggled and kissed Brax's cheek 'I love you' she whispered into his ear

'I love you to Georgie-girl' he responded.

.

Now Brax and Charlie were friends with a married couple. Georgia was keeping her last name though. Detective Callahan sounded better _and_ would having the same last name as a known criminal _really_ sound that amazing?

.

.

.

**COMING UP:  
>- ONE MARRIED COUPLE IS GOOD BUT TWO MARRIED COUPLES WOULD BE FABULOUS!<strong>

**NEW COP COMES TO TOWN…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey! Read and review, thankyouu for all your comments about everything**

**there is a small chance that I may skip the plane trip back to Sydney since I did quite a long description on the other plane trip. Say what you like.**

**XXX**


	48. trouble with the start of a change

**Oh my god. I have not updated in ages! If I'm being honest, it's because my mum decided that I needed a 'laptop-break' this holidays, so she seriously hid my laptop from me! Ha-ha. But it's back now and I can finally update! Yay.**

**.**

**.**

'How about, _Hey Mum I have something to tell you' _Charlie began

'Maybe you should tell her to sit down'Brax added facing Heath and Georgia

'Hang-on, why are we telling her to sit-down?' Georgia asked

On the taxi ride home from the airport the four of them were trying to think of ways how to tell Heath's mum, Cheryl about the marriage.

'Telling someone to sit down implies bad news. It makes it sound like we are about to tell her that someone died _not_ that her son just got married' Georgia explained

'Fine. _Mum, can you please __**stand**__. Georgie and I are married'_ Heath suggested

'No, no how about we just. Don't. Tell. Her.' Georgia said slowly

Brax burst out laughing 'Georgie girl, you may be a detective but my mum can sense a lie from another country!'

'Ok, ok, I'm just nervous' Georgia murmered

'You should be!' Brax laughed.

Heath punched Brax's arm playfully.

The taxi driver faced Georgia and smiled 'my mum doesn't know that I got married- she still lives in India and I regret not telling her. You need to tell your parents about marriage, It is very special to them' he told her.

Georgia smiled at the driver 'Ok'

.

Brax got out of the car and opened the door for Charlie.

'Thanks' she smiled. Charlie turned her head to face Heath 'Are you two coming inside?" she asked

'Georgia, Ambz and I are all moving in to her house' Heath explained

'When was this decided?' Brax laughed, poking his head through the open taxi window.

'The plane ride home' Georgia giggled

Brax put his hands around Charlie 'don't complain- we get the house to ourselves now' he whispered into her ear.

Charlie waved goodbye and shut the door. The taxi drove off.

Charlie turned around and grinned at Brax. Brax scooped his arms around Charlie's waist and spun her around 'We have the entire house to ourselves' Brax sung to her.

Suddenly Charlie heard a voice from behind her.

'Hey, mum' it said casually.

Charlie immediately spun around and standing on the deck was Ruby.

Charlie ran up the stairs and hugged her daughter 'I have missed you so much' Charlie exclaimed. Ruby nodded and hugged Charlie back.

'Ruby, I am very glad to see you but it is a surprise that you are back' Brax commented as he walked up to the house.

Ruby broke away from the hug and faced Brax 'Yeah, I got a call from Georgia at the airport. She says I have to be here for this weekend'

Charlie looked at Ruby confused 'what is happening on the weekend?' She asked

Brax nodded 'Yeah; what did Georgia tell you?' he asked

Ruby smiled 'She told me about her and Heath's marriage, something to do with a prostitute called Mandy and…' Ruby babbled- obviously trying to drag out the topic.

'What is going on on the weekend!' Charlie interrupted

'The prostitutes name was Minty not Mandy' Brax added under his breath.

Charlie gave Brax a look.

'Sorry- I mean _what is going on on the weekend?'_ Brax asked

Ruby chuckled to herself 'you' she said pointing to Charlie 'and you' she said pointing to Brax '…. Are getting married on Saturday at 11:00'

Charlie immediately turned pale 'In three days' she said weakly.

'How are Charlie and I getting married in _three days_ and we didn't even know about it?' Brax asked while putting a hand around Charlie's waist.

'Georgia organized it, she said that the wedding _**had**_ to be in three days' Ruby explained 'She just called me and told me to come home'

**YAY CHAX WEDDING IN 3 DAYS**

.

Charlie sat on the couch.

Brax slumped next to her 'I called Georgia' he told Charlie

'Mmm, what'd she say? Charlie asked

Brax pulled Charlie closer 'Apparently we actually are getting married on Saturday' Brax told her

Charlie nodded

'Georgia must be crazy! We cannot possibly pull off a wedding in three days'

'Khloe Kardashian organized her wedding in 9 days' Charlie said out of the blue

'We are not mega-famous superstars' Brax reminded Charlie

Charlie nodded again and smiled at Brax 'Georgia said that she has organized everything, we just need to turn up and learn our vows'

'Ok, well I have already downloaded my vows from Wikipedia on the Internet' Brax joked.

Charlie slapped Brax's arm playfully and leant into kiss his lips lightly. Brax kissed Charlie harder, the woman who would be his wife soon

.

Heath and Georgia arrived at his mum's house to pick up Amber and inform them of their marriage.

Georgia groaned as she got out of the car, she dragged her feet along slowly. Heath's mum Cheryl was quick to judge and project her very uh.._"honest" _opinion.

'Hurry up' Heath insisted, he stood in front of the front door impatiently.

'I think…I think that I may just wait...here' Georgia muttered while still leaning against the car door.

Heath laughed 'I know that you are nervous but she probably won't react as badly as you think' Heath soothed

Georgia groaned 'I am predicting that she will either throw a bottle at my head or try and crash-tackle me' she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Heath smirked and gestured for Georgia to come to him.

Georgia peeled her body away from the car and dragged herself upto the porch next to Heath.

They knocked on the door and Georgia hid her body behind Heath.

The door swung open and Cheryl grinned at Heath 'Welcome home' she said squeezing both Georgia and Heath into a hug.

'Amber! Your mum and dad are home' Cheryl called out into the house. Amber came bounding down the hallway. She squealed and jumped into Heath's outstretched arms.

'Mum, can we come inside? Georgia and I have to tell you something' Heath asked Cheryl.

Georgia poked her head forward '_**But**_ if you are busy- we can do this later' Georgia said- she was freaking out about telling Cheryl and obviously trying to postpone it.

'No, I'm free. Come in' Cheryl insisted

They followed Cheryl inside and sat opposite her on the couch.

'What is this about?' Amber whispered to her mum

Georgia squeezed Amber's hand and pointed to Heath.

'Mum, Amber.' Heath began while taking a deep breath. 'While we were in Las Vegas Georgia and I got….married' Heath winced, waiting to see the outcomes and emotions.

Amber grinned 'Yay' she gave both her parents a hug

Georgia faced Cheryl who was not showing any emotion.

'Mum…are you ok?' Heath asked slowly

'Mrs. Braxton….' Georgia said softly.

Cheryl opened her mouth and laughed. Not just a giggle but a full laugh, her mouth splayed open and she laughed like crazy.

Heath looked at Georgia confused. Why on earth was Cheryl laughing?

Georgia shrugged and joined in. Heath watched his daughter, mum and wife laugh themselves silly.

'Why are _you_ laughing?' Heath asked Georgia

'It's better for your mum to be laughing than screaming and throwing things at me' Georgia replied in a whisper.

After a while Cheryl stopped laughing and faced Heath.

'I'm not _fully_ catching on to why its funny so if you could explain?' Georgia asked curiously

'It is about time that you two got your act together and got married! You have spent have your lives fluffing around with each other so I'm glad that you actually made it to the altar' Cheryl explained

.

Charlie and Brax walked into the diner together holding hands. Colleen immediately greeted them.

'Hello Sargent Buckton, Mr. Braxton' she smiled

'Hi Colleen' Charlie smiled while trying to edge past Colleen to dodge having to commit into a full conversation with her,

'Now. I just bumped into Detective Callahan and she told me about the wedding that is going on on the weekend and I was just wondering…why haven't I gotten my invite yet?' she asked

Charlie looked at Brax in a panic

'Its more of a casual event- just a few close friends and family' Brax attempted to explain.

'But. I heard that you have invited Alf and since I am his sister-' Colleen defended herself

Brax looked at Charlie, he was unsure of what to say to Colleen whom was still babbling.

Charlie opened her mouth to speak 'You know what Colleen, Your invite probably just got mixed up in the mail' she smiled

'Thanks Sargent Buckton. I have the perfect wedding present prepared. A very fancy blanket that has been passed down in the Smart family' Colleen declared proudly.

Brax cringed. He was not looking forward to receiving a present that Coleen and al her 'Colleen-like' relatives had slept in.

'That sounds…nice' Brax said dryly.

Charlie stifled a laugh before sitting at a table. Brax sat at the seat opposite her.

'I still can't believe that we are getting married' Brax smiled.

Charlie grinned 'I know, It seems like only yesterday that I thought you were a complete douche when you first arrived in the bay' Charlie reminisced

Brax smiled 'I thought you were hot' he laughed grabbing Charlie's hand across that table.

Their relationship had gone through so much and it was actually a surprise to Charlie that Brax had made her feel this way. Brax was all she could think about, she couldn't get him out of her head!

.

Charlie and Georgia walked into work together that afternoon.

'Hey Sargent, Detective' Watson greeted them

Charlie waved back and Georgia blew her a kiss.

Suddenly a lady walked through the door. She was dressed in a very strict looking black outfit with electric red lips.

'I am here to speak with detective Callaway' she snapped

'It's Detective _Callahan'_ Georgia corrected smiling and stepping forward.

'I really couldn't care less about what your name is' she muttered

'Well. I do and if you are interested in having my attention, I'd appreciate it if you lost the attitude' Georgia snapped

The lady laughed snidely and glared directly at Georgia 'They told me that you were fiery but I didn't know that you were a bitch' she said through gritting teeth.

Georgia gasped and everyone in the station immediately stared at this lady.

'Who are you?' Georgia growled

'My name is Loren, I have been given a Supervisory job here as the Federal department has had complaints of crappy work at this station' she explained and looked directly at Georgia while she said the last bit.

'I am all your bosses for the time being. You don't refer your questions to Detective Callahan only me. Things are going to change' she instructed the entire unit.

'Why wasn't I informed about this change?" Georgia asked loudly

Loren leant close to Georgia 'because you are not in charge anymore. It's me.' She whispered deviously.

Georgia turned away from Loren and stormed into her office, Charlie followed. Something wasn't right, there was something fishy about this change.

**.**

Brax, Charlie and Heath all sat together at a table at Angelos that evening.

'Where is Georgia?' Brax asked noticing the empty seat

'Probably doing jobs for out new boss' Charlie said rolling her eyes.

'I thought that Georgia _was_ the boss' Brax said confused

'Same but this lady just stormed through the door demanding orders and insulting people' Charlie responded.

Heath and Brax both nodded.

Suddenly Georgia walked up to the table and sat down in a huff.

'Hi Georgie…' Brax said cautiously

'Hand me the pizza' she snapped

Heath stifled a laugh 'I take it that you don't like this new boss'

'She is the biggest bloody-' Georgia began in anger

'Family restaurant! Georgia!' Brax interrupted before she could introduce many children to various other words that would uh.. expand their vocabulary to new heights. 'Its just that I took the job as detective to I could organize things the way I like and now I have _miss anorexic-red-lips_ ordering me to make her coffee!' She exclaimed.

Brax smiled 'I am sorry that you both had a crappy shift at work' Brax said directing his comment to Georgia and Charlie 'But, we need to talk wedding' he added.

That caused Georgia to grin 'Perfect'

'Yeah, three days is _perfect_' Charlie rolled her eyes at Georgia.

'Don't worry, I have a friend who is a wedding planner, she has organized everything except for your dress' Georgia calmed her.

Charlie nodded 'Ok, It's just very soon' she breathed

'_Well so was a Vegas wedding_ but this will be very glamorous' Georgia promised.

Brax kissed Charlie's forehead and squeezed her hand.

.

.

.

**COMING UP:**

**WHO IS THIS NEW RED-LIPPED POLICE OFFICER AND CAN SHE BE TRUSTED?**

**WILL CHAX FINALLY SWAP RINGS AND GET MARRIED?**

**A WEDDING THAT ENDS WITH A TRAGIC ACCIDENT, SOMETHING CHANGES….**

**PEOPLE GET TATTOOS**

**.**

**.**

**hey lovelies! Thankyou so much for your reviews, please review your thoughts on characters and storylines- I love hearing about what things made you smile and sad! Thankyou xxx**


	49. trouble with loren and her prada dress

**DAYS LEFT UNTILL WEDDING: 2**

.

.

'Just stay in bed' Brax insisted pulling Charlie back under the sheets.

Charlie giggled and allowed her body to slide on top of Brax. She kissed his lips lightly but then raised her body. 'Trust me, I would love to but with this new boss I have to be on time so that she doesn't get pissed' Charlie explained.

Brax nodded 'Ok, but lets do lunch in your break. Just the two of us'

Charlie nodded and straddled Brax's body. 'Deal' she grinned.

Brax laid his head back on his pillow and he stared at Charlie's face. He was so excited about their upcoming wedding.

'You know what..' Charlie said smiling at Brax

'What?' He asked stroking her legs with his hands.

Charlie leant her body back onto Brax 'Maybe I can skip work today but just today' she suggested.

Brax grinned and pulled Charlie into a kiss, she rode her hands around his body and kissed Brax harder.

Charlie lifted her shirt off and pressed her bare body against Brax.

Sure enough- one thing led to another.

.

'Charlie' Georgia whispered harshly into her mobile phone. She closed her office door and leant on it so that no one would come in. 'Charlie! Stupid red-lipped lady is being such a bitch! Please call me back. Why aren't you at work today?' Georgia whispered into the answering machine of Charlie's mobile. Georgia moved away from the door and sat on her desk. She had tried to find out more information on this 'Loren' person but there was no track of her on the Internet, she couldn't find any articles or even Facebook pages but then again, Loren had been extremally secretive. She had not even shared her last name with anyone.

_Speak of the devil. _

'I need you to get me a coffee from the café off the main road' Loren instructed barging through the door.

Georgia groaned to herself and peeled her body away from the table 'I am a detective. I don't get coffee' she snapped

'Well I am a _supervisor_ so while I'm around _you_ do get my coffees' Loren said in a patronizing voice

'Whatever' Georgia muttered shoving past Loren, she wasn't bothered to fight Loren on this one.

Loren watched Georgia leave the station and once she was out of her view Loren immediately locked Georgia's office door shut and walked over to her computer.

Georgia purchased the coffee for Loren- she had asked for 10 extra sugars-_put some fat on that skinny bitch._ Georgia set the coffee on the counter and she walked back to her office. Georgia sat down at her desk and put her legs up on the top of the table, her eyes closed shut until her foot accidently bumped the mouse of her computer. The screen flashed on and Georgia immediately noticed the screen. It was an extensive background file on two criminals. Georgia scrolled up and saw that it was the file belonging to **Pirovic, Jake **and **Pirovic, Harman **(Hammer). Georgia hadn't touched those files in months. Someone had been digging around in her laptop while she was gone, it would have been deliberate as only her computer had access to that type of information.

**Hmm…**

**.**

Charlie sat up from the bed; she wiped her eyes and glanced to see that the other side of the bed was empty. Charlie must have dosed off; She lifted her body from the bed and began to look for Brax. Charlie peered into the living room and she saw Brax sitting on the couch with his back to her. Charlie walked up behind the couch and she slowly wrapped her arms around Brax. Brax twisted his head and greeted Charlie with a quick kiss.

'What are you doing?' Charlie asked

'I need to do something' Brax said slowly 'and there is nothing you can do to change my mind'

Charlie took her arms away and nodded as she acknowledged Brax's serious tone. Charlie sat on the couch next to him. 'I am going to get another tattoo this afternoon' he breathed

'Oh god. What of? Please not one of those gross "Mum" tattoos in the hearts' Charlie laughed.

Brax stared at the ground. 'I am getting Casey's name' he whispered.

Charlie felt horrible about joking about the tattoo. She put a hand on Brax's leg. 'That is a beautiful idea' she smiled trying to catch his gaze.

Brax raised his glance to meet hers 'Heath already got the same one this morning' he added.

Charlie nodded and smiled at Brax 'Where is the tattoo going to be?' She asked

'My left arm- the same as Georgia' Brax responded pointing to a patch of skin on his arm.

Charlie's eyes widened. 'Georgia has a tattoo?' She exclaimed

'Yeah she has Casey's initials (CB) tattooed in small letters on her arm. She felt guilty about the car accident and he was always like her surrogate son'

Charlie nodded to herself- she never knew that.

Brax looked up at Charlie again, his piercing eyes stared at her face. Charlie blushed lightly under his heavy stare. 'Would you like to come when I get it done?' He asked

Charlie couldn't help but to let a small laugh escape her mouth. 'I've never been into a tattoo parlor before'

Brax laughed and looked down at his own tattoos 'As you have probably realized, I am a regular' he smiled.

Charlie giggled and leant her body closer into Brax's'. 'I would love to come with you' she said quietly.

Brax kissed the top of Charlie's head 'I love you' he murmered

Charlie smiled and nuzzled her face into Brax's body.

'Maybe you should get a tattoo- you know, one that has my face just all the way up your arm' Brax joked breaking the serious tone of their previous conversation.

Charlie's eyes sprung open and she let out a loud laugh. 'No way! Eww. I am fine with **you** getting the tattoo but I will never ever get a tattoo' she insisted though still smiling.

Brax gave a small shrug 'Fine but you never know how you will feel about it tomorrow' he gave Charlie a wink and tickled her stomach lightly.

Charlie put her hands on her hips and stared at Brax 'I am not getting your face tattooed on my arm, ever, ever' she leant her face closer

'What if I get _your_ face tattooed on me?' Brax asked- obviously joking;

Charlie played along 'that would be even creepier, Please don't. I won't marry you'

Brax sighed dramatically 'Fine. Blackmail me where it hurts!'

.

Georgia walked out of her office; she stared at Loren who was busy glaring at all the other officers. 'How was your coffee that I got for you?' Georgia asked in a fake-sweet voice.

Loren smirked and rolled her eyes 'it was disgusting. Cold and artificial' she spat

'Well sorry to burst your bubble Loren- coffee _will_ taste artificial. It's not like water- you don't scoop it up from a natural lake or pick it off a tree' she snapped sarcastically.

Loren grabbed her coffee cup and sloshed the now-cold brown liquid all over Georgia's clothes. The entire room went quiet, everyone awaiting Georgia's retaliation.

'Oops' Loren apologized fakely.

Georgia licked her finger that had the sticky brown on it. She glanced up at Loren and smiled wickedly.

'It is fine' Georgia grinned

Loren looked at Georgia- unsure of why her reaction was so civil. Georgia then leant forward and captured Loren in a tight hug. The coffee smudged off Georgia's clothes onto Loren's white Prada dress. Loren pushed the hug away and gasped at her dark stained dress. Georgia stifled a laugh- it was now obvious that that had been her plan all along. Georgia leant her face into Loren 'I keep a spare pair of clothes in my office, since _you _don't have an office and _you_ don't officially work here, _you_ get to walk around for the day in a coffee-stained outfit. My shirt cost me $50 yours $500- replaceable?' Georgia whispered ending with a smirk. Georgia walked casually back into her office and she peeled of the stained shirt.

Charlie walked through the door of the Police Station straight after. Loren's eyes glared through Charlie 'Where were you?' She snapped

Charlie rolled her eyes 'Move out of the way Loren. I was busy with family things' Charlie shoved past a fuming Loren and knocked on Georgia's office door.

'Piss off Loren!' Georgia's voice shouted out.

'Its Charlie' Charlie replied opening the door.

Georgia smiled at Charlie and did up the rest of the buttons on her shirt. 'Hey, why weren't you at work before?' She asked curiously,

'I was…um…shopping' Charlie lied. Georgia scoffed.

'Yeah right. You were getting it on with Brax' she laughed

Charlie blushed 'How did you know?'

Georgia pointed to her detective badge.

Charlie laughed and sat on the edge of the desk. Charlie held out a pile of envelopes.

'What are these?' Georgia asked taking them off Charlie. Charlie shrugged her shoulders 'They are addressed to you- I just accidently got them on my desk' Charlie said. Georgia littered the envelopes on her desk. 'I'll read them later- we need to get out of here and go have lunch, I am so sick of Loren being around' Georgia groaned

'I can't leave yet; I only just got here!' Charlie exclaimed

Georgia shrugged and grabbed Charlie's arm before pulling her out of the police station.

.

The two girls walked down the main street while linking arms.

Charlie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

**HEY GORGEOUS.**

**TATTOO PARLOUR IN 10 MINUTES.**

Charlie read the message in her head. 'Where is the tattoo parlor?" she asked aloud. Georgia laughed and grabbed Charlie in a light hug 'Oh, you innocent girl' she giggled 'I'll show you'

Charlie pouted but allowed Georgia to direct her to the tattoo parlor.

It was nothing like what Charlie had expected. She had imagined an old warehouse type shop decorated with graffiti and held-up by singlet-wearing-tattoo-covered men who glared and attempted to seduce people that passed by. But, this parlor was actually clean- well c_leaner_ than expected.

'Are you sure this is safe?' Charlie asked Georgia still unsure

'Yeah, I have been in this area heaps; its only dodgy if you _make_ it dodgy' Georgia explained while dragging Charlie through the door.

Brax was sitting on the seat next to the tough looking man who was busy sorting through ink.

'Hey' Brax greeted

'Hi' Charlie smiled, she walked over to Brax and kissed his lips lightly, she leant her hands on Brax's knees and pushed her mouth further, making the kiss more passionate. Brax broke away with a grin- his eyes glanced up to Georgia who was busy chatting to the man dealing with the ink. Georgia was pointing to tattoos on the heavy mans arms and laughing.

'What are you doing here?' Brax asked her

Georgia turned her body to face Brax and she smiled 'It is absolutely lovely to see you as well Brax' she said sarcastically

Brax rolled his eyes at her sarcasm and faced the man. 'I'm ready to go' he told him. The man nodded and asked Brax to follow him through a ragged curtain.

Charlie followed Brax and Georgia sat cross-legged on the chair that Brax was on, she flicked through a magazine of tattoo designs.

.

Charlie sat on her bed in a huff. They had gotten back from the parlor around two hours ago. Charlie had found out that Bridal Boutiques were apparently shut on Fridays-, which was the last day to get a dress for the wedding.

Brax peered into the bedroom 'Hey, what are you doing?' Brax asked.

Charlie was sitting in only her bra and underwear on the bed after her shower ; there were tons of bridal magazines littered around her.

'Nothing' she pouted innocently, glancing at Brax.

Brax jumped onto the bed next to Charlie and sorted through the pages. He kissed her cheek and picked up one of the magazines. 'This is a nice dress' Brax pointed to the front cover. Charlie took it out of Brax's hand and threw it off the bed 'Its designed by Yumi Katsura, I would have to sell my grandma to afford it' she muttered. Brax hated seeing Charlie so down about the wedding.

'Ok, which is your favorite?' he asked

Charlie picked up a magazine; there was a picture of a woman wearing a Vera Wang gown. It was breathless- an off-white cream French lace gown with a fitted bust and hip area. The dress was very exquisite looking.

'Its beautiful' Brax told her

'_And _even more expensive' Charlie added rolling her eyes 'But its ok, I don't need some crazy expensive gown- I just need to marry you' she added sweetly but Brax could tell Charlie was still slightly discomforted about the dress.

He held up the picture 'Whom is the dress designed by again?' he asked

'Vera Wang' Charlie replied

'Lets get the dress' Brax said point blank

Charlie coughed in fright. 'This dress is unbelievably expensive Brax, we have an entire wedding to pay for, remember?' Charlie babbled

'Georgia paid for the entire wedding we don't have to pay for the wedding' Brax reassured

'We have to pay her back though' Charlie said as if it was obvious to the world.

'She is one of the richest people I know, her grandfather owned lots of _crazy-expensive_ shit, it all got passed down to her- she doesn't need us to pay her back'

Charlie thrusted the picture in front of Brax's face. 'This is a $5000 dollar wedding gown' Charlie exclaimed

Brax smiled at her 'I have money, I want you to at least get the dress you want'

Charlie looked at Brax's eager face; he was so keen on perfecting the wedding for her. Charlie cupped Brax's face. 'That is amazing for you to offer but for a dress that I will be wearing for merely 9 hours- Its ok. I think I actually want to wear my mums wedding gown. Just so I can remember her with it' Charlie admitted.

Brax nodded and he pulled Charlie's body onto his own. They fell back onto the pillows and both just stared at each other, in less than two days Charlie would be Brax's wife and Brax would be her husband.

.

**DAYS LEFT UNTILL WEDDING: 2**

.

'One day left!' Charlie sung as she woke up in the morning. She excitedly kissed Brax all over his face and down his chest.

Brax woke up and grinned, 'Good morning' he greeted her tiredly. Brax rubbed his eyes and sat up.

'But, one last problem' she said grinding her teeth nervously.

'What?' Brax asked, yawning and stretching his arms.

'Loren called me this morning…' She began

Brax immediately groaned and shook his head 'Noo, not the bitch'

Charlie giggled 'I have to go into work for a couple of hours' She admitted

'It's the day before your wedding! Call up and tell her that you aren't going in today' Brax exclaimed

Charlie pulled the sheets back over her body and snuggled into Brax;

'You know I want to stay- but I'll get fired if I don't go' Charlie murmered while leaning her head on Brax's chest. Charlie felt her head move as Brax nodded in capitulation.

She kissed Brax's head lightly and jumped off the bed. 'I will see you when my shift is over' Charlie said blowing a kiss goodbye and walking out the door.

Charlie walked through the entrance to the Police Station and immediately heard Georgia swearing from her office and things slamming and crashing. Charlie slammed Georgia's office door open. 'What are you doing?' She cried noticing Georgia's flustered state and messy office.

'Someone has taken my gun; it was in my top drawer- I lock that drawer! I lock my entire office!' Georgia exclaimed, she ran her fingers through her messy hair.

Charlie put her arms on Georgia's shoulders 'Calm down' she said soothingly

Georgia lowered her voice slightly but continued to fret 'No. No I can't calm down. Someone took my gun, my Beretta 92 handgun. Charlie, only people with a key have access to my office' Georgia insisted

Charlie nodded. That was strange, knowing that someone had stolen a detective's gun.

'Are you sure that it wasn't just another officer…I don't know- borrowing it?' Charlie attempted to lighten the situation

'Charlie, if you want to use my gun…just ask' Georgia snapped- she was getting flustered and upset about the situation.

'Look. I have already reported it missing but I'm just freaking out' Georgia added while walking in circles contemplating what she should do next.

**Missing gun? Hmm**

'Sargent Buckton!' Loren called out

Charlie rolled her eyes 'I'll keep my eye out for your gun' she said sweetly before leaving the room and finding Loren.

Georgia knew something wasn't right about everything that had happened lately- she just couldn't put her finger on it.

.

Charlie arrived home after a stress filled morning at work. She immediately sat on the couch and downed a glass of water.

'Mum, I have something to show you' Ruby whispered coming out of her room.

Charlie turned around 'Hey Ruby, why aren't you at school'

'It's the day before my mums wedding, I think missing one day is ok' she laughed coming to a seat next to Charlie. Charlie nodded and took another sip of water.

'I altered mum's wedding dress for you, I know you wanted to keep it the way it was- I just took it in at the waist and added this..' Ruby pulled out the wedding dress from behind her and pointed to a small love heart that was neatly sewn onto the gown.

Charlie fingered the heart with her fingers 'What is this?' she asked Ruby

'I sewed it onto your dress, the heart is cut out of one of Dads old shirts, I just thought that since you are wearing something of mums- we should include Dad as well' Ruby said quietly. Charlie stared at the heart and rubbed it in the centre.

'Its lovely, a beautiful idea' Charlie breathed before pulling Ruby onto her lap for a hug.

Charlie then broke away from the hug but still looping her arms around Ruby. 'I wanted to ask you something Rubz, I love you so much and I would really like it if you walked me down the aisle tomorrow' Charlie asked

Ruby sniffed back tears and choked out a yes.

.

Brax walked through the door and sat next to the girls on the couch.

Charlie leant her head on Brax's shoulder 'We are almost there' he whispered into Charlie's ear. 'Almost' she responded

.

**.**

**.**

**COMING UP:**

**IT'S THE DAY OF THE BIG WEDDING**

**THE TRIGGER IS PULLED**

…"**DO I KNOW YOU?"**

**.**

**.**

**Thankyou for your beautiful reviews xxx keep reading and reviewing**

**I am sooo excited for home&away to start back up for us Aussies soon!**


	50. The End and Beginning Of A Life

**YAY update**

**.**

**.**

**DAYS UNTILL WEDDING: ABSOLUTLY NONE **

'You look beautiful' Ruby insisted, squeezing her mums hand.

Charlie grinned and stifled back tears

'Don't you cry, or I will have to redo all your make-up' Bianca instructed while hugging Charlie from behind. Charlie nodded and kissed Bianca's cheek.

Bianca had come over early in the morning and began Charlie and Ruby's make-up. They were sitting on tall stools with a full-length mirror in front. Charlie smiled at her reflection and felt exhilarated, this is the day that she had been waiting for her entire life. Brax was at a hotel with Heath and a few of the other river-boys.

'Are you so excited' Ruby grinned. Charlie nodded and touched her face lightly; she stared at herself in the mirror and her reflection shone back at her. 'Its so perfect' she breathed

'My make-up does do wonders you beautiful girl' Bianca laughed while blowing a kiss. Charlie frowned lightly and continued to stare out at nothing. 'The wedding venue is prepared, Brax and the boys are on time, I look amazing and I have two of my favorite girls with me. Its to perfect' she murmered

Ruby refilled Charlie's champagne glass with a fancy French bottle that Brax left for the girls. 'There is no such thing as _to _perfect' Ruby reminded while passing Charlie her glass back 'there is. Something has to go wrong- It always does at weddings' Charlie exclaimed

'Sweetie, you might just be lucky' Bianca soothed while hugging Charlie from behind.

'No, not today. Something has to go wrong, something is going to go wrong; I can feel it.' Charlie began to get flustered, her palms were sweating, everything had been eerily perfect so far, like a movie. Life isn't a movie- every wedding has a stuff-up.

Ruby glanced at Bianca nervously; they couldn't let Charlie walk down the aisle in this state. Charlie continued to rub her sweating palms down her grey tracksuit pants. 'Hang on. Where is Georgie?' Charlie asked. She spun her head around eagerly searching the room for her friend. 'She had to go to work- someone called her mobile and she literally bolted out the door' Ruby explained

Charlie took a deep breath 'on my wedding day?" she said her voice almost sounding strained. Bianca rubbed Charlie's back amorously 'Well, she will obviously be coming back and…. maybe this is what is going wrong at your wedding' Bianca began to conduct an explanation to lower Charlie's panic.

'Yeah, this is the worst that is going to happen, Georgia is just missing for an hour or so and I bet that any minute she will be back through the door ready to go' Ruby added. Charlie nodded and smiled 'Yeah, you are probably right; can I maybe just call her and check that everything is ok?' Charlie asked, reaching for her mobile. 'Ruby will do that' Bianca instructed nodding in the direction of Charlie's mobile. 'I still have to get your hair done and if you are busy speaking on your phone, it will be lopsided from all your head bopping' Bianca laughed.

'I can keep my head still when I talk on the phone' Charlie pouted innocently but still passed Ruby her mobile.

.

Georgia sat at her desk when suddenly she heard a knock at her door. 'Come in' she shouted out.

'Detective C' a handsome businessman greeted her smiling.

'Callum, what are you doing here?' Georgia smiled leaning on her desk

'We, at the government of Criminal Law were just checking up on a few rather strange decisions that have been made by you lately' he began

Georgia waved her hand to stop Callum from speaking. 'If this is about my gun missing, I have already put in a formal request for its where-abouts to be investigated' Georgia explained

Callum frowned lightly, his forehead creased severely 'I'm sorry Detective but this is a little bit more serious than that' he snapped.

Georgia looked taken aback. She knew that with Loren working, things were a bit more hectic but she couldn't think of anything that would require a formal visit from the department.

'I am wondering why you had requested Harmon and Jake Pirovic to be allowed bail midway through their sentence' Callum asked

Georgia frowned 'I didn't' she replied confused

'Its ok- we are just wondering why we weren't informed of this decision' Callum said calmly. Georgia's eyes widened and she stood up from her desk 'Callum, I didn't request any bail for them, I haven't even touched their files in months' Georgia explained sternly

'Georgia, these two men are out roaming the streets because of an email that _we_ got from your computer' He defended

'Someone must have hacked my email or gotten into my office' Georgia cried

Callum took a step towards Georgia and whispered harshly 'So, you are telling me that we have two high-level criminals just roaming the streets'

'Do you think it could be related to my gun missing?' Georgia asked

Callum's frown lines deepened and he rubbed his face miserably 'this entire Law enforcement department is corrupted' he muttered

Georgia put a hand on his arm 'Callum. You do believe that I'm not involved in this, right?" she asked

Callum took his hands away from his face and stared at Georgia 'this is a serious issue; we have to find out where Harman and Jake are. We have to find out who is there accomplice is. But, yes I do believe you' He shook his head

Callum turned away from her for a moment but then flicked his head up and stared into her eyes. 'Georgia, someone is doing a ****ing good job of setting you up' he muttered

'I know' she replied

'We need to find them immediately, can you set-up roadblocks on every highway' He instructed

Georgia sheepishly smiled 'I can't, I have a wedding to go to'

Callum rolled his eyes 'Have fun but be careful Georgie'

.

Charlie was just about to get into her dress. She kept staring at the door.

'Where is she?' Charlie asked

'I told you that I called her at least 20 times- she didn't answer' Ruby reassured.

At that moment the front door flew open and Georgia ran through the opening, her face was red and puffed. 'I am so sorry that I am late, you look gorgeous sweetie' she smiled at Charlie

Charlie put her hands on her hips and huffed 'I was freaking out' she snapped. Georgia waved that comment away 'I'm here now. Someone get me a _very_ big glass of wine'

Bianca smiled at Georgia before turning back to face Charlie. 'We need you to get changed; There is only an hour left' Bianca then insisted. Georgia sat in the corner thinking, there was no need to tell Charlie and the others about Jake and Hammer missing from jail- it would just worry them; there was nothing that they could do about it.

'Georgie, come help me get this dress on' Charlie called out while waving her hand in front of Georgia's face to get her attention.

Georgia nodded 'Sorry, I was just thinking...about stuff' she murmered before standing up and walking over to help delicately pull the dress onto Charlie's slender body. Charlie was now grinning and clapping excitedly. 'I am almost a married woman'

Bianca laughed 'Yes, you are almost married… but I need you to stay still so that I can make sure this dress is on you properly' she told.

Charlie nodded and attempted to hold her fidgety body still. She watched the cream fabric ride up her legs and hug her skin. It felt different but exhilarating to have such a special day completely dedicated to Brax and her love.

'Georgie, you and Heath are giving the speeches at the wedding remember' Charlie said, running through the procedure of events.

Georgia nodded while tying the silk around her Charlie's slender waist 'Yep. I have the perfect amount of humor, love and crappy Internet quotes to make this speech a success' she laughed

Charlie nodded 'Good. Ok, um…what else do I need to check on?'

Georgia put a hand on Charlie's arm 'Nothing, I hired a wedding planner who is going to make-sure everything is on time and perfect' she promised.

Charlie glanced at the photo frames on the dresser opposite them; they were in a timeline that showed all the Braxton boy's lives. There were photos of Casey with Xavier and ones with him kissing Ruby and tightly hugging her from behind. Heath had photos of him and Georgia when they were both in high school on prom night. Georgia looked even skinnier and prettier- if that was possible. Then there were Brax's photos and Charlie felt a smile form on her lips and she reminisced over the memories. It only just hit her that Brax was the biggest part of her life, she felt absorbed by his presence and loved being with him- I suppose that is why they were taking the next step. Charlie had heard that a lot of people fret over weddings- they have pre-wedding jitters and doubts of whether a married life is really for them but Charlie had no doubts, she was so excited to walk down that aisle that she would have been happy to jump out of bed that morning and marry Brax wearing her silk pj shorts and her old sweater.

Charlie turned her head to face Bianca, Georgia and Ruby. 'I'm fine- I can put my jewelry on myself, you guys go get changed' she said waving the three girls out of the room. Georgia linked her arm through Bianca's and ruby's and they all bustled into Heath and Georgia's old room.

Bianca pulled out the three dresses on a rack. They were a pale purple color, nothing to "disco" or bland, the perfect mix of class and arse.

Ruby grabbed two dresses off the collection and she passed one of them to Georgia. 'These are beautiful' Ruby breathed while feeling the fabric of the dress in-between her fingers. 'Yeah, thanks for organizing the dresses Bianca' Georgia added.

Bianca waved her hand in dismissal and she sat on the bed 'Don't worry about it- It's the least I could do with you organizing the entire wedding' she said smiling at Georgia. The three girls sat on the bed for a minute in silence.

'Wait. We shouldn't leave the bride by herself. She may get drunk and dance down the aisle like that crazy YouTube video' Georgia suddenly said

Bianca nodded 'Oh yea. True, I 'll go wait with her and then when you two are dressed we can swap' she said

Ruby nodded as Bianca quickly walked out of the room.

'This is surreal, I honestly never thought that Charlie would get married' Ruby told Georgia, making polite conversation as they both began to take off their clothes. 'Ha-ha, I used to think that I was miss Anti-commitment as well' she laughed in response. Ruby then suddenly watched Georgia pull on her dress; she grabbed her gun from her handbag and stuffed it down the side of her dress.

'I thought that you lost your gun' Ruby said blankly watching Georgia fumble with the zip of her dress.

Georgia flicked her head up 'Huh, oh well my gun was _stolen_ I didn't lose it. I don't lose things like that' she replied

Ruby blushed, she felt awkward for implying such a thing 'No, I know. I guess I'm just wondering why you are bringing…a gun…. to a wedding' Ruby laughed dryly

Georgia stood up stiffly 'I have a loaned gun until mine is found' she said patting the gun in her side. 'I am just bringing it to be careful'

Ruby looked confused 'what is their to be careful about? Do you want to catch the bouquet _that much_ that you are going to shoot down every other woman' Ruby giggled

Georgia looked at the ground 'Sure' she muttered before walking out of the room. Ruby could tell that something wasn't right. Why did Georgia need to take a gun?

The next few moments went quickly, Bianca got changed, a photographer came around and took the girls pictures together, it was all a mix of blown kisses, hugs and dresses that Ruby forgot about the gun, Georgia tried to forget about Jake and Hammer but she still could help scanning the area- as if Hammer and Jake would just pop up somewhere, It would actually be easier if they would because it would mean that Georgia could stop being paranoid about the whole situation and she could dump their scheming asses back in jail.

'Ok girls, the limousine will be here in 20 minutes, go touch up on your make-up and what-ever else and I will meet you there' the wedding planner instructed. Charlie nodded and squealed to herself. Bianca, Georgia and Ruby joined in and they all linked arms before pouring a final glass of champagne, pressing it to their lips and pouring the bubbly mixture down their throat in a mix of excitement and giggles.

.

Brax waited at the alter, Heath stood behind him grinning at the waiting crowd of people.

'You have the rings, right?' Brax muttered to Heath

'For the one-millionth time yes, I do! Georgia forced me to literally sticky-tape them to my jacket pocket' Heath whispered back.

Brax chuckled to himself; trust Georgia to get Heath to do that Brax took a deep breath and he faced the end of the aisle. Brax was craving to see Charlie walk down it, he couldn't wait to hold her hands in his own and kiss her soft lips once they were pronounced married.

Suddenly a long drawn out violin noise began. The music echoed out into the sea breeze. Brax grinned; he knew that by the beginning of the soft music, Charlie would be here soon.

Amber began down the aisle, her small fingers fluttered white and purple petals around. People in the aisles of seats cooed and grinned at the small girl.

Bianca began to walk down the aisle next, she gracefully took her place up the front, Georgia followed behind, her hair had began to grow back after the chemo and she was able to style it like Twiggy- the petite model from the 60's. She winked at Brax before standing next to Bianca.

After that Brax saw Charlie at the end of the aisle, it seemed to stretch for miles as she slowly began her walk; Ruby's arm was loosely threaded through Charlie's. Brax and Charlie couldn't keep their eyes off each other. It was like no one else was even around. She had a beaming smile on her face; nothing could take this moment away from either of them. Charlie kissed Ruby's cheek lightly before taking a final step until she reached Brax. 'Hi' he whispered while taking her shaking hands in his own. Charlie smiled back at Brax, she could smell wafts of his aftershave 'You smell nice' she whispered, and Brax mouthed back 'So do you, beautiful'

The minister coughed lightly before beginning. 'Friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate and witness the marriage of Daryl Braxton and Charlie Buckton'

Brax stared deeper into Charlie's eyes, he had subconsciously blocked out the ministers voice, all he could think of was Charlie who was currently staring at Brax. Brax gave her hands a small squeeze. Charlie responded to that by softly drawing shapes on Brax's palm with her index finger. Charlie shot her mind back into reality when she heard Brax begin his vows. 'Ok, lets be honest. Charlie, when we first met. You hated me' this caused a lot of laughter from the seated guests 'its ok, it made me like you more. I fought to get your attention and to keep it. I love everything about you Charlie Buckton and I am in awe that you have allowed me into your life. You have managed to make me laugh and for the first time, to love. I was scared at first that I felt so strongly about someone but after a while I realized that I couldn't mess this up. Whenever I think about you Charlie, the future comes to my mind. I imagine raising a family with you and spending every moment with you' Brax took a shaky breath and he stroked Charlie's cheek lightly. Charlie closed her eyes for a split second and she leant into Brax hand. Charlie then straightened up and began her own vows. 'Bra- Daryl, You were a handful. I have never been with anyone like you before; you have to ability to make me trust you- it sometimes would scare me that I relied on you for so much. I used to dodge commitment, I was afraid of being hurt but once I met you I knew that committing to you would be the, the' Charlie stifled back tears 'best decision I could make. I made you work for my love, at first I never gave in to your flirting- but your persistence was what proved to me that you had no desire to give up anytime soon. You have made me appreciate tattoos for more than just a symbol of toughness, you have made me take risks and most importantly you, you have made me fall head over heels in love with you' she ended in a whisper. Brax smiled back at Charlie. ' I love you to' he mouthed back.

The minister then asked for the rings. Heath pulled them out of his suit jacket pocket and he made a tremendous big deal of ripping off the sticky tape.

Georgia couldn't help but let-out a small laugh. Heath rolled his eyes at her before handing the rings to the minister. Charlie shed a few tears as they exchanged rings. Her body was slowly drifting towards Brax's.

'I can now pronounce you man and wife' the minister declared. The atmosphere exploded with cheers and Brax grabbed Charlie's body, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her lips softly.

Suddenly the crowd went quiet and Brax pulled away from Charlie.

There was a faint echo of clapping coming from the back of the ceremony and Georgia's mouth sprung open in shock as she saw both Hammer and Jake walk casually down the aisle. Hammer was holding the gun that belonged to Georgia in his hand and Jake was clapping wildly.

'What are you doing here?' Georgia asked stepping down from the small stage that the ceremony had taken place on. Brax grabbed Charlie's hand and Hammer spun the gun around in his fingers.

'You let us out on bail, remember Detective' Jake winked at Georgia who shuddered in response.

Georgia slowly reached into the side of her dress for her gun.

'Don't move' Jake spat at her. Georgia continued to slowly reach for her gun.

'Don't you ****ing move Detective!' He shouted even louder. This sudden raise in tension caused several members of the guests to whimper and try to squish their bodies further away from Hammer and Jake.

'Put the gun down' she said slowly

'Hammer! Put the gun down' Heath echoed, he was obviously nervous for his wife's safety.

Hammer shook his head 'Nup' he took a few steps forward, his eyes glued to both Brax and Charlie.

Brax tried to step in front of Charlie but she resisted against him so that they were standing together.

'What are you doing here?' Charlie called out

'It's a wedding. I love weddings' Jake replied smiling at Charlie icily.

'Leave' Brax instructed

Hammer shook his head and pointed the gun at Charlie.

'No!' several voices cried out as they watched Hammer flick the lock off the gun.

'Yes' Hammer replied to the voices. The trigger was pulled and the sound of a single firework cracked through the atmosphere. Someone had been shot.

Brax breathed heavily. He turned and faced Charlie who was crying, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Who had been shot? Hammer and Jake had fled the scene and Brax looked down.

Georgia was now lieing in a pool of her blood, she had jumped in front of the gun and saved both Brax and Charlie's lives.

'Oh my god' Brax cried, his voice ripped through the silence and threw everyone back into reality.

Brax, Heath and Charlie all ran to her side

'Mum! Mum' Amber cried, tears poured out of her eyes. She let out a blood-curdling scream and Ruby immediately pulled her into a hug and away from the blood. She didn't need to see her mum like that.

Brax stroked Georgia's hair and Heath lifted her head onto his lap.

'Georgie, come on. Come on' Heath whispered preying for her eyes to open.

Charlie watched Georgia's crimson blood slowly stain her dress, tears streamed down her cheeks as she dialed for an ambulance.

Brax placed his hand over the bullet hole, blood still streamed through his fingers 'I can't stop her from bleeding ' Brax said tearfully.

Georgia's eyes suddenly flickered open lightly. 'Hey…' she whispered painfully

'Oh god, Georgie' Heath exclaimed, stroking her face

'I took a bullet for you' she whispered to Brax 'Just like that terrible Bruno Mars song says' she laughed in an excruciatingly painful whisper. The life was slowly draining out of her body. 'I love you guys. You were always my favorite' she breathed closing her eyes again.

'Open your eyes, beautiful' Brax whispered

'God Dammit! Georgia wake-up' Heath cried, tears spilt from his eyes.

Georgia drifted back into consciousness. 'Promise that you will read my speech that I was going to read today- It was bloody awesome' she smiled at Brax and Charlie whom had now returned to the scene. 'We promise' Brax whispered

'I have had so much fun this year, seriously. I ****ing beat cancer, I got married and I have my best friend back and I made new friends as well' she said so quietly that It was almost impossible to hear. 'I love you so much' she whispered to Heath. Heath smiled at her and kissed Georgia's forehead 'I love you to, but you are going to be ok' he whispered back. Georgia flicked her glance to Charlie and she opened her mouth to speak before letting out a small scream of pain, her eyes clenched shut. 'Just hold on. The ambulance will be here soon' Charlie promised.

Georgia nodded in pain but continued to speak 'Become a detective Charlie- you will be an awesome one. Not as awesome as me…but close' she smiled. Charlie nodded; not opening her mouth, as she knew that if she did, words would only make the situation worse.

'Brax' Georgia began trying to find the energy to grin in her weakened body.

'Hey Georgie-girl' Brax whispered while continuing to stroke her hair.

'You are my favorite friend and I know that I was probably really annoying at times but I love you' she added

'You are my favorite friend as well' Brax breathed

Georgia smiled before shutting her eyes again.

'Georgia' Heath whispered 'Georgia! Wake-up, Georgia' he began to cry out

'Georgia!' Heath shook her pale body.

Brax pulled his brother into a tight hug 'She is gone mate. She is gone' He whispered.

Everyone had left the scene and the four friends all sat together, tears fell out of everyone's eyes. They waited in silence. The siren of the ambulance forced Heath to sit back up. 'Its to late, Its to damn late' he muttered.

.

Charlie walked upto Brax in the hospital.

'Are you ok?' she asked snuggling into Brax's arms.

'Yeah, I just read Georgia's speech' he told her.

Charlie nodded. She was unsure of what to say.

'It was awesome or as she would say-' Brax paused for a moment.

'The perfect balance of humor, love and crappy internet quotes' Brax and Charlie said together.

'I miss her already' Brax muttered

'We all do' Charlie added 'A cop came and told me that Loren was the one involved in helping the Pirovic's- apparently she stole Georgia's gun and Sent the request for bail'

Brax nodded and pulled Charlie closer into his arms. 'I doubt that anyone will ever forget her' he muttered

Charlie smiled 'I don't she would let us'

Brax then turned to look into Charlie's eyes. 'Apart from this day ending in…tragedy. I am so glad that we are married now.' He whispered

'Me to' Charlie nodded.

'This entire year has been such a long ride of adventures' he laughed, thinking back to everything that had happened.

'Yeah' Charlie agreed 'Plus, I have something to tell you' she smiled

'What?' Brax asked

'While the doctor was checking me out for injuries, he found something' Charlie built up to the surprise.

'What did he find?' Brax asked concerned

'Brax, I'm pregnant' she smiled. Brax's eyes widened in shock and he immediately kissed Charlie's lips passionately. This was the beginning to a new chapter.

Brax stood up 'Charlie, we never got to have our first dance' he said

'Lets have it here' she replied standing up.

Brax took Charlie's hands and he pulled her close. They wrapped their arms around each other and took their first dance together as a couple. A married couple.

.

.

.

.

.

**RIP. GC**

**.**

**The end.**

**Wow. Such a rollercoaster of emotions. This is my final chapter for this fanfic. I hope you like it and the way that it ended. I know that Georgia's final words may have seemed slightly casual and strange but throughout this story she is known for keeping the calm and being crazy but relaxed and very brave. I think that she went out perfectly. Please review and I hope you check out my future stories, I already have ideas for heaps more fanfics, home and away ones and lots more! **

**LONG LIVE CHAX!**

**XXX you guys are so amazing, Thankyou for following my ff from the start. There is a chance that I will write another ff continuing on from this story or maybe an alternate ending...I honestly don't know. What do you think? **


	51. NEW CHAX

The new fanfic is called "Remembering Chax"

It's an alternate ending so I advise reading the last chapter of this one so you understand

xoxo

I hope you all decide to read it

I miss my readers! Haha


End file.
